Tension Tighter Than A Loaded Gun
by NightingaleLost
Summary: A deal struck over secrets and hidden lust; you're just begging the pressure to drown you.
1. It Started With A Deal

**Warning!!!! And I'm very serious about this, dammit! This will involve sex, rape, death and a whole shitload of angst!! If you are below 16, please don't read this! 'Cuz I don't want to get in trouble and get kicked off because of complaining people. Yeah. And I know some of you won't even read this, but y'know what? Your fault, don't be bitching about it.  
**

Okay, I'm out with another one!!! Yaaaay!!! This one is very different from TDTF, it's gonna be a little more...sexually based? I guess? Anyway, yeah, I wasn't so certain about putting this one out because technically it ties in with my SP series, and I haven't finished that one because NO ONE REVIEWS ON IT!!!!! That's where Stan's party comes in, where about three relationships were either created or destroyed in there. But enough about that! Anyway, read, enjoy, whatever. And while it says Tweek's P.O.V., it's not in first person, it's just him in third I guess. Whatever, it's easier for me to write like this.

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. There.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
It Started With A Deal...**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

*****

***  
**

"Jesus, Tweek...ahh, G-God!" Craig grunted, gripping Tweek's thighs harder. His fingers bit into the milky flesh roughly. "You're so... f-fucking tight."

"You're g-gonna...leave...b-bruises." Tweek moaned, biting his fist to keep from crying out.

"Fuck the damn bruises." Craig muttered, thrusting harder. Tweek hit the unforgiving wall again, his blonde hair sticking to his sweaty face, gasping erratically. Tweek panted as Craig pounded him again and again, hitting his sweet spot.

"Ahh!" Tweek bit down harder, arching his back as Craig pushed in deeper, rocking him back and forth.

"C-come...on..." Craig growled, reaching over to grab Tweek's erection.

"Oh f-fucking Christ!!" Tweek cried out, his nails biting into his palms as the heat grew in his belly. The dark-haired Craig thrust into him, pumping him with his fist, until Tweek couldn't take it anymore. He clenched around Craig, and came with a cry, spilling his seed all over the wall. Craig came a few moments later, and Tweek felt him inside, filling him up as he kept moving, trying to prolong his orgasm. Panting, the raven draped himself over Tweek, his hands moving up to grip to the blonde's hips for balance, leaving the twitchy blonde to clutch onto the wall for support. After a moment, he drew back, pulling out of him, and Tweek slid down slowly to the floor. Tweek heard Craig zipping up his pants.

"Fuck, Tweek, that was good." Strong hands pulled him up and turned his around, Tweek leaning against the wall, carefully to avoid the splotch on it and pulling down weakly on his shirt. Craig helped him, pulling up his underwear and loose jeans, fastening them closed.

"You need to get a damn belt or something." Craig noted, looking down at Tweek's waist, where his jeans hung low on his slender hips. "You can see the bruises on your hips."

Tweek said nothing, still breathing heavily, his perpetual twitching slowing down a bit. He tugged his ill-buttoned shirt over his pants, hiding the purple marks.

"I-I like my -_ngh- _pants. It's w-what I -_erk- _wear."

Craig rolled his eyes, saying nothing. He glanced at his watch, then pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, sticking it in his mouth. "Don't got much time left before the bell rings." He took out a lighter, flicking it on, holding the flame next to the stick until it was aflame. Waving the fire out so it wouldn't burn, he sucked in, the end glowing cherry-red. Craig held the smoke in for a bit, blowing it out in a perfect smoke ring. He offered it to Tweek.

"Wanna smoke?"

Tweek shook his head, sliding down tiredly next to him.

"Smoking's b-bad for you."

"Drinking coffee until you're twitching like you're on crack is bad for you." Craig took in Tweek's flushed face, his trembling legs. "Man, you're like a fucking virgin. It's not the first time we've done this."

Tweek let out a moan, glancing wearily at Craig.

"Ugh, I-I'll never get used...to this -_hgk-_ feeling. Wear a f-freaking -_nghh-_ condom n-next time."

Craig snorted, taking another drag. "Fuck that. Condoms kill half the feeling."

"I f-feel sore...and weird...I -_ngk-_ want coffee." Tweek whined after a pause. "So s-shut up. Either th-that or -_hgh-_ get me s-some." He leaned over, laying on his side.

"You and your fucking coffee."

"You and y-your fucking ci-cigarettes." Tweek shot back. Craig flipped him off. The bell rang in the distance, and Craig stood up, putting out his cigarette on the ground.

"Lunch is over. Come on."

Tweek moaned again. "I-I'm -_ngk-_ skipping."

Craig grinned. Leaning down, he patted Tweek's flushed cheek before standing up again.

"Whatever you want, Tweekers."

Craig walked off, leaving Tweek twitching on the ground. Tweek curled into a ball. Craig had really fucked him hard today. His butt was sore as hell, and his legs felt like rubber. He sighed. Not that Craig actually listened when Tweek told him to go easier on him. He wished he had brought his thermos along, but Craig had dragged him off so quickly when lunch had started he hadn't had the chance. He'd have to remember next time to keep a tighter grip on it. Tweek groaned. And there _would_ be a next time, because if Tweek didn't comply, everyone would find out his secret.

* * *

Ever since Tweek could remember, he and Craig had been friends. They grew up together, hung out together, played videogames together. Their big fight in the third grade had only served to bring them closer; after their stay in the hospital they had started hanging out together, for no real reason other than the companionship. Tweek had liked Craig because he put up with his twitching and paranoia without complaint or insult, and Craig had liked Tweek because...well, he didn't really know why Craig had hung around him or anything, but it wasn't like he was complaining. He had gotten a friend, that that was all he had needed.

At 13, they had drunk their first beer together, on a dare from the other guys at a party. They both puked. And drank another.

At 15, they had smoked their first cigarette together. Tweek, fully topped up on coffee, had coughed so much he'd thrown up. The experience had traumatized him enough that he never smoked another one. Craig, on the other hand, had taken a liking to it.

They weren't as close as Stan and Kyle, but they had been through their ups and downs, and for them, that was enough. It was an easy familiarity, and they fit well together in Tweek's eyes; Craig, the moody sarcastic loner, and Tweek, the jacked-up, highly paranoid coffee-addict. Tweek had liked it this way. Everything had been so simple.

Their strange compromise had begun almost a month earlier, when Stan had played host to a party in his parent's absence.

The party had been huge; the beer flowing freely, and the punch heavily spiked. Tweek had gone, gotten drunk as fuck, then completely stoned, thanks to the marijuana that had been passed around. Not that he usually smoked weed or did drugs of any kind, but Craig was there and he hated looking like a pussy in front of the stoic raven. Craig was always so strong and Tweek wasn't, haunted as he as by his fears of pretty much everything and everyone, always twitching, always spazzing out. So he had tried, tried oh so hard to throw away those fears and paranoia he hated but could never get away from. And after a couple of drinks, it wasn't so hard anymore. He had thrown caution to the wind, until everything blurred and ran together like the waters of a river. And it had been so amazing.

Until he had woken up the next morning in his bedroom, next to Craig. Naked.

Never before had he had a panic attack like that. It was lucky his parents weren't home at that time, being off at some coffee convention in Denver, otherwise his first scream would have sent them running to his room immediately after calling the police. It had taken Craig almost twenty minutes trying to calm him down, but how could he stay calm? He had just given up his virginity to his best friend, drunk, and by the way his ass was hurting, he had been on the bottom!! Tweek had practically destroyed his room in his panic attack, ripping down posters, throwing books and yanking so hard on his hair he had actually torn some out. His screams had gone somewhere along the line of, "OH MY FUCKING SWEET JESUS, WHAT DID I DO?!?!?" His thoughts had been frantic. Craig was his only friend, the only one who had never called him a freak, never pushed him around, never ignored him, the only one who actually tried to help him calm down and succeeded. What would he do if he lost him?! Who would help him? Who would bring him coffee when he ran out and was freaking out? Who would roll his eyes whenever he complained about the _underwear gnomes_?!

Craig had finally lost his patience after putting on his pants and tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth and hissing that if he didn't shut up that instant, he would tie him up and leave him for the gnomes to take him. That had shut Tweek up immediately. Then Craig had gotten up, put on the rest of his clothes, and left. Just like that. No other words, no apologies, no excuses, nothing. Tweek hadn't really been surprised. Craig had never been one for fumbling apologies or hesitant words. But it would have been nice to at least hear an explanation! Or at least to get some help with the clean-up...

It would have been an understatement to say that their relationship was tense after that. For almost a full week Tweek avoided Craig like the plague. Even more than that actually, because it was really hard to come across the Black Plague anyway nowadays. But still.

Tweek had missed his best friend, after all, he really didn't have anyone else, but he just couldn't do it. He just couldn't handle or face the pressure of confronting what had happened that night. He was afraid Craig would hate him, would look down on him for being 'easy' or something. He didn't want to lose his only friend. So he voluntarily became a loner for a while, and unsurprisingly, it wasn't that hard. He'd never really had any friends to begin with. How could he, with his random screeching and obscene paranoia? Of course, the only thing that made it hard was Craig, but that was who he was hiding from, so it couldn't be helped. Craig was avoided, his phone calls ignored and venturing out of his house became taboo. And Tweek struggled to control the panic attacks that Craig had been so good at calming down.

But obviously, Tweek hadn't taken into account Craig's determination. Or his impatience.

So it was only fate when Craig had kidnapped him before school and held him hostage in a rarely-used bathroom on the second floor. And while Tweek was a strong little freak when he was scared, Craig had the strength of a grizzly, and the tenacity to match. The late bell had rung, and it was only then that the raven-haired boy had released him. Tweek, obviously, had bolted, but Craig, in all his infinite wisdom, had locked the bathroom door. Scrabbling blindly at the lock in his panic, Tweek had been an easy target to catch again, Craig pulling him down until both of them were sitting. Tweek was hyperventilating by now, too terrified to even think about the disgusting germs and bacteria that were surely crawling and slathering their general nastiness on the floor. Ewww.

Craig had held his hands firmly, probably because Tweek wanted nothing more than to yank at his hair until all the pressure was gone. Craig's voice had been calm, low and soothing.

"Breathe, Tweek. Just breathe."

It was the type of voice someone would use to calm down a frightened animal, and the first thing Tweek had taught Craig he needed to calm down. The soft command was imperative to cut through the first layer of debilitating fear that came with a panic attack, and Tweek needed it, whether someone said it to him or the little voice in his head said it. It was something the blonde had depended on for years. So it was obviously something Craig was used to employing.

And even though his chest hurt, and his skin tingled like bugs crawled on it and he felt like puking, Tweek had done his best to calm down so his heart wouldn't explode and kill him. Then Craig had held his slender, almost anorexic, wrists in one hand, reaching up to pat his hair calmly. This was the second part of the ritual he used: contact. Unrushed, gentle, trustable human contact.

Then Craig had reached over, picking up the hunter green thermos Tweek had dropped in his panic, handing it to Tweek. The final step: coffee. The hot liquid that Tweek depended on like a life-giving substance from God. Tweek was almost back to his normal twitching, and Craig had deemed it safe enough to let go of the blonde's wrists so he could gulp it down.

Tweek still felt the flutterings of panic embedded deeply in his stomach as he hid his face with messy hair. It was his newest worst nightmare: confrontation by Craig. He didn't want to bring this up, didn't want to face it, he just wanted to get away. He's rather still be lonely avoiding Craig and nurture the false hope that his best friend didn't hate him than actually have it be true and hearing it from him. Craig spoke.

"You don't have to worry about it, Tweek. I know you're stressing over it. Isn't that why you were avoiding me?" Even though it was said as a question, the way Craig used it left no room to answer. He was just saying an observed statement. Well, duh, Tweek chided himself mentally. It wasn't as if he had tried to make it inconspicuous or anything. Craig continued.

"I'll forget it if you want me to. After all, it was just sex, right?" Tweek looked up to find Craig staring at him with fathomless dark sea eyes, his expression unreadable as he waited for Tweek to answer. And the blonde had felt a great burden lift from his chest. Craig was trying to make him feel better by downplaying it. He was still his friend, he didn't hate him or anything. He didn't think he was a whore. **Of course**, a small part of him said, **maybe he just really doesn't care. After all, this is Craig we're talking about. Y'know, the guy with supposedly no emotions except anger?** _Don't be stupid._ Tweek mentally shook the thought away. _He does have emotions. I've seen him happy and everything too. He just doesn't show it a lot._ Sure, Craig would never admit to be stressed about that night, but he wasn't the type of guy to do that. But whatever reason it was, Tweek was just glad he had his best friend back. He had nodded, relief etched clearly on his face. Craig had stared at him for a while, then patted his hair again, asking on what the underwear gnomes had been doing lately. Tweek had immediately launched into a fully detailed report on their movements, latest sightings and what Tweek was certain they were planning: world domination by underwear hostage.

Craig just sat there, listening, silently nodding along in that way of his and rolling his eyes whenever Tweek said something particularly paranoid.

And that was how they spent first period: being friends again. And Tweek had been so happy with it. Until the noir-haired boy had found out his secret.

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't kill me!!!! I'm sorry if it went too fast or something, but this is the unedited first version, so....please forgive me! And I'm sorry, but this one isn't gonna be like "The Damned and The Forgotten", this is gonna take a while for me to upload new chapters, because while I had already typed up TDTF a long while before I posted it, this is new, hot off my notebook kinda thing. So this is pretty much live. What that means, my faithful pretties, is that you can PM me with ideas and suggestions and I shall seriously take them into consideration. Well, mostly anyway, because I have most of the plot filled out, but if I need help, and I will, I shall gladly appreciate any you guys might have to give. But I shall try very hard to update as frequently as possible.

Anyway, this is gonna switch from Craig and Tweek's point of view, so yeah, just so you know. And yes, the bold type letters will come up more often, just a little hint of Tweek's mentality. As for the secret...well, you're just gonna have to wait awhile to read what it is. And if you're unsatisfied with the smidgen of smex in the beginning, shut up and kiss my latino ass. I will put up juicer ones if I want.


	2. And Took Place After A Party

Alright, here we go again, another chapter for you to peruse. Urgh, I really don't like typing this out. I'm way too lazy all of a sudden. Like, I have up to chapter seven, but it's all in a notebook, and not on the computer. SO, typing it and editing it and whatever is just a big hassle. Urgh. Anyway....yeah, just read. Oh, BTW, 14th Street is our hooker street. Y'know how ever city has that one street that every kid knows is where all the whores are? Well, 14th Street was mine, before we moved. Now it's Wabash, but that just sounds too non-hookerish, y'know? Please review!!! If I do not get 5 reviews in three days, I'm not updating. I don't care how bad you want it, you're not giving me enough incentive to get up and type this damn shit. And, no, you can't review more than once. Duh.

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Ownie. RAWR.**

**Warning: Rated 'M' for language and sexual themes/situations.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**  
**And Took Place After A Party**...

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

*****

*****

He sat back in his chair, eyes staring blankly at the wall as the teacher's voice droned on and on, washing over him like white noise.

God, this was so fucking boring.

Craig wondered why he was even here. It wasn't like he liked it here, or even because he wanted to pursue an education. He was scraping along on straight C's, but hey, no one gave a flying fuck. Why the hell should they anyway? The only reason he even came at all was because he hated his house more than he hated school, and this prison was the lesser of two evils.

Craig's eyes wandered across the room, alighting on the empty seat to his left where a twitching blonde usually sat. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rough on him today. Hell knew he'd been fucking him mercilessly the last couple of days. It was wonder the kid could even sit down, let alone walk.

But it wasn't his own fault! It had been a month since he'd been fucking him and Tweek still didn't get it. He had swallowed the load of bullshit Craig had fed him better and faster than a hooker on 14th Street. And Craig was determined. He was gonna pound Tweek's ass into the fucking ground like a beast until it got through his thick head.

* * *

It had been two years since Craig had come to terms with the fact he wanted Tweek. He'd never had an particular preference toward a gender before; he'd never cared about girls before or looked at guys. They had just never interested him at all. He was too busy taking care of Tweek.

And maybe that was where it had started.

* * *

Craig and Tweek had been friends for a very long time, ever since they had realized that the entire fight between them had been a setup, after staying a week in the hospital. For Craig, it had been a little hard in the beginning. Tweek's..._unique_ traits (A.K.A. The twitching, screaming, etc.) had grated on the nerves of the misanthropic raven. But Craig had stuck it out; Tweek had been pretty tough in their fight and Craig had liked that. It had surprised him. It had progressed for a while in the fourth grade, the blonde following Craig around like a scared kitten, until the noir-haired boy had felt like beating the paranoid shit out of him.

Then one day before school Craig had come across some fifth-graders who were doing just that. Bigger and stronger than the small Tweek, they were knocking him around pretty roughly, laughing. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad in Craig's eyes if everyone else he had known from their grade hadn't been crowded around them, screaming, '_Fight, fight, fight!!_'. Like some giant, sick, blood-lusting, sadistic beast. No one stepped in to help Tweek, or even ran off to get help. And Tweek had just been on the ground, crying as they hit him. That was when it really hit Craig: he was the only friend Tweek had. That was why he followed him around all the time, because he really didn't have anyone else, at all.

And that had been too much for the raven to handle. It felt like a betrayal to just stand here and watch Tweek get beat up. The blonde had stuck by him faithfully, fully believing in the strength of their young friendship and now he was just standing here? Oh, hell no! He had launched himself into the fight, righteous anger the driving force behind his punches. Of course, the fifth-graders had also been bigger than _him_. But he gave as good as he got, and he wasn't the only one in the nurse's office that day, aside from the grateful Tweek. Craig had never been one to listen to his emotions, but even he had to concede to the small nub of guilt he felt.

With practice came patience, then understanding, and Craig saw that he had been focusing too much on the bad things. He didn't see that there was more to Tweek than just the twitching and paranoia. He had been like all the others and completely skipped over the real him. Tweek was smart and a quick learner. He was loyal and full of imagination, which fed his paranoia but was still good. And he cared about Craig. He would ask him how his day was and actually listen to what he said. His paranoia over the dangers of life would extend to him, and if Craig mentioned something even remotely unsafe, Tweek would immediately start fussing over it, and over him. It was a nice change than what Craig had been used to, and he couldn't believe he had missed that in the first place.

Thusly, Craig learned what calmed him down, what helped his fears, what his favorite coffee flavor was, and the coffee-addict grew on him. Tweek depended on him, _needed_ him, mentally as well as physically. When they were younger, he needed his friendship and his unjudging personality, someone who wouldn't make fun of him. As they got older, he needed him for small but important things, like those late-night coffee trips, the midnight phone calls for reassurance the gnomes wouldn't get him when they came, the pleads to come over and sneak into his room because the ax-murderer in his closet was going to jump him if he fell asleep. Over the years Craig learned to sleep lightly and keep a jacket handy in case his phone rang. But just as he had liked Tweek's caring attitude, he liked this too. The fact that _anyone_ depended on him, not to flip them off, but just to be there, was a lot better than what he got at home. His home life had taught him to not trust anyone and that no one needed him, so this was unexpected, but enjoyable.

* * *

In the ninth grade, though, things started to change for him. He started thinking Tweek's eyes were pretty, beautiful, instead of just a nice color. As he grew to 6' and Tweek halted at a smaller 5'5", he noticed that Tweek's slender body looked appealing, _hot_ even. His twitching was adorable instead of something to be tolerated, his shrieks an excuse to touch him and calm him down. Then the jealousy came. Everyone who talked to Tweek, just in the slightest way, was a threat. Why should Tweek ask Butters for the homework answers? Why couldn't Tweek ask him? Then the possessiveness started. Who did Kyle think he was, patting Tweek on the back after that game of dodgeball? Tweek was his, dammit! After everyone else had abandoned the blonde, the only one who was allowed to get close to him was Craig! He had earned his right!

Years of hiding emotions let him escape detection, but still the feelings lingered and burned. One day at lunch, ninth-grader Craig had gotten into a fight with Cartman, and the fat boy had called him a 'fag'. After soundly kicking his ass, Craig had wondered. Was that it? Was that the answer to the mystery appearance of these feelings? Did he _like_ Tweek?

He had turned these thoughts over and over in his mind, asking himself the question repeatedly. And eventually he had to admit to himself that yes, he probably did. He wanted the _cafe-au-lait_-eyed, twitchy, paranoid, sweet, lithe, coffee-loving Tweek. He wanted him all to himself. But he couldn't tell Tweek, not even drop the slightest hint. The definition of liking somebody had been denied to him a very long time ago, and admitting it out loud to anyone else was foreign, abnormal. Besides, the blonde would freak out like Cartman with no food.

So Craig kept it quiet for two years, and no one was the wiser. Then came junior year, and Stan's party. Craig had been invited and home had been tense that week, so he went, dragging along Tweek because he thought Tweek needed some fresh air after hiding in his house for days on end like he usually did. Of course, he hadn't accounted for all the beer and weed floating around, as well as some more hardcore drugs. Normally he wouldn't have worried, but Tweek had surprised him by partaking in plenty of the first two, turning into a flirty, bouncy, dizzy mess. Thinking better of doing exactly the same, Craig had only gotten buzzed, not completely hammered like everyone else.

By four in the morning, when Kenny was hitting on a very willing Tweek, Craig had decided it was time to bring the guy home. Seeing as Craig's parents never saw fit to grant him a car, even though he could drive, Craig walked Tweek home, ending up carrying him when he stumbled. Craig couldn't help but chuckle at the light weight on his back, Tweek's woozy voice on his neck as he took off his hat and played with his hair, dipping his fingers in shamelessly and mumbling something about the black sucking in all the color of the universe.

Tweek's parents hadn't been home, (they were off doing something in Denver) so Craig had let himself into the empty house. He had put Tweek to bed, tucking the covers around him, but the blonde had grabbed his jacket sleeve. His hazelnut coffee eyes had slightly accusing, his lips a pout.

"W...why'd you t-take me _awaaay_? Kenny w-was bein' nice t'me..." he gave a slow twitch. "I coulda made a-another friend..."

Craig had sat down next to him, a slight frown on his face. "The only Kenny wanted to do was get into your pants. And what's wrong with just me?"

Tweek seemed to take that a lot more seriously than Craig had intended, sitting up and trying to focus on Craig's face. "N-nothing's wrong w-with you!!"

"That's what I thought." Craig had suddenly dipped forward, pressing his lips on Tweek's, tasting alcohol and coffee. He didn't know why he did it, and obviously it wasn't a regular occurrence, but Tweek had been so close, and his lips too tempting. Tweek touched his lips, his sluggish brain obviously trying to figure out what had happened. He looked at Craig.

"You taste like sunshine." He said very solemnly and clearly, like a judge passing a sentence. Craig couldn't help it. He had laughed, gripping lightly at Tweek's yellow mane. Tweek had smiled.

"I l-like it when y-you laugh. _Ngh..._you get mad t-too much."

"That's what you think." Craig had pressed another kiss on Tweek, this time to his forehead. He knew that Tweek wouldn't remember any of this in the morning, and that gave him a freedom he didn't normally have, and he planned to take full advantage of that tonight. His gaze had penetrated into the half-glazed eyes of the hammered Tweek, trying to hold him in place.

"Can I have you, Tweek?" To the blonde, it was an innocent question. To Craig, it was a question loaded with implications.

"Wha...whaddya mean?" Tweek asked, voice curious. Craig had grinned.

"Let me show you." His hands made their entrance now, one holding the small of Tweek's back the other undoing the poorly-made buttons on his shirt while he kissed Tweek again. The coffee-addict had been too intoxicated to even think of fighting. Craig's lips had moved over his neck, his collarbone, nipping softly at the milky skin he revealed.

While Craig had never been interested in having a relationship, a quick fuck here and there had acquainted him with pleasure and Tweek shuddered under his hands and mouth. "T-that feels kinda good..." he had breathed, his pink cheeks deepening to red. It was all the permission Craig had needed. He pushed Tweek down on his bed, grey-blue eyes darkened with lust. Tweek had looked up at him, confused but trusting. After all, what reason did he have to not trust him? He was his best friend.

"Don't worry, Tweek." Craig had murmured, his promise almost unheard. "I'll fuck you gentle tonight."

* * *

Later on, as Tweek's shuddering gasps and half-whimpered pants echoed in his ears, the blonde's nails digging into his shoulders as the willowy body arched underneath him, a small voice in the back of Craig's mind had asked if it was really alright to do this. Wasn't there some other way to get this? To get what he wanted?

Craig ignored it, thrusting in harder and causing Tweek to cry out again in ecstasy. He had denied himself for two years, masking lust and want under an expressionless face. It was time he got what he wanted, and even though he was taking advantage of a drunk and stoned Tweek, he didn't care. Opportunity only came knocking once, and he wasn't about to let this one pass him by.

* * *

Of course, his opinion of that had changed slightly when he had been rudely awakened the next morning by a blood-curling scream. He had never seen Tweek have a panic attack on that scale, and he was glad Tweek's parents had been out of town.

Tweek had destroyed most of his room in the time it took Craig to put on his pants, and the raven had lost patience and finally tackled him and made him shut up. After calming him down somewhat, (at least stopping the shrieking) he had put on the rest of his clothes and left. What else could he do? It was obvious Tweek was freaking out because he had still been there. If he had left in the middle of the night maybe none of that would have happened and Tweek wouldn't have been the wiser. But now the blonde had needed some time to be away from him, just to get it through his head.

Then came avoidance. Crag had entered school that Monday braced for anything. Police, physical attack, screaming rage...but not that. He could have taken anything else, hell, he knew he probably deserved everything else. He knew he shouldn't have done it. But he didn't care.

He just hadn't been prepared for the avoidance. He ignored Craig completely, from greetings to phone calls. And maybe that would have been okay. But what had really hurt the most was that whenever Tweek did meet his eyes in class, they had been filled with fear. Not disgust, or anger, but _fear_. Craig knew Tweek, or at least knew him better than anybody else did, so he knew what he was probably worried about. Tweek was most likely worried about ruining their friendship or something else of the sort. He knew that's what Tweek valued above everything else, even than having his virginity taken by a guy. That's the sort of person he was. It pained him that Tweek would think their friendship was ruined. And heartless bastard that he was, clamping down on emotions because they were a sign of weakness, the pain actually _hurt_. Like a real, dull, throbbing pain in his chest.

What he had done was probably making him stress out so much he couldn't think. So he tried to make it easier for him. He had tried to cut down on phone calls, to not call out to him in the hall, to not sneak into his house at night and confront him about it. But possessive anger had reared up its ugly head, roaring that it didn't care whether Tweek was stressing or not, it wanted the twitchy little blonde by its side!

Craig had held out a week before the beast had won, kidnapping Tweek and dragging him into a rarely-used bathroom on the second floor of the school. The blonde had struggled but Craig had kept a firm grip on him, locking the door and clamping a hand over his mouth to prevent any sound.

When the late bell had rung and the raven had been certain that everyone else had gone into their classes, he let Tweek go, watching him bolt to the locked door, panic keeping him from being able to open it. Craig ignored the sad twinge in his belly as he saw this, capturing him again to sit him down on the floor, next to him. The blonde had looked anywhere except at him, and the first thing Craig did was to restrain his hands, because already they were inching upwards to yank on his hair.

Craig had calmed him down, years of experience turning his actions commonplace for him. Talk to him nicely, pat his head, give him some coffee. After Tweek had calmed down a bit, he had let go of the blonde's hand, satisfaction nestling in his heart as Tweek didn't move away from him. That was good.

Tweek needed to be comforted, supported, reminded that everything was okay, that nothing needed to change if he didn't want it, and that was the first thing Craig had tried for.

"You don't have to worry about it, Tweek. I know you're stressing over it. Isn't that why you were avoiding me?" Tweek had given a guilty twitch, his big brown hazelnut eyes looking up slowly. Craig had kept his voice low, knowing that if he made any sudden moves, Tweek would freak out again and all progress would be lost.

"I'll forget it if you want me to." No he wouldn't, he just wouldn't mention it ever again. "After all, it was just sex, right?" Craig had stared at Tweek, hiding all emotion again. But under it, he wished that Tweek would say 'no', that it was more than just sex, that maybe he wanted him too.

But Tweek being Tweek, that didn't happen. Tweek had just nodded, clearly relieved at his question, a way for him to turn things back to normal. Obviously, he really had been worrying about their friendship, just like Craig had thought. The raven stared at him, making sure to mask all disappointment before reaching up to pat his hair again, asking about the gnomes, something he knew Tweek could talk a book about. And predictably, he had. Craig let Tweek's voice wash over him, the angry beast settling its possessive qualms down to sleep at the observation that Tweek was happy in the old role of a friend relationship. Craig was left to ignore the fact he'd just been shot down.

And maybe it would have continued like that, if Craig hadn't come over to Tweek's house a week later.

* * *

**A/N:** No, you do not get to know the secret!!! That's next chapter. I promise you, you will know!!! Next chapter. Everything will become clear!!! Next chapter. XD I just like saying that. There's also gonna be a flashback in the next chapter. Craig is not a jackass!! Just for future reference. And to those who read TDTF before this and miss the peanut gallery, sorry but no dice. TDTF was different. Maybe in later chapters they'll talk to me, but they haven't so far.

**Craig:** That's what you think.

**Me:** Oh my God, he's here! Yay! Where's Tweek?

...

**Me: **Dammit, he's gone again!!! Stupid bastard!!!

**Oh!!! **I have a question for you. Can you tell me what is missing from here? Craig says alot of things about what he feels toward Tweek, but something is missing. Can you tell me what it is? You get brownie points and faster updates for a correct answer. ;D


	3. Because Of A Small Secret

Yes, new chapter!! I did get my five reviews, and thus I am happily writing this. But not too happily, because I only got six reviews. One above what I asked. Now, I know SP doesn't have a very large fanbase, compared to something like Pokemon, or something, but seriously? Come on!! I got like, 20 faves from last chapter, and _six_ reviews?! What kind of fucked up shit is that?!? SO, now, I am demanding **10 reviews** before I update again. Yes, **10**. I swear to God, I will not update until I have it. I don't care f it takes me ten _months_, but I will not.

Anyway!! The secret!!! Yes, it has finally arrived!! Um, I'm sorry for all the awkward dialogue, but I'm not very good with that kinda stuff. And yes, you can modify a lighter, pretty easily too. I have six of them. There is a flashback in here, which is what the break is for. Duh.

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE!!! Jesus...**

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Because Of A Small Secret**

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

*****

***  
**

It was a twist of fate, and one Craig deemed a gift from God, that he had stumbled on Tweek's secret. But let's go back a little.

Much of Craig's cold and uncaring attitude stemmed from his family life. Mainly his parents. Craig's father, in the raven's humble opinion, didn't deserve to even be called 'father'. Stout and balding with a heavy-handed fist, the man had made it his life's mission to make sure Craig knew he wasn't wanted. Hissed insults, angry words and glaring eyes were the only things he gifted Craig with, whenever he was home. Maybe it would have been different if he was ever sober, but that had turned into a pipe dream when Craig entered middle school.

When Craig was a little kid, around five or six, he would taunt him constantly, telling him that he had been picked up off the streets, adopted, using Craig's black hair and different eye color as 'proof'. And for the longest time, he had believed it, believed that he really _had_ been picked up from the slums, unwanted and abandoned, taken in like a stray dog. There wasn't a day back in that time that he didn't remember waking up feeling lost and alone.

After a while his mother had seen fit to tell him the truth, showing him pictures of himself as a baby in the hospital, that, yes, he actually was part of the family. Not that she had done it out of love or worry or anything like that. Oh no. She had done it because teachers had been asking questions about his depressed mood and she had needed to get them to stop snooping.

It wasn't like anything really changed after she told him the truth. He couldn't even tell his father he didn't believe him anymore. There were two things Craig knew for certain about his dad: one, that he hated him with every fiber of his being, and two, to never talk back to him. He still had welts and scars on his back from past confrontations. Now that he was older, he wasn't beaten quite as often, but sometimes a drunken haze led up to it again, especially when his sister was involved.

Craig supposed that his mother was the better of the two, although that sometimes wasn't the case. She just didn't care. He was her son, but that didn't mean she had to act like he was. She lived her life and basically ignored him, passing him in the halls without a sound. She didn't love him or hate him, but sometimes that was worse than his father's brute force.

Craig hated both of them.

It was his sister he cared for. Ruby Tucker was now a middle schooler, his baby sister. She flicked off people as much as he did and had a mouth to match, a little spitball of fiery temper. But Craig protected her like a dragon over it's brood. She never judged him or hated him, and he had to protect her from their parents' horrible influence so she wouldn't be hurt in return for her kindness. It was a fierce loyalty that bonded him to her, and God help the person who hurt the innocent kid. When they were small she used to crawl into bed with him during the nights their parents fought, their yells echoing down the house. Of course, she hadn't done that for a lot of years, but the loyalty remained. She depended on him to keep her safe, and that was what he did.

Their parents seemed to tolerate her more than they did him, but he was okay with that. He was pretty much screwed over in terms of family life, but at least she would be happier.

The only time things got really heated in the house was when the negative attentions of their father turned on the redheaded girl. Luckily it didn't happen often, but it still left him with his fair share of bruises and scars.

As it so happened, Ruby's birthday had been coming up, and Craig had made sure through methods various and deceitful (he asked her what she wanted) to buy her what she desired: a new, shiny, blue Nikon Coolpix 12-megapixel camera complete with 28x zoom and 16GB memory. And because Craig completely sucked at wrapping things, he had gone over to Tweek's, because his obsessive perfectionism was just what he had needed...

* * *

Craig walked down the sidewalk, a small box in one hand while the other was rummaging in his pocket. He pulled out a dark blue flip phone, speed-dialing the first number. Holding it close to his ear, he waited. It rang a couple of times, then went straight to voicemail.

_'Gah!! I-I'm not -erk- here r-right now, leave me a m-message-NO!! Wait, don't!! You could be -nghh- a gnome!! Or th-the CIA!! Sweet Jesus, they're -nghh- tracking me!!'_

Craig growled his displeasure, closing the phone and stowing it back in his pocket. Tweek probably ran down the battery again. He was scared the outlet would electrocute him and thus never plugged it in. Dammit, Tweek was so _paranoid_ sometimes.

He quickly approached Tweek's house, noting that once again his parents' car wasn't in the driveway. Craig frowned. They were probably at another coffee thing. Hell, they cared more about some stupid drink than their own son. Walking up to the door, he tried it, unsurprised to find it locked. Sighing, he reached into his pocket again, pulling out a small key ring. Taking a silver key from about five others, he fitted it to the lock, opening the door. Craig had convinced Tweek, after many, many months, to give him a copy a year ago in the case the gnomes and aliens teamed up and he needed saving from their abduction. Letting himself in, he made sure to lock the door behind him. Tweek would crap a kitten if he found out Craig had left a door unlocked.

The house was silent, and Craig stood still, listening. That was strange; Tweek didn't venture out of his house for, well, anything, unless he was taking over a shift at his father's coffee shop. And Craig knew that wasn't the case. He _had_ to be here.

"Tweek? Tweek, you here?" Craig called loudly, settling down on the couch. Tweek would come down in a minute, he was sure of it. And in the meantime, Craig could take a look at the camera he had bought for Ruby. It wouldn't do to buy a birthday present for her, only to find out the piece of crap didn't work. He pulled the small blue device from its box, turning it on. Well, at least it turned on fine.

Craig glanced toward the stairs, confused. Tweek should have bolted down the stairs three _seconds_ after he had called his name, even if it was just to make sure he wasn't some crazy psycho who had broken into his home to steal his coffee. He got up, camera still on and in his hand, traipsing upstairs to Tweek's room. Peeking inside, he scowled. Tweek wasn't even in there!

The room was empty, and Craig was just about to leave when he caught sight of an open box on the floor and multiple little things around it. Things that happened to be very familiar to him...

He walked forward, picking one up. They were lighters, almost empty, just littering the floor. What the hell was Tweek doing with these? Taking a closer look, he saw liquid gas coating the lighter's hole, almost dripping. He frowned. What the hell? Lighters weren't supposed to do that. Unless...

He pushed down on the button lightly, hearing a small '_hiss_'. He put his hand in front of it, feeling the invisible gas coat his hand. He flicked the button again, harder, and a veritable torch shot out, enveloping his hand in flame. Growling, Craig let go of the button and calmly snapped his hand, and the flames went out with the sudden movement. Wiping the rest of the gas on his jacket, Craig dropped the lighter on the floor with it's brothers. What the _fuck_ was Tweek doing with modified lighters?! A flutter of paper on Tweek's desk caught his attention, and he walked toward it, glancing at it. It was an old map of South Park, covered in Sharpie. The woods around Stark's Pond were strangely covered in red circles with black 'X's in the middle. The all looked old, though. There was only one that wasn't.

It was the only red circle that was actually in the city section, circling a house in the slum part of town. This one, however, didn't have a black 'X' on it. Craig's frown got darker. This house...wasn't it Kenny's?

Craig turned, almost running out of Tweek's house, the box and all wrapping plans forgotten. Whatever was going to happen at Kenny's house, it wouldn't be good.

*

He saw the thin trail of smoke as he approached the rundown house, and he circled around to the back, the acrid scent of ash reaching his nose. That's where he found Tweek.

He was standing in front of the back wall, his eyes rapt, and his body completely still. No twitching, no jitters, no shrieking at all. It was so alien that Craig felt a rising nausea in his stomach. This wasn't the Tweek he knew. This wasn't him at all.

Fire licked up the wall, spreading at a alarming rate, and Craig didn't know what to do. Looking down he saw a small can of gasoline and a couple of lighters in the snow next to Tweek. He still had the camera in his hand. How had he managed to keep a hold on it? As if in a dream, he raised it up, snapping a couple of photos: of Tweek, the things on the ground, the fire. Tweek started a little at the sudden flash, turning his head almost lazily to glance at Craig. Craig felt again that sense of wrongness, at this..._stranger_ in front of him. Tweek's eyes were glazed, far away and unseeing, as if he were sleepwalking.

Then they seemed to clear, and a fear jumped in his eyes, brightening it's hazelnut hue. He stared at the camera, then at the fire, blood draining from his face.

"Oh, God...C-Craig..."

The flames inched closer to the fallen can of gasoline, and Craig caught sight of the reaching movement, darting forward to yank Tweek around the side of the house. Not a moment too soon, because there was a loud 'BOOM' as the gasoline exploded, spreading the fire and destroying the wall violently.

"Fuck it, Tweek!!" Craig cursed, glaring at Tweek. The blonde seemed almost frozen, eyes glassy again but out of fear, shuddering twitches jerking his body. He wheezed in breath, clutching at the front of his shirt. Craig snarled. "Goddammit, this is _not_ the time for a fucking panic attack!!"

There was a yelled curse from inside, and Craig hissed. Kenny was inside. But already the house was being devoured by flames, and he had Tweek to worry about. The pained screams from inside grew louder, and Craig ignored the hideous scent of burning flesh as his mind raced. They had to get out of here. Biting back another curse, he took a deep breath, almost choking, settling his face into that emotionless mask again. He swung Tweek onto his back, stowing the small camera in his pocket, feeling the blonde grip him tightly around his throat. He ignored the cut-off of oxygen, forcing air into his lungs in determined breaths as he took off at a run, concentrating only on escaping the sickening smells and sounds behind him. He rounded the street's corner just as a couple of police cars came tearing around the block, sirens high and screeching.

All too soon they were at Tweek's house again, and Craig practically kicked open the door he had so recently left open, locking it when Tweek let out a frightened whimper. He clambered up the stairs to Tweek's room, where Tweek tore himself from Craig's back to hide underneath his covers, trembling madly. Craig sat himself down on the chair next to Tweek's desk, taking the camera out to lay it on the desk surface and pick up the map.

"Arson?" He asked flatly. "You're an _arsonist_?"

Tweek only let out another whimper.

"For how long? How long, Tweek? Just how long you been setting fire to houses?" Craig asked coldly. Tweek sat up hurriedly from the covers, his voice pleading, tears in his eyes.

_"Nhh!! N-no!!_ Not to houses!! It w-was just paper, then little b-bits of wood and trees and things i-in the forest and it was s-s-so -_ngh- _p-pretty and I w-was calm and I l-liked it, I wanted something bigger, -_ngh-_ I didn't know K-Kenny was home, oh God, please d-don't tell, C-Craig! Please don't tell!!" He threw himself on his bed, sobbing.

"So you're a freaking pyromaniac?" Craig's words were harsh, biting, so unlike him in his usual attitude toward Tweek. "Not only did you commit a federal offense, but you _killed_ someone, Tweek. I have to turn you in. Do you know what that means? They're gonna come, and take you away, and lock you up for the rest of your life. You'll never come out again."

Tweek let out a strangled shriek, launching himself at Craig. He gripped the raven around the middle, crying uncontrollably. "_No_! No! Craig, pl-please, no, no, no, I d-don't wa-wanna go, d-don't let th-them take me, pl-please, no, no, no, _don't let the t-take me_..."

Craig looked down at the terrified blonde, feeling utterly disgusted with himself. Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him? Couldn't he see he was hurting Tweek? Why couldn't he shut up?! He felt the desperate urge to hug Tweek, to hold him close and tell him that it would be alright, that he would never tell anyone, he would never betray him. But he found his body overtaken by a cold part of him, that part of him that was his mask. He found himself asking,

"When are your parents coming home?"

Tweek gripped him harder. "D-don't tell them, d-don't t-tell th-them, please, pl-please, no, no..."

"_When are your parents coming home?!_" Craig thundered. Tweek screamed.

"At night! T-they're coming at night!! Don't h-hurt me, Craig! Don't hurt me!!" He slid down to the floor, a sobbing blonde mess, his hands tugging at his hair.

And Craig knew what the cold part of him had been doing.

It was giving him Tweek.

And now he bent down, lifting the petrified boy and walking over to his bed, laying him gently on the covers. Tweek clutched onto him, tears spilling from frightened eyes as Craig lay him down. The raven lay next to him, and Tweek curled up close to him, desperately needing some kind of support. Craig held him close, stroking his hair.

"It's okay, Tweek, it's okay. Don't worry, I won't tell. I won't tell anybody; I'll keep your secret, don't worry, Tweek." His voice was soothing. "I would never hurt you like that. You're my best friend."

He tilted Tweek's chin up, staring deep into those impossibly delicious eyes. The blonde stared up at him, still silently pleading, little hiccups coming from his throat. Craig smiled gently.

"I just have one condition."

Tweek swallowed. "W-what's that?"

Craig pushed him flat on his back, rolling over so he bent over the startled Tweek, his knees on either side of him. Dipping down, he trapped Tweek's lips with his own, slipping his tongue inside when Tweek's shocked squeak granted him an entrance. He felt Tweek shudder underneath him at the sudden invasion, and he smiled inwardly. Pulled back, he gazed at Tweek with a gently benevolent expression.

"C-Craig?" Tweek hesitated, his face flushed and voice both scared and confused. The raven slid his hands under Tweek's shirt, gripping lightly at his sides. The blonde boy jumped at the contact.

"I want a repeat of that night." He said calmly.

"W-what?"

"I want a repeat." Craig said again. Tweek stared at him blankly, too scared to think, so Craig bent down, breathing in his ear.

"I want to fuck you again. Like I did the night of the party. I wanna fuck you until you can't move, until you can't even _breathe_ anymore."

Tweek blanched and Craig continued.

"And not just today. Any month, any week, any and every _day_ if I want to. But that shouldn't be a problem for you. After all, like you agreed, it's just sex, right?"

The blonde looked at him fearfully, then moved his gaze beyond him to the camera on the desk. Craig caught the movement, saying,

"You can say 'no' if you want. You can say 'no' anytime. But remember what'll happen to you, Tweek. Imprisoned for the rest of your life, no family, no friends, not even coffee. Choose wisely, now."

Tweek gulped, his voice quavering. "But, -_ngh-_ w-why, Craig?"

"Because whether or not you remember it, Tweek, I do, and you were a damn good fuck. And I'd rather enjoy myself with someone I trust than some random fuckbuddy I can get from school." Craig lied. Yeah, he really had been a good fuck, but fuck the rest of the bullshit. He didn't care who he screwed for fun, but he wanted Tweek as _his_, and he was damn going to get him. Tweek hesitated, clearly wavering.

"I-If...If I say -_nghh-_ 'yes', y-you'll still be m-my friend, right? Y-you won't th-think I'm -_hnnh-_ easy or anything?"

Typical Tweek. Worried more about friendship, as if Craig was ever going to give _that_ up. He rolled his eyes. "No, stupid. Why would I think that? And, duh, I'll still be your friend. We've been friends too long for me to just drop you like that. Just...think of this as business, alright?"

"J-just business? N-no tricks, o-or cameras -_ngh-_ o-or axe murderers i-in the cl-closet? Just s-sex?"

Craig sighed. "Just sex. No trick, no cameras, and definitely no axe murderers in the closet. Just you and me."

"A-and y-you won't -_ngh- _tell a-anybody? A-about anything?"

"No one."

Tweek sniffled a bit, his eyes still afraid. "I..._ngh_...um,uh...o-okay, I'll...I-I'll agree." Craig grinned.

"Perfect. That's all I needed to hear." The raven moved to unbutton Tweek's shirt to enjoy his new prize, and the blonde gave a whimper.

"_Nghh!!_ R-right now?!"

"Might as well get you used to it." Craig replied, exposing Tweek's quivering chest. The smaller boy tensed up, his trembling hands going up to grip fearfully at Craig's sleeves as the air hit him. Craig dipped down again, this time swiping his tongue under Tweek's jaw, something he had discovered last time to be one of Tweek's weak spots. And right on cue, the blonde gasped, his face flushing as his body twitched.

"Craig..." he whimpered. "Wha..."

"Shhh..." the other hushed him softly. "Don't worry, Tweek. Just relax, okay?"

"_Nghmmm.._"

And that was how it began.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright!! Yes, finally! Craig is not a jackass!! I had a hard time writing this chapter, one because I had to find a decent secret (I actually tried cross-dressing first, before my sister suggested pyromania), and two, because family abuse is not fun. It's horrible, and I will never have children because I'm afraid of ending up like my mother.

Like I said before, yes, you _can_ modify a lighter. It's very easy. I'm not going to tell you to not play with them, but I _will_ tell you to be careful and have either a fire extinguisher or water close by. Have a buddy with you who you trust, because things can get dangerous. But once you get used to them, they're pretty fun to play with.

**Craig: **Fuck that, I don't want Tweek around them.

**Me:** Shut up. He can do whatever he damn well wants, can't you Tweek?

**Tweek:** _Gah!!!_ _The pressure!!!!_

**Me:** Alright, alright! Sheesh. Y'all are so difficult to write.

**Craig:** Because I am a very complicated and amazing individual.

**Me:** Fuck off. Damien wasn't as arrogant as you.

**Craig:** Because Damien is a pussy in gothic clothing.

**Damien:** Bitch!!

(Craig flips him the middle finger, Damien throws a fireball at him, Craig dodges, laughing)

**Tweek:** Gah!!S-stop it!!! Y-you're gonna b-burn-_ngh- _t-this place down!!!

**Damien/Craig:** Shut up, Tweek.

**Me:** Both of you shut up!!!

(Damien and Craig flip me off)

**Me:** THAT IS IT!!!

(Me snaps her fingers and both of them suddenly pop up in frilly goth-lolita dresses. _Hot pink_ dresses. And matching hats.)

**Damien/Craig:** _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

(They run off to hide their shame)

**Tweek: **.......I th-thought he l-looked kinda cute....

(Me laughs and Tweek giggles)

Anyway!!! No smex for you. Phhtt! *raspberry* Remember, no updates until I have my ten reviews.


	4. Now Let's Visit The Insane

Oh my God, I'm so sorry!!! You know how I asked for ten reviews last time? Well, yes, I agree, that is a lot, especially for a crap story like this, but come on, I was in a pissy mood that day. But, umm, I actually got my ten reviews a while ago, and i still didn't update. And people were reviewing and saying, "I really hope you get your reviews!!" So I felt really bad about not updating. But I'm not gonna ask for reviews anymore. Review if you want, but I'm not asking for it. It's just, I'm lazy as hell by nature, and reviews are your way of saying, "Hey!! Someone is till here waiting on you!! Get off you ass and write!!" So, yeah, it's not because I'm an egotistical person, and I want to thank zeromotion for pointing that out.

Hey, I have a fictionpress!! It's on my profile, if you want to go see it. I only have one story on there, and I want to thank EpicInTheLibrary for being the first one of my readers here to read and review. Yeah, I know, shameless self-advertising, but I don't care! If it gets you to read it, then I shall continue!!

Anyway, read and enjoy!! RisaShootingStar wanted insanity and voices? Well, now you have them. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. There.**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Now Let's Visit The Insane...  
**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

*****

***  
**

Tweek was still lying on the ground when the last bell rang. He was counting the seconds until it rang. He was off by four.

'_Oh my God, I was off!! By four!!! What if I get it wrong again and a bomb drops and those four seconds were what I needed to get away?! Oh sweet Jesus, I'll die!! And dying means no coffee!!_'

He moaned, the very thought of no coffee sending new tremors through him. And on that note, he hadn't had any coffee since lunch!! What if he died of dehydration or something?!?! Tweek reached up, tugging at his hair. It was the best he could do, seeing as he had no coffee (duh) or lighters. He moaned again. Craig had taken his lighters away.

As if called, Tweek heard the raven's slow lazy stride approach. Craig had a very distinctive walking sound. Most people rushed. Craig did the exact opposite: he really did just _walk_. He came closer, bending down and holding out something. Tweek looked up. It was his thermos. With a shriek that could possibly be taken for a happy squeal, Tweek bolted up, grabbing at the thermos. He drank eagerly, feeling the hot liquid sooth his inner turmoil. It was much more fuller than he remembered, and he never forgot how much he had. Craig seemed to read his thoughts, saying,

"You were a little low, so I filled it up at the teacher's lounge."

Tweek took a final gulp, then looked at Craig. "D-didn't you -_ngh_- get in t-trouble?"

The other shrugged. "Nah. They don't give a crap. Flipped them off anyway." He stood up. "Come on, it's time to go."

Tweek stood up with a little difficulty, and Craig handed him his backpack. "Can't believe you didn't even move from the spot, man." He muttered.

"Didn't w-wanna." Tweek stretched, feeling a slow burn in his legs and abdomen. They walked out form behind the school, the place already almost empty in the ten minutes it had taken Craig to reach and get Tweek. No one liked to stick around for long, even if they had something to do there. It being a Friday also had something to do with it. Tweek remembered something as they walked down the snowy sidewalk.

"_Ngh!!_ C-Craig!"

"Yeah?"

"D-don't you have -_hgh_- w-work today?"

Craig sighed. "Yeah. Not gonna get out 'till nine, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I gotta get going." Tweek nodded, and they split at the next intersection; the blonde heading home, the raven toward the larger, and in Tweek's opinion, scarier, business and entertainment section of town.

Tweek let out a long breath as he walked alone. It still amazed him to no end that he and Craig could still speak normally. Like, shouldn't something like blackmail rape affect a person's relationship with somebody?

_Well,_ Tweek corrected himself, _It's not really rape, technically. I __did__ agree to it._

** Under the threat of blackmail,** an inner voice reminded him. _Would he really have told anyone? _He wondered. **Doubtful,** the voice snorted. **He's emotionless, not a jackass. **_He's not emotionless!_ Tweek growled. **Whatever.** It sniped. **The truth of the matter is, Tweekers, you got duped. And now, you're getting buttraped almost daily. Good going, dumbass!**

_It's not rape!!_

**Whatever you say, darling. Just admit you like it and we might actually get somewhere today.**

Tweek blushed. Craig could be rough, certainly, and there were various bruises on his hips and butt testifying to it, but he couldn't say the raven wasn't any good at _delivering_. He left Tweek drained and breathless every time, and while Tweek couldn't compare him to anyone else, he had to admit it was _good_.

_I never said I didn't._ Tweek thought grudgingly. _Besides, it's not like I can just back out now, he'll tell for sure!!! And I'll get arrested and thrown in jail and die!!!_

**Hmmm....right. Just don't think about he got so good...** it drawled. Tweek froze, his mind spinning. _Oh...my...God!!!_ He took off down the street, screaming at the top of his lungs, "_GAH!!! I HAVE AIDS!! SWEET JESUS, I HAVE __AIDS__!!!!!!"_ He tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and went flying, crashing down. He moaned. Owwww. Tweek got up slowly feeling a trickling of blood ooze down his face. The voice inside his head snorted contemptuously.

**Great. Now you've gone and injured yourself. Smooth move, dipshit. Get up, you pathetic freak.** Tweek did as he was told, whimpering slightly as he touched his forehead. It came away bloody.

**I doubt you have AIDS, you idiot. Wouldn't Craig already be feeling the effects or something? He's obviously not getting sick or anything. **Tweek only whimpered again. The sight of his own blood was getting him woozy.

"I-I can't...I don't f-feel -_hgh-_ so g-good..." Tweek groaned weakly. The voice stayed quiet as he walked home, unlocking his front door and stepping inside. He locked it again behind him, shuffling into the kitchen. Nobody was there, and if Tweek knew his parents, they were probably at the coffee shop, mixing new blends of coffee. They were never home. They cared more about coffee than they did about him.

**Of course they do.** The voice piped up again. **What kind of parents would let their child drink coffee since the age of two? Look how fucked up it's left you!** Tweek felt dizzy; he filled his thermos from the ever-present perpetually-filled coffee pot on the counter and dragged himself to his room, locking the door. Dropping his backpack on the floor, he collapsed on the bed, watching as blood spread on his pillow. **You might want to get that looked at...**

"_Mwehh_...l-leave me alone..." Tweek curled up into a ball, feeling his head start pounding. Thoughts swirled random and disjointed in his mind: coffee, that French homework he forgot to turn in, snow, blue swirls of watery insomnia that didn't let him go to sleep, the memory of the soft patter of underwear gnomes' feet as they tiptoed in, Craig and those dark sea blue eyes that gave nothing away, the beautiful, whirling dance of flame, oh God, he'd love to see that right now...

**Careful...** Tweek shivered. He knew it was wrong, strange, insane even, and it was what had gotten him into this mess, but it was so _delicious._

Fire. Sweet, sweet fire, that sparkled and tore and ravaged and was so gorgeous. Everything looked so much better on fire, looked good and nice. And watching it's glow calmed him down so much, it just burned away his insecurities away with an almost divine power. It gave him what his coffee only glossed over: tranquility. Glorious serenity where the voice couldn't reach him and he was safe, safe, safe. No danger. No paranoia. Just him, and nothing else.

He clutched tighter at his thermos, taking a hasty gulp. Ohh, he wanted it now, wanted it bad...it was a deadly compulsion he couldn't control, a want, a _need_. He needed it like he needed Craig as support.

It had all started with him, really. Craig would light up a cigarette and Tweek would find himself entranced by the small flickering flame, dancing rebelliously in the air. Then it was gone, and Tweek would feel a deep disappointment he couldn't place.

When he had finally plucked up the courage to light a small fire himself, alone in the woods, he had felt so wonderful. He had felt at peace. He had put it out quickly, afraid of detection, but that very day he had gone home, and fallen asleep. No plaguing insomnia, no fears keeping him awake, nothing. It was the best thing to happen to him in a very long, long time. Then he had woken up and gone straight back to the twitchy little freak he always was.

He set fire to small things at first. Test papers, old photographs he hated, trash. But then he had needed more, lots more, so he set fire to bark, to uprooted saplings, to his books, wood stolen from the neighbors' backyard, anything. Over the internet he learned to modify his new lighters to spit out flame, and Tweek experimented shamelessly until he was a master of the dangerous beast. But after the party, the stress had grown and it hadn't been enough. He needed something _big_.

He kept track of all his sites on a map, and in a fit of desperation, had decided that he needed to watch a _house_ burn. What was bigger than that? Kenny's house had been chosen because it was in the slum section and nobody would ask an questions. He had gone, lit it up, and watched it grow. And it had been so damnably beautiful.

Then Craig had shown up. And the deal had been struck. He knew he should probably be grateful to him, after all, if he hadn't shown up, he could have been killed when the gas exploded. But he had been terrified, scared beyond belief of exposure. How could he have disagreed in that horrible moment of fear? Tweek shivered as he remembered that day. The beginning had been okay; Craig's skills had kept him focused on the unfamiliar pleasure than the fear. Then there was pain, the raven's soothing words cutting through the tenseness of his body, the choking pants and tears. Then a blissful glorious pleasure Tweek had never felt before.

'_You were a damn good fuck, Tweek...'_ Craig's words echoed in his throbbing head, and Tweek groaned. This was too much, he needed a lighter. Or something else...

He shook his head, wincing when his head gave a painful wave of agony. It wasn't like he could just go up to Craig and say, "Hey Craig, could you give me a quickie in the bathroom? 'Cuz I've figured out it calms me down better than setting fire to shit! Yeah!" He hadn't even wanted to agree in the first place! He groaned.

_Does the make me gay?_ Tweek wondered. He didn't like Craig in that way, had never thought of him like that, but was he gay if he liked it? He liked it because he felt good and left him calm. Whenever Craig fucked him it was like he had that tranquility again, without coffee or fire, along with a debilitating weak tiredness that made him fall asleep so easily. But he couldn't blame Craig just because he was good at it, he just was. (Tweek tried not to think about how he had gotten so good, he already had _one_ injury, thank you very much.) Did that make him gay, though?

**Maybe, maybe not Tweekers.** Tweek bit back a moan. It was back.

**You got to wonder though...** it mused. ** Obviously he's gay, or bi or whatever, but why choose you?**

_Because he wants someone he trusts, not a random fuckbuddy. _Tweek thought wearily. _You know that. Duh, you were there when he said it._

** Hmph, don't tell me you actually believe that load of bullcrap?...I just think he's taking advantage of you. Think about it; you're such an easy target. He was getting bored with you, and blackmail gave him a perfect reason to get something else from you.** It gave a mental shrug only Tweek could see. **Now this way, he can fuck you all he wants without having to go pay a hooker or listen to some whiny bitch nag at him for being a bad sex-obsessed boyfriend or something.** It chuckled evilly.** The free sex is the only reason he's still your friend, Tweekers. Face it, he probably thinks you're a whore or something. He hates you.**

"STOP IT!!!" Tweek bolted up, crying out as the pain washed over him and the room spun dangerously. He steadied himself on the covers, taking a large gulp from his thermos to calm himself down and try to chase away the voice.

**Can't get rid of me that easily, freak.** It said smugly. Tweek gave a pathetic whimpering cry, holding his head.

"C-Craig doesn't c-call me- _ngh_-names, h-he's nice, he gets -_ngh_- me coffee, h-h-he's my friend, you're lying...you're lying." He protested weakly, lying back down on his blood-soaked pillow. Craig didn't think he was a whore, never! They were best friends! The voice chuckled sadistically.

**Think what you want, Tweekers, but I know better. You don't **_**have**_** any friends. It's like I told you in the beginning; Craig **_**lets**_** you hang around him out of pity, and now, free sex. Once he's tired of that, he'll drop your ass faster than you can blink. Then I'll have you all to myself. Won't that be wonderful?**

"N-no..." Tweek whimpered, feeling the voice echo through every crevice of this mind.

**Awww, you're hurting my feelings. Too bad, Tweekie, because I'm gonna be here for a long, long time.** Tweek could almost see its grin.** When you're all alone, you're gonna be so desperate for my attention, I bet you'd jack off to me.** Tweek shivered. He hoped he never fell _that_ deep into insanity.

**Oh, but you will, dearie. Not now, maybe, but you will. And you're gonna be damn glad for my company, freak.** Tweek let go of his thermos, gripping his hair instead, trying to block out the sounds of the voice telling him things he didn't want to hear. It whispered to him inside, over and over again, it's sweet promise of oblivious insanity gilding the true madness beneath it's words. He curled into a ball, unable to rest or ignore the voice as it violated his mind, the one place where no one could help him.

* * *

By four in the morning, Tweek lay limp on his covers, hands still fisted weakly in his hair. The voice wouldn't let him go, just like every other night Craig wasn't here, and now the underwear gnomes had come and gone, staring at him strangely when he didn't shriek in his usual fear. But it was just so hard lately. The voice always got stronger at night and it wouldn't _leave him alone_.

**Hey Tweekie, don't fall asleep on me, we still have to discuss how you're gonna die. I say you'll kick the bucket by twenty-five.** It laughed maliciously. **I say caffeine poisoning. Or maybe suicide. What do you think?** Tweek didn't even twitch. It usually went away by six, and then he could go get some coffee in peace. Screw sleep.

Then suddenly there was a tap at his window, and the voice cut off suddenly. Tweek was in shock at this sudden silence for a few seconds, before the tapping came again. Tweek got up slowly, his limbs weak and trembling from mental exhaustion. His thoughts were still a bit slow after the shackles of the voice was gone, but there was only one person who would be here this late at night...

Tweek opened the window and a snow sprinkled Craig jumped in, shaking off flakes of white, having climbed the tree outside of his room. "Cold as fuck outside..." He cursed, flipping off the window. Tweek shivered as the wind managed to bite him before he closed the window again. He glanced back at Craig.

"Why a-aren't you -_ngh-_ home?"

Craig took off his gloves, jacket and hat, his black locks slipping free. He shrugged. "Boss needed me to stay late. Couldn't go home after that."

"W-why not?"

Craig fixed him with a baleful stare. "Because, now dr-the fuck?!" He came forward, eyes stuck on Tweek's forehead. Oh, yeah, the cut. Tweek tried to imitate his earlier shrug. "_Ngh._ I f-fell."

The raven tilted Tweek's chin up, turning his head to get a closer look at it. His eyes flickered to Tweek's bed, and his scowl darkened as he saw the blood on the pillow. "Jesus Christ, Tweek, did you fall on a chainsaw or something? Why didn't you take care of it?"

"I d-dunno. I -_ngh-_ guess I j-just forgot."

Crag let him go, snorting in disgust. "'Forgot', my ass. You're gonna die an early death, you keep injuring yourself like that." He stepped away and Tweek repressed a shiver at the echo of what the voice had told him. "Wait here." Before Tweek could say anything, Craig slipped out of the room like a silent shadow, out into the hallway. The blonde sat on his bed, prodding gingerly at the dried blood on his cheek and forehead. He winced. It hurt.

Craig was gone for a long while, and Tweek started to worry a robber had gotten inside and was holding him at gunpoint. What if the robber had a silencer? He could shoot Craig and Tweek wouldn't know and then the robber would come up here and kill him too!! And Craig would die all alone!! Bouncing slightly on his bed, Tweek fought the impulse to run outside and see for himself what had happened. Craig had told him to wait, and that's what he would do.

Then there was a noise as the doorknob turned, and Tweek tensed. Maybe it really_ was_ a robber...but no, only Craig stepped inside, holding a couple of things in his hands. Locking the door behind him, he handed one to Tweek. It was his thermos, newly topped up. When had he taken his thermos? Pushing aside surprise, Tweek grabbed it, popping off the lid and taking a deep heady breath of the brew. He gulped some down, giving Craig a grateful smile. Craig acknowledged it with a small nod, dragging the desk chair over to sit on it and putting the stuff he held on the bed. He kept a firm grip on a damp cloth in one hand, using the other to grip Tweek's chin, holding it steady as he wiped the blood off. Tweek whimpered as he swiped the cloth over the gash, squirming as Craig relentlessly daubed at it until it was clean. The raven turned it to a clean corner, picking up a brown bottle and wetting a small part of it.

"This is gonna hurt..." He murmured. Tweek braced himself, gripping his pants tightly. Craig started cleaning the wound again, and the blonde couldn't help the pained cry that escaped him. He screwed his eyes shut, tears threatening to leak out as the '_hissss_' the liquid made resonated in his ears. Craig kept at it until he was sure there wasn't any threat of infection, then pulled back, letting Tweek relax. He taped a piece of clean gauze over it, making sure not to catch Tweek's flyaway hair in the process. Craig got up again and left with the things, coming back quicker this time.

Tweek stayed silent as he was made to lie down and the covers were pulled over him. The blonde watched curiously as Craig walked over to his closet, pulling out extra covers from the shelf up top. Balling one up as a pillow, he wrapped himself in the others, lying down next to Tweek's bed, just like that. Tweek kept staring at him. Call him a masochistic perv, but was he wrong in expecting something..._else_?

Somehow Craig felt Tweek's stare and he turned around to face him, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"_Nghh_?!"

"Why're you staring at me?"

Tweek gave a sheepish half-shrug. "J-just kinda sur-surprised."

"What, that I'm not fucking you right now?" Craig asked bluntly. Tweek flushed, nodding. Instead of looking at him in sick disgust, as Tweek fully expected Craig to do, the raven laughed softly, completely catching him off guard.

"I'm a hungry bastard with an appetite, not insatiable. 'Sides, you're injured." He chuckled, gesturing toward Tweek's forehead. Tweek cocked his head curiously.

"But w-why do you -_ngh- _c-care about that?"

Craig's chuckles died suddenly, and he scowled darkly, causing Tweek to flinch. The voice had always told him that Craig never cared about him, was it so wrong to ask him about it? The raven got up, shedding layers of covers as he crouched next to Tweek on the bed, eyes hard and angry. Tweek quivered under his fierce gaze. Craig fisted both of his hands, not ungently, in Tweek's hair, bringing his face closer as his eyes pierced, as if by the very force of his will could he burn the idea into Tweek's brain.

"I care," he murmured flatly, "because I am your friend. If you're worried about the sex, I told you it's just business. But you're my best friend. If I didn't care, I would have left your fucking gash to infect and give you brain fever and make your freaking brain implode." Tweek gave a frightened whimper. "But obviously I didn't. Because I actually give a fucking damn. Because you're my friend." He let go of the blonde's hair, not moving his face away. "That's why I care, alright?"

Tweek nodded, his fear over narrowly escaping certain death by brain fever quickly being overshadowed before the happiness brought on by Craig's words. He _knew_ the voice had been wrong. It always lied to him.

Craig let the scowl fade from his face, adopting a more benign expression. He patted Tweek's head twice, then got off the bed, wrapping himself in the covers and lying down again on the floor to got to sleep.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Craig broke the silence.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?"

Tweek shook his head mutely, reaching over to grab his thermos from his bedside table to take another swig. It wasn't safe to go to sleep, especially now that Craig was here. He had to stay awake and make sure nothing sneaked up on them. He couldn't let his best, and only, friend get hurt. Craig sighed, going over to Tweek's bed again and lying down next to him. He opened his arms.

"C'mere."

Tweek looked at him dubiously. "_Gah_!! I can't!! W-what if monsters c-come out -_ngh_- of t-the dark?"

"I'll kick their asses." Craig replied promptly. "Like hell they'll fuck with my sleep. And I can't sleep with you watching me."

Tweek looked at him but gave in anyway; he couldn't deny Craig his sleep. He got moody when he was tired. And as the raven's arms tightened around him, the day's mental exhaustion and fatigue caught up with him, sending him into a dreamless sleep faster than he thought it possible.

* * *

**A/N:** Argh, there we go. Finally. I really am sorry for not updating quicker. Urgh, Tweek is such a pain in the ass to write...nothing against him of course. It's just the voice is killing me. By the way, yes, the voice will make various entrances here.

**Tweek:** _Gah!!_But I-I don't -_ngh-_ want it to!!

**Me:** Too bad, sweetie, that's just the way it has to be.

**Tweek:** Nooooo!!!!

**Craig:** Jesus, man, leave him alone.

**Me:** No. You were the one who brought up my love life last time, so now, I'm messing with yours.

**Craig:** Bitch.

**Me:** Rapist.

**Damien:** Idiots.

**Me:** What the hell are you doing here? Get back in your sequel!

**Damien:** No. I'm injured, I have nothing to do, and Pip keeps crying.

**Me:** He's supposed to cry!!

**Craig:** Can we get back to me and Tweek now?

**Me:** Whatever.

(Craig flips me off, Tweek shrieks)

**Tweek:** No, Craig!! Augh, she'll t-turn you into -_ngh_- a g-girl or something!!

**Me:** Hey! No I wouldn't! That would ruin the yaoi goodness!!

**Kenny:** Because God knows that would suck.

**Me/Craig/Damien/Tweek:** Kenny?!?

**Kenny:** Yes, I am gracing you with my awesome sexy presence.

**Damien:** You want hot? Fine.

(Damien sets Kenny on fire)

**Me:** Oh my God, Kenny!!

(Butters smacks Damien across the face)

**Butters:** Put 'im out, or I'ah'll kick ya where it really hurts, boy howdy!!

(Damien jumps Butters, flaming Kenny kicks him, Craig flips them off and Tweek leaves to get coffee)

**Me:** Stop it!!!!

(Everyone freezes)

**Me:** Jesus, guys, you're turning this into an omake, not a regular peanut gallery!! God!! Alright, lets just end this now. Thanks for reading, guys!! Love you all!!!

Oh by the way, the answer to that riddle thing from second chapter? The answer: Craig never says he _loves _Tweek. Just that he wants him. Through all of that, he never once said he loved him. Sorry for taking so long to put it up.


	5. Where Abuse And Coffee Mix

Alrighty now! I'm back, yet again with another chapter. (Sigh) I shall say this again, only because shameless self-advertising will be what gets me reviews on this...I have a fictionpress!! The link is on my profile, so go look it up, alright? I only have one story on there, but whatever. And anyway...**domestic parental abuse is not good!!** If you ever find yourself a victim to it, tell someone!!! Don't keep it quiet, it will only hurt you!! I would know.

Sorry for any mistakes in here, I'm really busy typing another story, so whatever. And RisaShootingStar? Yes, there is lust.

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or Starbucks. Sorry.**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Where Abuse And Coffee Mix**

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

*****

***  
**

Craig had lied to Tweek.

He had gone off to work, being both a bartender and janitor at a club in the shadier district, and yeah, he'd been held up late, but not _that_ late. It had been a busy Friday, but Craig had gotten off at twelve, not really that late for him.

He'd wished he'd stayed later, though, when he came home. Even though anyone in their right minds would be asleep by now, his parents were in the middle of a full-fledged fight, and it turned on him the second he walked in through the door. His father's rage had blown on him with the full force of a crazed, and very drunk, bull; the minute he saw him, he exploded.

"There's half the problem!!" He had screeched suddenly, pointing at him as he entered the house. "Coming and going whenever the hell he wants to, the ungrateful son of a bitch!! Never a word of thanks when I put a roof over his head and feed his bastard ass!!" Craig said nothing, resisting the urge to flip him off. That would only get him angrier. "See how he ignores me?!" The drunkard howled. "Fucking thankless ingrate! You can't even control your own kid, you whore!" He suddenly whirled on his mother. "Whelping your sick bastards, who'd you fuck to get him, huh? Who?! 'Cuz I know this brat ain't mine, you slut!!"

"You know full well that's your kid too, jackass!" His mother screamed out. Both of them seemed oblivious to the fact that Craig was right there in front of them. "Don't come to me with all your shit on how you can't stand your family; not when you're coming home drunk every day! Wasting all our money, you fat pig!!"

His father had purpled in fury, stepping toward her with a hand raised, when a scared voice had come from the stairs.

"Craig?"

Ruby had peered down the stairwell, eyes darting between all three of them. Craig had cursed inwardly. Dammit, he didn't want her dragged into this! His father had froze, then turned on the red-haired girl, his voice harsh and biting.

"And here's the other whore! Looks just like her mother, and I'll bet she'll turn out just like her too! Legs spread for any man, stupid filth!" He made as if to go over and grab her, and Craig had shot forward. He lunged toward him, punching his father across the face, and the man went down heavily.

"How dare you hit your father?!" His mother had shrieked, and Craig had turned, flipping her off. Then Ruby had screamed, and Craig felt a red-hot pain lance through his stomach as his father took advantage of the opening. Craig had stumbled back as his father lumbered toward him, face furious.

"I'll make you pay for that, brat!" He snarled.

"Touch Ruby, and I swear to God, I'll kill you." Craig growled, middle finger raised again. His father roared, swinging forward. As hits rained down on him, Craig was calm. He knew all he had done was provoke him, but that had been the plan. He could have defended himself, hell, he could have kicked his father's ass if he actually felt like it, but he wouldn't. His father needed to win, to feel superior, and if Craig beat him it would go worse for all of them later on. And he had to protect Ruby. So he took every hit. Not a single one hit his face. Even in a drunken rage his father wasn't stupid enough to leave bruises where it showed.

After a while his father's alcohol-induced strength gave out, just as Craig had known it would, and he suddenly stopped, letting him go from where he had pinned him against the wall.

"That'll teach you a lesson, bastard." He had spat maliciously, watching as Craig had stood up and brushed past him and his silent mother, grabbing Ruby on the way, who had been watching in horror. He dragged her up the stairs, leaving her at the door to her room, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Are you okay, Craig?"

"I'm fine." He waved off her fearful questions. "Now remember, you call me if anything happens, alright? I'm gonna leave as soon as they fall asleep. Dad'll be better tomorrow if I'm not here in the morning."

"You sure?" She asked doubtfully. Craig chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you little pipsqueak."

Ruby flipped him off and Craig did the same, both smiling.

"Bye, Craig."

"See you later, Ruby. Don't forget to lock your door." She nodded and went in, Craig staying outside until he heard the click of the lock. Then he had gone into him room, settling down without taking his jacket and gloves off, in for a wait. It had taken them longer than he expected for them to fall asleep, but when it hit three thirty and the house was silent, Craig had left. The cold had hit him a he went out of the back door, and he winced as it bit as his new bruises. It didn't numb them, just make them throb more than normal. There was only one place he could go, and very soon Tweek's house popped into view.

Ah, his safe, warm haven! Wonderful.

Until he had seen Tweek's injury. That had pissed him off. Why didn't Tweek call him if he needed help? He would have come! He would have skipped work completely!! Cleaning his wound though, he let his anger fade. He could never stay mad at the twitchy blonde, and Tweek needed him _now_, so he might as well focus.

He had laughed at the sheer irony of Tweek's first question, because if the blonde hadn't been hurt, he really would have fucked him right then and there. Tweek's flushed skin and pleasured cries would have been the perfect balm to his earlier anger. But like he said, he wasn't insatiable. He could wait; there would be many, many other chances.

The second question had made his blood boil. What did he mean, why did he care? Why wouldn't he? Not only was he blind to his interest, but to his friendship, too!! Tweek's eyes had been just the slightest bit fearful as he approached him, and that had only fanned the flames of his anger. Why couldn't Tweek see? He was his protector, his guardian; he'd never hurt him! Why couldn't Tweek see that _he_, out of everyone else in this godforsaken world, would keep him safe, would do anything to keep him happy?! He should never be afraid of him!!

He had ignored the throbbing that racked his body as he bent over his coffee addict. And then he had lied to him again.

He could let go of the fact that through all the sex he called 'business', Tweek never saw his affection, but if he never cared at all he wouldn't ever have stuck around to be friends with Tweek for this long. He would have been another person to not talk to, to ignore in the hallways of school. He was Tweek's best friend, and the twitching blonde needed to remember that, even though he himself wanted more. Even though he wanted to be to be the only one he relied on, more than coffee and fire. Even though he wanted to be his _everything_.

Tweek had seemed vaguely calmer when he finished talking, as if he had confirmed some suspicious fact, and Craig had wondered if someone had told him different. But no, that would be impossible; Tweek didn't talk to anyone else.

Now he was curled up against him, Craig's arms wrapped tightly around the other's slim waist, feeling him twitch ever so gently in his sleep. Even before the deal, this had been a semi-regular occurrence. Craig, even in years past ever since they had first gotten cell phones, would get a phone call from a panicky Tweek, demanding that he come over at once because the gnomes were planning to attack. Out of the goodness of his heart he would comply, braving the bitter cold to come over. Craig would check under the bed and in the closet too, assure him that there were no gnomes, and if the circles under his eyes seemed particularly dark, would hold him until he fell asleep. Craig never knew why it worked, but he guessed that it made him feel safer. And safer was perfect in Tweek's world.

He wondered how many sleepless nights Tweek had kept his alert vigil before he had fallen asleep tonight. And how many others would follow tomorrow. He never got to do this two nights in a row, because Tweek never went to sleep two nights in a row. It wasn't 'safe', he had once said.

Craig breathed in Tweek's sweet coffee scent, a warm milky aroma that he thought was better than the actual drink itself. Blonde hair tickled his neck, and he pulled the coffee-lover nearer, feeling him stir and cuddle in closer. Tweek's breath fanned out on his chest and Craig smiled. This was all his. Only he was allowed to see this. Then Tweek shifted again, and his hand accidentally pressed on a particularly sore bruise. Craig bit back a pained hiss, tensing up, but kept still anyway. He didn't want to wake up Tweek. The blonde moved even closer and a dozen more alarms burned on him. The raven only tightened his grip, bringing him completely flush with his body. He didn't care about the pain, hell, he could take more, as long as it was Tweek who was giving it to him.

After a while, the pain subsided under the soothing influence of Tweek's warm body heat, and Craig relaxed, stealing a peek at the sleeping Tweek.

Bright golden hair that feathered the sides of Tweek's oval face, framing it perfectly. Long, almost feminine lashes that rested above lovely cheeks, hiding a set of beautifully brilliant hazelnut eyes, big and expressive to every emotion he felt and the clearest window to his soul. A cute little nose, a pair of sinfully delicious lips, slightly parted as he breathed in and out, desperately but unwittingly inviting to kisses. (Not that Craig knew how they felt anymore. He hadn't kissed Tweek since the beginning of the deal. That was something Tweek would give him when he wanted to.) That graceful neck he always hid, shoulders constantly hunched up as if to ward off any sudden attack, now relaxed and exposing his milky, once-virgin flesh. A map of sensitive skin that traveled downward, clearly visible over the top of his shirt and through the openings given by the mismatched and poorly-done buttons, something only Craig knew intimately, from the roads to the shortcuts and any hidden paths it had. His soft, lithe body pressed up tight against him, feeling every curve and dip of those tender hips against his own; Tweek's hands trapped between his chest and Craig's, while the other's were wrapped around his waist, inches above that perky, begging-to-be-slapped ass.

It was perfect. _He_ was perfect.

Too perfect, as craig found out a second later, feeling a familiar tightening in his jeans. He cursed inwardly, trying to calm himself. Tweek was just way too fuckable. Yeah, he had a lot of other good qualities Craig loved, but those weren't what were making little Craig there raise his head. He breathed in through his mouth, willing it to go down. It wasn't listening.

A picture of his angry father popped into his head. That did the trick. _Huh,_ Craig thought wryly. _Talk about a boner-killer. At least the bastard's good for something..._

Closing his eyes, he focused on the sound of Tweek's breathing, the slow in-and-out pattern quickly becoming his own as his thoughts fell from their tracks and became dreams.

* * *

Craig woke up the next morning alone in Tweek's bed, the blonde nowhere to be seen. He sat up, yawning. He didn't know where Tweek was, but the smell of freshly-brewed coffee permeating the house was a pretty good hint. He lanced at the clock on Tweek's bedside table. 12:47. It was already the afternoon.

Standing up, he winced, already feeling the throb of last night's bruises. Peeking outside, he saw the door to Tweek's parents' room closed, no light underneath, but that didn't mean Tweek's parents were gone yet. Even though he didn't care what they thought, any backlash from a confrontation would only be dumped on Tweek, and Craig didn't want that.

He waited another couple of minutes, then walked out, trudging down the stairwell. Tweek was the only one downstairs, sitting alone at a table in the kitchen, sipping on his thermos full of coffee. The blonde got up when he saw him, pouring him a cup of the warm liquid. After he fixed it up with milk and sugar he slid it over to Craig, who took it gratefully, taking a sip and feeling it slide hotly down his throat and wake up his brain.

"How long you been awake?" Craig asked. The blonde, his afternoon twitching already fully erratic, shrugged.

"Since -_ngh-_ s-s-six."

Craig raised an eyebrow. "You only got two hours of sleep?" Tweek nodded rapidly. Craig sighed, shaking his head, and Tweek frowned.

"W-what's wrong with -_ngh-_ th-that? I-It's n-not safe to -_hgnh-_ s-sleep any longer th-than that!!" He huffed defensively. "Someone's g-gotta be a-awake!"

Craig chuckled, putting up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I get it. Just don't know why _I _couldn't have been the one to stay awake instead of you."

Tweek looked down at his coffee, muttering something. Craig leaned forward. "What?"

Tweek looked up at him, smirking slightly. "You g-get -_ngh-_ b-bitchy when you d-don't get enough sleep." Craig smiled, letting the insult slide. He actually _did_ get pretty bitchy when he didn't sleep enough, so it wasn't like it was a lie.

"Where're your parents?"

"_Nghh._ My d-dad's at the c-coffee shop -_agh-_ , mom's...s-somewhere, I d-d-dunno."

Craig nodded slowly, subconsciously flipping off the front door before turning his gaze to the gauze taped onto Tweek's forehead. "How's your head?"

Tweek smiled, still jittery as he reached up to touch it lightly. "I-It's good. Th-thank you."

Craig only nodded, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his coffee.

* * *

One hour and a shower later, Craig was fully awake, hair slightly damp as he sat on on Tweek's couch lazily flipping TV channels. Above him he could hear the shower running; Tweek had gone in after him. He resisted the urge to jump in with him, even though he would love to hear Tweek's startled squeaks as he pulled open the shower curtains to join him, Tweek was still injured and his own bruises were acting up.

He was bored. He didn't want to go home, he wouldn't have to work until night, he really didn't feel like staying cooped up in here, and he didn't have any other plans or anything. Craig sighed. Usually at this time he'd be wandering the streets or something, just looking for something to entertain him until either Tweek showed up or he had to go to work, but he was here, and he knew Tweek hated going outside. It was always that paranoia that something would attack him or steal him away. He snorted. The only thing stealing him away was probably going to be Craig himself if he got any more bored.

There was a far-off '_squeak_' as the water suddenly turned off. Tweek was done. Craig lifted himself up, groaning slightly when sore muscles stretched, trudging up the stairs. After a moment Tweek came out, fully dressed, his yellow-golden hair darkened a bit by water and dripping, a towel wrapped around his shoulders. He jumped when Craig got closer, emitting a small shriek.

"_Gah!!_ C-Craig!! _Ngh_, you s-scared me! Y-you could've b-been a gnome!!!"

The raven chuckled. "Sorry." He gestured toward the stairs. "You wanna go anywhere, Tweekers? I'm bored as hell here."

Tweek tugged lightly on his collar, and Craig noticed that once again the buttons of his shirt were ill-made, poorly matched up to their respective holes. He found himself wondering yet again why Tweek didn't just wear shirts with no buttons and save himself the effort. Tweek hesitated.

"Y-you mean...o-o-outside? _Nghh_...I-I don't know..."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Yes, outside. Besides, what are you planning to do here, just sit around until Monday comes?"

Tweek glanced around anxiously at the question. "M-Maybe drink some -_ngh_- c-coffee?" He offered. Craig shook his head, smiling as an idea hit him.

"Not good enough. Come on, I'll buy you a latte or something." Tweek's eyes lit up at the words.

"The supersize?!" He squeaked hopefully.

Craig nodded. "Sure." Work was a way to stay away from home, so didn't really spend money on anything unless it was either Ruby or Tweek. If Tweek wanted the supersize, he'd get it for him. God knew he had money to burn.

Tweek narrowed his eyes, muttering softly to himself. "Don't have supersize in th-the house, _ngh_! N-not safe outside, th-though..."

"I'll buy you as many as you want." Craig threw in. Tweek squealed in ecstatic joy, running to his room. Craig smirked. There was nothing Tweek wouldn't do for his beloved coffee. He heard things thump and fall, then Tweek rushed out again, shoes on and a thin jacket slung around his shoulders, his thermos clutched in eager hands. The raven looked him up and down slowly.

"Dry your hair at least, Tweek. You wanna die of hypothermia or something?"

Tweek twitched fearfully, then glared reproachfully at Craig for even giving him the idea, slouching back in his room to dry off his wet hair. Craig grinned triumphantly, going back downstairs to wait for the blonde to come down.

Soon, quick footsteps alerted him to an enthusiastic Tweek rushing down the stairs. Craig stood up again as Tweek appeared, moving toward the door to go outside.

"Wait!!"

Craig turned back at Tweek's sudden command, eyebrows raised. Tweek held out what he had forgotten: his gloves, his jacket, and his precious hat. He took them, amazed he had even dared to forget them.

"Thanks."

Tweek only bounced to the door eagerly as Craig donned the items, fixing his hat with meticulous care. He still couldn't believe he still had the thing. Sure, it was a bit more stretched now, but whatever, wool could stretch a lot. But how long had he had it, since he was six? Even younger? Tweek opened the door, interrupting his thoughts, the blonde carefully peeking outside. After making sure no one was lying in wait for them outside, he opened the door wider, stepping out. Craig followed, suppressing a shudder as the cold seeped in to touch his bruised skin. He flashed a smile at the beaming Tweek.

"Let's go get you a latte. Any flavor you want."

* * *

An hour later, they walked out of Starbucks, Tweek refusing to go to Tweek Bros. because his father would try to get him to work a shift there. And while Tweek usually would love to be surrounded by coffee, today Craig was buying him as much coffee as he wanted, and he couldn't pass that up. So now Tweek was topped up on fifteen supersize lattes, another one filling his thermos, while Craig sipped on an extra-large, supersize french vanilla and mocha swirl latte with an extra shot of espresso. Not because he really wanted it, but because Tweek was eventually going to finish the one in his thermos. So he was prepared.

Craig looked over at Tweek, the blonde shaking with newly-caffeinated jitters, wrapping his hands around the warm thermos as he gulped it down.

"You enjoying that?"

Tweek settled for making a agreeing humming noise, obviously not wanting to take his lips away from the delicious liquid. Craig laughed and Tweek made a bubbling giggle sound.

Then Tweek suddenly slipped on a slippery patch of ice, his eyes widening in shock. A squeak was torn from his lips as his thermos flew out of his grasp, little drops hanging against gravity for the merest half-second. Craig's hand shot out, grabbing the back of his shirt and hauling him up before he could fall down, pulling him close. The thermos fell uninterrupted, spilling coffee onto the ice, tiny curls of steam rising as it melted the ice. Tweek dropped to his knees, whimpering as he picked up the empty thermos. He looked mournfully at the spill.

"It's all gone..._mwehhh_...g-gone..."

Craig pulled him up, flipping off the ice. Taking the thermos from Tweek's grip, he filled it up with his own latte, grateful he had bought it.

"There you go. I'll go get another one, alright? Just to be safe."

Tweek looked at him with thankful hazel eyes, then at the thermos, taking it back and lovingly putting the lid on it, to prevent any more spills. He nodded quickly to the suggestion, but looked slightly apprehensive when Craig started to walk back.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. Stay here, okay?" Craig turned around, striding back in the direction of Starbucks. He felt a little worried at the thought of leaving Tweek behind, but he could go faster and be back sooner by himself. This way, at least he didn't have to worry about Tweek falling again. He was certain Tweek would be alright.

There was a small line in front of him in the warm shop, so he had to wait. He hated waiting. Flipping off the backs of people's heads, he felt his anger rise. These freaking bastards better hurry up and serve him, or else. They were keeping him from Tweek!

Finally it was his turn, and he quickly made his order, breathing an irritated sigh once it was actually in his hand. He paid for it and flipped off the cashier angrily, heading outside again.

_Jesus, those bitches took a fucking long tim---_ Craig thoughts were suddenly cut off as he reached the place where he had left Tweek.

Tweek was nowhere to be seen, and his thermos lay forgotten on the sidewalk.

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun duuuun!!! Cue the scary music!! Where did Tweek go? Who knows? You'll just have to read the next chapter when it comes out. Anyway, I edited the last chapter to include the answer to the riddle I asked in the first chapter, and my story on fictionpress. I have also started a new story!!! It's called "Bloodbath", and you have the illustrious writing GODDESS Mizuni-no-neko to thank for the title. God, she's awesome. Go read some of her stuff. She's on my favorite authors list. But yeah, you might have the first chapter of that today or tomorrow, I don't know, but it won't be any later than tomorrow. Anyway, i might not update for a while, I'm trying to finish a lot of things, like my originals and other fanfictions...

**Craig:** I don't give a crap about your stupid shit, where's Tweek, you jackass?!

**Me:** Oh, hello Craig.

(Craig flips me off)

**Craig: **Don't hello me, you bitch! Where the fuck did you put him?!

**Me:** Jesus, you're acting just like Damien. It's not like I killed him. Well, maybe not.

**Craig:** WHAT?!!?!? YOU _KILLED_ HIM?!?!!?!? I'LL FUCKING KILL _YOU_!!!!

**Me:** Calm down, fucktard! I didn't actually say I killed him, did I? No. Now shut up.

(Craig flips me off again)

**Me:** That's really starting to piss me off.

(Craig flips me off _again_)

**Me:** You should stop doing that.

(You can guess what happens)

**Me:** Alright, dipshit, that's it!

(Me snaps her fingers, Craig turns into little nine year old again)

**Craig:** What the hell?

**Me:** NAMBLA!!! Come here!!!

**Craig:** ...oh God, no.

(North American Man/Boy Lovers Association trots up obediently to my side)

**Me:** This little boy say he wants to go play with you.

(NAMBLA starts to drool)

**Craig:** _AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!_

(Craig takes off running and screaming, NAMBLA follows him, Me sighs)

**Me:** Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And people, another little question!!! What do you think happened to Tweek? Right answers get updates!!!


	6. Alleyways And First Encounters

Alright...this is it. Like I said in Bloodbath, this is it. Last chapter for a while. Probably, anyway. I just don't want to type shit up at all. Like, I stopped writing Tension almost two weeks ago. Never moved past ch. 10. AT ALL. RAWR, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY INSPIRATION?!?!?

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. If I did, it would be an amazing orgy of gayness. But no. Sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Alleyways And First Encounters**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)  
**

*****

***  
**

Tweek stood where Craig had left him, fidgeting and twitching. This was taking a while, wasn't it? He paced back and forth nervously, scanning down the sidewalk. Craig said he was going to be back soon...why was it taking him so long?

**Oh calm down, idiot. It's only been three minutes.** Tweek almost groaned. He had been doing fine up until now; happy and content, but now...dammit, couldn't it leave him alone any longer?

**Tsk, tsk, you know I can't do that, Tweekers.** It yawned. **I love you too much to leave you alone. **_ Liar! You don't love me at all! You keep on lying to me!! _Tweek growled. _You lied about Craig! He __is__ my friend!_

**Uh huh, whatever you say. Just don't come bawling to me when Craig leaves you all alone. I'm going to be laughing my ass off while you cry blood.**

Tweek 'hmph'-ed, unscrewing the lid of his thermos and breathing in the hot delicious fumes of his coffee. Oh yeah, that was some _good_ coffee.

**You enjoying that?** The voice mocked, a cruel imitation of Craig's earlier question. Tweek ignored the question, taking a large gulp of coffee. Mmmm...even with the voice, today was a good day. Nothing had attacked them, he hadn't had a panic attack so far, and Craig had treated him to supersize lattes!!

**Probably bought them to make you put out better.** Tweek choked, spraying liquid coffee gold onto the sidewalk.

**Hey, I'm just saying what I think.** The voice chuckled maliciously. **If he's really gonna wait until your cut heals, bet he really **_**will**_** turn insatiable and pound your skinny little ass into the ground.** Tweek whimpered, resisting the urge to rub his butt. He took another drink to distract himself..

**Of course,** it continued. **That's if he doesn't find another fuckbuddy to occupy his time and then **_**really**_** give you AIDS.**

Tweek once again let out an impressive spray of coffee, heart thudding. _Jesus Christ!! what if he __does__ give me AIDS?! Oh God, I can't him fuck anybody else!! Sweet Jesus, I have to get tested! But what if somebody there recognizes me and tells everyone I have AIDS?! Argh! I'll be a pariah! An outcast! Everybody'll hate me!!"_

**It's not like anyone really likes you now.** The voice reminded him. Tweek ignored it, tightening his grip on his thermos as he imagined horrible scenes in which he was stoned to death for having AIDS.

**Which by the way, where **_**is**_** your rapist friend anyway?** The words cut through Tweek's haze of paranoid panic, and he froze. Craig. He still wasn't back yet. Why not? The voice laughed. **Maybe he fell down a pit and died.**

Tweek squeaked at the sudden picture his mind gave him, of Craig's broken body bleeding on the ground, eyes glazed and lifeless.

**Well, wouldn't that be such a great way to pay him back for those lattes?** The voice mused.** To leave him to die all alone while you're going on about AIDS?** Tweek gasped in shock. The only reason he was having such a good day was because of Craig; he'd fixed his wound last night, he'd let him fall asleep safely and bought him all the coffee he could stuff in his belly in an hour, and here he was, talking to a voice in his head while Craig could be dead!!

**Run, Tweekers, run.** It whispered. Tweek whirled around, fully intent on saving Craig from death, when he crashed into a person who had been walking up behind him. His coffee splashed out of his thermos, staining the person's shirt.

"_What the fuck?!_" The stranger yelled angrily. Tweek shrieked as his coffee spilled, desperately trying to keep it steady. He succeeded, only to hear another yell.

"I said what the fuck, bitch! Where's my apology?!"

Tweek ignored the command, trying to push past him, a vague anger rising in him. Not only had he spilled the coffee Craig had given him, but now some idiot was in his way of saving Craig from a painfully bloody and agonizing death!

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, fucker!" A strong push made him stumble back, spilling more coffee, and he thought he saw more than one person as he looked up and did a very Craig-like thing. He flipped him off. The voice laughed sadistically. A furious face met his eyes.

"Alright, that's it!!"

More than one pair of hands grabbed him roughly and he dropped his thermos, coffee splattering the ground instantly. Tweek cried out in outrage, but he was suddenly dragged forward a couple of feet to a small alley between two buildings. _What the hell? _**Careful, Tweekie...**

Tweek thudded against the alley wall, stars filling his vision. He felt hands grab the front of his shirt, and he was lifted up, pinned forcefully against the hard surface.** Fight back, idiot! **He tried to focus on the wavering figure in front of him, anger rising from within.

"Stop twitching, you fucking bastard!" A fist connected with his face, and Tweek lost all sense of up and down, his eyes crossing. With a great force of will, he forced his vision to focus on the person in front of him, glaring at him.

"F-fuck you, bitch!" He growled, kicking out. It hit his attacker's stomach, and he let go of Tweek. Tweek stumbled, trying to catch himself, when he was pinned again. His head smacked against the wall, and he spat out blood. He bit his tongue.

"Fucking faggot, you're gonna get it now!" A different voice snarled, and a third voice agreed.

"Hold it, guys." The first voice came back. "I'm gonna be the one to beat this fucking bitch into the ground. He spilled his fucking coffee shit on me, now he kicks me; this bitch needs to _pay_.

Tweek looked up. Three people stood in front of him, a tall blonde and a thickly-built Jamaican who were pinning him to the wall, and a lean brunet who was walking toward them from where he had stumbled when Tweek had kicked him. The tallest of the three, his eyes burned with fury. It was like looking at a much slimmer Eric Cartman. The other two, obviously his lackeys, drew back, just in time for the brunet to deliver a furious punch to Tweek's stomach. Tweek's breath whooshed out in a great gasp, and he collapsed, wheezing as he tried fruitlessly to suck in a breath. He tried to stand up, but a kick drove him down again. The voice in his head was a mindless roar of rage now, reflecting the anger that burned in his chest. Barely holding himself up on hands and knees, he saw another kick come toward him, when a familiar voice called out.

"Hey! What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?!"

Tweek looked up. Craig stood at the end of the alley, a dark scowl on his face, the latte he had gone back for in his hand. He started walking toward them.

"None of your fucking business, if you know what's good for you." The leader snarled. The look on Craig's face could have shattered diamonds in a second.

"When you're beating up my friend, that _makes_ it my business."

Craig reached them, and the brunet turned to face him, his lackeys on either side. Tweek took the chance to to try to stand up again, leaning on the wall for support. The voice purred it's approval of Tweek's effort. **Yes, Tweekie, good. Don't want to leave your savior hanging, do you? **The leader glared at Craig.

"Well, you know what? I don't care if it _is _your business or not, I'll _still_ kick your ass if you don't leave."

Craig blatantly flipped him off.

"Try it, bitch."

The leader snarled in fury, balling his fists, and the other two stepped forward, ready for action. Without looking away, Craig called,

"Hey, Tweek, how you holding up?"

The leader glanced toward Tweek, who was standing up by himself now, a look of determination on his face.

"_Nghh! _G-give me a minute, and I-I'll -_rgh-_ help you with t-these motherfuckers."

The leader hesitated. The voice growled, echoing angrily in his mind. **Look at the fucking bastard, he's not so tough now the numbers are a little more even now. Bit too close for comfort, bitch?** The leader snarled at the twitching blonde.

"Fine. We'll leave you alone for today, but I swear to God I'll kick our ass if I see you again, twitchy." He motioned to his lackeys.

"Alan, Jerome, let's go."

They fell into line behind them as he walked forward. Passing Craig, the leader stopped, tapping a closed fist on his shoulder. Craig glared at him, unmoving as stone.

"The name's Brian. Brian Simmons. You'd better remember it...I have a feeling we'll meet each other again soon." Then he strode out of the alley, his lackeys following.

Craig flipped them off again as he watched them leave, then walked over to Tweek, who was stumbling forward, twitching and clutching his stomach.

"You okay, Tweekers?"

"_Mmgh,_y-y-yeah...he hits like a p-pussy."

Craig let out a reluctant chuckle. "You need any help?"

"Yeah." Tweek admitted. It really did hurt a lot. **Stop being such a wuss. Take it like a fucking man. Oh wait, you are taking it, fucker**. The voice snickered. Craig stood next to him, letting Tweek drape an arm around his shoulders for support as he carefully wrapped his arm around Tweek's waist. Tweek noticed that the raven was careful not to put too much pressure on the area that they had kicked him. They walked out of the alley, coming across a dropped thermos and dark splotch of liquid on the sidewalk. Tweek went over, slowly picking up the once-again empty thermos. He whimpered sadly from the ground.

"_Mnhhh_...I d-don't have -_ngh- _a-any left anymore..."

Craig glanced at him. "So what happened?"

"I a-accidentally bumped -_ngh-_ into h-him, and he g-got pissy at me." Tweek let out a growl, the thermos jerking in his violently twitching grasp. "He s-spilled my c-coffee, man! M-my coffee!"

"Calm down, Tweek. It's not like it's the end of the world." Craig bent down a little, patting his flyaway hair, the lightning points springing back into position. Tweek whimpered.

"But it's t-the one of th-the only things keep...keeping me a-alert, really, really alert," Tweek's eyes were looking around anxiously, his previous fear of Craig dying fading away as his mind created threatening shadows everywhere he looked. "_Gah!! _I-I gotta keep w-watch, or the -_ngh- _CIA's gonna...gonna c-catch me, t-t-they're -_erk- _w-watching, _Oh my God, they're everywhere_!!!" Tweek pulled on his hair, jerking out a couple of strands. "AHH!! THE PRESSURE!!!"

Craig kneeled next to him on the empty sidewalk, putting down the supersize latte and tangling his hands in Tweek's to pull them away from his hair.

"The CIA is _not_ after you, man." He said firmly. "They are _not_ everywhere, and they are _not_ going to catch you." Tweek slowly submitted to the insistent fingers, letting Craig hold them in his warm gloves. Craig looked at him for a moment before letting go of his hands and picking up his thermos, filling it up with the coffee he had so recently bought.

"Look, more coffee. It's not empty anymore, is it?"

Tweek shook his head, taking it from him eagerly and wrapping his hands around its newly-warm heat. He took a drink but choked on it the minute it hit his mouth, spitting it out on the sidewalk at Craig's feet. Craig's eyes narrowed at the darker blood that mixed in with the brown liquid.

"What's that?" He demanded, Tweek touched his tongue gingerly.

"Owww...bit m-my tongue -_ngh-_ b-back there."

Craig wiped a bit of blood from the corner of Tweek's mouth, staring at the red stain on his yellow glove. Tweek stayed still as he felt the carefully soft touch, watching as Craig's eyes flickered from the blood, to the gauze on his forehead and where Tweek knew a bruise was forming on his cheek. He was surprised to see a sudden regret in those dark sea blue eyes, as well as a deep burning anger.

"I should've kicked their fucking asses." Craig growled. Tweek shook his head. It was over and done with, and it wouldn't be good for Craig to intentionally seek them out. They were three, after all, and he was only one.

"_Ngh_, s-still alive, aren't I?"

Craig snorted angrily. "Nothing would have stopped them from smearing your brains across the wall if I hadn't come."

**Mmm, he's right, y'know.** The voice purred. **Thank your **_**savior**_**, Tweekie.**

Tweek ignored the sarcastic jibe, trying to take a drink of his coffee without hurting his raw tongue. It wasn't working, but Tweek was determined to drink his latte. He ignored the burning, grimacing as he tasted the bitter taste of his own blood mixed in it. Craig tugged lightly on his arm, pulling the thermos away from his lips.

"Come on, your tongue isn't ever gonna heal like that."

He stood up, pulling up Tweek with him. The blonde stood, looking a bit confused as Craig rummaged in his pockets for something. The raven sighed, pulling off one of his gloves.

"I don't have any tissues or anything, so bite on this. It'll help with the bleeding. When you get home, you can gargle some salt water. That'll stop the rest of it."

Tweek took the proffered glove, looking at Craig warily before putting it over his tongue and biting down on it. It tasted like smoke and ash from the cigarettes he smoked. Very Craig-like.

"How d-do you -_ngh-_ know th-that?" Tweek asked, a bit muffled by the fabric in his mouth. Craig surprised him by glaring down at the sidewalk.

"I just do."

They started walking, and Craig's glare effectively cut off his curiosity, until he noticed the direction they were going in.

"_Mmhh!!_ C-Craig! Why a-aren't we -_mhh_- g-going to your house? I-Isn't it closer?"

Craig's scowl grew, if anything, darker. "Because. We're going to your house, okay?"

**Hmmm, I don't think he wants to go home. I wonder why that is? **The voice mused sarcastically. **Have you ever noticed that he never wants you to go there? And when he does, his parents are always gone?** Tweek growled silently. _Shut up._

**Fine, Tweekers. Guess you just don't notice what I do.** Tweek ignored it, pressing the issue with Craig.

"_Mehh..._ b-but why?"

Craig glanced at him, and Tweek was startled to see his face blank of all emotion, as if he had suddenly just dropped everything inside again. It was strange to see that in the middle of a conversation, especially when he was talking to Tweek. Craig ruffled Tweek's hair. "Don't talk so much, or the bleeding won't stop."

Tweek clamped down on the glove, feeling the voice chuckle darkly in his head.

**You're not very observant, are you, Tweekers?**

_What do you mean?_

The chuckles turned into full-blown laughing. **There are a lot of things you don't know. You count on your **_**savior**_** to always be there for you, but **_**you're**_** the one who's not there for **_**him**_**. You're a very bad fuckbuddy, and an even worse friend!**

_What?!_

"Tweek, you okay?" Craig's voice broke him out of his thoughts, and he looked up toward him.

"_Ngh?_"

"You look mad." Craig explained. Tweek shook his head, and the raven gave him a long glance before turning his eyes forward again. Tweek scowled inwardly.

_What did you mean?_

But the voice didn't answer back.

* * *

**A/N:**......urgh...I'm so lazy right now, my fingers are having a hard time even moving.

**Craig: **God, you suck so bad.

**Me:** Meh.

**Craig:** You can't even come up with a better comeback? Jesus, you really need help.

**Me:** Meh.

**Tweek:** A-are you -_ngh_- okay?

**Me:** Meh.

**Tweek:** OH MY GOD, SHE'S DYING!!!!! _GAH!_ C-CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!

**Craig:** She's not dying, she's just...becoming a vegetable.

**Tweek:** _A vegetable?!?!? NOOOO!!!_

**Craig:** Not literally, man. Metaphorically. She needs something else to inspire her.

(Tweek thinks, then hands her his thermos)

**Tweek:** _Ngh_, do y-you want some? C-coffee always makes -ngh- m-me feel better.

(Me stares at it, then flops down on bed, rolling over)

**Craig:** Man, she's been like this ever since she stopped eating chocolate.

**Tweek:** C-chocolate?! Sweet Jesus, we have t-to get her s-s-some!!!

**Craig:** She can't eat it.

**Tweek:** _Augh!!_ Why not?!!?

**Craig:** One word. Lent.

(Me starts bawling)

**Me:** I want some chocolate so FUCKING BAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!! WHYYYYY?!!?!?!?!??!?!

Anyway, that's enough of that. Sorry guys, but you might have to wait a while (maybe after Easter) to get updates. Nah, not even. I'll still probably update and stuff, just not with my regular enthusiasm. Umm, yeah, read and review and whatever....I don't care. Oh, and yeah, this is only the _first _encounter. Brian will be back.

**Brian: **Because I'm amazing.

**Me: **Shut up and get back into your box.


	7. Dirty Brunettes Have Nothing On Tweek

Well, I have decided!! I will NOT drop this!! YAAAAAAYY!!! You all have ChemicalEuphoria and RisaShootingStar to thank, suckers!! They have dredged up glory from my well of inspiration and brought it all back!!!! Woooo!!!! So yeah, you get to see where Craig works and stuff, and there's some Butters in here too, cuz he's adorable. Dude, I worked all night typing this up, and I have another chapter ready for you, even a Bloodbath one! Yay!!

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie South Park. (cries)**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
Dirty Brunettes Have Nothing On Tweek**

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

*****

*****

The strobe lights pulsed along to the beat of the music, bright neon rays turning the club's inhabitants into strangely colored alien all gyrating on the dance floor. Craig leaned on the bartop, watching the people mingle, dance, or just plain fuck against a wall. A voice called his attention.

"Excuse me?"

Craig turned, his eyes alighting on a slender brunette, hair curled up and wearing a _very_ low-cut dress, generously showing off her cleavage.

"Could I have strawberry daiquiri?" She asked, leaning forward even more to be heard over the music. And at the same time, granting him a very nice view of her chest. With a slight nod, Craig took out a clean curving glass from under the bar, pulling out a couple of bottles. Skillfully mixing the alcohol, ice and everything else into the glass, he gently stuck a swirling straw and pink umbrella into it, finishing it off and passing it over to her. She took it gratefully, glancing at him over the top of her drink.

"You look pretty young to be working here." She commented, leaning forward even more on the bartop. Craig shrugged lightly.

"Alot of people say that."

"Mmm, not that I'm complaining." She purred. "Better-looking than half the guys who come here." Craig quirked an eyebrow, making a smile come to his face as if he was flattered. She fell for it, flashing him a sultry smile. "You work here often, sexy?"

He imitated her smile, his outward appearance inviting. His response was lower in tone, alluring.

"Occasionally...when I need to..._occupy_ some time."

Her eyes widened sightly at the openly flirtatious move, before her smile grew wider, her eyes traveling over what she could see of his body behind the bar. "When do you get off?"

The implication was obvious. Craig supposed she was good-looking, hell, she was hot. If he hadn't made the deal with Tweek he probably would have taken her up on it and fucked her senseless in the back room. But even if they weren't going out or anything, (far from it) Craig didn't want to go behind Tweek's back like that. He could already hear the shrieks if he found out. Paranoia about AIDS or whatever. Besides, he'd rather have his coffee-addict's impassioned cries in his ear than some random girl he'd never even met.

"My shift doesn't end until late." He let out a disappointed sigh. "But you could go dance for a while." His eyes flickered up and down her body like he was checking her out. "That'd catch my attention. Watching you would make the time go by a lot faster."

She pouted as he suggested it. "Aww, there's nothing good to dance to."

He grinned. " Go to the D.J. Tell him Ryan sent you. He'll play anything you want."

Her eyes lit up. "Anything?"

"Anything for a hot chick like you."

She straightened up with her drink in hand, already planning her next victim. "Alright if you say so. See you later, big boy." She winked flirtatiously at him before sauntering off, the sway of her hips attracting the stares of many guys, and even a couple of girls. Craig took a deep breath, chuckling inwardly. 'Ryan'. Ha. Legally, he shouldn't be bartending at all, but the boss needed workers and some eye candy for the customers, and Craig had quickly picked up some of the more basic arts of drink mixing. So to avoid trouble, he went here under an alias, using the name 'Ryan', and only the boss knew his name.

"Hey, Craig!"

Speak of the devil. Craig turned around, leveling the man a glare. Victor, the boss, walked toward him. A stout, heavy-set man in his thirties, he wore loose floral print shirts and rings with huge stones on every finger. In short, just your average buddy in the underground crime syndicate. The man put up his hands in mock terror.

"Oh, right, right, sorry _Ryan_." He laughed, a loud booming sound. Craig rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I saw how that woman was hanging off you. Looser than a wet towel!" Victor chuckled. "Pretty good at attracting those female customers aren't you?"

"Whatever, Vic." Craig muttered. The boss raised an eyebrow.

"Surlier than normal today. What's up, kiddo?"

"Nothing." Craig lied, the arrogant face of Brian Simmons in his mind. Vic wasn't convinced.

"C'mon, I thought we were closer than that." He chided. "Tell ol' Vic what's the matter."

The raven sighed. "Some fuckers tried to mess with Tweek again. Pissed me off."

"Awww, you're little boytoy again?" Victor smirked. "You must really love your sex slave. Either that or he must be amazing in bed."

"He's not my sex slave."

"Kid might as well be." The boss said slyly. Craig flipped him off. It was at times like this he really regretted telling him about Tweek. But he had needed a place to stay one night when his dad had kicked him out in a drunken rage and Tweek had been sick that week. And while the boss was nice enough to let him sleep in his office that night, he was also the kind of man who wouldn't let you go to sleep until he knew everything about you. At about three in the morning he had snapped and told him everything, from his parental problems to the deal with Tweek. As Vic owned a club where drugs were passed around in plain sight and people fucked shamelessly on chairs, he hadn't batted an eye when Craig told him. It just got really annoying when he kept on calling Tweek names like that. Very, _very_ annoying.

Victor took the gesture in stride, throwing an arm around Craig's shoulders. "I know some..._influential_ people...and you're a damn good employee. I bet I can arrange for them to suddenly leave you alone. Or even skip town for a while." He suggested casually, throwing the raven a sly look.

Craig shook his head resolutely. "No thanks. I know the kind of people you work with, and I don't want to mess with that. And a favor from them, is a favor they expect back from you."

Vic chuckled, patting him on the back. "Alright, your call, kid. Just give me a holler if you need anything. I have to go make sure our D.J. Isn't being too distracted by some loose brunette." He waved, moving out from behind the bar to wade smoothly through the massive crowd.

Craig watched him go, irritated anger rising in him. Great, now he was thinking about those fucking jackasses again. He growled. Just remembering it made his blood boil. If he hadn't been worried about Tweek, injured as he was, getting too caught up in the fight, he would have punched that fucking smug bastard so hard he'd be seeing double for weeks. It had been a long while since anyone had gotten under his guard to mess with Tweek, and this was pissing him off more than normal.

* * *

He was still pissed off on Monday when he stepped into the noisy crowded halls of the high school. He'd woken up a little too late to catch the bus with Tweek, so he'd walked instead. It wasn't like it was really that far anyway.

He scanned the halls for a familiar flash of tangled blonde, sign of bright gold among the splashes of color that was the student population. Craig thought he saw it, a splotch of butter yellow, and he strode forward in that direction. Nearing it, he paused, then chuckled at the sheer irony.

It was Butters.

_Butter yellow indeed._ He smirked inwardly. He was just about to turn around and look in the other direction, when Butters' words caught his attention.

"...sure were mad at me. I'ah didn't even know who they were, jus' some strange fellas from outta town, I'ah guess."

Strange people? From out of town? In South Park, everyone knew one another, (thanks to it being a small town) and if you didn't recognize someone, that was strange in itself. Craig pushed through the mass of chattering people, getting closer to Butters. The blonde had his back to him, talking to a concerned Kyle.

"Cartman seemed pretty pissed when I saw him today. Did you tell him?" Kyle was asking. Butters looked down, his voice turning shy.

"I'ah stayed at his house that day, so yeah...it was clos'r, y'know?"

Kyle chuckled knowingly. "Uh huh, whatever you say. I'm still just surprised at all the shit that happened. Did you catch the guy's name or something?"

"Hmmm..." Butters' tone turned thoughtful. "One of th' others called him 'Brian', I'ah think."

"Brian?" Craig cut in. "Brian Simmons?"

Butters squeaked in sudden shock at Craig's voice, whirling around to face him. The raven acquired a dark scowl on his face as he took in the blonde's visage. _Jesus Christ..._

A large black bruise spread over his eye, dark purple and horrible, even though the swelling had gone down. Craig swore inwardly as he imagined what could have happened to Tweek if he hadn't stepped in. _I bet he'd look just as bad, if not worse._ He thought.

"Holy shit, Butters, did he do that to you?"

Butters nodded slowly. "Sorry, Craig, I'ah didn't see y'there. You know 'im too?"

Craig growled. "Tried to fuck with Tweek on Saturday. Fucking bastard and his damn dogs. Bunch of cowards." He took a closer look at Butters, seeing the split lip and finger shaped bruises over his neck. "I bet fatass shit a brick when he saw you."

"He shit th' whole _building_, more like." Butters muttered. Craig chuckled. Kyle had a faraway look on his face, tugging thoughtfully on a red lock of hair.

"Hmmm..._Simmons_...where have I heard that?" He snapped his fingers. "I got it! My mom was talking about them before!"

Craig and Butters turned their attention to Kyle. The raven raised an eyebrow in a silent question. The redhead sighed. "Come on, you guys were just talking about them? That Brian guy and his two cronies?"

Butters nodded, waving for him to go on.

"Well, I think I know who they are. I heard my mom last week talking about them Y'know how she _has_ to stick her nose in everything?" Kyle rolled his eyes. "Well, she heard from one of her friends, who was friends with a friend to Brian's mother, who heard from her that he was coming down with some of his friends to spend his vacation away from college. She said Brian Simmons, so I imagine that's the guy.

"The bitch used to _live_ here?" Craig asked disbelievingly. Kyle nodded, and the raven snorted. "Damn. But how long are they gonna hang around?"

"I dunno." Kyle shrugged. "But I think their vacation lasts a couple of weeks." Butters looked worried.

"Oooh, y'better not tell Eric that, he might try t'find them. I'ah don't wanna see him get hurt or nuthin'."

Craig patted Butters' hair, bright like Tweek's, his voice irritated. "Tell him if you want, but tell _me_ if he actually decides to go after their asses. They pissed me off and I wanna make sure I'm there to beat their fucking faces in."

Butters giggled, and Kyle scanned the hall.

"Hey, where's Tweek? I never see you without him."

Craig looked around the loud masses of people. "I dunno. I walked today." He felt a stirring of worry. The bus loop was in front, and to get anywhere you had to go through this hallway, or go around the entire school. Where was Tweek?

Then Butters pointed, jumping up and down excitedly like a puppy. "There he is! I'ah see him!! He's over there!"

Craig followed Butters' line of sight, and saw Tweek's lion mane bob in the crowd, moving in their direction. Craig could see him glance around nervously, his ever-present thermos clutched tight. He noticed with a frown that a dark bruise marred the left side of his face. The raven waited until he got closer, then leaned over, grabbing his sleeve and pulling him over. Tweek's frightened shriek turned a couple of heads, but mostly went ignored. Tweek looked as if he was going to faint in relief when he saw it was just Craig.

"_Gah!!_ Sweet Jesus!! I thought it...it was the a-aliens!!!" He took several gulps of his coffee, stepping closer to Craig and darting his eyes around warily at the sea of people moving around them. "_Nghh_, like a s-s-stampede..." he muttered. Butters peered at him, face concerned.

"What's that on your forehead, Tweek?"

Tweek jumped at the question, emitting a startled squeal before he realized it was only Butters. "Oh...h-hi, Butters. Uh -_ngh_- I-I fell."

Craig rolled his eyes. "Idiot did _something_, the thing was bleeding like crazy."

"You're okay now though, right?" Butters asked. Tweek stared at him.

"S-shouldn't I, -_ngh_- b-be asking you th-that?" He asked hesitantly, his eyes fixed on Butters' eye. Butters touched it gingerly, wincing.

"Oh, it's nuthin', really."

"He somehow got on the wrong side of the bastard who tried to mess with you." Craig interjected, and Butters' gaze traveled on the bruised side of Tweek's face. Tweek's eyes widened, and he looked about to say something, before Kyle jumped in.

"Dude, Butters, I see Cartman over there. Come on, he'll shit another building if you don't get over there in ten seconds."

Butters gave Tweek an apologetic glance before letting himself be dragged off by the redhead to the end of the hall, where Cartman's thick form loomed over the crowd. Craig tugged on the end of Tweek's sleeve, moving through the so-called 'stampede' to the courtyard, where it would be relatively easier to breathe.

"W-who is -_erk_- that guy, a-anyway?" Tweek asked. Craig scowled.

"Apparently, 'Brian' is some college kid who came home for vacation. Bastard should have just stayed wherever the fuck he came from, if you ask me."

"So h-he's still -_nghh_- gonna be a-around for a wh-while?" Tweek squeaked anxiously, his twitching becoming worse. Craig patted his hair, voice soothing.

"Don't worry, Tweek, they're not gonna bother you again, alright? I'll fuck them up if they do."

Tweek looked at him worriedly. "Really?"

Craig smiled at him, just a small quirk of the lips.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** Uh oh, shouldn't say stuff like thaaaaaaat......bad things happen when promises are made....

**Craig:** What do you mean by that?

**Me:** ...stuuuuuuuuuuff....

**Craig:** Bitch, you better tell me now!

**Me:** *raspberry*

**Cartman:** Dude, you don't want to push her. She will fuck. You. Up.

**Me:** Hey, Cartman! Haven't seen you yet, what's up, my sexy beast?

**Damien:** I thought I was your sexy beast!

**Me:** You're my darkly sexy beast. He's my mortal one.

**Damien:** ....fine.

**Cartman:** Nothing much. Just waiting for my turn.

**Me:** Aww, I'm sorry. You can't come up for a while...Not unless I post SLY or finish the other one...

**Cartman:** S'okay. But, Craig, dude, seriously, man, keep it to a minimum. Or bad things'll happen.

**Craig:** Like you did to Butters?

**Cartman:** ....okay, you know what? _Fuck you!_ Fuck you, bitch! I hope you _die_! Robbie, I hope you fucking _kill_ him!

**Me:** Argh!!! Why did you say it?!!?!? My greatest secret!!!!

(Cartman freezes, then runs away)

**Me:** Damn you, Eric!!!!


	8. Insanity Reflected

There's a break in the time period here, so deal with that. I just don't want to fill it up with filler chapters, cuz they suck. And does anyone else do this? Does anyone else check the bathroom to be sure it's safe? I DO!!! And I'm not afraid to admit it, I do that too. I share your pain, Tweekers!!

**_Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. But I do own the smut that comes next._**

**Warning: Yes, finally, there is smut. And explictness. But not too much, because I like teasing you.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
Insanity Reflected**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

*****

*****

_Next Sunday_

Tweek peeked into his bathroom carefully, scanning for any dangerous shadows or abnormal movement before stepping inside. Tiptoeing silently, he yanked back the shower curtains, making sure no one hid behind it. He approached the mini closet cautiously, pulling open the door in a quick motion. Again, no bloodthirsty serial killers lay in wait inside, so Tweek closed it again, breathing a sigh of relief. The bathroom was safe.

**You're an idiot, you know that?** The voice sneered. Tweek ignored it, going over to the sink. His perpetual twitching knocked over the soap, and he lunged for it, feeling it slip through his fingers and land on the floor.

**Again, I say, idiot.** Tweek frowned, leaving the soap on the ground. He didn't want to touch it now, it was contaminated. He turned to the mirror above the sink. A harried, twitchy face met his vision. His blonde hair was more dirty and tangled than normal, and his eyes seemed too big for his face, wide and fearful. The bruise was fading from his face, the gauze still taped to his forehead, but still Tweek had to admit, he looked horrible.

**That's what a week without sex will do to you.** The voice commented snidely. Tweek growled.

_Shut up._

**Don't blame me, Tweekers, that's just the truth.** The voice smirked. **You've been shit ever since Craig stopped fucking your twitchy little ass.**

_I thought I told you to shut up! I'm fine! _Tweek lied.

**Don't lie to me, I can see the truth. No sex, no fire, you're falling apart, Tweekie.** It chuckled darkly.** Well, you were always falling apart. I think your paranoia and twitching were clear signs. Hey, do you think he enjoyed that? Maybe all that twitching made the sex better...y'know, more movement and friction on that hot, sweaty body of his...ooh, you liked that, didn't you?**

_Leave me alone!!_ Tweek gripped the edges of the sink basin in trembling fingers, and as he watched, his reflection seemed to smirk, eyes narrowing in sadistic joy.

**Yeah, you really liked that. Liked him pounding your ass until you couldn't breathe, mmmm, you **_**loved**_** that. You were always so loud, Tweekie.**

Tweek moaned, reaching up to grip his hair. His head hurt; he could feel the voice slither around in there. His reflection did not mimic his action, instead smirking wider, its eyes a picture of malicious vindication.

**Didn't I tell you it'd happen this way? I told you he was gonna drop your ass. **The mirror-Tweek grinned savagely. **He's finally tired of you, finally realizing he can't get anything else out of you. Yeah, the injury thing was the perfect excuse, wasn't it? He didn't have to touch your filthy body anymore. Soon, he'll start avoiding you, then he'll just plain admit he hates you. That he's disgusted by your very presence, you dirty slut. Then you'll have no one. You'll be all alone, Tweekers, all, all alone. Just you and me and etern--**

"_GAH!!! SHUT UP!!_"Tweek lunged forward, smacking his fist against the mirror. It shattered in large shards, falling in reflective pieces on the sink. Tweek bit back a pained cry at the pain that flared in his hand, and he looked at it worriedly. He didn't need another injury on him now, not when the one on his forehead was the cause of all his anxiety. Luckily, none of the glass had pierced him; his knuckles throbbed red and angry but otherwise completely fine.

He moaned again, sitting down on the closed toilet seat. It was all true, so, so true. Craig hadn't touched him all week and Tweek was going nuts. Coffee alone was not enough anymore as it had been so many years ago, and the voice was getting bolder and louder. He wasn't sure when his reflection had started talking to him, he thought it might have been Thursday or something, but he knew he was losing it. Craig was denying him release, and he had no other way to relieve the rising tension in him. Tweek whimpered, tugging on his hair. What he would do for a lighter now...

_I could go get one...I could,_ he thought desperately. _It wouldn't be so hard..._

He shook his head, gripping his hair tighter. No, he couldn't. Craig would know. When Craig had taken away all of his lighters, he had warned Tweek to stay away from them. If he got another one, if he played with fire again, Craig would know, and he would tell everyone Tweek's secret. Tweek didn't know how Craig would know, but the other had warned him with such dead conviction that he didn't want to take that chance.

Tweek got up slowly, stumbling out of the bathroom. This wasn't what he had wanted. He still had to check. Thankfully, this was only the downstairs bathroom. Barely managing to keep on his feet, he trudged up the stairs, his head still pounding. He half-tumbled into the upstairs bathroom, once again repeating the necessary ritual of bathroom safety. That done, he approached the mirror warily, but the voice stayed silent, and his reflection did not move.

The mirror here was longer, the sink lower, and Tweek took a deep breath. He unbuttoned his shirt with jittery fingers, letting it rest on the edge of the sink basin. His pale skin stared back at him from the mirror. There was a shadow on his belly, the only remnant of the large throbbing bruise that had marred his flesh from where Brian's heavy punch and painful kick had hit him. It was almost gone.

_Okay now..._ he reached up, slowly pulling away the taped gauze from his skin. It hurt as he peeled it away, but soon it was off, thrown unceremoniously in the trash. He gazed at his reflection.

The wound wasn't there anymore.

Well, it was technically still there, but faded down. The scabs had fallen off yesterday, so all that was left was a white line, still a bit pinkish around the edges, but healed.

**There goes **_**his**_** excuse.** The voice snickered. Tweek groaned.

_Don't you ever go away?_

**Nope.** It yawned, and his reflection stretched languidly. **By the way, **the mirror spoke, **I commend you on your glorious effort to 'get rid' of me. Does your hand still hurt?** It laughed sadistically.

_Shut up._

Mirror-Tweek continued to laugh. **I really don't feel like it. It's just too much fun to tease you. Besides, I'm you, so as long as you're around, so am I. Better get used to it, Tweekie.**

_You never showed up before. It was just the voice. _Tweek growled. _I'll get rid of you somehow._

** Try all you want. You're just spiraling out of control, aren't you? No lighters to burn things, no Craig to make you scream...** the reflection pouted. **Awww, I miss him. **The mirror-Tweek trailed a hand down its naked chest, gently fingering a nipple. **Ahh, I miss his hot mouth on me, his tongue over my skin...**

"S-stop it, just -_ngh_- stop it." The real Tweek pleaded. His reflection ignored him, looking at him with lustful eyes, the pupils shrinking down to slits, the irises turning fiery scarlet. It was a terrifying demon looking back at him with his face. Continuing its caressing, both of its hands slid down his belly.

**Mmm, his big hands were so warm...touching me **_**all over**_**...** it breathed in rapture, licking its lips. It let out a guttural moan as the hands slid down even lower, slowly unbuttoning its pants. **The way he slid in and out...** it panted. **He was so rough, but, oh, I **_**liked**_** that, didn't I?**

"Please, -_ngh_- j-just stop, pl-please!" Tweek begged. He wanted to run, to hide from this monster, but he couldn't move. His horrified gaze was stuck fast to the mirror, and his head was throbbing in pain as he was forced to watch. The mirror-Tweek touched itself, a pleasured gasp coming from its throat.

**Oh, **_**Craig...**_it moaned, running its fingers up and down its shaft. It threw its head back in ecstasy, its impassioned cry matching Tweek's terrified scream as he ran from his demonic reflection, the voice's hysterical laughter loud in his mind.

* * *

The covers formed a warm, safe cocoon around him, a haven where the voice couldn't reach him, where everything was okay. Tweek lay curled up under the sheets, another shirt replacing the one he had abandoned in the bathroom, clutching an empty thermos in trembling fingers. He had run out of coffee thirty minutes ago, but Tweek didn't want to leave his shell. If he left, the voice would come back again, invade his mind and leech him dry until nothing was left. He whimpered. He was scared. He didn't want to hear it anymore.

"Tweek?"

Oh God, it was back. Why wouldn't it leave him alone?!

"Tweek, you there?"

_Like you don't know, you bastard._ Tweek thought miserably. He tightened his grip on his thermos, trying to curl up more under the covers. There were footsteps, and the sheets were suddenly torn away. Tweek shrieked, throwing his thermos at the stranger and covering his face with his arms. There was a 'thwack' and a familiar voice cursed.

"What the fuck, Tweek?!"  
Tweek peeked through his arms. Craig loomed over him, rubbing his nose with a very irritated look on his face.

"_Gah_!! C-Craig!" Tweek shot up, instantly contrite. "Oh God, -_nghh-_ I-I'm so sorry! I d-didn't m-m-mean it!!"

Craig grunted as a response, thrusting a hand out toward him. Tweek screamed, hiding his face again. Was Craig going to hit him? There was a pause.

"It's coffee, you fucktard." Came the irked growl. Tweek looked up hesitantly. Craig was holding out a large Styrofoam cup to him, steam curling up in intricate circles. The blonde grabbed it eagerly, inhaling its rich aroma and taking a large gulp, ignoring the familiar burn as it slid down his throat. Craig sat down heavily on the bed next to him, the angry look still on his face. Tweek peeked at him anxiously.

"C-Craig? You're n-not -_ngh_- m-mad, are you?"

The raven glanced at him, then looked away toward the door.

"No." He said, voice expressionless.

"_Gah_!! Oh my God, you are!!"

Craig sighed. "No, no I'm not. Just caught me by surprise, alright?" The dark look melted into a slightly less angry one, and Tweek took another gulp of his coffee, pacified.

"What were you doing? You weren't actually sleeping were you?" Craig asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, I-I was h-hiding."

"From what?"

Tweek bit his lip, repressing a shiver as the image of his rapturous reflection shoved itself into his mind.

"Things."

**Things, indeed.** Tweek gripped his cup tighter, feeling it bend. _Shit._

**Ooh, potty mouth.** The voice snickered. ** What, you didn't think you'd keep me out forever, did you? I thought you'd learned by now, after all you've done.**

_ Shut it. I do not need you in my head right now. _Tweek snarled inwardly. _Craig is the only one who doesn't think I'm completely insane; I don't need you ruining that!_

**Mmm, speaking of your fuckbuddy, why don't you ask him for some instant gratification? If he **_**really**_** cared about your injury, he shouldn't have any problems complying now that it's gone, should he? Or, **it chuckled, **are you scared he actually **_**is**_** tired of you?**

_No._ Tweek thought resolutely. _I'm not going to ask; I'm not a whore._

**But you want it so bad, don't you? **The image of his red-eyed reflection popped into his mind again, and this time Tweek really did shiver, draining his coffee to the last drop to distract himself.

_**Come on**_**, Tweekie. **It purred. **Don't be so prideful. Tell him you want it. Tell him you **_**want**_** him fucking you. Just give in.**

A hand cupped his chin, breaking him out of his inner conversation, and Tweek was forced to look up at Craig. The raven brought his face closer, examining the healed cut on his forehead.

"It's pretty much gone now..." he murmured. Tweek kept still, his heart thudding in his chest. This was the moment of truth, wasn't it? Would Craig abandon him?

An unfamiliar look crossed his best friend's eyes, and the bed creaked as Craig stood up suddenly, walking away, and Tweek felt a horrible feeling of depression tear open a wound inside his belly. _Oh Jesus, it's true, he's tired of me, I'm not his friend anymore, I'm all alone..._

His depression was short-lived though, as Craig reached the door, closing it and locking it carefully. He turned back to Tweek, a predatory smirk spreading on his face as he took off his jacket.

"Now that you're all healed," he began slowly, "I think it's time for you to continue paying your debt."

Tweek scooted backwards on his bed as Craig approached him, crawling over the bed until he was almost straddling him. Tweek hit the wall, squirming under the raven's hungry gaze as he pulled himself even closer, taking the now-empty cup from his grasp and throwing it away. His fingers trailed down Tweek's shirt, deftly undoing buttons as his head dipped down, his tongue flickering wetly on his neck, eliciting a small gasp from the blonde. Oh God, that felt so _good_...

"Don't come on me yet, Tweekers." Craig murmured on his quivering flesh. "I've got an entire week to burn off on you, and I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied."

Tweek only whimpered as Craig's hand unbuttoned his pants, then hit his head on the wall behind him as he arched forward, gasping, when Craig wrapped his lips around a nipple. He sucked on it and Tweek clenched his hands on the covers, gripping it tightly.

"I wonder if your parents are listening to this." The raven mused, the breath of air on his flushed skin making Tweek's heart pound faster.

"T-they're...not...here r-right now..." Tweek half-moaned, screwing his eyes shut.

"Perfect." Craig yanked down on Tweek's pants, taking his underwear with them, exposing the blonde's arousal. Tweek tried to remain still, resisting the urge to tell him to hurry up.

"No wonder I didn't see them on my way up." Craig continued softly, pulling back slightly with a last lick to run a finger down Tweek's erection. The coffee-addict bit back another moan. This was technically blackmail rape, but Craig made it so _good_...

"I'm starting to think you actually enjoy this, Tweek." Craig remarked, smirking.

"I-It's not my f-fault you make it good." Tweek froze and gasped, covering his mouth. Oh shit, did he actually say that out loud?!

Craig stared at him, surprised, then a dark grin turned his lips, sly and completely animal-like. He bent down again, licking and nipping down his chest and belly, and still lower...

Tweek looked at him, slightly confused. Where was he going? His eyes widened.

"Craig, wait, wa—_ahh!!!_"

His protest morphed into a shocked cry as his body arched forward almost into a sitting position, throwing his head back as Craig took him into his mouth. _Fucking Christ, so hot, so wet, oh God, oh God....!!_

Craig moved his tongue around the blonde's cock as he moved up and down, holding down Tweek's hips to prevent him from bucking up as he so desperately wanted to do. Tweek fisted his hands in Craig's hair underneath his hat, trying to keep him there. The raven continued his rise and fall movement and Tweek writhered beneath his mouth, his gasping breath coming harder. The heat around him was so unbearably delicious, feeling the other's saliva drip down on him.

"C-Craig, please...please..." Tweek panted, that familiar tsunami of a coming orgasm looming threateningly over him, that fiery heat curling in his belly. He was close, so goddamned _close_...

"I c-can't..._ah_, f-fuck, I'm gonna...oh _God_..." he begged him shamelessly, urging him on. "_Craig..._"

The raven bobbed up and down once more before flicking his wet tongue over the tip, ending it with a gentle scrape of his teeth. That was it. Tweek screamed as he came into Craig's mouth, waves of ravishing ecstasy pounding his body as his fingers tightened their hold on the raven's hair in rapture. The other surprised him by swallowing it all, licking Tweek's length and using long, languid strokes of his hot tongue that made the twitchy blonde shiver in drawn-out pleasure.

Tweek slumped against the wall, flushed red and spent, watching Craig lick him clean. He didn't know if he was supposed to be disgusted or impressed. Were you supposed to swallow it?

It wasn't like Craig had done _this_ before. Fucked him straight mostly, jacked him off occasionally, but never _this_. He felt his eyelids close. Shit, that had been _amazing_.

Hands gripped his sides, laying him down properly on the bed. Tweek looked up at Craig, who was taking off his shirt. Throwing it into a corner, he unbuttoned his own pants.

"Nuh uh uh, Tweekers. I'm not done with you, not by a long shot."

"What?"

Craig slipped out of his remaining garments, straddling Tweek, who moaned when the naked groins touched. The raven slid his hands down Tweek's inner thighs, gripping his member and giving it a few strokes. Tweek gasped at the blood in his body pooled between his legs, and Craig rubbed a finger over the tip, smearing it in pre-cum.

"I told you, Tweek. I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

It was lucky that Tweek's parents didn't come home didn't bother coming home that day. Not that the blonde actually cared. As Craig used him over and over again, as he came to orgasm again and again on the messy sheets, all Tweek could think, (when he could at all) was how happy he was that Craig was fucking him again.

* * *

Tweek walked down the sidewalk in a sort of stupor, not really going anywhere. Craig had left him breathless and weak on his bed an hour ago, saying he was going to be late for work. He had used Tweek's shower and left, a smugly satisfied grin on his face. And Tweek had just lain on his bed.

Hell, it had taken him that entire hour just to find the strength to get up and clean himself up. His ass was sore as hell, he was pretty certain he was walking funny, and there were new bruises and bite marks on his body, but it was _worth_ it. His twitching was almost non-existent and his paranoia had taken a long lunch break. It felt deliciously wonderful to be almost normal.

**Almost counts for nothing except in Russian roulette. **The voice was back, but it wasn't nearly as loud as usual. That was nice too.

_Mm hmm..._ Tweek thought lazily, a wide smile on his face. He looked down, vaguely realizing his hands were empty. Where was his thermos? He shrugged. Eh, who cared? He didn't need it right now.

**Finally admitting you like it?** It said snidely. Tweek didn't answer, yawning instead. He felt amazingly sleepy. Maybe he should go back now?

The voice sighed. **Oh well. It's no use talking to you when you're like this. Guess it's back to waiting for him to kick you to the curb.**

_He won't._ Tweek thought back, looking up at the sky. The sun was almost going to set. It was kinda nice being out here.

"Tweek!"

Craig? Was that him? Tweek's mood lightened further and his stomach gave an excited flop.** Ooh, what a nice reaction. Is somebody read for round two?** Tweek ignored it, whirling around hurriedly. His smile dropped like a stone and his good mood vanished just as fast.

**Wow, you must be the unluckiest guy on the planet, Tweekie.** The voice whistled. Brian, Alan and Jerome were walking toward him. Brian laughed.

"Hey, look at that! It really is him!" They reached him before he could run, surrounding him. He was outnumbered, but what scared him the most were the looks on their faces. Sly and vicious, like wolves eying down their prey. Different from the anger he saw last time. He pushed it away, anger rising in him. They were interrupting his good mood!

"What the hell d-do you want?"

Brian chuckled, coming even closer until Tweek backed into one of the others. "Let's say we found out some interesting stuff about you from a rat we cornered."

"There's gonna be hell to pay if you touch me, bastards." Tweek snarled. Brian grinned savagely.

"Don't worry, twitchy, we won't leave a single mark on you."

The voice chuckled. **Well, well, well, Craig shouldn't make promises he can't keep.

* * *

**

**A/N: **I told you!!! I told you not to make promises!! They always come back to bite you in the ass!! And anyway, yes, the mirror scene is freaky. I tried to make it that way. No, I did not take the idea from you RisaShootingStar! Although I plan to use it. XDD and yes, I had fun with the sex scene. Heh heh heh....

**Craig:** Dude, why did you cut off there? We were just starting to have fun...and what the fuck are those bastards gonna do to my Tweek?!!?

**Brian:** Oh, we're just gonna have our own little fun...(snicker)

**Craig:** Fucking piece of shit!!

(Craig jumps at Brian, punching him angrily)

**Brian:** You bitch!!

(They start circling each other, snarling at each other, then lunge at each other, throwing punches)

**Me:** Alright, lets go somewhere else....hey Butters, whatcha doin'?

**Butters:** Playin' Go Fish with Damien an' Tweek!!

**Damien/Tweek:** Hi!

**Me**: Who's winning?

**Butters:** Me!!!

**Tweek:** _Ngh_, a-aren't you worried that C-Craig'll hurt Brian?

**Me: **....Think of it as payment for later.

**Tweek:** _What?! Gah!!_ Payment for what!?

**Damien:** Hey, wanna play Ace of Death?

**Me:** Sounds scary.

**Damien:** Nah.

(Damien takes all the cards, shuffles them and passes them out)

**Damien:** Whoever gets the ace of spades loses, and we all beat the crap out of them.

**Butters/Tweek: **What?!

(Damien continues, and finally hands out the dreaded ace. To himself.)

**Damien**: Aw, fuck.

(He starts running as Butters, Tweek and Me runs after him)

**Damien**: To hell with this!!

(Rips open a black portal and jumps in, the portal closing behind him)

**Me**: Hey, that's cheating! Butters, Tweek, follow me!

(Me slashes open a blue portal, and we all jump in)

(Far off in Hell...)

**Damien**: Fuck!!!


	9. Begging On The Dirty Floor

You know, I update a lot faster than most people do on here. I just noticed that. Anyway, yes, I'm back with another chapter. Woot. And oh my God!!! Sweet Jesus, the newest Maximum Ride book came out, and I read it and i squealed and cried and shrieked when i read the ending!! It was AMAZING!!! (Sigh) Dude, they're having a contest, up on the book's website, that you can write a chapter of Maximum Ride and submit it, and if you win, they'll put it in the book!! Squeeee!! I'm totally entering, I already got it written. I'm such a geek XD Dude, it'd be so amazing if I won. Squee!! Anyway, read on, my pets, and enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park.**

**Warning: This is 'M' for a reason, for sexual themes, violence and vulgar language. So beware.**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
Begging On The Dirty Floor**

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

*****

*****

Something was wrong with Tweek.

It wasn't immediately obvious, so he didn't really do anything about it until Wednesday. But the mere fact that it even took him that long was enough to make his blood boil.

To anyone who didn't know the blonde, it was nothing out of the ordinary. When Monday rolled around, Tweek had been twitchy and hyper beyond belief. It was Craig who noticed the true panic in his eyes, the more violent shakes, how he sought to distance himself away from the normal populace. Craig thought it was the stress of the deal he had resurrected on Sunday. After a week-long break, maybe Tweek had gotten used to the freedom. So he left it alone, much preferring to relive the memory of a sweaty, flushed Tweek screaming as he came. Things had been difficult at home, so he had left Tweek alone after work to make sure Ruby was safe back at the house.

Now he was starting to rethink not giving Tweek the extra attention with the way he had been acting. He had asked him what was wrong, but Tweek had just said it was just Craig's imagination; nothing was wrong. Of course, Craig didn't believe that for shit, but he didn't want to press him, not at that moment. But one way or another, he was going to get it out of Tweek.

Craig sat in his class at Physics in fourth, watching Tweek shake and quiver in his seat, his hands tangled in his hair as his eyes darted around nervously. He was getting pretty damn tired of all this. Tweek needed to tell him what the fuck was wrong, because Craig was ready to snap.

Their teacher, Mr. Karol, was explaining some crap about pascals and fluid pressure, and normally, Craig would at least pretend to be listening, but he was being distracted by Tweek right now.

He saw Butters lean over in his seat, whispering something to Tweek, who jumped at the contact but managed to remain silent. Butters looked slightly worried; he was probably asking if Tweek was okay. The caring blonde had healed up nicely from his previous encounter with Brian , although Cartman kept him on a shorter leash than normal. Speaking of which, the brunet cast an inquisitive look in his direction, catching his eye and pointing toward Tweek. Craig shrugged in response. How the hell was he supposed to know what the hell was wrong with him if he didn't tell him?

Tweek shook his head at Butters, who sat back, frowning, just as Mr. Karol turned around.

"Okay, who thinks they have the answer?" He asked, eyes scanning the room. No one answered, so he sighed. "Alright, let's have...Tweek."

Tweek shrieked.

"Tell me what you got for an answer. You did work out the problem as I asked, right?" Mr. Karol continued, ignoring the outburst. Tweek looked around wildly.

"_Ngh!!_ _Mmm_..uh, um...uh..." He gripped his hair tighter, and Craig frowned. Tweek usually screamed out the answer in less than a second, why wasn't he doing it now? Mr. Karol tapped his foot impatiently.

"Come on, we're all waiting."

Tweek shrieked again. "'_We're'?!?_ W-who's 'we'?!? _Gah!!! It's true!_ _Ngh_, i-it's all t-true!! Sweet Jesus, they're after me!!!!" He shot up, knocking over his chair as he ran screaming from the room. There was silence, and Mr. Karol let out a snort of laughter.

"Alright. Breaking the monotone there. Anyone else?"

Craig burned with fury. What the hell?! Couldn't anyone else see that something was wrong with Tweek? Why wasn't anyone getting up to help him? Hell, why the fuck was _he_ still even here?

He got up, sliding his stuff into one big pile into his backpack and striding to Tweek's vacant seat, picking up his things as well. Butters flashed him a worried look. The entire class watched as Craig made his way to the door, and Mr. Karol cleared his throat.

"Craig? Where do you think you're going?"

Craig flipped him off and left, hearing Mr. Karol sigh.

"Someone remind me to buzz the office later. Now, how 'bout that answer?"

* * *

Craig found him in the first bathroom he tried. Opening the door, he heard Tweek's tell-tale whimpers and squeaks coming from the handicap stall. He knocked on it.

"Tweek? It's me, open up."

The whimpers stopped, and Tweek's quavery voice came back, "G-go away Craig, I-I'm in the bathroom."

Craig frowned. What the hell? Was he crying? He knocked again. "You're not taking a dump or anything, now open the door." He looked down at the stuff in his hands. "I have your thermos."

There was a pause, and slowly the door opened. Craig shoved his way inside, ignoring Tweek startled squeal, closing and locking the stall door behind him. Throwing everything except Tweek's thermos in a corner, he faced the blonde. His eyes widened.

Tweek _was_ crying. Big, fat tears were pouring from terrorized hazel eyes, his entire frame trembling uncontrollably. He looked up at Craig with an expression more befitting a kicked dog than a human being, and his lower lip quivered in a sad pout. He looked so damnably vulnerable that Craig was torn between fucking his ass right then and there, and holding him close like a teddy bear. He chose the latter.

Scooping him up, he sat down on top of the backpacks, leaning back against the wall. Tweek clutched at his jacket with shaking hands, jerking in silent sobs. Craig just held him, anger and sadness warring bitterly for dominance in his heart. It depressed him to see Tweek like this, and he wished he could do something to stop it. At the same time, his insides burned in furious anger. Whatever was responsible would fucking _die_ when Craig found it.

Craig handed him the thermos, and Tweek grabbed it, guzzling it down. He drained it to the last drop and then let it fall from his hands, which were dripping blood. Craig took one gently, examining it. Tweek had clenched his hands so forcefully in his hair that his nails had reached his palms and cut him. Little half-moons bled on the flesh, and Craig leaned over precariously, yanking some toilet paper from the roll. Taking Tweek's hands, he wiped off the blood carefully, which was already stopping. His voice was soft.

"Tweekers...what's wrong?"

The blonde said nothing, instead cuddling closer, still crying, so Craig tightened his hold on him. He breathed in Tweek's sweet coffee scent, resisting the urge to nibble on that slender neck. After a few moments Tweek calmed down a little, and Craig decided to try again.

"Tweek, don't keep things from me. Tell me what's wrong."

The blonde shook his head, and Craig felt the bite of irritation at Tweek's response. Tamping it down, he tried again.

"I can't help you if you won't tell me what happened to make you like this."

Tweek shuddered, but again said nothing.

"Please, Tweek."

The blonde whimpered, drawing in a shaky breath. "Th-they said...they s-s-said..."

"They said they -_ngh_- w-were watching me. Always. A-always watching." He gave another shudder, burying his face into Craig's jacket. Craig felt a wave of fury. Who the fuck had messed with his Tweek?!

"Who said that?" He demanded. "Who?!"

Tweek quivered at the anger in his voice, and Craig could feel him tighten his grip on him, clenching harder on his jacket.

"I c-can't...no...I-I can't tell you...not you,_ ngh,_ not you..."

Craig felt a hot rush of anger at the words. What the hell?! What did he mean he couldn't tell him?! Where the fuck did he get off saying that kinda bullshit to him?! Growling savagely, he ripped Tweek away from him, shoving him down on the floor. The blonde screamed, but Craig pinned him down, holding his hands above his head as he bucked desperately, trying to escape.

"What the fuck do you mean, you can't tell me?" Craig snarled. "What the _fuck_ do you mean?!"

"_Gah!! No!! No!!_ No, I can't, th-they'll -_ngh_- kn-know!!" Tweek screeched. "C-can't tell, not you -_erk_- n-not any-_anyone_, no, no, no, _no_, come after m-me, come after -_augh_- y-y-you, can't, I can't, _noooooo_..."

He froze, so suddenly that Craig almost jumped back in shock, and a frantic look came into his eyes. He started squirming again, and in an almost impossible move, Tweek arched up his entire upper body from the dirty floor, bringing his head up to press his lips against Craig's. The raven was stunned. What? Tweek flicked his tongue lightly along his lips before pulling back, his eyes desperate.

"Fuck me, Craig."

"...what?" He hadn't heard that right, had he?

Tweek groaned, thrusting up his hips against where Craig's pinned him down. The raven hissed as he felt the friction. "Please, Craig -_ngh_- j-just...f-fuck me, please." Tweek panted. "Fuck me 'till -_ngh_- I-I can't th-think anymore."

What the hell? Craig scowled darkly. "Like hell I will. You won't tell me who's got you like this, now you just ask that out of the blue? When you didn't even want it in the first place? What the _hell_, Tweek?!"

Tweek let out a whine, continuing to rub up against him. Craig bit back a moan. Fuck Tweek, dammit, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!! He wanted to find out who was messing with Tweek, not screw his brains out! Jesus, like he didn't do that enough already!

"No, please..." Tweek stared up at him pleadingly. "_Nghhhh_...I-I'll tell you..._erk_, I will, I will, I'll t-tell you, just..._please_, Craig..."

Craig felt the urge to just _bite_ Tweek, out of pure anger. Here he was, trying to protect Tweek, and the twitchy little fucker was _bargaining_ with him! With the terms of his own deal! What the fuck was this, role-reversal?! Tweek took advantage of his enraged silence to kiss him again. Hungry. Demanding.

Craig snapped. With something akin to a dog's snarl, he roughly flipped Tweek over, eliciting a startled squeak from him. Tweek barely managed to get up on his hands and knees before Craig was yanking down the blonde's pants and underwear, furious rage burning in his mind.

"You want it that bad, Tweekers?" He growled. "Fine." He pulled down his own pants, positioning himself behind him. Tweek's persuasive rubbing had already gotten him up, but he gave himself a few strokes to bring himself fully to bear.

"Just don't think it won't hurt." he grabbed Tweek's slender hips, and with a single thrust, buried himself up to the hilt. Tweek's pained scream was cut off abruptly as Craig pulled out, then rammed himself back in, the cry turning into a sort of strangled gasp. Craig knew he hurt Tweek, hurt him bad, but right now he didn't care. This was what Tweek wanted, this was what he was gonna get. Screw preparations.

Tweek cried as he continued to push in, his nails cutting into his palms again, and the sight of the small puddle of blood pooling on the floor gave him a sort of sick satisfaction. This would teach Tweek to play with him.

He purposely avoided Tweek's sweet spot for a while, until he judged that his raw sobs were becoming too agonized, and that he'd had enough. Craig stopped, his voice low and husky. "Are you gonna tell me who it was?"

Tweek nodded hurriedly, his hair bobbing up and down as his body trembled. "It w-was, it was--"

"_Shhh_..." Craig hushed him. "You can't tell me yet, I haven't finished giving you what you want yet."

Tweek whimpered in something like terror, and Craig started moving again, but deep, slow strokes this time that barely brushed the blonde's prostate. Tweek shuddered, seemingly forgetting his earlier pain as his cries stopped, changing into low moans with each thrust. Craig slid his hands over Tweek's thighs, gently reaching over to caress his length as it came alive under his touch. He changed the angle slightly, thrusting deeper, not just brushing his sweet spot anymore.

Tweek breath came faster as he started to rock back against him, silently begging Craig to speed up. The raven gladly complied, pushing harder against that magic spot that made his blonde sex kitten cry out. A particularly hard thrust had Tweek gasping, and Craig slid up his shirt to nip and nibble Tweek's shoulders. He could almost purr. His Tweek was so tight so goddamned hot and perfect he wanted to come right then and there, but no, he couldn't. Not just yet. He had to milk his pet to the very last drop. His hands returned to work at Tweek's neglected erection, fisting him in perfect tempo as Tweek shuddered beneath him.

"_Craig..._"

Tweek's moan echoed in his ears and he pumped him faster, losing a bit of his rhythm as he fought to bring Tweek to orgasm. The sharp slap of flesh on flesh was a delicious accompaniment to the slippery friction of their sweaty bodies, and Craig could tell by the other's panting moans that Tweek was nearly there.

He hit Tweek's sweet spot again and again, his own breath coming out hot and fast, hardly able to breathe with the erotic heat of the blonde enveloping his member. Tweek shivered deeper as he felt Craig's grunts caress his neck, the added movement only driving the raven to new heights of pleasure.

Tweek froze arching his body with a final breathless scream as he fell to the waves of sensual pleasure Craig gave him, his seed coating the raven's hand. The feel of the blonde clenching around him threatened to do the same to Craig, but he managed a few extra thrusts before he came too with a groan, filling Tweek up.

Holding the blonde close, he sat up, keeping Tweek in his lap as he finished. His coffee-loving addict leaned back on him, his head resting Craig's shoulder as they fought for breath. Craig bent his head down, licking the deliciously salty sweat that beaded on Tweek's neck as he continued to languidly stroke the blonde's shaft. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Tweek nodded tiredly, giving a slow moan as Craig rubbed his thighs, mixing the mess that was already there. Craig returned his attention to the blonde's cock, running a finger down the sensitive underside and causing Tweek to squirm slightly, rubbing on Craig's hips.

"So tell me." Craig murmured.

"It was...th-that one guy..." Tweek yawned sleepily. "That...Brian guy..._ngh_, and h-his friends."

Craig froze. His voice turned to ice. "What did they do to you? Did they touch you? Did they hurt you?"

"Th-they...they tell me th-things..." Tweek shuddered again, but this time out of fear. "They know wh-where you work..._mnhh_, th-they wait 'till you l-leave, th-then they...they c-come out, and -_ngh_- th-they m-make me...make me l-l-listen..."

"Listen to what?"

Tweek whimpered a little bit, and Craig could already guess what they told him. Things like how they crept through his house at night, how they watched him from afar, how they would one day kidnap him and kill him. Using his paranoia against him.

Craig held back a growl. Those fucking bastards! No wonder Tweek was so fucked up lately, they'd been mentally torturing him! They were making him go insane! He quickly soothed Tweek.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, don't think about it."

Tweek relaxed against him, nodding as Craig gently nuzzled his neck. After a moment Craig pulled out, grabbing some more toilet paper to wipe down Tweek's legs and thighs. Luckily his pants were clean so Craig pulled them up, doing the same to his own. He noticed with a frown that some blood was also present on the paper. He hadn't made Tweek bleed since the night of the party, and that was only because he had still been a virgin. It made a spark of shame smolder in his belly as he threw it away, grabbing more to clean his hands and help Tweek up, letting the blonde lean heavily on him. He wiped the blood from Tweek's palms, gathering all of their stuff and walking out of the stall.

"I don't think you want to go back to class, do you?"

Tweek shook his head.

"Do you wanna go behind the school and take a nap?"

Tweek nodded and Craig slipped an arm around his slender waist, feeling his tired half-twitching. They made their way out of the bathroom, walking slowly down the hallway. They managed to escape detection and reach the empty back with no mishaps, where Tweek curled up on Craig like a kitten as soon as they sat down and fell asleep.

Craig was too pissed off to do the same.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the crappy sex scene. if it was Tweek's P.O.V. then it would be better, but the seme never really has much like that. It's much more descriptive from the uke, y'know? And you know what? I never once, in any story I've ever written, ever, EVER, said the word 'penis'. It's always cock or dick or member or shaft or length or erection or _something_, but never penis. Soooo........penis!!! There, I said it. XDDDD

**Me:** Y'know, Tweek looks so cute asleep on you.

**Craig:** Shut up, you're gonna wake him up. God knows he never sleeps.

**Me:** True, true...

**Craig: **And why the hell did I have to make him bleed? I don't want to hurt him, dammit!

**Me:** Too bad. 'Sides, he liked it anyway, didn't he?

**Craig:** It still feels wrong. I feel like a jerk.

**Me:** And in here, you _are_. But don't worry, Tweek can see the inner fluffy puppy in you.

**Craig:** ...okay, I wouldn't go _that_ far.

**Brian:** Don't worry, things will get better.

**Craig:** What the fuck are you doing here?!?

**Brian:** Oh, just relaxing before my big entrance next chapter.

**Craig:** _What?!? _If Tweek wasn't asleep on me right now, I'd kick your fucking ass again!

(Tweek moans in his sleep, twitches, everyone falls silent)

**Brian:** (sighs) Alright, alright, I'll go.

**Craig: **...whoa, seriously?

**Brian: **Yeah. He deserves to sleep for a while.

**Craig:** ...okay, what the fuck are you gonna do to him?

**Brian:** (sudden evil smile) Oh, you'll see.

Hey, I've got a favor to ask of all of you!! I don't want reviews, (but God knows I love them!!) (and they make me update faster....) but can you guys tell me what you think of Mr. Karol? I promised to tell him when he reached literature immortality (A.K.A., I publish the chapter with him in it.) Don't look at me weird, I don't have some freaky teacher-love or anything, it's just that sometimes, for the teachers, I use my own. Different names of course. But still, even if it's just the tiniest review ever, **please** tell me what you think of him! Thanks!!


	10. Welcome Home, Tweek!

Yay, another chapter!!! Didja miss me? Didja didja?!?! Sure you did! That's why you're reading!!! Anyway, yah, Tweekie comes in here again. Read and enjoy? Yay!

Please forgive any misspellings, I'm lazy and I don't care.

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. Blegh to you.**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten  
Welcome Home, Tweek!!**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

*****

*****

If there was one thing Tweek could say, it would be that at least Craig was trying. He really was. It just...wasn't working out too well.

Ever since he had told him about Brian, Craig had done his best to protect him. To walk him home all the way after school, even if it meant being late for work. To always come over if he needed to do something outside, like getting more coffee from the store when they were low. To keep him company during the night when Tweek was scared that someone was outside his window, even if it meant walking through almost negative temperatures to reach Tweek's house. But Craig was trying really hard to avoid a little thing called 'life', and he couldn't always be there.

Like right now.

Tweek was walking down the street extra carefully, scanning the surrounding area very closely. His father (finally taking some time from his 'busy' lifestyle to actually come _home_), had sent him to the store to buy some mocha double fudge coffee grounds that Tweek hadn't even didn't even know had even existed. He had called Craig in hopes of getting an escort, but to no avail. Craig had reluctantly said 'no', the sound of loud blaring music in the background and some guy yelling for another beer clearly saying he was busy. He had offered to skip out on work anyway, but Tweek had declined, paranoid about getting his best friend fired and made into a homeless truant on the streets who would fall into a dark spiral of drugs and alcohol all because he lost his job.

Now he was walking alone down the street, his heart beating fearfully.

**You should have just taken his offer and waited for you fuckbuddy to pick you up.** The voice snickered. **Then later, if you were lucky, he could've given you another pity fuck. God knows, you love those.  
**

_Shh!!!_ Tweek hushed it. _Be quiet, I have to concentrate!!_

**Oh shut up,** It snorted.** Your luck can't be **_**that**_** bad.**

_Yes it can! I have horrible luck!! If I saw myself on the street, I'd jump myself too!!_ Tweek squeaked in fear, looking around even more anxiously._ Oh my God, what if I __do__ jump myself?! I could destroy the fabric of space and time and everyone would die!! I'd have the blood of millions on my hands!!!_ He tugged fearfully on his hair.

**The worst you have right now is the blood of a couple of fruitflies and cockroaches on your hands.** The voice scoffed.** Don't think yourself normal enough to actually be able to kill someone. You'd probably fuck that up too.**

_Ngh, be quiet!!!_Tweek pleaded desperately. _What if they sneak up on me or something?!_

**Hmmm, your fuckbuddy sounded so concerned over the phone...** It mused. **Another drop in the bucket of lies.**

_Craig doesn't lie! He's my best friend; he wouldn't lie to me! He __was__ concerned! Anyone would be in this situation, it's way too much pressure!!!_

**Hey now, don't go shoving Craig into your misfit misconceptions.** The voice snarled. ** You're a fucked up, twitchy paranoid little bitch, and he's a normal bastard. If he was in this situation, he wouldn't just sit around like a fucking pussy, he'd kick their asses.** It chuckled darkly. ** You're so **_**weak,**_** Tweekie. So pathetically **_**weak**_**. And the concern? All part of the act. Like I told you, **_**Craig hates you**_**.**

_No, he doesn't!! He doesn't!!_

**Yes he does. Why do you think he never tells you when he gets hurt?** The voice taunted, its whisper a sly hiss.

"W-what?" He was startled enough to speak out loud, but never got any farther than that. As he passed a small alley, he was suddenly grabbed, dragged backwards into the shadowy depths. A hand clamped over his mouth cut off his panicked scream as his body jerked in its furious efforts for escape. He kicked and bucked, but to no avail, the person holding him was too strong.

He was dumped unceremoniously on the dirty ground, and a blindfold was tied around his eyes. A gag was next, then a heavy pressure that wouldn't let him get up, and he knew his muffled screams would never be heard, not in this filthy corner of hell where worms crawled and spawned, oh _God_, he could feel them, leaving their slimy trails over his body, slithering over--

"Hello, Tweekie." A voice called, and Tweek screamed again, fighting uselessly to get up. He screamed because it was the voice, but _real_, his worst nightmare; it escaped, it was free, oh God, it was going to kill him--

"Heh, still fighting back, eh?" The voice chuckled, and Tweek's scream petered off into a whimper as a bit of sanity broke through his terrified lightning-sharp thoughts. It was a voice, yes, but it wasn't THE voice. It was Brian.

Tweek didn't know which was worse.

He lay still, panting through the gag. There was a feathery touch on his cheek and he squirmed, trying to pull away. The darkness of the blindfold taunted him, he couldn't see what was touching him, he couldn't see at all, the black was pressing in on him, all over, get it off, get it off, _get it off!!_

"You've been hanging around with your friend alot lately. What was his name again?" Brian pretended to think for a while. "Oh yeah, Craig, right? Heh, is he trying to _protect_ you? To keep you _safe_?" Brian leaned in closer; Tweek could feel his breath on his ear. "He's not doing such a good job, is he?"

Tweek whimpered.

"We still caught you. You're still here." Brian chuckled. "He _failed_, Tweekers."

_Don't call me that, you can't, you can't._ Tweek repeated desperately. _You can't, not you, only the voice and Craig, you can't, not you!!_

"He can't protect you." Brian continued. "He can't do anything against us. We're always watching you, always on your tail; Craig can't help you. Did you see your bushes rustle outside your house this morning? That was us, always, _always_ watching you."

Of course, he had done no such thing, but Tweek didn't know that. In his panic he forgot completely that the bushes outside of his house were way too small to hide anyone. He believed it completely, believed that yes, he had seen it, that he had seen their eyes in the leaves, that he had heard them _calling out_ to him. Tweek struggled harder, shrieking, his heart pounding so fast it hurt.

"We're ever gonna leave you alone, Tweekie. We're always gonna be there, always following. You're never gonna have a moment of peace, not as long as we're around. And nothing, not even Craig, can protect you."

Tweek was crying now, frightened tears of terror seeping into the blindfold. The demons would never set him free, he was going to die here, and no one would ever find him.

"Hmmm..." Brian mused. "You need to learn not to disobey when I told you not to tell anybody. Because I know you told Craig about the fun we have together. You need to _learn_." There was a pause. "Alan, bring out..._the maggots_."

_Maggots?_ Tweek strained his captured body to turn at the approaching footsteps, trying vainly to see what was happening. Brian's voice returned, sly and dark.

"See, we collected some little friends for you. A lot actually. Hundreds of maggots waiting to feast on your flesh. Are you ready to meet them? Because they're ready to meet _you_."

Tweek quivered mutely on the ground, pure panic stealing away any shrieks he had. He was bluffing, right? He didn't have any maggots with him, it was just a trick, right? Right?

A rough hand pulled up the back of Tweek's shirt and the blonde flinched, almost paralyzed in fear. What were they doing? What were they doing?!

"Let's start the reunion." Brian whispered. There was a squelching noise, and a handful of slimy crawling _things_ dropped onto his bare back.

"_MMMGHHHHHH!!!!_" Tweek screamed so loud it seemed the whole world could hear it, so hard his throat hurt. He was fighting like crazy, he had to escape, he felt them on him, no, leave him alone, get them off!!!

"Do you feel that?" Came the sly whisper. "Can you feel them burrowing into your skin? Eating you down to your bloody core? _Can you feel them?_"

Only muffled screams met his question, giving him the perfect answer. Tweek sobbed brokenly, his body wild with motion. He couldn't think, nothing, all he felt was the maggots' jaws on his skin, their slimy trails on him, them _crawling inside_ of him.

_No no no no no no!!!! _ Tweek cried loudly inside his head as he fought for release. His mind was a blank in the aspect of rational thought, all he felt was the urge to leap up and tear off his flesh, claw down to his bones and rip the unholy maggots from his bones, oh God, set him free!! He needed a knife, a lighter, a chainsaw, _anything_ to chop and burn away at his infected body, to rip himself apart until he was clean, until he was pure, until he couldn't feel them anymore.

Sadistic laughter registered vaguely in his ears, but he couldn't understand it anymore than he could think. And still screams poured from his sore throat, horrendous cries of a broken mind pushed too far. But he couldn't hear those either.

"Alright, let him go."

The gag and blindfold were removed, the pressure on his body taken away, and Tweek was shocked by the bright light after what seemed an eternity of darkness. Then his panic set in, and he leapt up, screaming louder at the sight of the insects on the floor below him and the feel of them on his back. His nails dragged deep, bloody furrows into his arms, chest and what he could reach of his back as he looked for the burrowing maggots. His blood ran free, and Brian's voice whispered behind him,

"We'll always be here for you, Tweekie."

That was the final straw. Tweek bolted from the alley, still shrieking, desperate to be as far away as possible. But he only emerged from one shadow of hell, into another. An unrecognizable world. Into madness.

Shadows burst forward from every corner, red eyes staring at him, glaring, fangs jutting out from windows and buildings that leered at him dangerously. Squawks from demon birds that slithered and crawled on twisted limbs and bloody angels with no eyes that flew upside down and cried out in agony. Scarlet blood that bubbled and frothed, coming toward hm in a red wave, laughing at him.

**Beautiful, isn't it?**The voice in his head came from all directions and Tweek ran, trying to escape it, but it only laughed.

**Can't run forever, Tweekers.**

Tweek screamed again to release the building pressure in his head and the world turned upside down and he was falling, but now it was right again and he was throwing up, but it was black as night and a face came out of it and shrieked at him with bloody teeth and he was running again.

The world mixed together in blurred patterns of night and fire, the sun came up to smile but it had no mouth, the wind jumped to its death as it flew toward the shattered moon, giant rats that ran from bulls and called out his name. His legs hurt and his head burned and he couldn't see and maybe he threw up again, but only more blood came from his wounds.

**You're insane now, Tweek!** The voice laughed hysterically.** Welcome home! **_**Welcome home!!!**_

He still ran and cried and screamed and bled, and his heart beat faster and he couldn't breathe and his chest hurt, it was on fire. There was no air and he fluttered like a dying fish after throwing up his heart and lungs. A demon appeared, wearing Craig's face, surprised and watching.

He stumbled forward and clutched its front like a dying man and gasped and panted and twitched. The demon-Craig grabbed him in tight claws and Tweek collapsed on his knees as he felt his empty chest try vainly to breathe and beat. There was nothing left.

"Help me..." Tweek pleaded brokenly. "Help m-me, I s-still feel them, th-they're coming for me..."

Still the demon-Craig said nothing, staring at him with an almost horrified expression. Tweek cried harder. Brian was right. The voice was right. He couldn't help him. Nobody could help him. Nobody.

"Y-you said...th-they wouldn't...hurt me a-anymore. Y-you promised." He panted for non-existent breath. It hurt, why did it hurt so much?

"You lied."

Then Tweek's chest exploded and nothing mattered anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Yup. Lotta weirdness in here. I actually had fun writing this chapter! Not because of the maggots or whatever (ewww, I hate them), but because writing madness is fun! It was really weird. I just wrote down tons of stuff that didn't make any sense, and when I looked back at it, it was all like, 'whoa, this is cool'. Oh my God, any of you out there draw? Because I would LOVE fanart for this particular chapter!! Like, totally truly!! Hmmm, maybe Tweek died. I don't know. Maybe he will, depends on how I'm feeling and how quickly I want to end this.

**Pip: **You can't kill him yet!!

**Me: **Yes I can.

**Pip: **No! He's got so much to live for!!

**Me: **Liiiiike?

**Pip: **...um, uh, coffee! And Craig!!

**Me: **Risa wants Craig and Tweek to die. And people say Craig is a jackass that deserves to be slapped. Nobody likes my Craig.

**Pip: **Well, they're not the ones writing this, are they? Tweek has to live, if only to pursue a better relationship with him.

**Me: **Hmm, true. But I want to kill Tweek.

**Pip:** No!

**Me:** (sigh) Where's your man?

**Damien:** Here.

**Me:** Pip won't let me do what I waaaaaaant. Make him go away.

**Damien:** No. Even I think Tweek deserves a chance here. Come on. Seriously?

**Me:** (sigh) Alright alright. Maybe I won't kill him.

**Craig:** You better not.

**Brian:** Shut up. She can do whatever she wants.

**Craig:** You fucking son of a bitch!! You hurt my Tweek!!

**Brian:** Whoops.

(Brian runs, Craig chases after him)

**Me:** Oh well. Hey, wanna go find out what Butters is doing?

**Damien:** Being fucked by Cartman.

**Me:** ....O_o Alright, what about Kenny?

**Pip:** Watching Butters.

**Me:** Jesus Christ. Never mind. Wanna go to the beach?

**Damien/Pip:** Yay!

Okay, just out of curiosity, how may people would be pissed off right now if I killed Tweek? Just like that? How many of you would love it? How many want to slap me? Review please, with any comments and/or slaps!!


	11. Hospitals and Buttery Surprise Talk

I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! I know it was a long, long time since I updated, and I'm really really sorry!!! I didn't mean to take so long! It's just there were things going on, and stuff and....things!!! Alright, alright, um, I'm back now, and yeah. I'm back. Newest chapter up, and I swear I'm working on Bloodbath as we speak (read)! I am, I really am!

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Boo hoo.**

**Warning: Just shitloads of angst in here XD**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven  
Hospitals and Buttery Surprise Talk**

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

*****

*****

Craig held his head in his hands as a slow beeping resonated around the white room, one of the few signs of life left from the slender figure on the bed. Looking up for a moment, he caught sight of closed eyes and pale skin surrounded by tubes, and he hid his face again, unable to bear the sight. He sighed. _Oh God..._

He'd hated having to leave Tweek all alone on the street, so he'd pleaded with Victor to let him off this time. The club was full and completely crowded, but Vic agreed almost immediately. (He was a secret romantic on the inside.) Craig was out of there in a second, racing out the back to find Tweek. It wasn't that long ago that Tweek called, he could probably find him and catch up to him.

He'd felt nothing but terror when he _did_ see him. Running as if the devil was chasing him, screaming blindly, Tweek found _him_ instead. Tweek was blind, crying, bleeding from what looked to Craig to be knife slashes. Craig was frozen as Tweek clutched onto him jacket, staining the front with blood and assaulting his nose with the sour scent of bile. Craig could only grip his arms as the blonde collapsed onto his knees, still keeping a tight hold on his jacket.

"Help me..." Came the whimpered plead. "Help m-me, I s-still feel them, th-they're coming for me..."

Craig was paralyzed. What had happened to him? What had happened to his little Tweek?

"Y-you said...th-they wouldn't...hurt me a-anymore. Y-you promised." More tears poured down his red cheeks, his tone damnably accusing. Then came the final blow to Craig's heart.

"You lied."

Craig opened his mouth to say something, anything, but then Tweek's eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped forward in Craig's grip. There was silence.

"Tweek?"

Craig lifted Tweek's head; the blonde didn't respond.

"Tweek? Tweek, answer me."

Nothing. And then Craig noticed something that made his mind blank out and shattered his entire world. Tweek wasn't breathing. And putting a hand to his neck, he didn't feel a pulse either.

He shut down. Mind, rational thought, everything. The world was colorless, silent; he moved automatically. Lay him down. Take out your phone. Call 911. His monotone words were performed smoothly. What now? _CPR, Craig, remember._ Putting his hands over one another, he pressed them to Tweek's ripped shirt, mindlessly acting. Thirty compressions, two breaths. Thirty compressions, two breaths. Over and over again, over and over.

That was how the paramedics found him, still trying to make Tweek breathe. It was only a few minutes; South Park was a small town and everything was pretty close, but to Craig it had felt like forever. They had dragged him away, and it took four of them to restrain his silently resisting body. He didn't want to leave Tweek, even for a second, so he was subjected to the horrible view of Tweek's body jerking twice under the power of the defibrillator, but then came the wondrous cry.

"I got a pulse!"

The ambulance ride had been short, then they took Tweek away from him. Tweek's parents came, but they weren't there long. Craig was the only one waiting when the doctor had come to give them news, and let him in to see Tweek.

Apparently, the psychological pressure of a recent event had been too much for his body to bear, and he'd gone into stress-related cardiac arrest. A heart attack! The kid was seventeen, and he'd had a fucking heart attack!

The doctor had talked about the wounds on Tweek's body, asking whether they were self inflicted, but Craig violently denied it. He knew what would happen if they thought Tweek was hurting himself. The doctor said that the blood loss alone nearly killed him, and cautioned him against any strenuous activity when he awoke.

He'd also warned him about the dangers of oxygen loss to the brain for extended periods of time. The CPR had helped, but there was the possibility of brain damage. Anyways, they wouldn't be able to tell that until he awoke.

But for the two days Craig stayed by his side, Tweek hadn't stirred.

A couple of people had visited. Ruby was one, checking up on her brother and his friend. Stan, Kyle and Kenny had been next, then Wendy, and even that British kid, Pip, who'd left a very nice handmade card decorated with coffee-cup stickers.

He sighed again, reaching out a hand to brush the flyaway golden hair from Tweek's face. A noise caught his attention and he looked up. Butters stood in the doorway, the tall looming figure of Cartman behind him. They came in, Butters handing Craig a small white paper bag with a smile.

"Here y'go. I'ah thought y'might be tired of all th' hospital food, so I'ah baked y'somethin'." he said encouragingly.

Craig opened the bag, peering inside. The sight of warm chocolate-chip cookies greeted his eyes and the scent tickled his nose. He looked up toward Butters. " Am I actually allowed to _eat_ these?"

Butters blushed guiltily and Cartman snorted. "Just eat the fucking cookies, dumbshit. It was your fault last time."

Craig let it go, unable to summon the strength for a smile. Taking a cookie out, he chewed on it methodically, feeling the chocolate melt on his tongue. He knew it was good, extremely good, but he closed the bag, laying it on the bedside table. He didn't feel like eating right now.

Butters looked at him worriedly, whispering to Cartman. "Maybe he's thirsty. Eric, can y'go an' get him a drink or somethin'?"

"And who the hell is gonna pay for it?" Cartman growled.

"You? Please?"

There was a pause, then Cartman sighed. "Fine." Butters beamed at him, going up on tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. Cartman muttered something under his breath along the lines of, "I'm so fucking whipped", before leaving the room, digging in his pockets for his wallet. Butters let out a relieved sigh, pulling up a chair next to Craig.

"Sorry. Eric doesn't really know how t' comfort people."

Craig shrugged, keeping his eyes on Tweek. Butters followed his gaze, sighing softly. "He's gonna wake up, y'know."

"I know."

There was a pause where Butters hesitated. "I'ah...I'ah heard it was a...a stress-relat'd heart attack?"

"Yeah."

Butters hesitated again, and Craig knew he was working up to ask what he really wanted to know, why he'd really sent Cartman away.

"Was it...was it because of you?"

Craig's head snapped around to look at the blonde, but his glare seemed ineffectual against the other. "What do you mean?" He growled out. Was he saying it was his fault?!

Butters hesitated yet again, tapping his knuckles together in that nervous habit he'd had since elementary school. He took a deep breath, steadying himself and meeting Craig's eyes resolutely.

"I'ah know you're good friends with Tweek...you have been for awhile now...but y'all don't have th' same classes a lot anymore. I'ah see Tweek in P.E., an' for 'bout two months now, he changes in th' stalls. But I'ah see them sometimes." Butters looked away for a moment, resting his gaze on the sleeping Tweek. "Th' bruises he has on his hips. Fingerprints. Handmarks. I'ah know where they come from."

Craig said nothing. He'd promised Tweek he wouldn't tell anybody, but he'd never expected _Butters_ of all people to know.

Butters went on, "I'ah know it doesn't seem like I'ah should be one t'know, but I'ah do. I'ah know what it's like t'have a...rough boyfriend." Butters blushed slightly at this, before turning his own glare on Craig, and the raven was surprised to see the passion in those ocean-blue eyes. "But Eric at least has th' balls t'admit he's my boyfriend, an' he treats me nice. I'ah know you're not datin' Tweek, otherwise you'd tell people 'cuz you don't really care what people think. I'ah _don't_ know why Tweek is lettin' you do that, and I'ah don't wanna ask him or nuthin', but if I'ah find out you pushed 'im too much and that's why he's here, then both me an' Eric'll kick your ass. Because even Eric thinks rape is disgustin' an' unforgivable, no mater who it is."

The blonde finished his little speech, both of them glaring at each other. Craig mulled it over in his head. Butters already knew he was having sex with Tweek, but he didn't know why. And _that_ he wouldn't reveal. But Butters was wrong; it wasn't his fault that Tweek was like this. He thought he knew who's fault it was, and he burned with fury just thinking about them. He growled inwardly. Butters at least needed to get that straight.

"I won't tell you why Tweek agrees; that's his secret to tell, not mine."

"So you're blackmailin' him?" Butters exclaimed, interrupting him. "That's still rape!"

"I don't hurt him!" Craig snarled. "I'm sorry for being rough, but you just admitted Cartman is too. Cartman is a jackass by nature, and don't think I don't know what he did to you, Kyle told me. I know he's hurt you before. But I've stuck by Tweek since the damn third grade, and he's my closest friend. I've never betrayed him, I've never left him, and I'll burn in Hell before I let that happen."

Butters looked shocked at his sudden vehemence, and Craig took a deep breath. He wasn't used to speaking so much to another person besides Tweek.

"And it's not my fault he's here. I would _never_ send him here. But I'll kill the bastards who did it." He looked at Butters, who was concentrating fiercely on his words. "You remember Brian."

It was a statement, not a question, but Butters nodded anyway. Craig continued, "Someone told them about Tweek, y'know, all the paranoid shit, and somehow they found out where and when I work. They wait until I'm gone, then they catch him. They tell him things, Butters, things that only Tweek would understand. And they drive him insane." He paused, recent events flooding his mind. "I went to go find him so he could go to the store and buy some shit his dad wanted. And I found him crying and screaming about somebody coming for him. They're breaking him, man. They're breaking him."

Butters was silent, his eyes wide in surprise and horror at the revelation. "Oh God, Craig, why didn't y'say something? You know Stan an' Kyle and everybody else'll take your side if you wanna go out and find 'em. Some of us might not really know you, but we all know each other from elementary; we stick t'gether."

"No." Craig growled. "I'll protect him by myself. Tweek is _mine_, he doesn't need anyone else protecting him."

"Eric is like that too, but even he has people t' back him up." Butters said quietly. Craig said nothing, turning his head to look at Tweek again. The blonde spoke up again, his voice hesitant and a bit apologetic.

"Well, I'ah'm sorry for accusin' you of puttin' Tweek in here, I'ah jus' don't understand why you're sleepin' with Tweek like that. I'ah didn't think he was into th' whole friends with benefits thing. But I'ah guess it's okay, I can see you love him an' all--"

"Love?" Craig repeated, surprised. "What d'you mean?"

Butters looked at him incredulously. "You love Tweek, doncha?"

Craig frowned. He wanted Tweek, yes, wanted to be his everything and anything, wanted him to depend solely on him, but that didn't mean he 'loved' him. Love was a fairy tale that little kids believed in to make their lives easier. He was certain even Ruby didn't love him; she needed him for protection and that's what he gave her. Love was a fantasy, it didn't exist.

Butters stared at him some more, then his expression morphed into one of sadness and pity. "Oh, Craig, don't tell me they took that too..."

"Took what? Who?"

The blonde looked at him with an expression of such sad _knowing_ that Craig had to fight the urge to look away in submission. Butters' voice was solemn. "My dad used t' beat me too, 'til Eric made him stop."

Craig was stunned. What the fuck did Butters _not_ know? _How _did he know? What the fuck?!

"It takes a lot outta you, doesn't it? An' even though I'ah know y'could take so much more than I'ah could, I'ah know I'ah luckier. At least I'ah know what love is." Butters abruptly stopped, as if he had said too much, looking at Tweek again. Craig didn't know whether he should punch Butters for being so cryptic or beg him to continue. Maybe both.

"Are y' still gonna do it?"

The sudden change in topic startled Craig, and he scowled. "Do what?"

"You know what I'ah mean." Butters frowned. "Th' doctor said no strenuous activity, y'know that. I'ah'm pretty certain sex falls under that category. 'Sides, after all he's been through, don't y'think you should lay off him for awhile? How do y'know how th' sex is affectin' him mentally? This is Tweek we're talkin' about here. And y'did admit you're kinda blackmailin' him."

Craig's scowl grew darker, and he said nothing, but at that moment Cartman appeared in the doorway, a dark look on his face and a coke in his hand.

"Fucking slut thinks I can't understand her illegal ass, stupid bitch." He tossed the coke to Craig, who caught it easily. Craig kept his attention on Butters, and saw the _change_. Gone was the somber, knowing look that had stared so strangely at him, instead to be replaced by a gentler, freer expression. His eyes brightened and a smile came into being. It was as if the other Butters was merely a memory, a shadow of the happy carefree boy he really was. It was almost like Craig had just imagined the whole thing. He couldn't imagine this Butters saying all the stuff before. And the worst thing was, Craig could tell that Butters wasn't faking it. He really was affected this much by the tall brunet. In that moment, Craig hated the small blonde, envious of the happy look in his eye. Tweek was never affected by him as much.

Butters jumped up and Cartman's eyes were instantly drawn to him, as if he was the only thing he could see. The raven saw that perpetual calculating look soften a little, and his fury flared even higher. How could a sadistic jackass like Eric Cartman possess so much power over Butters? And Butters being willing to all of this? How was that possible?! Why wasn't he capable of doing the same to Tweek?!

"What happened, Eric?" Butters asked. Cartman shook his head, eyes angry again. "Nothing. Stupid wetback nurse talking shit." He looked toward Craig. "You, uh, you alright?"

Craig nodded, trying to put aside his jealous anger as he opened the coke and drank from it. He actually was thirsty. There was a pause, and Butters tugged on Cartman's sleeve.

"I'ah think Craig wants t'be alone now, Eric."

There was a pause as Cartman's eyes flickered to Tweek, then he nodded, waiting as Butters gave Craig a goodbye hug.

"Don't push 'im too far." Butters whispered into the raven's ear. "Bullies can hurt him only so much; it's you who can really break 'im."

Then he pulled back, smiling as Cartman snagged him around the waist, leading him from the room. Craig watched them go, turning his attention back to the unconscious coffee-addict. Butters' words lingered in his mind. Was he really pushing Tweek too much? He had vowed to never betray him, but what if that's what he was doing, by making him do something he hated? Sure, Tweek had admitted it felt good, but hell, just because he could hit that particular spot didn't mean Tweek actually wanted it or enjoyed it afterwards. Craig said he'd never hurt him, but what about that time in the bathroom? He'd made him bleed. He'd hurt him. Every time he fucked Tweek, he was raping him, and the only reason Tweek didn't tell anyone was because Craig was blackmailing him.

"God, I'm so fucking _pathetic_!" The self-loathing curse hung in the empty air, resonating with the steady beeping of Tweek's heart monitor. This was a mistake. Everything he did was a mistake; it all boiled down to him. It _was_ his fault that Tweek was here, because of his own fucking obsession. That's what it was, right? An obsession!!

Now he had almost killed him! Tweek had trusted in him to keep him safe, and he couldn't even do that. He had failed.

'_You lied._'

"Damn it all to hell!" Craig half-snarled, tightening his fists and feeling his nails digging painfully into his palms. Jesus, it hurt, his stomach was in knots and his chest felt like some giant hand had reached in to squeeze his heart. He looked toward Tweek, gently taking his hand.

He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to hurt him.

"I'm sorry, Tweekers." He looked down, his voice low.

"I won't take advantage of you anymore. I promise."

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. I think the next chapter will be longer, okay? So, um, I'm glad so many or you read my weird stories I uploaded in the past couple of days. 'Twinky Fun' anyone? XD

**Craig:** Oh yeah, that was a good vacation.

**Kenny:** Fuck yeah!! That was awesome! I finally got an actual part in something nice and not insanely angsty!

**Me:** Oh come on, it's not that bad...

**Kenny:** Yeah it is, man. Hello, 'Bloodbath'?

**Me:** ...it's not so bad in the others...

**Kenny:** But those aren't up yet!!

**Me:** Whatever.

**Craig:** Y'know, whatever happened to that video?

**Me: **It's in my private collection (sly grin)

**Craig: **Pervert.

**Butters:** Hi!!!

**Kenny:** Butters!!! (glomp)

**Cartman:** Get off him, white trash bitch!

**Kenny:** Neva!!!

**Butters:** O/////O

**Me:** So, Butters, great performance back there.

**Butters:** I'ah know, right! I'ah was so good!

**Cartman:** You're too fucking cute for your own good.

**Butters:** O/////O Thanks, Eric.

(Cartman drags Butters away from Kenny to fuck him madly somewhere)

**Kenny:** Aww, dammit, he took the cutie away.

**Craig:** This is getting too long.

**Me:** Yeah, I might put in an omake chapter at the very end just to get it all out.

**Craig/Kenny:** Sweet.

Lol, how many of you were surprised by Butters and all the insanely weird hints toward his life and what's happened to him? How many of you were like, OMG, how does he know?!!?!? Lol, review please!!


	12. An Effect of Abstinence is Fire

Yes, Yes, I know I've left you all hanging horribly. Shoot me, whatever. I'm not going to apologize, there's just been to much shit gong on right now. Um, I was banned from the computer for a long, long while, and I haven't written much of Tension anyway. I'm still working on chapter. 14, because that's gonna be a very 'OMG' chapter. That's a warning, people! But after I get past that, things should move along much more quickly. Um, sorry for the weird asterisk and zero things, but for some reason it won't let me save with just the asterisks, so, yeah. Just deal with it. I actually _am_ working on the next chapter though, just so you know. **And for all of you Bloodbath fans out there, sorry, but that's on temporary hiatus for now. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. But my B-day is in a couple of months, so if you want to give it to me as a present, I could die happy. XD**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve  
An Effect of Abstinence Is Fire**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

**0*0**

**0*0  
**

_It was bright as the lightest day, but it didn't burn his eyes or anything as he walked through the light. It felt really warm, like he was snuggled under his covers at home. It felt nice._

_ He was calm too, and that surprised him, mainly because he couldn't remember doing anything that actually made him calm. He was pretty certain the tranquility had something to do with this place. Where was he? Was he alone in here? Strangely, the idea didn't bother or frighten him as much as he thought it should, but only because he knew he was safe. A thought crossed his mind. Was he dead?_

_ No, because Craig was here. Tweek looked up, seeing the silent raven walking beside him. No, he couldn't be dead, because Craig was here, and Craig was too strong to die suddenly for no reason. The other looked at him, smiling. Tweek realized their hands were intertwined._

_ Craig slowed down, showing him to a lonely bench in the middle of the blank white. They sat down together and Craig wrapped an arm around his waist, drawing him close. Tweek cuddled into him, smiling. He felt so protected, so warm and safe. It wasn't often that Craig held him like this. It only happened on occasion at night when Craig visited, and not nearly as often now._

_ "I'm sorry, Tweekers."_

_ Tweek looked up in confusion. Sorry? For what?_

_ "I won't take advantage of you anymore. I promise." Craig continued. Tweek frowned. Take advantage? Did he mean the sex? Craig looked so sad, and Tweek didn't like that. It made his chest feel weird. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out._

_ No, it's okay, don't feel sad, I told you I liked it, didn't I? Tweek wanted to plead, to say, but he just couldn't. Craig gave him a sad smile, getting up from the bench and walking away._

_ Come back! Tweek tried to yell. Don't leave me, Craig, don't leave me, please! Tweek couldn't move, couldn't run after him, and he suddenly felt so cold. Craig, please...I need you here...I need you with _me_..._

_ Craig didn't even look back as he finally disappeared, and only now could Tweek move, but no one was there, he was all alone in the white blankness, so, so alone..._

"_Noooo!_" Tweek's eyes snapped open and he shot up. The room was white, no, no more white, what was that beeping noise? Something was covering his mouth, he couldn't breathe, he clawed at it in panic, take it off, take it off, take it off!

Hands gripped him and pushed him down, and Tweek fought savagely as it tried to keep him still. No, let go! He lunged forward, his nails striking flesh, tearing at it.

The hands stopped and Tweek looked up to see Craig staring at him impassively, one cheek bearing five red wounds. Frozen into horrified silence, Tweek let Craig carefully take off the oxygen mask from over his mouth, setting him free. The cuts bled as he watched. The raven sat down in a chair next to him, still saying nothing, making no move to wipe away the blood. Tweek trembled anxiously; Craig's eyes looked so flat. Dead and blank as if nothing mattered anymore. It scared him.

"C-Craig? I'm s-so-"

"Are you okay?" Craig interrupted Tweek's apology, keeping his unwavering gaze on him. Tweek nodded, looking around nervously. He was in a pure white bed, in a white room. The beeping noise turned out to be a heart monitor next to him. It freaked him out a little.

"_Mhnnn_...w-where am I?"

"In the hospital." Only now did Craig's expression change, but it changed into something so sad, just like he had been in Tweek's dream. Tweek was seized by panic. What if Craig left here, too? He didn't want to be a left alone in this strange room! He grabbed Craig's hand, holding it tight.

"D-don't leave me, p-please!" He begged. Craig looked at him, a sad smile crossing his face.

"I won't." But he didn't hold Tweek's hand back, instead keeping it unresponsive in the blonde's grip. Tweek tried to ignore this, asking another question.

"W-why am I -_ngh_- here?"

A surprised look flitted across the raven's eyes. "You don't remember?"

Tweek shook his head. He had been going to...get coffee, right? He thought so. What happened after that? Craig paused, that sad look coming back.

"You...you had a heart attack."

"A heart attack? _Gah!_ Oh Jesus!" Tweek clutched at his chest with both hands, expecting to feel no heartbeat or something else horrible. But no, it still beat normally, albeit a little fast, thanks to his panic. Sighing in relief, Tweek once again took Craig's hand, his voice wary and anxious.

"Why?"

Again Craig hesitated, but this times Tweek only saw fury, barely restrained, in those deep blue eyes. "I think...I think you ran into Brian again."

Memories flooded Tweek's mind and he shrieked, yanking on his hair. They were only flashes at first, but they got stronger and clearer until he was reliving it all over again, feeling the terrible fear, the crawling of maggots on his skin, and he heard a high, shrill noise, barely realizing it was coming from his own throat. Hands grabbed his arms as he tried to rip off the hospital gown, babbling in blind panic.

"No! S-still on -_gah!_- m-me...c-can feel them! _Ngh_, all o-o-over!...Get th-them off, are they g-gone? _NO_!"

"Shh, shh..." Craig sat next to him, drawing him close against him. With his arms securely restrained, Tweek trembled and shook, little tears sliding down his cheeks as he tried to break from the fear, tried to remember that it was in the past and he wasn't back there. The minutes passed as Tweek choked on near-silent sobs, struggling against the agonizing hold his mind had over him, while Craig murmured soothingly to him, reinforcing the reality of where Tweek truly was. After a while, Tweek calmed down slightly, taking in Craig's words.

"Nothing's on you, you're okay, you're safe, don't cry, Tweekers..."

Again and again Craig repeated his mantra, and Tweek felt the panic slip away, letting some sort of rational thought possess his mind again. He looked down at himself, whimpering as he saw for the first time the bandages that wrapped around his thin arms. He knew what lay under them, as well as what lay under his shirt, raw marks of terror slashed into his skin by his own hands. "I-I did that...I hurt m-myself, didn't I?"

Craig hushed him again, and Tweek gazed upwards at him with wet eyes, seeing the deep red scratches on his right cheek. He reached up, gingerly touching the bleeding wounds. "_Ngh_...I h-hurt you too."

"It's okay." The sad look returned, and Craig let go of him, trying to pull away, but Tweek kept him firmly by his side. He didn't want Craig to go away, and that's what he feared would happen if he let go of him. Tweek buried his face in the raven's jacket, and soon the other's arms wrapped around him again. But it wasn't like his dream.

Because even though he held him, Craig never truly hugged him back.

* * *

Tweek was allowed to leave the hospital the day after, and was made to go home, where his parents actually stayed home to try to take care of him. So he didn't see his tormentors at all. But he would have gladly thrown himself in front of them if it meant he could have his best friend back. Craig wasn't the same anymore.

It was almost like brain-controlling aliens had brainwashed him or taken him hostage and replaced him with some strange copycat meant to trick Tweek into joining their wicked plans for world domination, and if Tweek didn't completely trust his best friend, he probably would have accused him of that. But he did trust him, so he kept it silent. It was a close thing, though.

Tweek stayed home from school for a couple of days as a precaution, but Craig didn't visit as often as he thought he would. Which was to say, he didn't visit at all. The first day, he put it down to work; after all, Craig had a life besides constantly babysitting him. However, when he didn't come by the second or third day, Tweek started to panic. What if Craig had gotten run over on his way to visit and lay dying in the hospital, waiting vainly for his twitchy friend to visit _him_ and feeling betrayed because he never showed up because he was stuck inside the damn _house_, and Craig died all alone and Tweek missed the funeral because he couldn't GO OUTSIDE?

Because _obviously_ Tweek's parents wouldn't let him go outside, on the _retarded_ fact that they were actually trying to be '_good parents_'. Hello, seventeen freaking years too late! So Tweek was left to panic and twitch and stay awake, until they finally got tired of trying to put up with him and slipped him some 'happy' pills. Which knocked him out and made him into a zombie for a while, and also had the lovely effect of turning all his hallucinations into strangely random psychedelic colors. Except for the reflection. That one stayed the same.

But Tweek eventually had to go back to school, and that was when he noticed the deeper changes in his friend, Craig. It was almost as the raven was trying to avoid him without actually physically avoiding him. He was...hesitant in his movements, eyes always conflicted with a strange glazed look on them whenever Tweek was around him. Tweek was confused whenever Craig was with him; there, but not really.

The raven was certainly compliant though. The blonde didn't know what had caused this, but if he wanted something, then Craig would be there to give it to him. Whether it was a cup of coffee, a jacket, anything, it didn't matter. Craig would bring him a cup, give him his own jacket, just for Tweek.

It didn't make sense.

Craig had always taken care of Tweek, ever since they had become friends so long ago, but this was different. Not even Tweek was spared from the small bursts of anger that he sometimes caused Craig, like the time he had asked him why he cared. Now even those were gone. His best friend had turned into some kind of obedient zombie, and it was scaring Tweek. Craig was...gone, in a sense. It was strange, abnormal, _wrong._

But there was one thing that surprised Tweek, more than anything else. Something that the voice made sure to remind Tweek of every single day, always laughing at him.

Craig didn't seem to want to fuck him anymore.

* * *

**What did I tell you?** Malicious laughter echoed in Tweek's mind. **What did I **_**tell**_** you? I knew it! I knew it! The time has come, my little blonde spaz!**

Tweek tiptoed through an empty house after school, clutching his thermos to his chest, watching some pieces of red float across his floor to join the splotches of purple. They started to take over the green, and he put a finger to his lips. "S-s-shhh..."

**He's gonna leave you high and dry, and then you'll see how badly you were lying to yourself!** It crowed, almost to the point of hysteria. Again, Tweek shushed it, and froze. There was a river of rainbows rolling down the stairs. There was a pause, then he joined it with a shriek, tumbling down to the carpeted floor. He laughed; this was fun!

Above him, his reflection stepped out from a shadow, leering down at him with those red eyes. **Trying to see what it feels like to have your ass dropped? **Tweek just spread out on the floor, giggling and drinking coffee. He was pretty certain his mother had slipped a couple of pills into the big coffeepot in the kitchen before she had left. He giggled some more. The thing was, he drank a _lot_ of coffee.

A _lot_, a lot.

He looked around, taking in how different everything looked like from the floor. Gazing over at the couch, he bolted up. That couch looked really, really bouncy. Darting toward it, he leapt onto it with a squeal, pillows flying off.

"_Wheee!_"

The reflection followed him, a toothy grin on his face. **What will you do when he leaves you? **Tweek rolled onto his back , pouting. "_Meh_. Craig w-won't leave. He's -_ngh_- m-my bestest friend _ever_!" He stuck out his tongue at the shadow-Tweek.

**But the signs are all coming together, Tweekie. **It purred. **He's avoiding you, he won't **_**touch**_** you...it's just like I said, isn't it?**

"Nuh uh uh!" Tweek waggled a finger in its face. "_Mghhh_, h-he still t-talks to me."

**But for how long?**

Tweek frowned, but at that moment, a key could be heard entering the lock on the front door. He scrambled behind the couch, peeking out carefully. The reflection seemed to have abandoned him, and he hid his face. Who was it?

"Tweek?"

A wide grin split Tweek's face. Craig was visiting! Yay!

"Tweek?"

The blonde continued to hide, biting back giggles. Craig couldn't see him, ha! Footsteps sounded, along with a door slam, and he peeked out of the side. His bestest friend was walking into the living room, toward where he hid. He still had the cuts on his face, but he could think about those later. He stifled more giggles as Craig stepped in front of the couch, looking around.

"Hello? Tweek?"

Craig turned around to look somewhere else, and Tweek took the chance, climbing up to crouch on top of the couch. Wiggling his butt, he lunged forward, tackling the raven with a happy squeal.

"_Craig!"_

"Whoa!" The raven slammed into the ground, his breath whooshing out. Tweek latched onto him, wrapping his arms and legs around him, laughing hysterically. "Hee hee, I got you! I totally—Sweet Jesus! I g-got you!"

"Holy crap, Tweek, are you on something?" Craig groaned. The blonde only giggled some more, burying his face in Craig's neck. The raven's body stiffened for a moment, but he said nothing. Tweek nuzzled him for a second, then froze. Oh. My. God.

"Sweet Jesus!" He shot up, dragging Craig up. "Craig! H-hurry! _Gah_! Hurry up, get up, -_ngh_- c-come on!" Tweek tugged on his friend's jacket, pulling him to the stairs.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" Craig exclaimed. Tweek only told him to hurry up again, yanking him up the stairs. Half-running, half-bouncing, Tweek dove into his room. Craig was almost thrown onto the bed, pushed down by the overly-hyper blonde. Tweek joined him on the covers, crawling under the sheets. There was a pause as he rolled around, laughing, then Craig spoke.

"Tweek, for what specific reason did we come up here?"

A tousled golden-haired head popped out from under the sheets, grinning wildly. "B-because the -_ngh_- p-purple was chasing us!"

Craig stared at him through narrowed eyes, and Tweek smiled all the brighter. The grey in Craig's eyes was dancing with the blue...

"What're you on?"

"M-my mom slipped -_gah_- s-something in my c-c-coffee! It's okay!" A sudden shriek came out, and Tweek giggled, covering his mouth bashfully. "S-sorry."

Craig only sighed irritably, sitting up. "Jesus Christ."

Tweek looked at him for a moment, then crawled over to him, slipping out from under the covers. Craig still looked sad, and he didn't like it. Maybe he should do something. Distract him.

**Some questions might help, Tweekie.** Shadow-Tweek suggested, leaning back casually in his desk chair, his grin wide and leering. Tweek nodded in agreement. Yes, questions were good. Questions were distracting. He opened his mouth, unwittingly asking the first thing that popped into his mind, the one thing that had bothered him all week.

"C-Craig? W-why don't you -_ngh_- fuck me anymore?"

**Getting right to the point, aren't you?** The other chuckled as Tweek paled. That hadn't been what he had wanted to ask. He should be accepting it, not questioning it. **Whoops, looks like little Craigy is **_**maaaad**_**.** Craig suddenly glared at him viciously, a deep anger burning in his eyes that made Tweek quiver slightly, his hyper-mood fading away. He wanted to hide his face, to curl up under the covers and not have to see Craig so angry, but that might make things worse.

"Don't ask me stupid questions, Tweek." Craig growled. "If I don't do something, it's because I don't want to."

There was an impossible silence, then Tweek heard hysterical laughter.

**I don't even have to try to convince you anymore, freak!** The reflection shrieked madly. **He's just gone and shoved it in your face! Ha! Face the truth and beg for mercy!**

The real Tweek sat mutely on the bed, staring at Craig in horror. Oh God, it was true, it was all true, it was the damned signs, Craig hated him, he was going to abandon him...Tweek paled further. The deal had been made for a reason. It kept him safe, kept Craig from telling anybody about his obsession with fire. But now that it was gone, if Craig had lost interest in what he had asked for, the one thing that swore him to secrecy, what would stop him now from telling everybody?

Nothing. Nothing at all.

He'd tell, and everybody would know and they would come to arrest him, to take him and lock him up in jail or an asylum and he'd be trapped, like a _rat_, staring at the same four walls and watching them get closer and closer, listening to people tell him he belonged in that hell, screaming for help but no one would hear him or listen and he'd die in _fear_. That horrible _fear_ that already haunted him now and made him into what he was.

Yanking on Craig's jacket, he brought him down again, leaning over him and grabbing the front of his shirt.

"_No! You can't tell!_" He shrieked. "Why? _Nghh!_ I-I don't wanna go! You gotta -_erk_- keep th-the secret! Keep it! _You can't tell!"_

"What the hell?" Craig tried to get up , but Tweek wouldn't let him, pressing down on him. "_Gah!_ th-that was the wh-whole _-augh-_ point!" Tweek yelled. "Not just -_ngh_- th-the calm, o-or the sleep, but the s-secret! You c-c-can't abandon me! _I won't let you!"_

Craig looked at him in confusion, managing to sit up and grab Tweek's wrists. "Calm down, Tweek! You just got out of the hospital, remember?" The raven made a obvious effort to lower his voice. "It's okay, just calm down, and I'll go and get you some coffee, some that _hasn't_ been spiked with whatever drugs you're on." One of his hands reached up to pat Tweek's hair, to engage in that old ritual, and Tweek sank into his chest, whimpering pitifully. He trembled and shook, but Craig's touch couldn't calm him, his voice wasn't soothing, it didn't matter that this was the most _real_ attention Craig had given him since he'd come out of the hospital. He was on the risk of exposure. Tweek turned away from Craig, gnawing anxiously on his lip, his hands itching to pull and yank on his hair. He was going to be shoved into a padded room for the rest for his life.

"No, no, no, no, y-you said -_ngh_- y-you wouldn't...wouldn't t-tell." The blonde protested, suddenly tearing away from Craig's grip. He leapt off of the bed, pulling on his hair viciously. "No, no, no, _no!_" He repeated, panic whirling in his mind, infecting every part of him until his body jerked from the very _pressure_ of it all. In his mind, it was already too late, he was certain that Craig had told someone, _certain_ that everybody knew, that they were waiting for him to step out of his room so they could capture him and shove him in jail. He spun around to face Craig, his voice growing louder. "H-how many people- _erk_- have you t-t-told? _Gah!_ _How m-m-many?_"

He paced around, his breath coming in little shuddering gasps and his twiches becoming even worse. "I-It w-was part o-o-of the -_ngh_-d-deal..." he stuttered, gripping his hair tighter. He could barely speak anymore. "P-p-part -_ngh_- of...of -_erk_- th-the de...the d-deal....."

Craig's eyes narrowed dangerously. "The deal? Is that it? You think I told someone you fucking secret? Is that it, you twitchy little fuck?"

Tweek nodded hurriedly, sinking to his knees. He felt so lightheaded...his stomach hurt, and so did his chest....

His agreement seemed to anger Craig more than anything else and he stood, towering over the kneeling blonde.

"You think that just because I'm not fucking your ass into the damn mattress, I'm gonna immediately throw you to the dogs? Do you _want_ me to tell people? Is that what you fucking want?" He grabbed Tweek, hoisting him up by the front of his shirt. "I'll fucking do it! I'll go and tell every shitty bastard out there that you like setting fire to shit! That you're addicted! And just to make it better, I'll tell everybody that I was fucking your tight ass until you were screaming my name, giving it to you hard until you couldn't fucking _breathe!_" He shook Tweek roughly. "_Is that what you want?"_

"_NO!_"

Craig roared. "Then shut the fuck up! I haven't told anybody, and I'm not going to!"

"Then prove it!" Tweek was suddenly gripping Craig's open jacket, staring at him with wide hazelnut eyes. "_Ngh_, p-prove it, prove that y-you won't tell! Th-that if you -_augh_- l-leave right now, y-you won't tell!"

"How?"

Tweek paused at the growled demand. How? How could Craig prove he wouldn't tell, not a single soul, now that the deal was broken? Shadow-Tweek came up behind him, whispering suggestively in his ear. **He can give you more than just a good fuck, you know.** It hissed. **You had something more before he came along and took it from you. He took it, he can give it back...**

Tweek looked up at Craig, eyes defiant.

"Give me my stuff back. And let me set my fires again."

The response was immediate. "No."

Tweek tugged on his jacket, turning back into a twitchy mess, protesting the refusal. "_Nghhh_, w-why? I want it, _ngh_, I _need_ it. Y-you can come w-with me, and -_erk_- m-m-make sure I don't h-hurt myself or anything." He let go of Craig, stepping back. "You c-can't prove it -_nghh_- a-any other way."

There was a pause as Craig gazed down at him in agonized silence, face drawn in a rare expression of torn uncertainty, and barely controlled rage. Then all emotion was cut off, the raven adopting a dead tone as he made his decision.

"Fine."

Grabbing Tweek's hand, Craig led him out of the room and then out of the house, into the empty streets outside. The blonde was drawn into stunned silence. He hadn't expected Craig to agree so easily. He hadn't expected him to agree at _all_. He had fully expected his friend to refuse all pleads and leave him right there and then. But no, here he was, being dragged outside by a expressionless Craig, who's dead silence scared him more than anything else and stopped him from asking questions as to their destination.

And it was cold. He didn't have his thermos, couldn't warm his hands on its heat, and Craig hadn't given him any time to grab a jacket for himself. It calm him down slightly, but it nipped and stung at his flesh. Tweek shivered, his hand still clasped in Craig's. The other noticed, and the next thing he knew, a warm pressure descended on him, shutting out the cold and enveloping him in heat. Craig's jacket.

It was too big on him, falling down to his butt, hanging on him like a blanket. Tweek looked up at Craig as the other let go of his hand, worried that he might be cold too. But no, Craig seemed fine, not even the tiniest hint of goosebumps on his arms, or even a sign of shivering. Tweek held his tongue. This was probably the last nice thing Craig would do for him anyway. He would give him back his stuff, then leave him, just like the voice said. He wondered why he wasn't freaking out about this. This was what he feared above all things, right? It really was. Why wasn't he panicking?

It was probably the pills in his coffee. Damn pills.

Tweek bit back a whimper as they walked on; Craig didn't take his hand anymore. So he just wrapped himself up further into the warm jacket, breathing in the hazy scent Craig had: cigarette smoke, ash, and...something else underneath all of that, something deep and strong like the sea in the throes of a harsh storm. It was...nice, actually. Tweek wondered why he'd never noticed before.

They kept on walking, and Tweek realized with a start where the were going. Craig's house.

**Hmmm, haven't been **_**there**_** in a while.** The voice purred unbidden in his mind.

The house soon came into view, and Craig tensed up, then relaxed. Tweek noticed that no cars were parked in the driveway. His parents must not be home; the house was empty. Craig opened the front door and lead him through the silent house, and they walked through the emptiness up the stairs to the raven's room.

'_Empty house...'_ The phrase rang a bell in his memory, but why? Had he heard it somewhere? Tweek paused. Didn't the voice mention that once; that Craig's house was always empty when Craig let him come over? Craig suddenly appeared in front of him, startling Tweek out of his thoughts, holding a box in his hands. Tweek took it, slowly opening it, his heart beating faster as he saw familiar lighters, his needle-nose pliers, little bottles of lighter fluid, his _map_. It was all there, all, all, all there.

He hugged the box close to his chest, his mouth almost watering in anticipation as he pictured high, leaping flames and whirling fire, a tiny giggle escaping his throat.

Craig stared at him with that unfathomable expression, then sighed. "Where do you want to go?"

Tweek looked at him in askance. "Go?"

Craig gestured vaguely toward the box, barely hiding his disgust, but Tweek didn't see it, too caught up in what he meant. "Y-you mean I c-can go make one -_ngh_- n-now?"

The other nodded and Tweek gave a short squeal, hugging the box even closer. Oh my God, oh my God, he could have it! He could have it again!

He thought for a minute, then grinned almost maniacally. He knew _exactly_ where he wanted to go.

* * *

The clearing in the forest surrounding Stark's pond was small, like any other, but to Tweek, it was special. It was here that he first brought forth his flame, first flicked on the lighter with trembling, excited fingers. He had fed into being his pyromania here, and it was a place he would never forget.

And now he was back again.

He felt a bit self conscious as Craig watched, but the feel of his favorite blue and green lighter in his hand made him forget all about anybody who could have seen him. He dug in his box, pulling out the small pliers and popping the metal cap off of the lighter so that the insides showed. He tightened the little tube on the inside, flicking it back and forth a couple of times to get it even higher. Attaching the cap, he flicked it on, laughing a bit hysterically as a large tongue of flame seared the air around it.

It was so freaking _beautiful_.

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaaand there you go. Ha, thought the fire was out of the story, didn't you? Slipped completely from your mind, didn't it? ha ha! Well, guess what, bitches? The arson is back! Lol, not really. Anyway, to all of you who actually take anti-psychosis pills and whatnot, I'm sorry, because in all honesty, I have no fucking idea how they work or what happens when you take too many. Sorry, but this is a fan_fiction_, so I just bullshitted my way through. I do that alot. XD Anyway, yes, you read right. The reflection is not limited to mirrors now. Woot. I actually got some comments (2) from people who say that they don't like the voice, and it made me laugh. Out of all of the reviews that I've gotten, only two say that they don't like it? Wow. Y'all must be, in general, some real sadists. XD Craig is not a jackass! Can you honestly blame him for his outburst? Nope, you cannot! Risa, be quiet! XDDDD

**Craig:** Motherfuck, do you ever shut up?

**Me:** Nope.

**Craig:** My God, you must drive your friends insane. Do you even _have_ friends?

**Me:** Yup. And they're just as fucked up and retarded as me.

**Craig:** Wow. And what the fuck is with the fire? You know I hate Tweek doing that shit!

**Me:** Sorry, babe, this is _my_ story. Well, technically it's yours and Tweek's, but whatever.

**Craig:** Then stop doing all this fucking crap!

**Me:** Nope. (evil grin) Don't worry, I have some stuff for you too.

**Craig:** Oh God.

(Me hands Craig the script, Craig reads it)

**Craig: **...hmm, okay....eh, whatever...hey, I like that part...what? What the---

(reads further)

**Craig:** No...no... no, I'm not doing this! No! You can't make me! What the fuck is wrong with you! You sick fucking bitch! You can't fucking make me!

**Me:** Oh yes you will. I _need_ Tweek to see this. Otherwise it all fails. You _will_.

**Craig:** NO! Fuck you!

(tries to run away, and Me grabs him, ties him up)

**Me:** YOU WILL.

**Craig:** Damien! Kenny! Sweet fucking God, Cartman! Help me! _HELP!_

**Me:** Sorry, babe, they can't hear you.

(drags away a screaming Craig)

By the way, has anyone heard that new song, Bulletproof by La Roux? It's freaking pimping. It makes me dance. XD.


	13. Hunting In The Night

Lol, does no one care that Craig got injured? And what about the dream? Tweek's dream? Did no one read that? What happened to opinions on that? XDDD anyway, sorry for the slow updates, but this might be it for a while. I'm seriously stuck on the 14th chapter. Risa, I'm calling you, girl. I think I need help. Ummm, for all of you who hate Brian, (and that might be a lot...), this is your chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. But after the whole bleeping thing with CC, I think Matt and Trey would be happy to give me rights.**

**and oh my fucking god! have you guys seen this amazing piece of fanart Zeromotion made for me? No! No you didn't cuz it's too amazing for your eyes! But I'll be nice and let you see it anyways. XDD Dude, dudettes, you have to fucking see this! I mean it, just love it for being SO FUCKING AWESOME! ZEROMOTION I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!**

http:/i39 (dot) tinypic (dot) com / wlxfd3 (dot) jpg

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hunting in The Night**

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

He hated this.

He absolutely _hated_ this.

Standing just inside the damn clearing, watching over one of the only people he cared about, and all he could feel was a sick combination of disgust and depression. He felt nauseous, his stomach roiling rebelliously in him, just completely fucking helpless. Tweek sat in the snow, his body completely twitchless, playing with his 'toys' and scorching the snow around him as he spun flames from his lighters.

It was wrong. Just _wrong_.

It was the happiest that Craig had ever seen Tweek, even when he had bought him the supersize lattes, and a big smile decorated the blonde's face, accompanied by his laughter. But his smile was almost twisted, his laugh hysterical, and his _eyes_. Those hazelnut orbs that Craig had seen in so many shades and hues of both pleasure and pain, they were darker, flat, the color almost black. It was disgusting to him.

This wasn't his Tweek, it was someone completely different.

Tweek suddenly shot up and dropped his lighters, darting into the depths of the forest. Craig snapped to attention, running in after him, but then Tweek reappeared again, his eyes wide and excited.

"W-wait here! Wait here!" The blonde chirped eagerly, vanishing again. Craig reluctantly walked back, leaning against a tree and trying not to throw up. Tweek was so different now.

These past few weeks had been torture for him. Never mind that Tweek had clawed the fuck out of him when he'd woken up and he still had the cuts on his face. Never mind that fact that everyone was asking him why Tweek was in the hospital, why he had those cuts, and that Butters was religiously hanging around him as if to keep an eye on him. No, what really tortured him was the fact that Tweek wasn't _there_ with him. He hadn't been apart from the twitchy blonde for any more than a day in over eight years, and it was eating at him, every moment that he didn't have him by his side where he could watch over him.

He'd tried to stay away from Tweek for the week he was home from the hospital, thinking that it would be good practice for his new resolution. If he could go cold turkey for a week, then he could carry out his promise, right?

God, was he wrong.

Tweek's absence had gnawed at him, bled out his insides out with memories of the other's smile, his cute squeaks, his rapturous moans and shuddering gasps. Over and over, he'd been torn and ripped in agony as he was taunted continuously by the sounds, images, scents and tastes his mind conjured, the forbidden fruit he couldn't partake in. When Tweek had returned to school and Craig had seen him again, he'd almost had to forcibly restrain himself from leaping to his side, from hugging him close and letting himself drown in the coffee-addict's delicious scent again, from dragging him away from prying eyes to reacquaint the blonde with the pleasures of the body.

Only the dark, hated memory of Tweek lying comatose on the white hospital bed kept him in check, stopped him and brought him down to cold reality again. It was _his_ fault that Tweek had gotten hurt; he hadn't tried hard enough to keep him safe, to protect him, had ignored just how horribly his stupid, lustful _deal_ had affected Tweek.

But it was so damn _hard_ to stay away from his twitchy dependent. Craig was hyper-aware of every movement the blonde made, was oh-so careful to not touch him in any way Tweek might not want from him, but he burned every time he saw him, a tense ball of fire that smoldered in his belly. It was as if now that he'd had a taste of the drug that was Tweek, he couldn't go without it. He was addicted.

But he couldn't act on his desperate need, his wants, he had to control it. Butters' words echoed teasingly in his mind every time he drowned in his forbidden wish, reminding him of the consequences of their friendship.

_'Bullies can hurt him only so much; it's you who can really break him.'_

He tried to make Tweek a little happier, giving him all he wanted, everything he asked for. But he missed _touching_ him. But of course, Tweek couldn't see that, would never see it, and that was all Craig's fault. He sighed, sinking down to sit in the snow, his head in his hands.

He should have thrown all that stuff away when he had the chance. He never should have kept it. At least it would have given him a legitimate reason to refuse Tweek's request, saying that he didn't have his things anymore, that he had thrown that damned box away. He didn't even know why he had given it back to him instead of lying to him in the first place and saying that he didn't have it anyway. Maybe it was just the final proof to him, that he would never be everything to Tweek, that when the choice came, Tweek wouldn't chose him. He didn't know whether to be relieved or horribly disappointed when Tweek took the box with such glee. But here he was, still following him like a damn dog.

As if called, the object of his tumultuous thoughts came bounding back into the clearing, his voice ringing in blissful giggles. Craig stared at him, glared at him from where he sat at the load that Tweek was carrying in his arms, a disgusting feeling setting off the nausea in his stomach again. It was only when Tweek dropped his burden into the white snow and ran off that the feeling grew worse, and Craig actually had to shove his fist into his mouth to quench down on the urge to throw up violently.

It was almost a bale, composed completely of wood. Just twigs and branches piled on each other haphazardly, the sacrificial lambs herded for slaughter. Tweek was suddenly standing in front of it again, clutching a bottle of lighter fluid in tight hands just the way that he did to his thermos. There was a strange light in his dull eyes as he practically ripped the top off -not the cap, the entire red top- and poured every single last drop onto his leafy, dead heap, dancing around to make sure every inch was covered. He held out a lighter as Craig watched in stunned horror, fingering it reverently before flicking it on.

Then he tossed it into the heart of the mass.

There was a giant sound almost like a dull explosion and tongues of flame shot out everywhere, like a screaming beast desperate for freedom. Tweek took a tiny jump back, startled, and his hands covered his mouth as high hysterical giggles fought their way out. After a moment, the blonde sighed happily, his arms stretching out as if to encompass the fire in an embrace, standing perilously close to the bright blaze.

Craig was instantly up on his feet, running to Tweek's side as he tried to ignore the blistering heat that assaulted his body as he came closer. He grabbed onto Tweek's sleeve, tugging him back. "Move back, Tweek."

His coffee-addict looked up at him with those disgusting flat muddy eyes, a small pout over his features. The raven tried again, his voice low. "Just a little okay? Just a tiny bit."

This time he managed to tug him back a couple of inches, coaxing him further and further until Tweek would go back no more, yanking his arm away almost viciously from Craig's grip, a glare on his face. The heat was barely tolerable at this point, and Craig sighed, sparing Tweek one last regretful look before going back to his tree and sitting down again. At least he had managed something, right?

* * *

Time crawled by as Craig watched over the changed Tweek, making sure he didn't stray to close to the inferno. The blonde kept running back and forth into the woods, always bringing back more and more things to burn, dousing and feeding his creature with bottles of lighter fluid, taking care of it as if it was his precious child.

Craig wanted to leave. He didn't want to stay here any longer, didn't want to see this anymore. He'd rather be back home facing his father's fists than see his Tweek so strange and alien. And that was saying something.

But time kept passing, and soon Tweek was slowing down, staring silently as his fire slowly burned down, down, down; until it was nothing more than a glowing pile of ash and embers. He crouched by it, stirring the grey ashes with a stick, his face blank. Craig was a broiling mess of frustrated anger and sour depression by this point as he leaned against that damned tree in that damn clearing, and he dug in his pockets anxiously, almost sighing in relief as he found was he was looking for: a cigarette. Just the thing to distract him. He put it between his lips, taking out his own lighter and carefully setting the end of it aflame, taking a deep drag and relaxing slightly as the nicotine entered his system. Okay, that was good. A tug on his shirt made him look down.

Tweek was looking up at him with a pleading expression, looking slightly ridiculous in his oversize jacket and almost making Craig smile. But no, Tweek wasn't looking at him; he was staring at the fucking _lighter_, and that killed any laugh Craig might have had in him.

Craig sighed, handing it over to the twitchless blonde. Tweek took it in eager fingers, holding it tenderly. The raven looked up at the sky; the sun was just setting over the horizon. He looked over at Tweek.

"You ready to go yet?"

Tweek nodded slowly, his eyes still transfixed on the lighter and Craig sighed again, picking up the hated box. He really wished now that he had thrown it away when he had had the chance. Fucking procrastination. This time it was he who led the way out of the forest, followed by a silent, void Tweek who flicked the lighter on and off, on and off. They went through a particularly high snowdrift right before entering town and Craig felt a small hand grip onto the back of his shirt. Tweek clutched it tightly, giving off a tiny yawn. He looked like a worn-out puppy following somebody home. But Craig couldn't adore this adorable sight, this small sign of dependence on him as he normally might have.

Because this wasn't his Tweek.

There was a feeling in Craig, an unfamiliar one that made his anger flare and depression swell, one he had only felt once before, and not too long ago, either.

Helplessness.

Helpless to protect Tweek, to keep him, to even grab his attention. Tweek needed coffee and fire; he didn't need Craig at all. And right now, the raven felt…_unwanted_. Just like he had felt as a kid. God, he wanted to flip somebody off right now. He sighed, taking another drag of his deathstick to distract himself. He should go get some more soon; he was pretty certain that this was his last one. Growling, he breathed in the smoke again and tossed the filter into the snow.

All too soon and yet not soon enough, they reached Tweek's house. Using his key to enter, Craig noticed with a frown that Tweek's parents still weren't home. Idiots, they'd probably used the pills as some sort of safeguard so they could escape the house and Tweek. Bastards.

Tweek was almost falling down from sleep at this point, so Craig picked him up and carried him up the stairs, trying to ignore the sharp pain in his chest when Tweek burrowed into his arms. It was all a lie, Tweek didn't know what he was doing, he wasn't himself right now. Laying him down on the bed, he sat down next to him and pulled the covers over his slender frame, sitting for a minute just looking at him. He got up to go leave, but a sudden hand on his wrist stopped him.

Tweek gazed up at him sleepily, his eyes glazed. "Don't leave me, Craig…please?" The soft plea stabbed at him but Craig didn't show it, his face an expressionless mask. He gave a short nod and sat down next to Tweek again, who gave another yawn, his eyes closing. There was a pause, and then Tweek was asleep.

There was silence.

Craig took a deep breath, threading his fingers through Tweek's golden mane, feeling its deceptive softness against his palm. You'd never expect it to be so soft from just looking at it. Craig felt that throbbing self-anger dig its claws into him, reminding himself that it was all his fault that Tweek was like this, that these little signs of like and reliance were torturing him.

Bending down, he embraced Tweek softly, gently nuzzling the blonde's neck. Tweek's sweet coffee scent rose up to meet him, just like always, but it was tainted by the lingering smell of ash and smoke. Craig laid a small kiss on the warm skin of Tweek's neck, closing his eyes.

"I miss you, Tweekie."

* * *

Craig sat with him for a while longer as the shadows darkened the room into black. He looked out the window; it was getting late. Carefully, he untangled Tweek's grip on his shirt and got up, making his way out of the house. The twilit chill was growing colder, and he saw his breath condense in the air. He probably should have taken his jacket, but he'd rather that Tweek wore it. It was just a small part of him that marked Tweek as his own, for now, anyway.

At a street intersection, he paused. He didn't want to go home right now, not with the way he was right now. Making up his mind, he turned away from the direction of his house. Hell, he might as well go buy another pack, just so he could distract himself from all the shit around him.

The streets were empty as he approached a random gas station, the glow of its lights a beacon to guide him through the dark; his steps echoing on the sidewalk.

Then he saw them.

Furious rage set fire to his chest and an animalistic snarl tore from his throat as he saw Brian, Alan and Jerome walk out of the very building he was approaching. They walked out as if they owned the place, arrogant smirks in place.

Laughing.

Confident.

Unpunished.

Craig felt his body literally tremble, his nails cutting into his palms as they formed tight fists. His insides burned, the monster inside screaming and shrieking in blind red fury to be set free, tearing at him and making him bleed from the inside out.

_No._

His mind was pure ice, cold and freezing, commanding with rational thoughts to restrain the beast. _Wait._ It whispered. _Watch. Listen._

_ Take your perfect chance._

The dark night hid him in shadow as the other three set off on their way, walking away from him. The cigarettes forgotten, Craig followed them, keeping a safe distance away.

At another intersection, they stopped, talking for a second before splitting up for the night. Alan and Jerome heading in one direction, Brian in another. Alone.

_Take your perfect chance._

Craig felt a vicious grin split his face, a triumphant baring of teeth. He walked as a mixture of fire and ice, silent as a demon's shade as he hunted his prey. Brian never left his sight; Craig shadowing him deeper into the city.

The brunet moved toward a house, all dark, no cars parked in the driveway. It seemed that no one was home. Craig's grin grew wider.

Brian stopped at the front door, digging in his pockets, probably for a key.

_Here's your perfect chance._

Craig darted forward, using the point of his shoulder and slamming the other into the hard wooden door. A string of obscenities spewed from the brunet's mouth as Craig pulled him back then slammed him again against the hard surface. Yanking him around, the raven grabbed the front of Brian's shirt, pushing him roughly in opposition to the door. Brian was red-faced (and not just from anger) as his eyes focused on Craig, violently swearing.

"You fucking son of a bitch, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"What I should have done a long time ago, you pathetic piece of shit." Craig hissed, striking him in the stomach. Brian's body bent forward rapidly, but there was a knowing smile on his face when he looked at Craig again, recognition in his eyes.

"Hey, I know you…Craig, right?" He chuckled slowly. "You took your time coming here. Honestly, I expected you to come a lot sooner. You let me down, man."

"Motherfucker!" The raven kneed him in the stomach, drawing his fist back again as the brunet bent over, but Brian's hand shot out, stopping its movements.

"Hey now, don't blame me for your stupidity." Brian said slyly, letting go of Craig's fist. "_You're_ the one who couldn't protect your twitchy friend." He seemed to think."What is he to you? Boyfriend? Fuck buddy?"

"Shut the fuck up." Craig said through gritted teeth."You don't deserve to fucking talk about him."

"Apparently, neither do you." Brian drawled lazily. "Your little boyfriend doesn't know what he says when he spazzes, does he? What 'p-p-promise' did you make him, Craig?" He imitated Tweek's stutter cruelly. "Did you promise to keep him safe? That nothing would hurt him?" He laughed maliciously. "Well, you did a great job of that. Let me tell you, when we put the maggots on him, there was nothing more beautiful in the world than his screams." Craig's eyes widened in horrific hate. Brian grinned. "They were a work of _art_."

The monster broke free of its chains, its roar matching Craig's enraged scream as his fist flew forward, faster than Brian could react to, right into the brunet's stomach again. Brian cursed, jabbing his own fist toward him, but Craig dodged it, his anger making him faster as he slapped cupped palms against the other's ears. It was a trick Craig's father had used on him more than once, and as Brian stumbled forward, he knew what the brunet must be feeling: a sharp pain in his head, ringing in his ears, a sudden loss of balance.

Craig drew back abruptly, letting Brian trip forward, then dove in again letting loose two furious punches to the other's chest. Brian wheezed and the raven kicked him viciously between the legs; the other hunched over and Craig took the chance to slam both of his fists into his back, right between the shoulder blades and sending the brunet sprawling.

A twisted grin distorted his lips, and a savage laugh ripped its way from his throat. His vision was red, scarlet and deadly as he kicked Brian in the ribs again and again, giving him the punishment he so justly deserve. And for a minute, he was _God_.

Slowly, reluctantly, reason made its way into his brain, cooling the rage and anger, replacing it with the vague knowledge that his leg was kind of sore now, that his breath was coming out in short pants and he was slowing down. He stopped, looming over Brian triumphantly. The grin had never left his face.

But then as he stared down at Brian in satisfaction, he felt the smirk drop off of his lips, to be replaced with a sick feeling of disgust.

This was how _he_ looked like.

When his father took out his anger on him instead of Ruby or his mother, when it was really bad at home, this was how he looked like. When his father didn't hold anything back, when he went all out, this was how he looked like. And he himself was in the role of his father right now. He was his most hated enemy. A rising nausea struck him and he fought the urge to heave.

A strange noise caught his attention, and Brian slapped a hand down on the pavement, drawing himself up, standing up. He held his stomach, not a single mark on his face. Just like his father worked.

He was _laughing_.

"Nice, very nice. Feels good, doesn't it? To give someone what you think they deserve?" He chuckled. "Hey, hey...tell me something. Is Tweek better yet? He healed up from the slashes he gave himself?" Brian put on a mock pout. "I hope not, they looked so pretty on him. Can't wait to see him again..."

Craig snarled, punching Brian in the face. No, he wasn't like his father. He had a damn good reason to do this. "You stay the fuck away from Tweek, fucking bastard."

Brian cursed as he slammed into the door again. "Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you, fag? I'll make you fucking regret this." He glared at Craig. "I'll make you wish you never came here."

Craig barked a short, sardonic laugh, turning his back on him as he started to walk away. Looking back, he grinned, flipping him off.

"Try it, bitch."

* * *

**A/N: **And there you go. Brian gets his ass whooped. Woo hoo...not. (sigh) I happen to like Brian. I made him, he's my baby... Anyway...dudes and dudettes, Within Temptation is an amazing group/person/IDK. Go listen to her! Umm, Craig, I feel sorry for you.

(Craig tied up to chair, gagged.)

**Craig:** Mmph mnn hpmm, muuunphmmm! (Let me go, motherfucker!)

**Me: **No. You'll run away.

**Craig:** Hmmn phrnnn mm nmm whmmm! (Damn straight I'll run away!)

**Me:** No. I need you for next chapter.

(Craig thrashes around, panicked)

**Craig: **Mmmm, phn hn hmmn mm phhn, mm m hmn! (Please, for the love of God, let me go!)

**Me:** I'm sorry, Craig. I really am.

(Me walks away from Craig's muffled yells into other room, locking the door behind me.)

**Tweek:** U-um, where's -_augh_- C-Craig? H-h-he said we would g-go for coffee again...b-but I can't find him...

**Me:** Don't worry, I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Want me to help?

**Tweek: **Th-thanks.

**Me: **Okay. Let's go look somewhere else, okay? I didn't see him around here.

**Tweek: **O-okay.


	14. Abhorrent Cowardice, Shameful Sight

**This is the longest chapter in this entire story, and will remain that way. There will never be another chapter this long. Ever. _Ever_ again. It took me four months to finish this. Yes, Tension's kinda old. Whatever. Now it's not. It's completely live now. But again, longest chapter here.**

There. After so much suffering and agony on my part, I've finished this damned chapter from Hell. Yes, I know it's long. More for you, whatever. Anyway, there is major **angst** and **insane unbelieveableness** here, that will surely have you ripping you hair out and sending your computer out of the window. You'll hate me for this.

Seriously, you will.

Don't worry. No one dies in here.

Yet. (evil laugh)

But anyway, thanks to my amazing friend, who sadly, I forgot their name on FF, but to me, she's Clyde (XDDD) , for finally helping me decide to continue and put this scene in there instead of ending it sappily. No, no sap. At all. I want them to _bleed_. Ha, I'm so mean. Really, I am. I was going to split this into two, but eventually decided not to. Eh, whatever, again.

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, but I do own Brian, Alan, Jerome, this plot, and my sister owns the word 'shit-trail'.

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen  
Abhorrent Cowardice, Shameful Sight**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

_One Week Later_

**Is the pressure getting to you yet?** A figure loomed over him, grinning viciously. **You feeling the heat? How much more do you think you'll be able to take from me...before you break?**

"S-shut up." Tweek glanced nervously at it, his voice slightly scared.

**See if you can make me.** Came the chuckled response. **You're so weak; you've lost any last bit of control your mind ever had.**

Tweek crouched on his bed, clutching his thermos in trembling hands as he stared at the other. He closed his eyes, wishing desperately, but it was still there when he opened them again. It was still there.

He didn't like this one at all.

The shadow-Tweek had evolved, truly grown into his nightmare. Irises perpetually blood red, pupils shrunk down into cat-like slits, a twisted grin always exposing sharpened shark's teeth. The lion mane Tweek had was reflected on the other, but the points came together into wicked needles, almost like quills. Its nails were claws and its clothes were always splattered with blood. The hungry look in its eyes scared him but not as much as what was inside its mouth.

It had no tongue.

Only a ripped, bloody stump lay between it jaws, letting out obscene amounts of red gore with each movement. And it still talked. The voice gave it words, gave it a snake's whisper that slithered across his mind, always there, always whispering to him.

This one scared Tweek a lot more than anything he had ever seen. And he couldn't get rid of it.

**Mmmm**...the demon sat next to Tweek, running a hand through the coffee-addict's hair. Tweek shivered as he felt it claws scratch lightly at his scalp. **I hope you break soon; I'd love to see you so pitiful and helpless, more than you are now, just begging me to stay with you, to **_**touch**_** you like you like Craig used to. But, I love suspense too, y'know? The tension just builds and builds, until you **_**explode**_**.** It dug its claws into him and Tweek shrieked, tearing away from him, his hand flying up to his head. But there were no cuts, no bruises, no blood. Because it was all in his head.

**Craig plays a good game, doesn't he?** It purred, the ripped muscle in its mouth flipping up and down as it looked at its unbloodied hand. Tweek felt the disgusting sight raise the bile in his stomach, but he said nothing. He was afraid to get this one angry.

**What, nothing to say, Tweekers?** It sidled closer, separating its jaws in a wide open grin. **What's wrong, **_**cat got your tongue?**_

It revealed a black, rotting mouth, filled with blood from its torn tongue, and Tweek bolted. He barely made it to the bathroom and its porcelain throne before he threw up everything n his stomach, the noise of it splattering into the clear water only making his stomach convulse again. His throat burned and his eyes watered, but the horrible image didn't let him stop, even when he was only dry heaving.

It chuckled from behind him, causing Tweek to freeze. **Poor little Tweekers, are you feeling sick?**

_Sick of you..._ Tweek muttered inwardly. The twisted grin on the demon's face grew wider.

**Ooh, how bold of you. **It snickered.** Do you think you stand up to me now? Think you can make me go away?**

Tweek tried to ignore it, standing up shakily to grip the sink, turning on the water to brush his teeth and take away the nasty taste of puke. His nightmare sighed, leaning over him to brush his fingers across the mirror's reflective surface. Tweek shuddered again as he felt the slight weight on his back. The imaginary weight only he could feel.

**I remember when I was just stuck in here, being your useless reflection. **It chuckled lightly. **Well, not completely useless. And you promised you would get rid of me. '**_**I'll get rid of you somehow**_**'.** It mimicked cruelly, laughing. **Not having so much fun with that, are you?**

Tweek said nothing, turning off the water and flushing the toilet; skirting around the demon to go back to his room and crawl under his covers, trying to block it all out.

After Craig had taken him to the woods to play with fire, he had fallen asleep, just like normal. Just like he used to.

But it had all been different this time. The feeling, the calm, the _dream_.

He never dreamt after sex or fire, but this time he did. And oh, how he had dreamt. More like a fucking nightmare.

_He'd been staring at himself in the mirror, a full-length one that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, capturing his entire body in its reflective surface. He didn't know what to expect from his reflection. Would it be his demon? Or would it only be his harmless mirror image again?_

_ It had been neither._

_ A thin, emaciated figure had met his eyes, crouched into a ball with its back to him. Tweek could hear low sobs emanating from it, shaking its poor body._

_ It was...crying?_

_ The sound was broken, agonized cries that tugged miserably at his heart, and he called out to it,hoping to calm it down. But it couldn't hear him at all. It just kept wailing, shaking and quivering in obvious pain. Tweek had hesitated, gingerly touching the mirror's surface and not being surprised in the least when his fingers went straight through. He paused._

_ Should he go in?_

_ Another one of the tormented howls decided him and he had stepped all the way in, nervously approaching his anguished reflection._

_ "H-hello? A-are -ngh- you...are you okay? W-what's wrong?"_

_ It whispered something, too soft for Tweek to hear, and he reached out a hand to it, bending down a little. "What? I -augh- c-can't hear-"_

_ A clawed shot out to grasp his wrist, and Tweek found himself face-to-face with the scarlet-eyed terror of his nightmares. It grinned sickeningly at him, its mouth leaking blood._

_**You coming here was **_**wrong.**

_Tweek had shrieked, trying to pull away from the fanged demon, but it dug in its sharp nails into him flesh, piercing the skin._

_**Now, now Tweekers, you can't leave so easily.**__ It chuckled._

_ "No! No, l-let me -ngh- g-go! Let me go!" Tweek pleaded, panicking at the blood streaming out of his wrist._

_**You're not going anywhere.**__ The demon laughed savagely, slashing at him with wickedly sharp claws. His shirt was instantly shredded, his self-inflicted wounds opening up and bleeding again. Tweek's shrill cry echoed as he tried to fight it off, but it only laughed louder, smacking him in the face. He went down, crying as he stared up fearfully at it. It put a claw to its chin, pretending to think._

_**Oh yeah, you don't like me very much, do you? Well, let's fix that, shall we? I want you to really **_**enjoy **_**this.**_

_ Then it was his familiar, safe Craig who was bending down to meet Tweek's terrified gaze, but it wasn't really him. The blood-colored eyes were still the same, those shark's teeth leering at him, and it was with those crimson-stained hands that it reached out to stroke Tweek's bleeding chest._

_**Don't worry, Tweek...**__ it sneered maliciously. __**I'll fuck you gentle tonight.**_

_ Tweek had screamed as it held him down, its disgusting hands ripping off his clothing, claws scratching as it touched him everywhere, tearing at him, raping him..._

_ The red-eyed Craig had just laughed._

He'd woken up shrieking and crying, eyes frantically scanning the empty room. Craig hadn't been there, he was gone, he'd left Tweek to face his nightmare alone. But why wouldn't he have left? Tweek had said so many things, bad, bad things, and Craig had finally grown tired of him. It hurt so much, to have been abandoned so easily. He just wanted his friend back. He wanted to feel safe again; he didn't want to be alone ever again. The newly changed shadow-Tweek had gazed at him with a secretive smile as he cried underneath his covers, unable to face the world outside.

**Don't be so sad, Tweekie,** it has said softly, almost soothingly. **The game's not over yet. There's still ****so much to left to play. There's still so much you don't understand.** Tweek had been too busy sobbing to fully concentrate on its words. But it had been true. His demon had told him the truth; Craig was still torturing him, getting revenge for the words he had thrown at the raven earlier.

Craig had met him by the bus stop the next day, had walked with him to his locker and sat with him at lunch. He was still _there_. But it was still the strangely compliant Craig, the obedient yet faraway zombie that had plagued him so recently. Tweek's mind was stretched to the breaking point trying to wrap his mind around the situation. Why wasn't Craig leaving him alone? Why hadn't he just left? Why was he still torturing him like this? All the worry and inner anguish only served to make him easier prey to his mind, the demon being proof of that, but Tweek couldn't realize this. All he was able to think about was his nightmare, his demon-shadow, the pain Craig was putting him through.

Tweek curled up tighter under his covers, hearing the voice ring out around him.

**Tweekie! Tweekie! Don't go, we haven't played yet! I wanna play with you, Tweekie!**

_No, no, no, _he pleaded silently. _Go away, go away, leave me alone..._

**Aww, did I make the freak cry?** It snickered madly. ** Let me see your tears, Tweekers, I'm certain you look beautiful in them.**

_ I'm not crying, please go away!_

**I can't leave you yet, I still have to comfort you!** The voice laughed.** Craig is leaving you a damn twitchy mess with the wonderful game he's playing, and I have to make you feel better!**

"_Ngh_, n-no, you d-d-don't care, you don't -_ngh_- care at a-all..." Tweek shivered. "H-he's not play-_augh!_ Not p-playing anything..._he_ c-c-cares..." _Right? Right? It's not torture, it can't be, he wouldn't do that to me...please, he wouldn't..._ "He's s-still gonna be -_ngh_- m-my friend." _I hope so; God, I hope so._

**And you totally believe that, right? Which is why you're still having my nightmare, huh?** Came the sly response.

Tweek whimpered. The nightmare was the same, every time, the horrible images and feelings never stopped whenever he closed his eyes. But he could only go so long without at least two hours sleep. But he just couldn't, couldn't sleep anymore. It was hurting his body, but he didn't care. He didn't want to see it anymore.

**He's toying with you.** The voice hissed.** He knows all of this is hurting you, **_**killing**_** you, and he absolutely loves it. He's gonna keep leading you on and on and on until you break. And when you do, you'll die.** Its voice was a mere careless whisper by the last word. _**The last sight you'll see will be Craig laughing over your broken body.**_

Tweek threw off his covers, a strange rage burning in him. No! No, it was wrong! How could it know what Craig thought? If he himself didn't know, how could the demon? "No! _Gah!_ H-he won't! You k-keep on lying to-"

He was cut off abruptly as he came face-to-face with the red-eyed nightmare, grinning savagely and exposing razor-sharp teeth tipped with its own blood. Tweek quailed under the pulsing gaze, so close to his, the anger shriveling into a nub of fear. It leered evilly at him.

**No, no, no, go on Tweekie. Tell me how I lie to you. Tell me all about it.** It smirked. **Oh, wait a minute. Didn't I tell you that Craig would hurt you? That he would stop being your real friend? That he would stop touching you, start to avoid you? Isn't that what's happening now? So tell me, Tweek...when have I lied to you?**

Tweek scowled but said nothing. Everything except the abandonment had worked out exactly the same way that the voice had said it would, exactly how the demon had prophesied. How was he to know that this would be any different? What if it was right again and Craig merely was torturing him, playing some sick, twisted game with him? He felt his stomach drop. As much as he hated to even think about the idea, even though he thought it every day, he feared it might be true. Was terrified it might be true.

The demon smiled. ** See? Why all the doubts, Tweekers?** It came closer to him, running a claw down his cheek.** I don't lie to you.** It cupped his chin, forcing Tweek to look directly into its slit-pupiled gaze. **Soon you'll see that all I say is truth. You'll see that I'm the only true friend you have.**

"No!" Tweek yanked himself away from its grip, pushing himself away on the bed until his back hit the wall. "No, y-you're wr-_augh!_ You're wrong! _Gah!_ Y-you're not a –_ngh_- f-friend, and Craig isn't going to –_ngh_- l-leave me!" He trailed off uncertainly. "H-he won't…"

**Oh shut up. Stop trying to delude yourself, freak. **It snapped, eyes flashing angrily, and Tweek cowered a little. **The only thing you're doing is acting like a lovesick bitch. Craig is toying with you, like a fucking cat with a mouse, all because he wants to **_**hurt **__**you**_**, and you're still trying to hang onto him.**** You're going to be all alone, and you better get used to it now, because it's only going to get worse, you pathetic fucktard. You will have **_**no one.**_ It grinned suddenly, its rage transforming into a lewd smirk. **But don't worry, Tweek. I'll be right here to take care of you. I'll **_**comfort **_**you all day and night, however you want, just like you like it, forever until you're all better.**

"_Ngh!_ N-no, I don't w-want you here!" Tweek protested, scrambling over the covers. Leaping off of the bed, he rooted around on his bedside table. Come on, where was it? The demon watched with a satisfied sneer as he finally found what he was looking for. Tweek gripped his cell phone in trembling hands, a tiny bit of hopefulness in his voice.

"I-I'll call him! _Ngh!_ Th-then I can –_ngh_- finally a-a-ask him and get an a-answer…then I can-_gah!_ I can…" he hesitated. "I can finally know…" This would work, right? If he just asked Craig what was happening, then he could tell him once and for all if it really was a game. He could get this over with. He could be free.

**Go ahead, Tweekie.** It chuckled deviously. **Call him up. Then you'll finally know the **_**truth**_**. **

Tweek paused, quivering for a moment, before finally flipping open the cover with shaking fingers, his heart sinking at the sight. The screen was black and lifeless; the battery was dead, and in all reality, Tweek couldn't remember the last time he had charged it. He looked at the wall outlet. There was his charger, lying on the ground, not even plugged in yet.

A terrified squeak was torn from his throat as he thought of the horrible possibilities that could come from trying to plug in his phone. What if he plugged it in wrong and it electrocuted him? Or he didn't push it in all the way and some papers fell on it and started a fire? What if there was a faulty wire and it _exploded?_

The demon-Tweek burst out in hysterical laughter.

**Ha ha ha ha! How's that for irony! So much for your **_**truth**_**, you twitchy little fuck! Even your fears won't let you search out what you want! You're useless, Tweek, fucking useless!**

"S-shut up!" Tweek cried, tears threatening to pool in his eyes. He wasn't useless! Just because he was afraid to plug in his phone didn't mean he was useless! He scowled. He'd find some other way to find out the truth; he was damn tired of this! He was tired of this nightmare torturing him, tired of Craig using him, tired of this goddamn game, and tired of being so fucking scared all the time!

The demon reclined lazily on the bed Tweek had so recently vacated. **How 'bout you just visit him at work. He gets off around this time.**

Tweek stared at it. "H-how do you –_gah_- know th-that?"

It chuckled, shaking its head. **Tweekie, Tweekie…how could you? Craig told you once where he worked, **_**and**_** what hours he had. All just for you.**

"What? W-when?"

**Nuh uh uh! ** It grinned, **I can't give you that so easily, my dear little freak. You have to do something for me first.**

Tweek froze. Oh God, do something for _that _evil, sick, twisted demon? What if it told him to kill somebody or something? No, no he couldn't agree to anything it said!

**Decide now, Tweekie, I won't offer again.**

He hesitated. He didn't know how long this strange determination would last, but certainly less than how much longer Craig would put up with him. He needed to know Craig's answer, needed it for himself, needed it _now_.

But the demon…

Tweek paused, battling fiercely with his conflicting emotions. God, this was making his head hurt, so, so bad...he gripped at his hair, screwing his eyes shut. There was so much pain in there…but maybe if he could finally get the answer, then it would go away. He wouldn't be stressed anymore. There was freedom beckoning, freedom from hurt and this terrible demon. Finally, almost in defeat, he looked into scarlet eyes, slowly nodding his head.

"A-alright…what do you –_ngh_- w-want?"

It smirked triumphantly.

**All I want from you, Tweek, is to go to sleep tonight.**

"W-what?" Tweek paled, his heart stuttering in his chest. He blinked and suddenly the demon wasn't reclining on the bed. Instead, the voice slithered out next to his ear.

**I want you to go to sleep, Tweekers. **The blonde froze, feeling the demon's hands come up to grip his shoulders, the claws digging softly into his flesh. **Then I can play with you as **_**long**_** as I want.**

Tweek paled as he took in the demon's request. Oh God, it was worse than he expected! How could he go to sleep when he knew full well what would happen? No, no, no, he couldn't, just couldn't leave himself at the mercies of this horrible demon-shadow, no, he wouldn't! It would rape him, torture him again and again. Make him bleed out in agony...until he died. And if you died in your dreams you died in real life, right? It wanted to kill him! His face paled further as his breath came in short little puffs, faster as he started to panic. No, no, he couldn't, wouldn't do that!

The fiend chucked knowingly, tightening its grip on him. **Now, now, Tweekers, don't be like that. You don't even know what I want to do with you. What if I'm tired of raping you over and over again?**

_"Gah!_ B-because you aren't! Y-you -_nghh_- haven't g-g-gotten tired of it yet!" Tweek yanked himself away, turning to face it. "You'll do it! _Augh,_ y-you'll r-r-rape me, and th-then you'll k-kill me!" Tweek whimpered, little helpless tears pooling in his eyes. "You'll kill me..."

It grinned, taking a step closer to him. **I'm flattered you think I would kill you, but sadly, I can't. Not ****now, anyways.**

Tweek squeaked in horror and it laughed loudly. **Don't worry, Tweek, I'll keep you safe and sound tonight. I won't even hurt you. Not physically, anyway.** It giggled madly. **So...how about that sleep?**

The trembling coffee-addict let out a moan, his hands reaching up to yank and tug at his hair again in a vain attempt to relieve the pressure and fear. Sweet Jesus, what should he _do_? He didn't want to be tortured again, didn't want to have to see it ever again, didn't want to be scared again of going to sleep. He let out a whine, tugging harder. Maybe if he asked Craig, he could finally get the truth, finally not have to worry about this. Then the pressure would go away, right? Right?

He moaned again, his gaze wandering to the demon in front of him. _"Nghhh..._f-fine_,_ dammit."

**Good, good. I'll hold you to that, Tweekie. **The nightmare took a step back, gesturing carelessly to the door. **He's at a club called 'Hellion' and he gets out in...** Tweek couldn't help his eyes sliding over to the clock, looking at the time. 9:29. **...thirty minutes.**

"Holy crap!" Tweek darted over to his closet, quickly pulling on a thin jacket and his shoes. He paused. "W-wait a -_ngh-_ m-minute, how do you -_erk-_ know th-that?"

Blood dripped from the demon's mouth as it laughed. **Like I said before, you were a very bad fuckbuddy, and an even worse friend. You just never seemed to listen to him, even though he always listened to you. **It leered evilly at him. **But that's okay. I listen to **_**everything.**_

Tweek scowled. He wasn't a bad friend, or a bad fuckbuddy! He winced, blocking out the last part. No, no that was a bad thought, and bad thoughts only led to worse situations. Like when he asked Craig why he wouldn't fuck him anymore. Bad, bad thoughts. Before he could say anything, though, the fiend chuckled again. **You're running out of time, Tweekers.**

With another squeak, Tweek shot up, rushing out of the door and down the stairs, grabbing his thermos and rapidly filling it with coffee. He was outside when he realized he had absolutely no idea where the club was.

"_Gah!_ _Where is it?_" He shrieked. The voice didn't answer; it was gone. Whimpering in frustrated anger, he paced in the chilly night air; darkness having fallen hours ago. Okay, okay, he had to think, where was it? Didn't it say that Craig had told him once? Oh God, he needed to remember!

_Well, don't I always see him heading downtown?_ That tiny, cold rational thought broke through his panicked mind and he froze, letting himself breathe again. Yes, okay that was good, that was right. He did see him heading that way. Tweek took off down the street, heading out of the residential district and hoping for some miraculous sign that could point him in the right direction.

He was soon surrounded by strange buildings and lots of lights, flashing colors and hurried people, and his heart thudded almost angrily against his thin chest. When had there been so many lights in South Park? Turning around in a frightened circle, nothing but lights and strange people he didn't know met his eyes, pressing in on him, choking him, oh God, he couldn't _breathe_-

Someone caught his eye and Tweek froze. Walking along the sidewalk, a girl hanging off of his arm, was a familiar figure, someone who could help him.

Token Black.

Tweek almost fainted in relief. Yes! Token was smart, he was one of Craig's friends, he probably knew where it was, right? Darting past people, he quickly approached him, calling out his name. "_Gah!_ Token! Token, I -_ngh_- n-need your help!"

The black boy turned at his name, raising an eyebrow as he saw who it was. "Tweek? What in the world are you doing here? Hell, what are you doing _outside_?"

Tweek quivered anxiously, and the girl next to Token gave him a disgusted look. "_Augh!_ I-I need to find Craig!"

"Tweek, I have no idea where he is. Have you tried calling him?" Token sighed wearily. Token never really had been too patient with Tweek. The blonde shook his head quickly. "My phone -_ngh_- d-died. Do y-you know wh-where a -_augh_- c-club called Hellion is?"

Token frowned. "Hellion? Why in the world do you want to go there?"

"_Gah! I just need to know!_"

"Okay, okay!" Token sighed again. He glanced around at the street signs. "Not far, actually. You're pretty far from home, man. Uh...it's two streets down, the one you want's on your left; take it all the way down. It gets a little dark down there, but you'll definitely know it when you see it. It's pretty popular." He gazed down at Tweek with something akin to concern. "Why do you need to go there, Tweek? Some shady stuff goes on there...you're not..._doing_ anything, are you?"

Tweek squeaked in shock, jerking a little bit. What exactly went on in this club? Or the street it was on? Drugs? Rape? Illegal human trafficking? The small flutterings of panic stared up in his chest again, and the fear in his mind whimpered softly that maybe he should just wait until tomorrow, when it was safer. But no. He shook his head internally. He couldn't wait until tomorrow; the strange burst of truth-seeking courage that had seized him might be gone in the light of a new dawn, he had to act now. He looked up at Token, his voice unintentionally protesting. "N-no! No, n-n-nothing like that!"

Tweek was pretty certain that demons and torture games of the soul weren't exactly what were on Token's mind anyway, so he had no need to explain himself.

Token gave him a slightly skeptical look, his mouth opening as if to push the issue further, but Tweek backed away, giving him a stuttering thank you as he ran off in the direction Token had pointed out; the other's shout for him to be careful fading into nothingness behind him.

Tweek ran down the aforementioned streets, repeating the directions in his head like a mantra. _Two streets down, all the way to the left...two streets down, all the way to the left..._ He rounded the second street's corner, sprinting as fast as he could. There. He could feel it. That fantasy in his head of freedom, no more fear, no more games. He could see the end glistening wonderfully, tantalizingly, just in front of him. All he needed was the answer Craig had. He had been running for only half a minute when he abruptly stopped.

It _was_ very dark in here.

He gazed around fearfully.. The street was wide, but most of it was unlit, and Tweek could see strange people lounging up against every wall, the red glow of their cigarettes clearly visible. Shadows crawled everywhere and Tweek's shaking got worse.

Oh God, what kind of street was this? It was the perfect breeding ground for fistfights and muggings and random killings, and who knows how many people had been killed on this street? What if he was stepping in blood? Tweek stifled a shriek, jumping back and looking down hurriedly. No blood, but what about germs and worms, and, Tweek shuddered, _maggots_? Crawling everywhere, spreading their filth while dealers sold their drugs and the many visible whores birthed more diseases against the walls and in cars with their perverse clients. The blonde forcibly suppressed the desperate urge to throw up, right there on that dirty, dark sidewalk. Not that it would have made it any worse, or done any difference to the smell and sight. He took a shaky drink of his coffee, his eyes wanting to close out everything he saw.

And Craig was somewhere in _here_?

Tweek gave a little whine, yanking on his shirt hem. Ohhh, he didn't want to be in here...it was a freaking street from his worst nightmare, drawn by the devil himself!

"Hey there, sexy. Need some help?"

The voice came up suddenly from behind him and Tweek whirled around, his eyes widening. A horrible view met his vision: leering eyes set into a fucked up version of a wrong turn to mutant creature with horrendous amounts of paint plastered on it, trying to pass as a human being and failing miserably.

It was a monster.

Tweek screamed as loud as he could, throwing his thermos at its face and running away into the darker recesses of the street. He ran faster and faster, his stressed heart beating a mile a minute, protesting fiercely against both the terror and pressure on it, but he only pushed himself harder, trying to escape his shock. The monster had practically _reeked_ of illness, of filthy diseases and AIDS and herpes and STD's and who knows what else? Trying to capture him and convert him to its disgusting intimate circle of sickness and death.

He went deeper into the dirty darkness, slowing down when he was certain he wasn't being chased. Tweek looked around nervously, his heart still pounding dangerously, a lingering ache in his chest and a throb in his lungs. Nobody seemed to have taken notice of his outburst, nobody cared. And now he didn't have his coffee.

A light up ahead caught his anxious attention. It seemed to be the only real illumination in this alleyway from Hell. Was that the club? Tweek looked back. The main street seemed to be so far away, and the light looked a little closer. It promised a sort of safety, if only for a little while.

He walked forward hesitantly, forcing himself to put one foot in front of the other. His eyes scanned the people that were around him, taking in scenes of drugs, fighting and sex. Dangerous scenes. It was so different, stifling and vicious, screaming at his mind for him to escape, but he wasn't sure if he could even do that anymore. The darkness was drawing him in, forcing him deeper, and he had no choice but to follow and reach the safe haven of light ahead. Even the voice wasn't here to distract him with a sarcastic remark on his incompetency. He was all alone in this place.

Step after step, he drew closer to the light, a terrified moth drawn to the wicked flame, and more people seemed to appear. How far was it? A couple more steps. A few more. One more...all of a sudden he was there and it became deathly _suffocating_. People all around him, jostling and screaming, all trying to enter the club, who's lights were bright and almost blinding up close. They pushed and shoved like howling demons, madness in their shrieks, and Tweek felt his lungs freeze. Sweet Jesus, they were everywhere, surrounding, all around, trying to _trap him in there_.

Tweek shrieked as bodies touched him, fought to breathe and push his way out but no one listened to him, no one took notice that he was drowning, that he was _dying_.

He couldn't stay in here, couldn't stay, no, no, he couldn't, get him OUT!

Then suddenly he was. Tweek stumbled, tripped and fell into the club's side alley, shooting forward on hands and knees a couple of feet until he was finally safe. Panicked eyes darted around, but no one was here, he was okay. He giggled hysterically. He was alive, still fucking alive! Tremors shook his body and his giggle turned into a sob as he kneeled in the filth, bending over until his forehead was almost touching the ground, curled up in a little tiny ball as he cried in terror. He could almost feel his sanity breaking under fear. He didn't want to go back out there, he just couldn't, he'd die, he'd rather just wait here and hope for someone to put him out of his misery, or maybe until the voice came back and told him what to do. He couldn't function under these conditions, he was so damn scared...

_Craig, Craig, where are you? Take me home, please, help me, don't leave me alone, save me..._His body jerked underneath his twitches, sobs and tears, his eyes screwed shut, trying so hard to not be there, to be anywhere else. Maybe if he hadn't said such horrible things to Craig, he wouldn't be here, things would be better. Craig would still be his friend and he visit him after work again; they'd probably be in bed right now after Craig sneaked into his room via window, Tweek lying warm and safe as the raven let him go to sleep. But no. He was on his hands and knees in this corner of Hell, crying pitifully for Craig to come and save him.

_Where are you, Craig?_

He needed to find him, and to do that, he had to go back into the chaos out there, but Tweek knew he couldn't, there was no way he could. No sane person would go back out there, and he wasn't exactly the sanest person right now.

But Craig was.

Tweek's sobs hitched in his throat as he shuddered to a stop. Craig was sane. He was rational. He hated crowds too. There was no way the raven would ever go out there. There had to be some other way Craig would go. A secret way, away from the pandemonium, away from the people...a back door.

Did this building have a back door? Yes, it had to! All buildings had back doors! Tweek bit back another hysterical giggle, fighting the tears lingering inside him. And, and, if it had a back door, Craig was sure to use that! All he had to do was go to it, wait, and then he could meet up with Craig. Craig would take him home safely, keep him completely safe, and if Tweek still felt like it, he could get the answer to his question! He nodded hurriedly, lifting his head from the ground. Okay, that's what he would do.

A clock was ticking in his mind, reminding him of the fear and panic lying unresolved in his breast, in his shaky mind. Reminding himself that he had to get there soon or he would break down again. Tweek forced his terrified body upright, trembling so hard he nearly fell forward again. _Start walking, just start walking; it'll get easier the farther you go, okay_?

He really wanted to believe that.

The alley seemed so long, so, so long, and Tweek gingerly followed it, keeping his fingertips just barely brushing the side of the club so he wouldn't lose it. Finally, thankfully, it ended, and Tweek peered fearfully around the corner, wary of anything that could jump out at him. To the right, there was only more dark alleys. To his left, he could make out a dim, flickering light over a door, an over-flowing dumpster a couple of feet away. After that, only more black alleyways. Okay, that had to be the back door, right? He glanced at the wall he was still touching; yes, it was the same building.

He hesitantly put one foot forward. Should he try and go in? Could he do that? Search for Craig personally? He shivered as he imagined himself opening the door and delving into more of the unknown. Terror still ran rampart in his mind, and he knew he couldn't do it. So many things could go wrong. He could get lost in there, be found out by a bouncer, have the police called on him and be taken away to jail. No, they'd see with one glance that something was wrong with him; they'd perform tests on him, probe and cut him open then sew him shut again, and lock him up in an institution. He never see the sun again. They'd take it all away from him. Craig had told him so, so long ago; Craig never lied to him. No, he had to wait here. He couldn't go inside.

He whimpered in terror. How long would he have to wait here outside, all alone in the dark? He couldn't go inside, but the prospect of being in the dark didn't appeal to him either. What if he was wrong and Craig had already left somehow, and he would have to wait here all night, unable to face the crowd back there? The looming face of death faced him and he whimpered again. No, no, he couldn't think that, he had to at least wait a little, right? Already, without knowing, he was tugging on his hair, the only option let to him without his coffee. His throat was dry and scratchy without his beloved liquid. Oh, if only he had brought along a lighter, to indulge a little in his secret obsession, if only to comfort himself. Tweek didn't think Craig would mind much now if he had caught him with one, he had said he could do it now, he'd given him permission; Tweek should have brought a lighter, just a little one.

Tweek took a deep, shuddering breath, crouching down on the dirty ground, his arms wrapped around his knees. He tried to keep a steady breathing pattern as he peeked around the corner at the door, some twenty feet away. The clock was still ticking in him, that alarm biding its time to blare out a warning, and he tried to stretch out his period of control. Tweek counted in his head the seconds.

_one..._

_ two..._

_ three..._

_ four..._

Tweek kept going, quivering and shaking, occasionally reaching up to tug at his abused hair. 948 seconds later, the door finally opened.

Tweek squeaked, his body jerking violently and nearly falling to the side as he reached out to grip the rough bricks of the wall. The door opened slowly, letting out a tall, dark-haired figure, a lit cigarette in hand. Tweek almost cried as he saw the familiar blue hat on the person's head. It was Craig, oh God, it was Craig! The blonde quivered in relief, his slight frame shaking as he allowed himself a trembling smile. Yes, Craig would keep him safe now, keep all the darkness away; Tweek could ask him all the questions he wanted when they were far away from this horrible place.

He stood up shakily, slowly, as Craig dropped his cigarette on the ground and crushed it beneath his shoe, the blonde trying to slow his racing heartbeat so he wouldn't look too freaked out when he caught Craig's attention. But before he could announce himself, before he could dash over to the raven and seek his safety once more, try to break that unresponsive obedience of late so he could be held properly once more, the shadows beyond the lights moved, forming three demons. Tweek's breath caught.

Sweet fucking Jesus.

The scream caught in his throat and held there silently as Tweek choked on it, only a strangled whine coming out. His mind blanked and his heart stopped, the latter starting up again viciously as his mind started screaming at him to get out. He wanted to, wanted to run away so bad, but he couldn't move if wanted to, couldn't even recoil back in his fear, only standing in horror as Brian, Alan and Jerome stepped out of the shadows and approached Craig.

Tweek hadn't seen his tormentors since the day of his heart attack; he'd tried not to think of them, tried not to remember what happened that day, tried not to think of the fear, his madness. And in the midst of all the recent events, it had been easy. It had been easy to forget and pretend nothing had happened at all, to let the fight and fire burn every memory away. But now it all came rushing back. The terror and panic that had consumed him so completely once before came back with a horrible vengeance, roaring and ripping at his insides.

These were the people that had hurt him before, tortured him, chewed on him and spit out the mangled pieces. There was a sharp pain in Tweek's head and chest, somewhere deep where he couldn't see or think, and suddenly the blonde was reduced to a weak, frightened thing. No, these were bad, bad people, he didn't like them, they had hurt him so bad before. No more pain, please, he couldn't take any more...no more...Somewhere deep inside Tweek knew for certain that if they saw him, these demons would hurt him again, would tear at him until he was shredded into bleeding pieces with no life left in them. There was no doubt in his mind that he would die. Black, cold, forgotten death, the demon incarnate...come for him...

A sharper, real pain brought Tweek's attention to his hand: his fist was shoved in his mouth, his teeth stabbing cruelly into his flesh as his nails did the same to his palms. The sharp pain helped to bring his mind back, and Tweek relished the hurt for a moment, biting a little deeper to calm himself. A flash of rationality crossed his mind, and Tweek realized that Craig and the demons were talking; they hadn't noticed him yet. A half-relieved, muffled giggle escaped his lips as he tried to push away the fear and panic. It didn't really work, but now he could actually think somewhat. At least he wasn't drowning in his vulnerability anymore. Tweek extricated his hand from the grip of his teeth, clenching and unclenching it slowly. He really wished he had his thermos right now, anything he could hold on to, just for the illusion of comfort. The coffee-addict settled for tugging at his hair again.

The dark fear was still there, roiling restlessly in his mind, waiting, watching for him to slip up so it could take over and take control again, and Tweek shuddered as he fought to understand what he was seeing. They were still talking. What could Craig be talking about with those demons? Tweek looked over at Craig, a little surprised to see him with his phone held by his ear. When had that happened? Craig looked tense, angry, ready to explode any minute, sending little twitches through Tweek as he remembered the fury capable in that strong body remembered their fight. The raven never took his eyes off of Brian for a second. Tweek's eyes wandered over to the demon leader of the hated trio, seeing him smirking obviously at Craig's withheld rage, his arms crossed impudently in front of his chest. The hidden blonde saw, with a definite sense of irrational satisfaction in his heart, the fading bruise on Brian's exposed cheek. Whoever did it should be given a medal, he thought. The beast had it coming. Suddenly Craig snapped the phone shut and stowed it in his pocket, and his body tensed even further.

The satisfaction melted away, to be replaced by that same restless panic as Tweek continued to watch. Something felt off, felt wrong and sick and dangerous, and Tweek felt the claw of terror at it happening to Craig, to himself so close to it. Twenty feet wasn't very far. Tweek twitched helplessly as their voices floated over to him.

Brian's tone was smug. "See? Don't have much of a choice, do you?"

"You fucking bastard." The bitter response was delivered in a flat monotone.

'Choice'? What choice? That trembling feeling spread throughout Tweek even further, infecting his quailing heart. It scared him. Brian's smile at Craig's words send quivers through him, and he wanted to run away again. But where could he go? Craig was really the only option he had to get out of this hell-pit. He was the only one Tweek had.

He couldn't move forward, he couldn't go back. He was stuck.

Brian nodded toward the darker alleys farther away, from where they had first appeared. "Feel like seeing for yourself? I think we could work something out if you want your toy back." There was that hated grin again. Just like the shadow-demon's. "We kept him pretty close. Didn't feel like dragging his screwed-up ass any farther than we had to."

Tweek heard the furious snarl come from Craig's mouth and almost squealed in fear at it. Craig was _mad_. Brian shook his head warningly, never losing that smile. "Remember, these alleys are big. You make one wrong move, and you'll never find your precious little fuckbuddy again."

...what? Tweek felt a sudden, queer little swooping sensation of three things: his heart, lungs and stomach. His chest felt curiously empty, as if somehow his heart had taken a little walk out for lunch, hanging a '_Be Right Back_' note on the door. His lungs did not exist; they didn't need to, because he didn't need to breathe right now. In fact, why had ever needed it? His stomach dropped into a hole somewhere in his body, disappearing into oblivion for some reason. All in all, he felt very empty, strangely void, noticing all of this with an almost clinical impassiveness and precision, as if he had stepped out of his body for a while. Everything happened in just that moment, only in that small, tiny moment.

And then the pain came.

A great, shuddering, gasping flame tore through Tweek's body, leaving him open and sore, like the jaws of a beast had ravaged his insides. Now he could breathe, or he needed to, but he couldn't, and it hurt so badly on the inside. There was a wordless scream in his mind, protesting the pain but taking it all in, as if he had deserved it. Tweek felt...betrayed.

Craig hadn't touched him in almost a month, there was no way he was still his fuckbuddy, even if had somehow remained his friend. Now Craig had found another to satisfy himself with. That was who Brian was talking about, right? Tweek felt anger, burning envy, and still a howling betrayed sadness that made him want to curl up and cry on the ground again. Was this the answer he had nearly broken himself for? Was this it? How could he go up to Craig now and ask for it? How could he face him and feel that horrible jealousy as Craig bluntly told him he had no use for him anymore? He didn't want to, and now there was that need to run and hide, to never see the sun again because he felt so ashamed, at not being enough to keep Craig with him and yet more shame for even thinking that he still needed the other's touch. How pathetic could he get?

Craig was talking, and Tweek forced himself to listen to the words that he was saying, but it was too late; now it was Brian's turn. The brunet laughed, sounding extremely satisfied.

"Come on, Craig, have a little faith. Trust goes both ways. I trust you, y'know..." There was a hidden implication in those words, something sly and dangerous, but Tweek couldn't tell what it was, couldn't hear the words beneath the seemingly innocent threat. He gripped the wall fearfully, jealously, wanting to hear more about this person who had replaced him, that Craig's wrath sought to protect. There was a moment of pause; Craig seemed to be weighing his options. Tweek heard his resigned sigh, full of anger and defeat.

"Fine. Let's follow your damn shit-trail."

Brian chuckled, and the four of them moved off in the direction of the darkness. Here a pang of horror struck Tweek. They were going away, to whatever destination Brian and his group had in mind. Obviously there was some kind of blackmail going on in here, involving Craig's new fuckbuddy, and they were going some place else. But Tweek needed Craig, no matter how envious and begrudging he felt of Craig's treachery, even though he knew there was nothing really tying them together. He needed him, if only for the sole reason of the way out that he so desperately desired. It was only Craig that could lead him from this damned and dark alley, and Tweek couldn't let Craig walk away like nothing.

Should he follow?

_Do you want to be stuck out here forever?_ His inner, unmalevolent voice screamed at him. He trembled at the very thought, taking a hasty step forward. Tweek paused. If he went forward, he would be presented with the same dilemma: there would be no way for him to go back. Again he would need Craig to lead him out. Maybe he should just wait here. Craig had to come back this way, right? But how did he know that? Maybe Craig would exit a different way, another back door that he knew about, and Tweek would be stuck here in the darkness and filth, waiting vainly for someone to rescue him.

He had to follow. There was no other way.

Tweek realized with a startling jolt of the heart that Craig and the others had already half-vanished into the deep; their silhouettes vague and almost gone. Tweek whimpered, a tiny squeak of fear, darting forward a couple of feet in an effort not to lose them. He slowed, sticking to the building's far shadows in an effort to not be seen. He still hadn't forgotten his earlier certainty. If the demons saw him, they would kill him, whether Craig was there or not. It didn't matter anyways; Craig had a new toy, he wouldn't care that Tweek was dying.

He continued to follow them, his shy, shuffling feet barely keeping him within sight of his savior and his nightmare. After a moment, Tweek looked back. There was the light of the back door, and it looked so far away now...he glanced once more toward the luring darkness, letting the others draw a little farther away. This was the moment. Here was the crossroads. He could go forward or go back, follow Craig or scuttle back into the slim comfort of the light, trying vainly to find some other way home. Tweek moaned softly, tugging at his hair again. Fingers entangled well into the mane of yellow, he thought wistfully of the days when Craig would grip lightly at his tense fingers, drawing them away from his ravaged hair. He thought he might finally break the habit, but here he was, indulging even more into his obscenity. He took a deep, ragged breath, turning once again to the dark. Even if only for the sake of his memories, he would follow Craig, and hope desperately that the other would still be nice enough to take him home safely.

Trembling resolution held once again in shaking hands, Tweek forced himself to leave his hair alone, feeling a pang of loneliness as he did so. He set off again, his shaking legs plaguing him with complaints and pleads to go back. Tweek tried to ignore all of them, still clinging to the side wall as he lurched forward into the darkness and farther away from the light. Maybe he would get a glimpse of the new fuckbuddy, would see the things that Craig preferred that Tweek obviously didn't have. Tweek bit back a dry laugh. What was he thinking, it was only a new toy, it wasn't like Craig was proposing marriage to this mystery person. Tweek could still at least fight for Craig's friendship, right? That is, if Craig didn't actually drop and abandon him like the voice said.

A few more stuttering steps into the darkness and Tweek was fully enveloped, walking slowly, diffidently as he held onto the rough wall. Craig would have fucked him once against such a wall, and he had, on many occasions. But now Tweek was feeling the dark bricks drag harshly over his ill-buttoned shirt, taking more and more steps forward.

Onwards...put one foot in front of the other...keep walking. The black surrounded him, and he could barely see the people he was trying to follow.

Then the wall disappeared.

Tweek couldn't even shriek, falling to the side as his body suddenly lost any support and tumbled into more darkness. The stench of the filth on his body made him gag, and he threw up a little on the floor. He scrambled to his feet, wiping his mouth hastily, quivering and shaking in confused terror. What had happened? His hands went out, shaking as the searched out the darkness for some answer. He quickly found the wall, and then it hit him: he'd fallen into another alley. Tripping over his own feet in his hurry to once again step into the main alleyway, he looked desperately to the side, trying to find those elusive silhouettes. They were gone.

Terrified, he ran down the alley, his chest seizing up. Oh God, what if he couldn't find them anymore? No, no, he couldn't be lost in here, please, no, anywhere but here! He was almost blind with panic, when he saw the flutterings of dim color in front of him, like floating will-o'-the-wisps. He stopped, taking a few halting steps forward to keep them in his sight, occasionally darting forward a little bit to bring himself a little bit closer. Tweek forced himself to breathe slightly better, wiping the tears from his eyes and peering forward carefully. Yes, he could see the blue of Craig's hat, see it riding on top of that black hair that was somehow more darker than anything in the alley. Tweek giggled madly in relief that he had found them again.

And Craig turned around to look.

Tweek froze, quailing and hunched over in that dark. He wondered irrationally if his blonde hair would shine like a beacon and expose his following. Heart thudding in arrhythmic beats, he couldn't move, meeting Craig's gaze, almost thinking that he could see the blue of his irises in the darkness, see that roiling ocean color that was Craig's eyes. There was an eternity of pause.

But amazingly, impossibly, the raven did not see him.

Craig's stop caught Brian's attention, and the brunet's voice floated like a demon unseen. "What's wrong, Craig? Don't feel like saving your fuckbuddy anymore? Don't feel it's worth the effort?" There came a chuckle. "I wouldn't think so either."

Craig turned back, his words biting and angry. "Shut the fuck up and keep going." There was a movement of Craig's colors; Tweek thought he might've been flipping Brian off. And they continued on their way.

Tweek unfroze, breathing a tiny sigh of relief. Sweet Jesus, he didn't even know how he'd remained unseen. Maybe he had the slightest bit of luck with him tonight. The coffee-addict started walking forward again, shadowing them in their journey. Still he clutched at the wall, needing the strong hardness as a source of reality in this hell-hole, but now aware of the side alleys that prevailed irregularly like holes in Swiss cheese; he didn't lean so hard on the wall anymore, instead keeping his hands forward on the wall so he wouldn't be caught by surprise anymore. The side alleys passed and passed by as Tweek kept shuffling forward.

How long was this going to take? The very length of this distance seemed dangerous, a warning sign to some trick or trap, and Craig seemed to be feeling it too, slowing down in his steps and forcing Tweek to slow down as well to avoid exposure. Brian's voice floated out again, knowing, as if he was aware of Craig's growing reluctance.

"It's not far anymore...in fact, we're here."

Then they were gone again.

Tweek gasped silently as he froze in his steps, eyes darting around the depth of the alley. They just...disappeared. Where'd they go? His breath hitched in his throat as ran forward, almost tripping as he rushed forward. He couldn't see them...but they'd been so close! In his sight! How could they have disappeared so easily? He was alone in the darkness, and Tweek felt the panic seize his chest in an iron grip as he went further into the black. No! No, he wasn't going to stay here!

A flash of near color to the side caught his eye and he halted, turning around. Nothing. Tweek hesitated, creeping back to where he had seen the color. His hands pressed to the wall, he found an opening to the left. Another side alley. He peered in.

There they were again, down some distance from where he was. He was safe again. Tweek was just about to breathe another sigh of relief, when Craig suddenly stopped, whirling around to kick Jerome square in the stomach. The coffee-addict's gasp was lost as the tall boy cried out, bending over and leaving himself open to Craig's vicious uppercut. Alan was quicker on the uptake, aiming a fist at the raven's head. It connected, and Tweek's horrified cry matched Alan's triumphant laugh. Craig stood there for a moment, his face turned to the side, then slowly faced Alan again, the emotion on his face impassive. Alan's laugh tapered off hesitantly. And Craig started chuckling.

"Fucking pussy."

There was a rush, and suddenly there was a demon in the raven's place, launching furious punches to Alan's stomach, one after another after another. Tweek quailed where he stood, unable to believe his eyes. Craig got angry sometimes, but he'd never seen him like this. Not so..._bloodthirsty_. Who was this person? Where did his protector Craig go?

Alan dropped, and Craig glanced around, panting. There was a crackling sound, and then the raven's eyes widened, a pained grunt escaping half-parted lips as his body spasmed and fell. Tweek literally felt his heart stuttering as he watched him fall, uncomprehending. Brian stood in Craig's place, a smirk twisting his features as he examined the small device in his hands, sparks of electricity flicking across one end. He stood over the other, turning his eyes curiously to the twitching figure on the ground.

"I wondered how far you'd follow before you got suspicious." The brunet chuckled. "We got pretty damn far from where we started, didn't we?" He kneeled down, watching Craig struggle on the ground. Tweek could clearly hear the raven's low gasps as his body twitched repeatedly. "And as you can see, there's no one here. You got duped...poor little Craig...how's it feel? I've never been tasered before. Does it hurt?"

"..._Ffff_...f-fuck...you..._nghhh_..." Craig hissed between gritted teeth, his hands gripped to fists as he tried to raise himself an inch from the ground, barely holding it. Brian was silent for a moment, before almost stabbing the stun gun to Craig's side again, a careless look on his face as he watched Craig jerk, convulsing violently on the ground. His blue hat fell off. A strange moaning sound came from the raven, and when Brian took the device away from the other's side, Tweek saw Craig's mouth drip something dark onto the ground. Blood from a bitten lip.

"I hear tasers leave red marks on you..." Brian mused absently. "Something to hide the next time you and your toy strip each other down to play doctor, huh?" His tone turned cold. "I told you, didn't I? But you didn't believe me when I said you'd regret coming after me. You're gonna pay for each bruise you left on me."

Tweek was riddled with quivers, clutching helplessly onto the wall as he watched the entire spectacle. This wasn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening...it wasn't possible. This was Craig, the strong, stoic raven who had always been there for him, who could take down anyone and anything, he was..he was..._invincible_. Hadn't he rescued Tweek from blowing himself up? Hadn't he always kept him safe, always comforted him...hadn't he just taken down two demons like it was nothing? How could he have been tricked so easily? Gone down so quietly? Tweek was close to tears, gripping the bricks tightly as he pleaded silently.

_Come on, Craig...get up...get up and take him down...you're just faking, right?...show him how strong you are...please, please, get up...get up, Craig..._

But he didn't, and Brian stood up instead, putting a foot in between Craig's shoulder blades and forcing him deeper into the dirty ground. The brunet snapped to his cronies. "Come on, get up. Thought you guys were better than that. How the fuck did you let one guy take you down?"

Jerome groaned, standing up. "Damn, man, the fucker hits hard. Took me by surprise too."

Alan followed his example, holding his stomach. "Yeah, what the fuck was I supposed to do? He scared the fuck outta me when he didn't go down after I punched him. You know how many guys can do that? It was like I got hit by a fucking semi." He glared at Brian. "You know that too, don't you? _Personally._"

"Shut your fucking mouth." Brian barked, grinding his foot harder into Craig. "I warned you, didn't I? It isn't my fault he isn't a pussy like the others." He looked down at Craig. "You hear that, buddy? Now you have to pay for all three of us." He laughed. "Hmmm, but how?" Swooping down to shock Craig again, he stood again and grinned at the raven's spastic jerks.

"Let's see...didn't actually think we'd get this far. Thought you'd smell a trap and bail, but hey, what do you know? You're more of an idiot than I thought." He circled the shuddering figure. "You're a strong guy. I figure you could take a beating. I did, didn't I? But it won't get the message through your head. I want you to learn to never mess with us ever again..." Brian tapped a finger to his chin. "Hmm, what's the worst thing you can do to a guy? Something bad, something that'll really traumatize you...we figured it out pretty quick with that twitcher, but you're gonna be a little harder. What'll break _you_, Craig? Hmm? Give us a little hint, will you?"

Craig said nothing. Brian growled, grabbing the back of Craig's jacket collar and hauling him up to stare him in the face. Alan and Jerome watched silently. "I wanna really fuck you up inside, you damn bastard." Brian snarled, pure hatred in his voice. "I wanna see you _break_."

Tweek barely heard Craig's low response.

"..._nghh...n-not...in-n-n...a million..years...b-bitch._"

Brian immediately shoved the taser into Craig's chest, holding there as the raven spasmed again, the brunet's expression brutal and sadistic. He let Craig fall to the ground again after a very long moment, staring down at him as the other's breath came in shuddering gulps and gasps, harsh pants echoing softly in the dark. Tweek suddenly realized there was something wet slipping down his own trembling cheeks, dripping onto his shirt. He was crying.

"I thought..." Brian started quietly. "I thought at first that maybe I'd let you beg a little, take you down a couple of pegs and let you crawl off. I'd stab you in your pride and laugh as I beat you into the ground. Because that's who you are, right? You value so much on appearances. That promise you broke? You were certain you could keep it, right? You were sure of it. That's your pride. If I tore that up, I'd've won. That's how I would break you. But now I've changed my mind." He glanced at Jerome and Alan, a sick, twisted grin spreading viciously on his features. "Remember what we did to that bitch who ratted us out on campus?"

There was a pause, and then Alan's eyes widened. "Dude, no. You said that was a one time deal. We wouldn't do that anymore. You said so yourself."

Brian shrugged carelessly. "I think Craig needs to be taught a lesson. And that's the way we're gonna do it."

A shuffle sounded as Jerome backed up a step. "Hell no. I'll kick his ass, any day, but I ain't doin' that. No way."

"You don't have to do anything except hold him. I'll have fun breaking him myself." Brian walked slowly toward his followers, that grin still on his face but a challenge in his posture. Daring them to disobey him. "Alright?"

Alan and Jerome looked at each other. "Fine. But that's all I'm doin'." Jerome said lowly. Alan nodded reluctantly.

"Good." Brian walked back to Craig, gesturing dismissively at him. "It shouldn't be too hard. He can't struggle too much. Besides, the faggot'll probably like it. Come on, you know what to do."

Tweek felt that stab of fear again. What were they going to do?

Alan's mouth twisted in a grimace as his hands gripped Craig's shoulders and shoved him farther into the ground, and Jerome lingered for a moment before he too approached the raven, mumbling something unintelligible as he stooped behind Craig, dragging his pants down harshly to his knees. Craig jerked in surprise, his body still twitching, as his underwear followed next. Then he was exposed. Brian watched in silent satisfaction, and Jerome spared him one last glance before his face became determined and cold, then he took hold of Craig's hips and lifted his ass into the air, making the raven kneel.

Tweek felt his heart plummet, and he paled as bile tried to force its way up into his throat and fill his mouth, the tears stopping in his shock. He was sweating, gasping silently, his legs weak and trembling. A lightheadedness filled him, threatening to send him into unconsciousness. He knew. He _knew_.

No. Oh God, no.

Brian chuckled darkly, stepping closer and Tweek shuddered in a silent dry retch as he unbuckled his pants. Craig twitched at the sound. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

Then Craig _knew_, for certain, just like Tweek did. He gave a violent spasm, a muffled, almost rageful, protesting grunt sound escaping his lips, battling against pain and his body to get up, to do _something_. He barely got his top half any more than two inches off the ground before Alan shoved him down again, Jerome keeping him in place as his legs moved vainly. Brian laughed at the sight, handing the taser to Alan. "Do it."

Alan didn't give himself time to hesitate, shoving it against Craig's back. He didn't leave it there as long as Brian would've, just long enough for Craig to jerk again and lose any ability his body had to fight. Brian stood behind Craig, motioning for Jerome to move. Sinking to his knees, the brunet dropped his pants.

He laughed, and Tweek's eyes filled with helpless tears again, his chest hurting beyond physical pain. Why wasn't he moving? He should be doing something! Just move! Help Craig! Do _something_, dammit!

_I...I c-can't...I can't...I can't face them..._

"I wonder what your fuckbuddy would say if he saw you like this..." Brian murmured wickedly. Then he moved forward.

Tweek couldn't see anymore. He turned away hurriedly, tears blurring his vision as he sank to his knees and sobbed silently, angry and frightened, his back against the wall as he tried to block out the sounds of Brian's rhythmic movement and Craig's strangled choking. He held himself tight, trying to will himself to do something, _anything_ besides sitting here. But he did nothing, unable to speak, move, or even run away as the slap of flesh on flesh resounded around him. His heart burned with shameful cowardice; Tweek shoving his fist into his mouth again, trying to hold back the sound of his pitiful crying.

He hated himself.

Finally, thankfully, the sounds stopped, and Tweek heard a zipper as Brian pulled away. He spoke to the others.

"I think that should get the message across."

Tweek heard footsteps, and fear galvanized him into action. He shot up, panicked eyes darting around in the darkness before hiding behind a nearby pile of trash, sinking and shivering as he tried to pull himself deeper into the shadows. He peeked out, watching fearfully through tears as Brian walked out of the alley, followed by Alan and Jerome.

"Man, I don't know about this. What if he talks?" Tweek heard Alan ask. Brian snorted.

"A guy like him?" He chuckled darkly. "He'll take it to his fucking grave."

Tweek watched as they walked away calmly, completely indifferent to the horrendous act they just committed. He stayed there for a moment, trembling and shaking madly, before he finally got the courage to crawl up, supporting himself on the alley's wall. He crept over to the entrance, peeking in. Craig was struggling, fighting against obvious pain and the aftereffects Brian's taser, managing to kneel on the ground and pull up his pants. He picked up his fallen hat, gripping it tightly as he propped himself up on the wall. Craig took a step forward, determinedly, and he cursed violently when his legs trembled and he fell forward on his knees again. A long string of swearing spewed from his mouth as he sat there, his face completely emotionless; Tweek knew it was his way of trying to distract himself. After a half-snarled, "fuck", the raven tried again to get up, finally succeeding in his efforts to stand up. Craig haltingly walked forward, and Tweek backed away, running out of the alley, unable to face him, running away from the friend he had so cruelly betrayed. Betrayed by not doing anything to help him. By letting it happen. Tears ran down his cheek, and he cried bitterly as he ran home.

_I'm so sorry, Craig...I'm so sorry..._

**You should be.

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yeah, I know. I know, I know, I _know_ how bad y'all wan**t** to scream and s**h**out and find me so you c**a**n kick my ass. You're probably yelling at the computer scree**n **saying, "What the fuc**k** is this? What the _fuck_?" I know. I get that enough from m**y** editor. She d**o**esn't like it either. Risa, what do yo**u** think? If you all abandon this story, I won't be surprised. And that brings me to my next point. I've really only been putting up stories **f**or a couple of months. Four **o**r five, really. Not many. And I've neve**r** gotten a flame. At all. While that should be a good thing, I'm st**r**angely disappointed. I want criticism, I want rag**e**, I want hateful feelings directed tow**a**rd me. Not only does that let me know what to work on, but it inspires me to prove you wrong. Yes, I realize how masochistic and weir**d** that is. Whatever. So here's my request. I want flames. I want those hateful messages. Yell, scream, put **i**t all in dam**n** caps lock if you wish, but tell me what you hate about this. For this disturbin**g **chapter, it shouldn't be too hard.

By the way, there's only five or so chapters left in this. 948 seconds is 15 minutes and 48 seconds. And no, Craig was not crying. Tweek was. Don't blame him for not doing anything. Traumatic events tend to scar you from standing up to certain people. Brian is not a homophobe. Look back at the things he's said before in earlier chapters. He's not a homophobe. He hates everyone equally. Ah, and yes, the voice _listens_, and _remembers_. Down to the smallest detail. You'll see.

Me: (sigh, drags fingers through tangled hair) Thank God, that's over. This thing was so fucking hard...

Voice: Hard? Imagine how it's like for your precious Craig. (malicious laughter) Poor little baby got raped, how sad.

Me: Oh shut up and fuck off.

(banishes voice from my presence)

**Kenny:** ...dude, you're fucked up! Hell, you almost kicked my ass for...well, y'know...now _this_?

**Cartman:** Wow, didn't think you were gonna do it again.

**Me:** I have a reason.

**Damien:** There's no reason for _that_.

**Butters:** Oh God! I'ah haveta go comfort Craig!

**Damien:** What can _you_ do? This isn't the time for bubbly happiness crap.

**Cartman:** Shut the fuck up, dumbass, you don't shit about Butters.

(Damien growls, eyes flashing dangerous red)

**Damien:** Keep your mouth shut, you fat, gluttonous bas-

**Pip:** Stop it! This isn't the time!

**Kenny:** Yeah, so all of you shut up about it. Look, Tweek's taking care of it.

(silence descends over group)

**Cartman:** Man, I'm getting outta here. This shit's too heavy for me. I'm going over to Stark's for a smoke, anyone coming with?

**Damien/ Kenny:** I'm in.

**Butters:** I'ah'll go check on Craig. Maybe Tweek needs some help.

**Pip:** I'll go with you. Better two than one, right?

(all leave to their own respective directions)

...

...

**Me:** I _do_ have a reason, and the truth...should I tell them?...nah, Craig knows; that's enough. They'll know soon enough.


	15. The Broken Half

Did anyone notice how Tweek's cellphone came back and bit him in the ass? It's technically what caused the deal in the first place, because Craig couldn't reach him so he went looking for Tweek, and the reason Tweek couldn't call Craig to get his answer. Karma, huh? And does no one care that Tweek threw his thermos at a hooker? Come on, that was the one piece of funny in the entire chapter! I tried, y'know, and I thought the thermos bit was hilarious! I tried for y'all...

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park *sob*

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Broken Half**

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

_ There were hands among the black, the dark, dark black and he couldn't move. There was something wrong with his body. There had to be, otherwise he would have run, would have turned tail and tried to slink away and hide in the black; there was something disgustingly wrong with all of this. There came a chuckle, evil like the devil himself oozing from the wicked shadows. Something touched him._

_ 'I wonder what your fuckbuddy would say if he saw you like this...'_

Craig woke up clawing at nothing, lunging rabidly at his dark nightmare like a wild animal. There was something in his chest, something thick and horrible; he breathed in deep gulps, eyes darting around in nervous panic.

Where was he, how'd he get here, what the fuck was going on? He wheezed thinly, body shuddering as he tried to relax and take stock of his surroundings, his throat seizing in gasps. A convulsing tremor came over him and he hunched over on his sheets, the fabrics of his covers brushing roughly against his cheek.

He was in his room. In his house. Not outside. Not _there_. Here. Safe. Safe.

His teeth ripped into the cloth as he closed his eyes, hands tightening into fists. His gasps became pants, then growls, then screams as he surged up and out of his bed, hands gripping onto his covers and flinging them away from himself. Harsh shrieks tore from his throat as he took hold of anything, everything he could reach, throwing them in a fit of fury. Posters slashed from the walls, books flung and torn, lamps and television pulled by wires from sockets and thrown with great strength, causing huge dents in his now bare walls. He screamed until he couldn't hear himself anymore, until his mind went blank and he didn't care when he lifted his computer chair and crashed it out of the window.

The cold flickered around him and Craig stopped, just froze, as he stared blankly at the gaping, jagged hole in the glass, showing the dark night of outside. Thuds sounded out in the hall, and raging yells came closer. His door slammed open, the torn pillow behind it barely muffling the loud crash.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, you damned bastard? It's the fucking night! If you don't shut the hell up I swear to God I'll toss your bastard ass out right fucking NOW!" His father roared angrily, scanning the wreckage. The man's breathing became snorts. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL TEACH YOU TO DESTROY THINGS IN _MY_ HOUSE!"

Craig didn't hear anything. He didn't hear the shouts or angry stomps of his father when he came forward to hit him. He was still staring outside of his broken window, eyes blank and his mind almost beautifully gone.

But he felt it when his father grabbed him.

Thick hands took furious hold of his shoulder to turn him around and Craig snapped. Someone was touching him. _Touching_ him. No one would touch him anymore. He howled in enraged savagery, whirling around faster than his father could follow, his fist meeting its mark into the man's face. Two more came right after, and his father stumbled back, eyes clearly surprised. He didn't get much time to react, however, and when Craig jumped on him, it was all over.

Craig leapt and took his father down to the ground, his hands finding the other's throat and latching on with all the force of a snapping crocodile. There was no escape for the man as his son tightened his fingers further and further, cutting off all oxygen as thick hands grabbed helplessly at Craig's arms. Spittle flew from the balding man's mouth as he fought to breathe, fought vainly to escape the ruthless hands. Craig saw nothing; he grinned eagerly as he choked the other. It wasn't his father he was killing, it was his nightmare, his demon, and he proclaimed _death_ on it for breaking him.

His father looked up at him with eyes pleading for mercy, and there was none of his earlier anger or bravado. Nothing was left of the abusive father; there was only fear. Terror, pure and simple, of the looming blackness in his vision as he stared into the madly smiling face of his son.

Craig saw that. He saw the fear and silent begging, and it only fueled him more, his arms shaking from the force he was using. He started to laugh, hysterical laughter, that bounced off the walls of his trashed room as he stared almost proudly at his father's futile struggles for freedom. The man's flailing and gripping became softer, weaker, and the wheezing gasps started to die down into hissing whimpers as his face reddened and then purpled. Craig's father's hands slapped weakly against the raven, and his eyes glazed over. It was almost done.

"_CRAIG!_"

The terrified shrieking voice snapped him out of his insane haze, and Craig looked up, startled. Ruby was out in the hall, her wide eyes staring at him as he choked the life from his father. She was trembling, huddled against the far wall, hands clenched in front of her face as she yelled out his name. Craig looked at her, then back at his father, his own eyes widening as he realized what he was doing. He let go hurriedly, backing away in horror and disgust. What the _hell_ was he doing? He glanced back at the scared Ruby, his father's desperate gasps resounding in his ears as the other sucked in the air he had been denied.

He'd almost killed somebody. In his own damned room. In front of his _sister_.

Craig felt the bile rise in his throat, choking it back as he grabbed his father's arm, dragging him bodily from his room and slamming the door in both of their faces. He locked it rapidly, turning his back as Ruby started to pound on his door, sliding down with his back resting upon the wooden surface as the thuds vibrated his body.

"Craig! Craig, open up, please! Please, open the door! What happened; tell me what's wrong! Craig! Please!"

The raven only curled up on the floor, his hands tangling in his hair as his throat burned, screwing his eyes shut and wishing he could do the same with his ears.

"Leave me alone...just leave me alone..."

Craig's grip only tightened on his hair when his lower half started to hurt again. And he remembered.

* * *

The night had just barely begun for him and he was already dying to go someplace else. The crowd at the Hellion was already loud and as rowdy as ever, but Craig couldn't take any comfort from the usual lights, trying to ignore Victor's newest proddings about how it was going with Tweek. The raven had broiled at the thought of his boss knowing what had happened, about anything, from that horrible moment of Tweek's attack to the way their physical relationship had just gone out of the window.

He'd really just wanted nothing except to be left alone, and he was an inch from punching Victor in the face if he asked him one more time how "your little boy toy is doin'". Which was definitely not gonna help his job, no matter how easy-riding Victor was. Every slut trying to flirt with him at the bar wasn't helping either, slurring their words and trying their sloppy best to 'seduce' him to the back room. His anger was flying high, and his hands were shaking by the time his shift was over.

Craig was tired, sex-deprived, and very pissed. Not a good combination in anybody, very much less in him. The only highlight of his evening was the thought of going over to Tweek's place. He wasn't supposed to, thanks to his latest vow of not raping the coffee-addict anymore, but he was getting pretty desperate. Craig didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out. His resolve was breaking down further and further each day now. He didn't _want_ to just be Tweek's friend; he didn't _want_ to keep his distance from him; he didn't _want_ to stay this fucking way, all he wanted at this point was to shove Tweek down on his bed and make sure he wouldn't be able to get up the next morning. Fuck the promise, fuck everything else, he'd go over there and fuck the blonde senseless just like he wanted to.

Memories of the clearing at Stark's Pond dimmed the flames in his belly, but Craig only growled inwardly. _Shit, that doesn't mean anything. So what if Tweek's a pyro? Fuck, I made him stop once, I can do it again._

A little part of him rebelled. _You promised you wouldn't anymore. What, you're not satisfied with knowingly taking his virginty while he was drunk, then blackmailing him into sex? You couldn't even protect him and you think you can just barge back into your stupid deal like that?_

Again, he growled. _I can do whatever the fuck I want, and Tweek is _mine_._

He tried, and managed at least to keep his hands of of the blonde he so desired. For now. But tonight the beast roared out and he determinedly stepped out of the back door, fully intending to go to Tweek's house and take back what was his.

Then everything had gone to Hell.

* * *

He didn't know how he got home. It had taken so much effort just to rise from that dark alley floor he wasn't capable of thinking or focusing on anything else. His mind was blank and full at the same time, telling him things he didn't want to know, things that made his insides shrivel up with pain and shame. He just pushed them back, back into the darkest reaches of his brain. He didn't want to understand, couldn't understand; there would be time enough to think when he was someplace else.

He hurt. He hurt in places he didn't know could hurt, and his body throbbed in pain and he'd thrown up twice when he finally got out into the main alley. For a moment, he'd didn't know where he was or what he was doing. Then his mind blanked again and the next thing he knew, he was stumbling into the front door of his own house, barely aware of the fight between his parents he had unknowingly walked into.

His father's voice was the first thing he had heard, a sharp mixture of syllables and roars he didn't bother trying to comprehend. Craig merely closed the door behind himself, taking a few halting steps into the warmth he barely perceived. Then his father slammed him back into the door, fist raised to beat him again for some reason. Craig had almost collapsed against the man's arms, the fragile strength that had driven him home shuddering to a halt. He had stared up at his father, waiting. Waiting for the sharp pain that would prove he wasn't dead. But the blows never came.

Dead blue eyes didn't see the strange mixture of pity and revolted disgust that dwelled in his father's own eyes as he took in the blank face of his son, the dirt on his clothes. But he couldn't see the blood, the pain, or the horrible rush of memories barely held back by shock and denial. The man let him drop to the floor, snorting something about "a pathetic, miserable excuse for a son". It was late and the fight was brought to a halt for the night; they all went to their rooms to sleep. Craig stayed on the ground for a while, alone in the darkness. He hadn't winced as his sore bottom hit the hard floor. Craig didn't care that leaking blood further soiled his pants, that it'd leave marks on the carpet. He gathered the rest of his strength in that dark house and slowly limped to his room, collapsing onto his bed to drop gratefully into sleep.

He lay on clean sheets, wrapped in dirty clothes and stained jeans. And he dreamed.

* * *

Craig picked up the broken pieces of his mentality as he crouched in front of his door, forcing himself to admit what had happened, drawing simple sentences in his mind to produce facts. He had stepped outside. He had followed Brian to get Tweek back. Tweek wasn't there. He had fought. And Brian had raped him.

Rape.

Hands twisted furiously in his hair at the word, ripping strands from his scalp as he snarled the thought out loud, biting his lip until it bled. He tasted blood, tasted the coppery, salty liquid as it slid across of his tongue. Images flashed in his mind, nauseating and revolting, and his grip only tightened, until sparks of pain burned his palms. Craig withdrew his hands through sheer force of will, staring blankly at his palms. His nails had ripped half-moons into the flesh, oozing rivulets of blood down his skin. A memory flashed in his head; Tweek on his hands and knees in the bathroom at school, with wounds exactly like these on his palms. Wounds that Craig had caused.

He had made Tweek feel like this too. Dirty. Unclean. Defiled and disgusting, turned into some shameful, twisted version of himself that made him want to throw up. There was something missing, something inside of him that had been unnaturally torn out and slashed to pieces on the floor of a filthy alley. That's what Brian had done to him.

Craig moaned, slumping to the side until he lay pitifully curled up on the floor. This was what he deserved, wasn't it? He had raped Tweek. He had forced him. Again and again and again. And now karma was finally getting back at him. This was what he deserved. Not Tweek. He didn't deserve Tweek. This pain, this hurt, this sick feeling of self-loathing.

It was all his.

The raven's own words came back to mock him. _I can do whatever the fuck I want._ Yeah right. Craig curled up tighter on the floor, feeling the revolting stiffness of the dried blood on his legs, the marks of his own failure. He heaved a great tired sigh. He couldn't do it. He couldn't get up if his life depended on him. Didn't want to get up, didn't want to feel anything, didn't want to think. He just wanted to sleep.

The room was cold, and the floor even colder, but Craig only closed his eyes and wished everything woud just go away.

* * *

Two days passed while Craig lay on the floor, sleeping and staring at his broken window through slow, slow turns. He hadn't felt like moving. At all. He just wanted to stay there and slowly claw the carpet to shreds with every bit of anger he had inside. But the dried blood was a weight he couldn't get over, and he'd gotten up once the day before to take a shower.

It'd been a horrible flurry of frantic activity, scrubbing himself from head to toe, furiously, savagely, until he'd turned pink, raised droplets of blood on his belly and arms that fell to the wet floor and disappeared. Until the water had turned from dangerously hot to freezing cold. Until he was clean. Then he'd thrown up in the tub. It was like washing the marks of a murderer from his skin, impossible and futile, and he couldn't do anything about it. He didn't feel any different; the marks were still there, invisible, taunting him.

He dressed in clean clothes, feeling dirtier than before his shower, and curled up in exactly the same spot as before on the floor. He couldn't sleep on the bed anymore. Some drops of blood stained the sheets, and his gorge rose at the mere thought of lying down in the disgusting folds of the tainted sheets.

The window hadn't been fixed. The cold of outside still made its way to him, even more during the dark nights. But no one made a move to fix it or block it. Craig didn't want to. It kept his mind on track, just focusing on the biting freeze.

Ruby wouldn't leave him alone. Every thirty minutes, she'd come back and knock on his door, beg and plead for him to let her in and talk to her, her voice cracking until Craig could clearly hear her sobs. But Craig did nothing. He ignored her until she went away, only to come back later. Some times he wondered how she was faring alone against their father. But then his chest would throb hollowly at the thought and he would close his mind and ignore that too.

On the third day, his mind was blank, his throat was dry, his lips cracked and stomach growling loudly, but the only thing that Craig saw was the bright hazelnut hue of a certain blonde's eyes. His ragged mind struggled to connect then with a name. One minute, two, five, then...

_Tweek. My Tweek._

Craig's heart throbbed slowly, painfully, and he wrapped his scattered thoughts into one coherent ball he could concentrate on.

_...Tweek is waiting for me. He's...alone. How long has it been since...? I haven't seen him in a while...does he need me? He does...I'm his only friend. He's waiting. I have to go to him._

_ I have to go to him._

A strange feeling flooded his limp body, and it took Craig a minute before he recognized what it was. Determination.

Yeah, he needed to get up. Craig heaved a half-strangled groan, fingers digging into the carpet as he lifted himself up slowly, until he was sitting up. He was tired, but not weak anymore. His body felt okay. The pain was gone. He glanced toward his alarm clock, noticing the time. 6:27 in the morning. It was Monday. A school day. He should go; Tweek would be there.

Craig stood up and opened the door into a silent and dark hall, not bothering to change. No one was awake yet. It was somehow morning. When had the night passed? Had he even slept these past two days? He shook the thought from his mind, grabbing his hat and jacket and stepping outside, making his way to the front door then out. The morning sun peered over the horizon in a new day, and Craig started walking to school. It was too early for the bus, and he walked past the stop, every step bringing forth a familiar feeling of normality. Everything was...the same. Nothing was out of place. Nothing had changed, even through the horrible event that had ripped him apart. It was just another day here. Nothing more.

Craig eventually made it to the empty school, wandering restlessly before finally sitting down with his back to the office building. No one was here yet. He closed his eyes and slept a dreamless sleep, something he hadn't had in a while.

The loud sounds of pounding feet and chattering woke him up later, as well as a foot nudging his leg. Craig's head snapped up, to stare into the worried ocean-blue eyes of Butters, and the vaguely interested brown ones of Cartman.

"Are you alright, Craig? Y'look real pale..." Butters trailed off. "You okay?" He asked again. Cartman only rolled his eyes, hands crossed impatiently over his broad chest.

"I was about ready t' kick your ass for not waking up." He drawled. "You were really knocked out there, man."

Craig glanced around. The courtyard was filled with students; the sun was higher up in the sky. "What time is it?"

"It's almost time for class to start, in case you're worried about your grades slipping down even more than they are already." Cartman said carelessly, a grin on his face. Butters tossed him a scowl before turning back to Craig.

"Are y'okay, Craig?"

The raven only stared up at him. They didn't know. No one knew. Of course, why would they? "Yeah." He said finally. He looked around. "Where's Tweek?"

"He's over there." Butters pointed across the courtyard. "He sure looked jumpy, if y'ask me."

Craig ignored anything else the blonde might have said after 'he's over there', jumping up quickly and darting into the crowd. Yes, no one knew what had happened. Least of all Tweek. Tweek wouldn't think he was dirty. He wouldn't look at Craig and see the filth clinging to him. No, Tweek would say 'hi' to him and ask him how his weekend was and still be his friend. Out of everyone else, Craig knew that Tweek was the only one he wanted to see right now.

A tiny seed of hope took root in the raven's chest as he strode forward, toward the coffee-addict, and he eagerly scanned the crowds for a sign of him. There was a belief in his mind, something that lured him further on. If he could only see Tweek, if he could hug him and know that Tweek still thought he was his protector, then everything would be okay. Craig felt like hysterically laughing as he tossed this idea around in his head. Everything would be alright, and Craig could forget the sick act that had perverted his body.

Tweek was his salvation.

Finally, thankfully, a flash of bright blonde caught his eyes, and Craig saw and heard the familiar twitches and squeaks that was Tweek Tweak. He surged forward, calling out.

"Hey, Tweek!"

A huge shudder ran through the blonde's body as the words traversed the air, and half of the coffee in his cup splattered on the ground. Craig thought the blonde would panic at this, but instead Tweek only whirled to meet his gaze, and an emotion was in his eyes that made the raven stop dead.

Fear. And shame.

Tweek's mouth opened and closed rapidly, his twitching speeding up and shaking his fitfully. Craig felt the seed of hope shrivel slightly as he stood there, and he stretched out a hand helplessly toward the blonde.

"...Tweek?"

The coffee-addict choked on a shriek, shrinking back rapidly from Craig's touch. Then he turned and ran. Tweek pushed and shoved through the crowd until he was gone, taking with him any last bit of hope Craig had.

Craig only watched him go, a dark, horrible depression rooting him in place, his hand still outstretched. What had happened? Why did Tweek...run from him? His heart fell from his chest to die miserably somewhere around his feet, and his throat burned.

A voice brought him back.

"Craig! Craig, wha' happened?" It was Butters, running up to him. He reached him panting. "I'ah saw Tweek runnin' and I'ah didn't..." He shut up as he saw Craig's face, blank and yet clearly devastated. The blonde reached out to touch his arm gently. "...Craig?"

The raven jerked at the touch, much like Tweek had done at his voice, pushing Butters back roughly. "Don't touch me, you little faggot!"

Butters stumbled back, his eyes hurt. Craig looked at him desolately, turning his back on the other and walking away. He need to find someplace to sit and not think, until the bell rang and he could go to class. He might as well go. There was nothing better wait for him at home anyway.

There was nothing better for him anywhere.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup, more angst. I'm not going into detail about the rape from Craig's point of view, so if you wanted that, then fuck off. I've already put him through it once, I'm not writing it again. Anyway, there's no peanut gallery today, I'll write it tomorrow, so be on the look-out. I'm pressed for time as it is now.

Sorry for taking so long, but I'm losing inspiration for my writing somehow, sorry. I promise I'll at least finish this story, okay? So don't worry. Then I'll focus on Bloodbath again.

BTW, thanks to Trulybliss08 for saying happy b-day to me! I really appreciate it! (For all those who didn't know, it was on the 21st. Yeah.)

**(EDITNESS::::)**

**Butters: **Y'write some really angsty pieces, y'know that?

**Me:** Yeah, yeah, I know.

**Cartman:** I sense the root of this lies in some previous trauma.

**Me:** Don't try that psychoanalysis shit on me, boy. I will run circles around your ass.

**Cartman:** What-eva! You know I have to kick Craig's ass for pushing Butters. Only I can do that.

**Butters:** What?

**Me:** Aw, come on, man, really?

(Kenny walks in with typed chapter in hand)

**Kenny:** Have you realized that you write tons of really angsty shit?

**Cartman:** Yesss, we think it's because she's sick and twisted on the inside. And sadistic, don't forget that.

(Cartman spontaneously turns into a platypus, Butters squeals, jumping back)

**Cartman: **Ay!

**Me:** *innocent look Oh, my, Cartman, who did that to you?

**Kenny:** O_o...I just remembered, I have things to do...somewhere far away...yeah...(runs away)

**Me:** What happened to the concern about Tweek and Craig's deteriorating relationship?


	16. Regrets and Rejections

I'm sorry for the crappiness of my last chapter. I was stressed beyond belief and waaaay above my self-imposed deadline, and I rushed through things, bad. Like, it was complete crap to me. I went back and edited it a little, y'know, just made it bearable to read, so now I'm slightly satisfied with it. Slightly. Anyway, here's your weekly (sort-of) dose of angst, right before school starts, so enjoy the last piece of summer vacation! XDD

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. Stop making me say it.

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen  
****Regrets and Rejections  
(Tweek/Craig's P.O.V.)**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

_I can't even face him anymore..._

Tears scarred his cheeks in watery trails as Tweek crouched on top of the toilet in a locked stall, the empty bathroom taking his sniffles and sobs and tossing them back at him tenfold, mimicking him and mocking in equal measures. Knees drawn up tightly to his chest, Tweek tried vainly to choke down his wails with the fist he had shoved into his mouth, his teeth adding new bleeding marks next to the ones that were still healing from last time.

Last time.

Tweek shuddered violently, a new sob ripping out of his already sore throat. His mad reflection chuckled softly, leaning casually on the closed stall door; it was getting crowded in the enclosed space.

**Now, now, Tweekie, it's okay to feel like a complete and utter failure.** Another chuckle. **You can't deny the truth, after all.** It leaned forward, running a clawed hand down his shivering back. It could almost be considered soothing, except for the harsh scratches and wicked smile it gave him. **Don't worry, _I_ don't care that you're a failure. You're still the same fucked-up freak I know, and that'll never change.**

Tweek only cried harder, closing his eyes bitterly against the sight of of the scarlet-eyed fiend. He couldn't argue, couldn't do anything because it was all true. He was a failure, a waste of human flesh and bone, utterly disgusting.

The promised sleep had never come. The demon hadn't seemed to mind the broken promise, in fact, as soon as Tweek had darted into the safety of his room, the first thing he had seen was it laughing on his bed. Its shark-like teeth leered at him savagely as it chuckled madly.

**Every moment I've spent in your head, and I never thought you'd be such a worthless coward! Isn't it great?**

Tweek had only slammed the door shut, leaning his body on it heavily and sliding down against it until he was a sobbing heap on the floor, his hands clutching desperately at its smooth wooden surface. He turned to push his back against it, burying his face in his knees as the hot tears fell. He didn't think on how he had gotten home, how he managed, only trying miserably to push away the disgusting feelings of shame and useless anger that made him sick to his stomach, vainly wishing it had only been a dream. A forgettable, make-believe nightmare of a dream.

Suddenly the voice had been at his ear, down with him on the floor. **You know this is all your fault. If only you weren't such a fucking _coward_...maybe you could have done something. Maybe you could have stopped it.** Its voice became the merest whisper.** _Maybe you could have saved him like he saves you._**

Tweek gave a pathetic moan, a plaintive cry for that to not be true, for the demon to leave him alone to his misery. Of course, the demon had done no such thing, the grin in its voice only growing wider as it went on talking.

**Tweekie, Tweekie, you've already failed so many times...** it purred.** In so many ways, so many missed opportunities. Why don't you just do everyone a favor and kill yourself?**

The blonde had spasmed at the carelessly spoken words, lifting his tear-streaked face to gaze terrified at the twisted shadow.

**It'd be so easy...** it continued, leaning ever closer.** A couple cuts to the wrist...the throat...maybe a gun to the head...or even a few pills down your lovely mouth...** With each morbid suggestion its clawed hand scraped against the mentioned piece of flesh, ending it with an almost gentle caress of his bottom lip, the dark hunger in its snake eyes only increasing with each passing second.** It wouldn't be take much, you know.** It informed him lightly. ** We could even do it now, if you want...?  
**With each of its sickly sweet words, Tweek had been drawn into a sort of trance, accepting the idea with an almost eagerness. Yes, it made sense, he could run away from all of this, and the demons would go away too, right? He'd never have to think about tonight ever again...

Yet the final, seductive words had his thoughts come crashing to a halt. Now? Kill himself, right _now?_

"N-no, no...no, no, no, no!" Tweek had shrieked, pushing himself away hurriedly from the fanged demon. No, how could he even think that? "_Ngh,_ n-no! I w-won't do it! F-f-fuck you!" He flipped it off almost desperately, a pang shooting through his chest as he saw the familiar gesture.

**Whatever you say, my dear freak...call me back when it gets too hard.**It laughed maniacally, disappearing from sight. But only from sight; Tweek could feel it slither around in his mind. It gave one last parting shot.

**Let's see how well you like _remembering_...**

Tweek had only buried his head into his knees again, sobbing. He liked to think he had refused because he was strong, because he knew it was bad to run away from problems, especially in such a brutal, sick way. But the truth, the real truth both him and the demon knew, was that he was just too much of a pussy to do it. And without the voice to goad him along, Tweek knew he was just more of a cowardly bastard. He couldn't do anything for himself.

Now he was crying again, just as he had done all weekend, crouched alone with no-one but his own madness for company. He'd avoided Craig again, just like he'd done on the weekend as well, but this time it was worse. Craig had sought him out, and Tweek had _seen_ it.

He'd seen the desperation, the hopefulness in Craig's eyes, the willingness to be around him. He didn't know that Tweek had betrayed him, that he was a pathetic excuse for a human being; Craig still believed that Tweek was his loyal friend. The blonde knew in that moment, that if he held out his arms and hugged him, that Craig would hug him back. He'd finally lost that zombie shell he'd worn these past weeks; it was the perfect chance to get back the calming touches that Tweek craved so much. But at what price? And Tweek had choked. He couldn't say anything, couldn't offer anything in return, not even a slightly casual 'hi'. He could only stand petrified as a thousand apologies had fought to escape his throat. None had, and Tweek hated himself more for that.

No, it was better that he had run, better he avoid Craig altogether. Tweek didn't deserve him, didn't deserve his friendship, his words, his gaze, anything. It was all his own fault that Craig had been raped, because Tweek had been too much of a pitiful, pathetic bastard to do anything about it. The coffee-addict sobbed harder as he remembered that awful night; the memory wouldn't leave him alone, it haunted him. Craig had done so much for him and Tweek had betrayed him.

_It's all my fault, all my damned fault!

* * *

_

**(Craig's P.O.V.)**

Four days.

Four. Days.

Four _fucking_ days that Tweek had been avoiding him. Craig stared now at the object of his preoccupation, fists clenched tight on his desk. He had long since ceased any consideration for listening to the teacher; hell he didn't even give a damn about whatever class this might be, he'd forgotten. All he saw now was the twitching form of Tweek, who still wasn't talking or even looking at him.

The raven hadn't slept. At all. If he did, it was in mere snatches that never lasted more than an hour at a time. His entire body felt tense, taut as a tripwire over a bomb, just waiting to go off. And still his dark-rimmed eyes continued to see nothing but Tweek.

Butters wasn't talking to him either. Not of his own accord, Craig suspected that the gentle blonde was actually trying to protect him from Cartman—seeing as the former fatass had been pretty pissed when he found out that he had pushed Butters—and now he was avoiding all situations that could make Cartman angry at Craig, which was another way of saying that he was avoiding Craig all together.

But the raven didn't care about any of that. All of that was irrelevant when put next to his Tweek problem. For four damned days, since Monday, Tweek had run away every time Craig had approached him outside of class. He didn't look at him, didn't talk to him, pretty much acted like Craig didn't exist. He wouldn't answer any phone calls, and the one time the raven had gone to Tweek's house at night, he'd been outside his window for an hour, freezing his ass off as he knocked on the window a couple of times. The curtains had been closed. Craig hadn't had the heart to go through the front door with his key; it'd be too much.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't even find the blonde at lunchtime. Tweek was somehow always gone when the masses came out to feed, and Craig was left to wander aimlessly through the halls and courtyard, vainly trying to find the twitchy coffee-addict, to talk to him, to confront him, _something_.

Now here he was, so damned close to him, only a few seats away; it might as well have been continents. He could have rushed up right now and yanked him out of class, taken him somewhere private where he could demand some answers. But that would only have resulted in a scandal, and then they'd be taken to the principal's office; Craig might even be suspended. No, that would definitely not help his problems at all.

The raven groaned quietly, putting his head down on the cool surface of the desk. His entire body was throbbing, and he knew his bruises were darkening in color as he sat there. His father had seemingly regained his anger and tyrannical attitude, coming back with a vengeance. Craig had been beaten up every day since he finally left his room; it felt almost like his father was trying to reestablish his dominance over him or something.

Craig's hand slowly slid over the desk to his throat, pushing through his purposely upturned jacket collar to touch the tender flesh beneath. His father had taken it farther than ever before last night, actually choking him and leaving marks _above_ shoulder height.

"How's that feel, you little bastard?" The man had snarled, his breath stinking of alcohol. "A taste of your own medicine, huh? How's it fucking feel?"

Upturned, his collar was high enough to cover the finger marks, sparing the public from the sight of Craig's marred flesh, and himself from probing questions. He didn't need that; it was nobody's business but his own.

Another silent groan passed from between his closed lips, his blue eyes wandering helplessly to Tweek as he rested on that cold surface. There were no other words for it. As angry as he was, he missed Tweek. After so many long years and moments spent together, Tweek was pretty much the center of his life. And for the third time now, he wasn't with him. The last two times, Craig had known the reason, and now he had absolutely no idea, not a single one. With him ignoring Craig, the raven was unsure of what to do; he was directionless, adrift at sea with nothing to hold on to; he wasn't drowning yet but he could feel the water creeping up to his face. All because of one little question.

Why was Tweek suddenly avoiding him?

A spark of worry twisted his insides into unrecognizable shapes. Tweek didn't know he was tainted...right? He quickly banished the idea from his mind, his fists clenching. No, of course not. Impossible. There was no way, so he'd better stop thinking of stupid crap like that. Still, Craig felt the acrid bite of worry and fear on his tired flesh. What other reason could Tweek have for avoiding him, and so suddenly, too?

_Maybe he was just tired of dealing with your crap._ A small sad voice inside of him whispered. _Maybe he just doesn't want to be around you anymore. Think about it, _it reasoned._ You took advantage of him so many times, took away his stuff, controlled him almost every day...you took away his freedom. After you told him the deal was off, what if he just figured it was time to...cut ties? To stop being around you if only for the solitary reason that you've caused him so much pain already._

Craig growled quietly, his hands tightening ever so slightly. _ I didn't_ control_ him. And what the fuck was I supposed to do when I found out he was a pyro? Let him keep the shit? He would have killed himself!_

The inner voice softened even further._ Maybe...you should have just turned him in. The police could have given him the help he really needs...instead of raping him._

Craig shuddered at the word 'rape', feeling his stomach clench as he avoided the dark images lurking in his brain. _ I didn't..._

_ You did. What other reason do you have? You pretty much told Butters yourself you don't love him, so why are you chasing him? Don't you think it's time to let this 'friendship' go? All you did was control him. That's not love, or friendship._

A strange lurch in his chest hit him as the word 'love' echoed in his mind, bringing with it a deep, intangible want. Craig didn't know what it was, only that he wanted it, needed it, beyond anything else he could have possibly had. The only way he could he even begin to describe was with an image. The figure of a slender body, a twitchy blonde with _cafe-au-lait_ eyes.

Tweek Tweak.

_Maybe it's true,_ Craig thought miserably. _Maybe all I want is just to possess him, because I could do it. Maybe that's all this feeling is. I just want control. _A familiar nausea started to rise in him. _Like my father._

The thought made the raven snarl inwardly. _That's all he wants, the sick bastard. God, what if he's infected me? Fuck it, no, I'm _not_ him!_

Another angry, wretched sigh rippled out of him as he stared at the blonde's shuddering back. Whatever this feeling was, it wouldn't let him go. He couldn't concentrate on anything else anymore; he was desperate for the blonde's touch. Desperate for comfort, for friendship, for someone to wipe his memory and body clean until everything was back to normal. Craig wanted to drown himself in Tweek, to dive in and let go, and not have to think about anything at all anymore. The want, the lust, the _need_ burned in him, scarring him inside with every flare of its dark flame.

He needed some answers. Craig needed to find out what was wrong with Tweek so he could touch him again. He needed that now; he wouldn't wait any longer. Craig scowled hatefully, and a bitterness weighed on his tongue.

Today was the day. No more waiting; Tweek wasn't going to get away from him this time. Today, everything was going to change.

Craig's gaze was steady throughout the rest of the class period, planning quietly, carefully. And when the bell rang, he was one of the first ones out the door, ahead of Tweek, shoving through the beginnings of a crowd to where he needed to go, to put his plan into action.

He knew what class Tweek had next; knew it was on the other side of the school. Craig's own class was far from it, but he didn't give a flying fuck about that shit anymore. To get to Tweek's class, you had to pass through the busiest hallway in the school and Tweek hated crowds. So the blonde had taken to going around the building entirely, walking out by the football field. And once he had discovered that it was easier and faster to go that way than fight through crowds of people each day, he'd made a habit of using it.

Sometimes habits were bad things to have.

There was a small shed behind the building, where the coaches kept some of the equipment, like the hurdles for the track and extra volleyball nets. Craig knew the coaches never left it locked, because Stan had accidentally broken the old lock when he ran into the door going after a football during freshman year, and they'd never bothered to replace it. Nobody came out this way either; it was the coaches planning period now anyway, so no one had a reason to be here.

Craig hid on the opposite side of the shed, protected from view where Tweek couldn't see him from where he was coming, opening the door slightly and leaning back to wait. His bruises were throbbing from his run here, and his breath came in hissed pants. God, his father had really been out for blood last night. Craig groaned, trying to push the pain from his mind. He needed to focus.

He waited, and not even two minutes had passed when he heard the familiar shuffling gait of the paranoid coffee-lover coming closer, his shuddering voice low in a quiet murmur. Craig hesitated. Was Tweek walking with someone? That would definitely put a damper on his plans; a witness could go and tell someone where they were. He listened harder.

No, only Tweek's voice was heard, only one set of footsteps sounded on the hard-packed ground. Craig only had time to let this satisfying fact go through his head, when Tweek suddenly appeared from the side, walking past the shed with his bag slung over one shoulder and his thermos held in quivering hands.

Craig lunged, one arm capturing the width of Tweek's waist, his other hand cutting off any potential cries. Tweek fought from the moment the first touch gripped him, struggling violently against the raven's grip and dropping his thermos and bag to scrabble blindly at Craig's arm. His eyes looked around wildly and his head turned to see his assailant; Tweek froze as their eyes met and recognition dawned in hazel irises, then he came back with a vengeance, panicky muffled cries coming from his trapped mouth as he jerked and kicked.

The raven gritted his teeth as Tweek inadvertently hit the multiple sore bruises on his body, tensing as pain bit into him heavily. He only snarled, hauling the struggling animal in his arms up and into the darkness of the lonely shed, kicking the door shut behind him. He barreled straight through, dragging Tweek over barely visible objects and turning him around, shoving his skinny back into the opposite wall. There Craig stayed, one hand over the other's mouth, pressing him into the wall.

"_Shut up._"

The coffee-addict stopped the fighting and his cries at the words, violent twitches running through his thin body as he gazed up at the raven, wide scared eyes looking at him in terror. Thick, heavy minutes passed as their eyes locked on the other's, and a queasy feeling of deja vu passed through Craig. He could only hope it wouldn't go as bad physically as last time.

When the last bell, the late bell, finally rang, only then did Craig start to speak, still keeping his hand over Tweek's mouth. His voice was low, his tone dead. The only way he could keep his composure now was with the expressionless mask on.

"You're avoiding me." Craig began. "You run when you see me. You won't talk to me. You don't answer my calls. And you didn't let me in at night." He paused, repeating quietly, "...you're avoiding me.

"And I want to know why."

Tweek stiffened, his eyes darting away, every and any direction except directly at Craig. The raven ignored the lightning-sharp pang to his chest, narrowing his eyes.

"This is the second time you've done this. I knew why back then, but not now. Tweek...Tweek, _look at me!_" Craig snarled, adding a shake for emphasis. The blonde jerked once, but their eyes met all the same. "I'm going to let you go, and you're not going to yell. You're not going to scream. All you're going to do is tell me why you're avoiding me. We're going to talk...got it?" Craig stared at Tweek, but the other did nothing except look at him fearfully. The raven pulled his arms away, letting him go.

Tweek bolted, pushing him away in a desperate attempt to escape.

He hadn't taken more than three steps when Craig grabbed his arm harshly, slamming him back against the wall, harder this time and knocking the breath from the smaller male's lungs. "_Tweek fucking Tweak, tell me why the fuck you're avoiding me!"_

"_No!"_ It was a defiant yell, almost angry, and it shocked Craig enough for Tweek to try another escape attempt. Craig only caught him again, purely out of reflex, bringing him back to the wall softer, forcing their bodies flush against each other's as he leaned his face closer, murmuring next to Tweek's ear, almost pleading

"Tweekers...tell me why...it's driving me crazy, not knowing. Please."

Tweek shuddered thickly at the puff of warm air from Craig's words, relaxing slightly, just a little bit reluctantly. "N-no...can't tell you..."

"Yes you can, just say it." Craig's nose softly brushed Tweek's neck, his lips ghosting over his skin as he spoke. The warm aroma of coffee was tickling him, and Craig's eyes slowly closed, breathing in carefully. Tweek was so close, right there against him, his body on his...the raven's hands slipped from the wall to Tweek's waist, easily wrapping around the slender figure. His purpose for this was fading, lost in the delicious feeling of holding his coffee-addict once again, of having his arms filled with the person he had been denied. How long had it been since he had held Tweek? How long since he had been so calm, so comforted inside?

"No, I-I...Craig..." Tweek breathed, his entire body quivering, hands wandering up the front of Craig's chest. The raven twitched at the touch, rewarding Tweek with a small nip and kiss to his neck. The blonde gasped but made no effort to move away from the taller male's embrace, instead almost cuddling deeper, his actions in contrast with his uttered words. "I c-can't...do -_ngh-_ th-this...not...shouldn't..."

"_Shhh_...Tweek," Craig kissed the blonde's jaw, moving up, "Why...tell me...why..." He would have pressed it further, but he didn't want to know, didn't need to know anymore, now that he already had Tweek in his arms, all alone, only his...His hands ventured up, slipping under Tweek's loose shirt, reveling in the smooth flesh underneath, just like he remembered it. The blonde bit back a moan that came out anyway, the sound ringing delightedly in Craig's ears.

Yes, this was perfect, just a little more, give him more... A lust rose in him, and Craig went to give into it willingly, laying kisses on Tweek's cheek while his hands ran over smooth sides, his knee worming its way slyly between Tweek's legs. He could feel his arousal growing and he shivered in ecstasy at the thought of finally being satisfied. Tweek moaned at the touches, hands tightening on Craig's jacket. "No, no...I c-can't...let...me go..."

Tweek tensed up a bit, and Craig hushed him softly, kissing the corner of his lips. "Tweek, Tweekie, relax, just relax for me."

"No, s-stop it..." Tweek tried to push him away, his voice becoming a bit louder. "C-Craig, s-st -_gah!_ Stop it, let m-m-me go! I can't!"

"Tweek, please—" Craig tightened his hold slightly, his marvelous solace wavering. No, come on, he was so close, so happy... He tried to regain that warm feeling, that comfort, trying to hold Tweek close, but it became harder as Tweek started to struggle, pushing back on him in panic, fighting to escape again.

"Craig, l-let me go! _Ngh, _stop it, n-no, stop!" Tweek was yelling now, fighting desperately like he had in the beginning, jerking erratically.

"Tweek—" Craig pleaded.

"_No!_" The blonde's knee came up, ramming harshly into the raven's stomach. Craig's eyes widened, stumbling back as he coughed, his hands flying away from Tweek to clutch his abdomen. Tweek had hit him right where his largest bruise was, and the pain was enough to break the rest of his efforts to hold the other. But that wasn't what made him stare at Tweek incredulously, disbelievingly, miserably; he could have taken the pain tenfold from anyone else.

Tweek had never fought before. From the first moment that Craig had started their ill-fated deal of sex and secrets, Tweek had never even _tried_ to struggle, never tried to excuse himself off; hell, he'd never even cried afterwards. It was one of the few reasons Craig hadn't felt guilt over it until after the blonde's heart attack. The pain was echoed somewhere in his torso, and he felt empty of anything inside. A small crack tore itself into his heart.

It was rejection, pure and simple.

Tweek really didn't want him, didn't want Craig around him, wanted to drop even the pretense of friendship. They stared at each other for one long, impossible moment; Craig being ripped apart on the inside, Tweek looking at him with a blank, dumbfounded look on his face. Then Tweek's eyes darkened in deep, deep pain, and he pushed past the frozen Craig, running away from the shed and into the bright light of outside.

The raven was left all alone once more, a thick, horrible feeling blocking his throat, cutting his breath short. The cracks spread further, deeper in him, worsening the damage, and he felt his breath tremble, a hot feeling stinging his eyes.

He gasped as his heart shattered, and Craig started to cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Awww, how sad. Anyway, as you all know, summer vacation has ended, and school is pretty much officially back in session. As I am now in my last year, I shall probably be busier than before, so the next update might take a while. And on the other hand, you guys might be busier, so you might not read my stuff. But don't worry, there's not much left of this story, so we might as well drag it out longer XDD (Like, seriously, you only have 4 left)

**Kenny: **You can't drag this shit out longer!

**Me:** Why the hell not?

**Kenny: **Because it sucks and it's full of angst!

**Me: **And? Multiple people have told me that the angst is good.

**Kenny:** Because perverted fangirls exist everywhere.

**Me:** ...you've been talking to my sister again, haven't you?

**Kenny:** ...uh...no?

(Butters rushes up)

**Butters:** Writer, writer, come quick!

**Me: **What wrong?

**Butters: **Tweek is on top of a buildin', sayin' he's gonna kill 'imself! You haveta stop 'im!

**Me: **What? No, that's just a experiment.

(Damien comes rushing up)

**Damien: **Hey, your twitcher says he's gonna jump off a building!

**Me:** _No_, that's just an experiment.

(Cartman comes rushing up)

**Cartman:** Holy fukkit, have you seen Tweek? He's gonna jump!

**Me: **NO, THAT'S JUS—y'know what, I'm just gonna make his suicide more private in here.

XDDDDDD** figure out if that's a joke or not; correct answers get acknowledgments in my A/N **XDDDDDD


	17. Memories, Revenge pt1

Hmmm, this chapter was just a tiny bit longer than I thought it would be...Yes, this is a two-parter chapter, mainly because I didn't want this to be as long as ch.14, and because wanted to leave you guys hanging. XDD No no, I kid. Longer chapters take longer to write, ad I wanted to update as soon as possible for you guys! Love ya!

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own South Park**. **But I found my flashdrive, so who cares? Wooo!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen****  
Memories, Revenge****  
**_Part 1: Memories_  
**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

_"Tweek, please—"_

_ "Tweek—"_

The words tore at him, and Craig's desperate face was the knife that ripped his heart in a dozen places, wracking him with guilt and sorrow. Tweek shuddered, silent tears making their slow way down his face as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him, slumped limply against his closed bedroom door. Another silent quiver ran through his body, and the dim flares of heartbreak scarred his insides.

Tweek wanted to die.

He remembered Craig's little kisses, his warm, soothing hands and soft body heat...remembered the way Craig had nuzzled him, so carefully, so tenderly...more tears leaked from his eyes, and a small whimper escaped Tweek's mouth, then louder sobbing. His hands covered his face, ashamed, and he cried almost hysterically, unable to bear the pain.

_"Tweek—"_

The betrayed expression on the raven's face lingered in his mind, giving Tweek a clear portrayal of the agony and sadness that the other had felt in that moment. How could Tweek have refused him? How could he have not? Tears stained Tweek's sleeves as he wept.

How was he to know that Craig would have kidnapped him again? Why had he done it? Where was the other fuckbuddy the raven had? Why had Craig gone after Tweek, instead? He'd been doing so good, avoiding the raven for almost an entire week, and now look what had happened! He'd fought as hard as he could, but to no avail, and then he'd been trapped in a dark, dusty shed while Craig glared at him with unfathomable dark eyes. Tweek had been so scared, so terrified of the truth coming out, of telling him the real reason why he'd avoided him...because he was a pathetic coward who'd left his best friend get raped.

But Craig didn't know that, and he'd hugged Tweek; had touched him and held him and wanted him close. And the worst part?

Tweek had wanted it.

He wanted it so bad it _hurt_; even now the lonely, broken feeling of longing was ravaging his heart, wailing of comfort lost. Since his stay at the hospital, something had been taken away from him: a caress, a look, a smile...the things Craig gave him daily, unwittingly half the time, but there nonetheless. Tweek had liked the touches, the sex, the intimacy, the calm it gave him afterwards. The deal was secret and hidden, and Tweek had been shy and hesitant in the beginning, but he _liked_ it. It was Craig, the best friend he'd known almost all his life, closer than two guys should be maybe, but it was still Craig touching him. The same person who'd stuck by him through everything, who brought him coffee, who comforted him in the middle of the night with phone calls and knocks on his window.

Then for some reason, Craig had retreated. He'd turned into the lost zombie that worried and scared Tweek, and the blonde had lost something. He'd lost Craig. He'd had the chance to get him back. It would have been easy, oh so easy, to just give in to the raven in that shed and let him take over. The blonde had felt the familiar heat in his belly that told him he was lusting for it too, just as much as Craig was. Satisfaction was so close at hand. Tweek would have wanted nothing else than that.

_"Tweek—"_

But Tweek was dirty. He was stained with the knowledge of what he'd done. He couldn't have given in, he wasn't worthy of Craig, of anything the raven had to offer. He was filthy, a damned cowardly bastard who couldn't even admit what he had done to his best friend. Everything was his fault, everything came down to him. If he hadn't played with fire, the deal wouldn't have been made, and Craig wouldn't have been in his house that day and would never have taken him to get coffee, so Brian and Craig never would have met, and the rape never would have happened. It was all his fault, he himself was to blame for all the horrible things that had happened!

He'd hurt him. He'd hurt Craig. He had seen it clearly in the raven's dark, dark eyes, the pain that smoldered in the blue depths as they'd stared at each other. Tweek had been stunned just looking at it. How could he have caused Craig so much pain? Him, _Tweek_, the twitchy little freak, how was he capable of causing such a strong person pain? It triggered an echoing torment in his own heart, and he'd run, unable to see it any longer. Unable to _face_ it any longer. He didn't have nearly the heart, or the courage.

Tweek sobbed bitterly, his wails heard by no one other than himself and his madness. He felt so bad, so completely and utterly worthless, so convinced of his own faults and mistakes, his repugnant pathetic self. He couldn't do anything but cry, so deep was his inner agony, the suffering that sparked lightning through his chest and forced more tears from his bloodshot eyes.

**This seems to be becoming a regular occurrence, don't you think?** The hissed voice registered in Tweek's hearing, but he did nothing, made no sound of protest. Only more wretched tears came out; he was too beaten down to protest anything.

**You were so close, Tweekie...** he heard a soft sigh. **There it was, the exit, right**** in front of you. The end to your madness, and you just,** it paused, and Tweek was certain the fiend was making a slight wave motion,** threw it away.**

"Th-there is...no e-end..._nghh-nn_...no end..." Tweek sobbed, fists clenched as he cried into them. The demon didn't know. It wasn't the one suffering. This pain would never go away, never ever, ever.

**I'm so glad you chose me, Tweekie**_**, **_it purred. **Now we have so much time together.** It laughed. **I thought for certain you'd give in, guess you're stronger than I**** thought. But that's not really in your favor this time, is it?**

"J-just tell me..._ghk_...what y-you -_ngh-_ w-w-want." Came the broken plead. Tweek couldn't deal with his insanity right now, he just wanted to be left alone, alone just like he deserved so he could cry in peace.

**I don't want anything from you; you already gave me all that I wanted. **There was another laugh, this time more malicious. **You denied him when he needed you the most.**

The words, the mere thought of causing the raven more pain than he had already done so, sent another sharp pang through Tweek's body, and he stopped his tears only to look up in horrible disbelief at the demon-Tweek. His voice was violently shaking. "W-what...what d-d-do you -_ngh-_ m-mean?"

The fiend laughed sadistically. **Oh, that's right. You never bothered to know, did you? You never bothered to **_**see**_**.**

Tweek shook at the venom in its voice, at the hidden laughter in its words, the way it seemed to know something he didn't. "W-wha—no, n-no, what're you t-t-talking about? I-I -_augh-_ didn't deny him...he do-doesn't -_ngh-_ n-need me. He has...he has someone else." Another flare of pain in his chest as he whispered the horrible words, and more tears leaked from his eyes; only the monster's insane laughter kept him from sinking into another crying fit again.

**So blind! So fucking blind to the obvious! Oh, where did Craig ever find a bastard like you? **Tweek stiffened at the insult, his eyes only reflecting his absolute misery. **Ha ha, you've killed him, Tweek! Without even knowing it****!**

More tears slid down wet cheeks, staining them further, as well as joining the rest of their tormented brothers in his sleeve. "I-I...I..." He couldn't, didn't deny anything; after all, after betraying Craig, who knew how else he could have hurt him?

He could have been hurting him for years, for all he knew.

**Tweekie, Tweekie…you just don't get it, do you? **It kneeled down in front of him; its terrible leering face pushed so close to his own. Five claws traced lines down the side of Tweek's cheek, and its voice was soft, almost gentle. Another lie. **You never saw, you never wanted to. Do you want me to show you?**

"W-what do you…what d-do you mean? _Ngh_, w-w-what're you talking about?" The question came out strained, shrill, and desperate. The demon's voice was driving him crazy; it knew what he didn't, taunted him, mocked him horribly over and over again, and the blonde needed to know what it hid from him. Maybe then it would leave him alone for a while. Maybe then it would go away.

And even though he didn't want to admit it, Tweek hoped, wished for with a helpless, hopeless passion, that maybe the demon would tell him how to fix everything…so that he could be with Craig again.

But those were just wishes.

The fiend's grin stretched wider, as if he knew exactly what those secret hopes were, and the claws stopped their movements, resting almost placidly on in skin.

**I could tell you. I could show you everything right now; things you lost, things you don't remember, things you didn't see, **_**everything**_**. And then**** you'd **_**know**_**, just like I do.** It's other hand came up to Tweek's cheek, so that it was cupping his face, the sharp nails prodding him ever so slightly, little reminders of how close it was and vulnerable he was to it.** Would you like that? Do you want that T****weekers?**

Tweek barely hesitated. "Yes." The demon's voice was so soft, so gentle right now, it was a little hard to believe anything bad could happen. Or was it the red of his eyes, the hypnotic way they bore into him? He couldn't let this chance pass up. He had to know, right? He _needed_ to.

Its eyes turned sharp, its voice matching. **For once I'll warn you...you're not going to like it. You might hate it. These things...they may even **_**hurt**_**.** At the last word the claws squeezed, sinking into flesh and making the other cry out.** You might even cry again.**

Pained tears seeped out slowly, but Tweek did nothing. He felt no blood, no evidence of any actual wound. He might have felt the sharp pain, but it was all in his head. It wasn't real, after all. "I d-don't care..._hnn_, t-tell me." The whisper was desolate, agonized...and absolute. The fiend grinned in malicious satisfaction.

**I can do better than tell you. I'll **_**show**_** you.**

_Tweek looked at a thirt__een-year old Craig as they sat by Tweek's coffee table, huddled over it in the living room trying to finish some science homework. His friend had been absently rubbing at his st__o__mach for almost twenty minutes now—he'd timed it—and Tweek was getting worried__. What if Craig had tapeworms and they ate through his stomach and popped out and ate his eyes and killed him?_

_"Augh! Craig?"_

_"What?" The raven had looked at him in confusion, his hand momentarily stilling its motions._

_"Do you have tapeworms?" He had shrieked._

_"What? No." Craig had looked so confused._

_"Gah! Then wh-why're you –ngh- rubbing your stomach?"_

_ "Oh." The raven had paused. "I was in a fight yesterday. Got punched in the stomach." He said it easily, naturally, as good as any truth, but __this was before he could hide all of his emotions from his best friend, and Tweek saw Craig's nose twitch, just like it always did when he lied. He was going to press the subject when Craig said to hurry up an finish his side of the homework, before the gn__omes came and stole that too._

_ Tweek had squealed, burying his face in papers, all other thoughts lost._

The voice giggled madly and Tweek slowly realized what had happened. "H-he...he distracted me..." He whispered. It laughed.

**There you go, Tweekie...**

_Craig climbed in through his window, shaking the cold from his body. Tweek quickly shut the wi__n__dow, pointing a quivering finger at the closed closet door. "Ngh, it's there, I-I know it! Gah, the ax murde__r__er!"_

_ Craig cast him a skeptic glance but moved fo__rward anyway, adopting a ready stance as he came closer. Tweek, with a shocked widening of his eyes, noticed Craig's body slightly trembling, a drawn e__x__pression on his face. He couldn't be...scared, could he? But before he could say anything, the raven yan__ked open the closet door, exposing..._

_ Nothing, obviously. The only things there were clothes and trash and shoes. No serial killers. Not even a gnome. Craig sighed in exasperation and Tweek blushed. Yet another false alarm, another false reason to get Cra__ig out of bed and into the cold at two in the morning. The raven-haired boy plopped down on Tweek's bed and patted the space next to him; the blonde scurried over to him and let Craig lay the both of them down and wrap strong arms around the coffee-addict._

_ "You go to sleep and I'll keep an eye out for ax murderers, okay."_

_ "Y-you -ngh- sure?" Tweek asked worriedly._

_ "Uh huh."_

_ Satisfied for now, Tweek snuggled into him, and once again noticed the trembling. "C-Craig? You're -ngh- sh-shaking."_

_ There was a __sigh. "I'm just really, really tired, Tweekers...okay? Now, go to sleep."_

_ "Okay."_

A sick feeling was starting to infect Tweek, and it made his heart quail in his chest.

**You trembled too, when Brian kicked the crap out of you. Didn't it **_**hurt**_**?**

"Craig w-was...hurt?" Tweek asked, horrified. Another sadistic laugh, more baleful words.

**Now you're starting to **_**see.**_

_"Wait!"_

_ Craig turned back to face him, eyes clearly astounded that Tweek had yelled at him so imperiou__s__ly. In response, Tweek held out Craig jacke__t , gloves and blue-tasseled hat, the one the raven loved so much. Tweek liked it too; sometimes Craig would let him wear it, and the blonde always laughed when the tassels slapped lightly at his cheeks, he'd seen them in his room before they left, and know__n that Craig had somehow forgotten them._

_ Craig stretched out his hands. "Thanks."_

And there, in that single moment of memory, Tweek's eyes looked of their own accord, and saw five neat, thick fingerprint bruises marking the raven's left upper bicep, right where the shirt's sleeve had peeked up a couple of inches; unseen before, now as clear as a clarion call.

Tweek could only gasp in alarm and horror, his heart giving off one aching throb, and the voice roared with hysteria as it plunged him into another memory.

_The wall felt so cool against his over-heated body, and he could feel__ his body give out satisfied little shivers as Craig's wet tongue licked him up and down deliciously._

_ A most marvelous tiredness had sapped the strength from his limbs and h—_

"Stop it. I d-don't wanna see anymore." Tweek shuddered, the echoes of pain lingering just beyond the borders of his heart, reminding him steadily, carefully of how easy it would be to slip back into the misery of before. "N-not this. Not this."

**Shhh…****keep going, T****weekie. You asked for this.**

_He felt so happy, so tired, so beautifully satisfied, down the bottom of his very soul. His eyes were closing__, fighting sleepiness; he was tired, but Craig wasn't done with him yet._

_ A pair of hands gently but firmly gripped his side, and Tweek looked up to see Craig laying him down on the bed, his cool hands sending tingles throughout the blonde._

_ "Nuh uh uh, Tweekers, I'm not done with you yet."_

_ The words sent an excited tickling feeling through his body, feelings he barely took notice of in his anticipation as Craig took off his shirt, exposing a smooth, flat plane of luscious, touchable skin—_

**There now, Tweek! There! Do you **_**see**_**?**

Tweek struggled to rise from the sudden flood of emotions, so vivid and powerful as the memory hit him, so much more potent…but then he saw. Though it had escaped his notice before, no, _now_ it was clear; the shadows of old bruises, the off-color tone of skin and flesh where blows had landed. Marks of Craig's hurt.

Tweek quivered and shook, the pain threatening to break loose, tears coming out once more as a thickness blocked his throat. He choked on his words, stunned and horrified by what they said, what they meant.

"S…someone w-was hu-hurting Craig…_hurting_ him…" his tears became more pronounced as his hands shook. "…a-and I never –_ngh_- h-helped him…_hnn,_ I-I didn't d-d-do –_ngh_- an-anything. I _left_ him."

**Hee hee, wait, wait, wait dearie, we're not done yet!** Tweek started to protest, to say he didn't want anymore, to beg, to plead, but then he was—

—_panting, hot, sweaty, legs spread and body moving, ears full of grunts and cries of pleasure. Was he making those? He couldn't tell, didn't care, all he wanted was for the body above him—Craig, a part of his brain told him—to keep moving, so, so much more…_

_ Oh, Craig, please…don't stop, don't—ahh! Uhnn, right there, Craig! The words stayed choked in his throat, coming out only as inarticulate gasps and moans of ecstasy._

_ Legs wrapped around Craig's waist, Tweek's back arching under the raven's hands and mouth, jerking under deep thrusts. His own hands clutched on Craig's sides, slipping around, trying to draw him deeper, closer—_

Tweek fought to escape the painful memory, trying to move away, to pull away from the demon's grip. "No, s-stop, no more! I d-don't w-want to see a-a-anymore! _Ngh_! _No!_"

The fiend did not loosen its grip, keeping its dark scarlet eyes on Tweek's, forcing him to stay, and it grinned savagely.

**No, no, no, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere.**

_Hands touching, clutching, sliding across Craig's back, feeling strong muscles tense and bend and move as their bodies pushed together. Tweek touched higher, fingers spreading over the sweaty skin and suddenly encountering strange bumps, little inch-long welt-like things that were foreign on what __should have been flawless flesh._

_ But Tweek didn't notice, could think about their importance, too overcome by the sensuous movements of Craig's body, the way he stroked the blonde so deliciously, petted and fondled the sensitive flesh of Tweek's slender body._

_ And he cried out again as the raven thrust in so wonderfully, amazingly deep._

Wetness coated his cheeks again, stifled sobs tripped from his mouth as he remembered the tender touches, the carefully rough way that Craig had of pleasing him; he felt the phantom sensation of Craig's scars beneath his fingertips, his eyes screwed shut uselessly against the pain that ate away at him. Salty tears once again stained his cheeks, dripping onto his shaking collar.

"S-so long...for so l-long...h-he..." Came the agonized cry. "P-p-please, -_ngh_- n-no more, p-please...no m-m-" He couldn't even finish the word, much less the plead, that horrible empty feeling of pain and loneliness stealing all of the warmth of his body; his chest ached horribly, and a stinging feeling echoed deep in his head.

The shadow wouldn't let him go, laying its forehead against his almost sympathetically, its snake whisper turning soft, benevolent even, as its eyes hungrily drank in his torment.

**One more, Tweek, one more. I'll show you how you denied him in his time of need. Remember,** a couple of drops of blood dripped from its torn mouth, mixing with the tears on Tweek's collar.

**You wanted this.**

_"I c-can't...do -ngh- th-this...not...shouldn't..."_

_ Warm arms were wrapped around him firmly, lovingly, and Tweek shivered as Craig's lips touched his neck. God, it had been so _long_..._

_ "Shhh...Tweek,"_

_ More kisses, moving slowly upwards toward his jaw, and Tweek felt his legs tremble as his resolve flittered away; Craig clutched him tighter as if he knew, cool hands slipping under the blonde's shirt, lingering on his flesh, and Tweek buried his face in the crook of the raven's neck, breathing in that lovely familiar scent that only Craig possessed._

_ "Why...tell me...why..."_

**Now, Tweek! Take a look at him, look at what you saw but did not **_**see**_**.**

Somehow Tweek could, he could see and feel as if he was really there and he looked, blinking past blurry tears. Beyond Craig's shoulder was the shed door, a thin sliver of light peeking through; vague shapes of objects littered the floor and walls: everything he'd seen in that moment but not paid attention to, his mind hazed completely by the want, the need he had felt at that time in Craig's arms.

Something caught his eye, just barely at the peripherals of his vision, and he could turn his head slightly against Craig's to look. Shock almost made his heart stop; he couldn't even gasp.

Over the upturned collar, Tweek could see six perfectly formed finger bruises; if he could have seen the other side, he would surely have seen the other four. Handmarks. Bruises.

On Craig's _neck_.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's all for now, folks! I'm so glad to be back! XDDDD

(Everybody dancing randomly, wearing shit-eating grins)

**Kenny:** Yes, par-tah! Wooo! Turn up the music, yo!

**Butters:** I'ah'm so glad y'found the thing, tha' was a close one!

**Pip: **Extremely so!

**Damien: **Shut and daaaance, bitches!

(Couple moments of awesome crazy dancing and Cartman starts grinding up on Butters)

**Me:** I LOVE YOU GUYS! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!

**All:** Awwww...

**Craig:** We missed you too. Didn't you hear us yelling at you from your sis' desk?

**Tweek:** Y-yeah, we were -_ngh-_ p-pretty loud too!

**Me:** (sob) No, no I didn't. I'm so happy I found you guys. So so fucking happy!

**Butters:** I love you!

**Pip:** Me too!

**Kenny:** GROUP ORGY!

**Everyone:** YEAH!

Sheesh, remember the peanuts from last time? Holy crap, everyone who reviewed thought he was gonna jump or kill himself. I'm not saying he will or won't, (because there will be death) but damn, y'all really consider me sadistic, don't you? I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult. XDD

By the way, some of these memories are from different chapters in this story. The other two (yes, only two are not) are not; they come before. The first person that can name me the chapters and quote a sentence from each passage, I shall give you a oneshot, any pairing of your choice. Even Kyman, which I desperately hate, but any pairing you want. I promise.


	18. Memories, Revenge pt2

You see now why I didn't want to put pt. 1 and 2 together. It's huge.

Yes, it has arrived. The second part. You all know what's coming. The title says it all. Look at it, my pretties, look at it and let your sadistic imaginations run wild. Will Tweek commit suicide, unable to bear the pain? Will Craig decide that his life no longer has meaning? What about Brian, where is he in all of this? Yes, the Awaited Chapter…is here.

**Warning: There will be death.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen  
Memories, Revenge**_  
Part 2: Revenge_

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

Tweek's stomach heaved and the memory finally broke; he jerked forward away from the demon and threw up with all of the force his stomach could muster, but there was nothing in his stomach and it burned; only an oily yellow liquid came out from the depths of his throat. The demon laughed madly and Tweek coughed; the bitter taste scarred his tongue and mouth, turning his stomach again, making him hack and spit out more bile. When he could finally breathe he choked weakly, feebly lifting a hand to wipe his mouth, pained tears blurring his vision of the yellow blotch on the floor. Waves of disgust flooded over him: disgust at his memories, at his helplessness, at himself.

A touch to his shoulder made him shudder; the mad shadow patted his back carelessly, voice lazy and flippant.

**So now you know. Oh, Tweekie, I told you I never lied; you abandoned Craig, betrayed him, hit him when he was hurt— **Tweek shivered at remembering how he'd fought back; how hard had he hit Craig? —**didn't I tell you that you were a bad friend and fuckbuddy? **It actually giggled. **Now you're not his friend, **_**or**_** his fuckbuddy. Isn't it great?**

Tweek was hunched over on the floor, shaking, moaning pitifully as his tears continued to fall. "H-how…_ngh_, how l-long? F-for h-h-how—" a sob choked him off.

The demon played with a sharp lock of its hair, absently leaning against the door. **Years, Tweekie. I've got years worth of memories, you want to see?**

"_No!_" The scream was echoed by the fiend's hysterical laughter, spraying blood in its insane mirth.

**You're so funny, Tweek!** It reached out to run a hand through his head gently, bending forward to whisper in his ear.** I love it when you cry, dearie.**

The blonde gave a groan of disgusted fear, shoving himself away from it and the filth on the floor.

There was a thick, dark emotion in him, so big and encompassing he almost couldn't move for the very weight of it on him. Tweek felt his heart ache hollowly, each painful beat making his entire chest ache. It was almost an emotional overload, a terrifying combination of sadness, guilt and anger, a mix that left him nearly paralyzed with sickness of the heart.

He couldn't believe that he'd never seen anything like this, that he'd never known how hurt Craig had been, that he'd never even tried to help. Had he been so obsessed with keeping everything in its own little place that he'd ignored all the signs? Had he intentionally abandoned Craig? Could he have been so cold-hearted? Here was the sadness and guilt, a muggy, freezing, wallowing lake in his body that he couldn't escape from, dragging him down with the sole intent of drowning him in its quicksand depths with agony-tipped cold fingers.

His stomach burned with inner flames, competing with the waves of the icy lake to scar his throat, and his hands clenched into fists, shaking beyond his normal quivers. There was the anger, the barely controlled rage Tweek felt at the insanity of it all, at the sick depravity of whoever hurt Craig. Who the hell could do that, would _dare_ to lay hands on him? Craig was nothing short of innocent; how many times had the raven protected him from bullies, accepted the blonde for who he was, wasted hard-earned money to buy hundreds upon hundreds of coffee-filled cups? All he'd ever done was be there for Tweek, and for years, someone had abused him! Had tortured and injured him for so long, leaving ugly bruises and marks on his body!

Tweek had never felt such strong emotions before, not like this, not of this magnitude; he was drowning and burning all at once, sick with helplessness as he crouched on the floor. How could he never once have noticed, how could this have gone on for so long, how any times would he hurt Craig by not being there?

He shuddered violently, pushing past the blockade in his chest and throat. "Who...wh-who h-h-hurts him...who?" He felt the dark shadow kneel next to him, whispering words of a time past, when all of their problems were only just beginning.

_**I don't think he wants to go home. I wonder why...ever noticed that he never wants you to go there? And when he does, his parents are always gone...**_

Tweek's eyes widened and his head snapped up to look at the fiend. "_Erk!_ Y-you mean...his -_ngh-_ p-parents?"

**Ah, there you go.** It smiled softy, patting his cheek. **It's all a process of logic, isn't it?**

Tweek's breathing came quicker as the horrible realization hit him brutally. So close. It had always been so close, right there in front of him, waiting for discovery and he'd never known, never taken that step to look and see beneath the facade. He'd never helped Craig, never offered a hand to him, just left him like a broken animal on the ground. More words came back to haunt him.

_**Maybe you could have saved him like he saves you.**_

The other sighed dramatically. **Oh, I can only imagine how Craig must feel. Injured, rejected, alone…denied in the moment he needed you the most, when you **_**really**_ **could have saved him. I imagine he's heartbroken now…**

** Seeing as he's been abandoned by his supposed **_**best friend.**_

Tweek was suddenly struck by an image so clear, so vivid, it made his heart break. Craig's forlorn, desolate, hopeless face as they'd stared at each other in that shed; both hiding something from the other, one to protect, one in cowardice, and Tweek saw Craig's eyes again. Those bottomless, fathomless deep blue eyes filled with pain, eyes that no longer reflected, were no longer lively but only glassy and flat. Dead. Because of Tweek. It was all his fault.

He screamed, the shrieking noise coming from the very depths of his fragmented heart and ripping into his throat. Hot, bitter tears poured forth, and Tweek howled out his agony, pounding clenched fists on the harsh floor until the pain was all he felt. He wanted to burn up, to feel pain, to somehow hurt himself enough that it would wash away all the things he'd done to Craig, so that he could be forgiven, so maybe he could make it all up.

Tweek was being torn apart on the inside and it hurt, it _hurt_ so bad he wanted to sleep, to die, to not feel his guilt anymore. He wanted forgiveness.

"_I'm sorry, Craig! Aah, I'm sorry! I'm sorry -augh-ngh- s-sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY!"_ his howls continued, higher and more strained as he hit the floor, as he cried, repeating the words over and over again until he couldn't breathe. Again and again and again until he was just lying on his side, spent, tired, weeping softly.

"I-I'm...sorry...so, so, -_ngh-_ sorry...Craig..._Craig_, please...p-please don't...-_augh-_ don't hate me...I'm sorry..."

The demon watched it all with opaque red eyes, a half-disgusted look on its face. **Why're you crying to me? **_**I'm**_** not your rapist. Unless you're turning blind as well as insane.** It nudged him with its foot. **Come on, get up. You're making even **_**me**_** sick.**

"No, n-nooo..." Tweek moaned, screwing his eyes shut, curling up into a ball of self-pity as his breath came hiccuping in sobs. "J-just leave...-_ngh-_ leave m-me alone...d-don't wanna -_hic- _th-think...about it a-anymore. I just...I j-just..." he whimpered pitifully, covering his closed eyes. "I just w-want -_ngh-_ C-Craig to f-f-forgive me..."

There was something like the screech of tearing metal and suddenly his face was uncovered; Tweek was flipped onto his back and a heavy weight settled on his stomach. The demon straddled him, eyes glaring scarlet red and shark fangs bared, exposing bloody gums; it looked positively, dangerously, demonic. An animal growl came from between its dripping jaws as it wrapped clawed hands around Tweek's throat, fingers starting to squeeze. It snarled.

**You sick, miserable freak. You're just a sad, cowardly bastard, whining and bitching about everything. This is **_**your **_**fault…**_**your **_**fault!** It squeezed harder and Tweek choked. **You think if I leave you the same marks, everything'll be okay? That you can show Craig and he'll be happy and fuck you again? Because that's what you want, isn't it? You don't want him, you never did, you just want the sex so you can stop your fucking twitching, so you can act **_**normal**_**. **It leaned in closer, hissing violently.

**You make me **_**sick.**_

Tweek was writhering, gasping, unable to breathe as he stared in horror at the red-eyed reflection. It wasn't real, it never was, but that didn't stop him from feeling its weight, its hands around his neck, choking the very air from his lungs. To his mind it was real, and that counted for more than what reality really was.

His lips tried to form words, to cry out for help, for it to stop, but nothing could come out. The demon kept tightening its hold until dark spots were appearing on Tweek's vision, then it snarled and let him go, practically flinging him aside.

**How many times have you used your precious Craig? Made him take care of you, give you things, waste years of his **_**life**_** on you? How many times has he come over just because you thought some stupid hallucination was in your closet? How many times did you take advantage of his friendship just to feel normal, not like a **_**freak**_**?**

Tweek cowered under the hateful gaze, mouth opening and closing silently to try to vainly protest what he knew was only truth, and it sneered derisively at his weakness,

**How many times has he saved you? How many times have you called out to him, because he's the only one there for you? **It scoffed at his cringing posture on the floor.** How many times have you **_**needed **_**him?**

Tweek said nothing, only letting out a mewling whimper. The other made the tearing-metal sound again, lunging toward him. The blonde shrieked, shielding his face, but nothing happened; he looked up and came face to face with blood colored eyes, irises vivid and pupils shrunk down to vertical night-black lines embedded in the middle of crimson. An angry snake's hiss sounded.

**I asked you something, **_**Tweekers.**_** How many times have you needed him? **

The coffee-addict sobbed, giving the only answer he could, the only answer that was the truth.

"A…always."

It nodded once, satisfied, a razor-thin smirk on its lips. **Yes. But you never helped him. And now Craig will never forgive you.**

Despair flooded over Tweek and he threw himself onto his knees, kneeling in front of his nightmare.

"N-no! No, he c-can't -_ngh-_ can't stay mad...he never stays m-mad!" his aching hands quivered in little shakes.

The demon looked down at him almost pityingly. **He's **_**hurt,**_** Tweek. Angry, maybe, betrayed, certainly, but he's **_**hurt **_**because of you. And now you've lost him. He'll never forgive you after this. He can't.**

A yawning black emotion opened wide it's abysmal mouth, swallowing Tweek's heart whole and he took in a raw, deep, shuddering breath. Lost? Forever? No, no, he _needed_ Craig. He may not touch him anymore, but he _needed_ him to be there, to try and get him back, to have some semblance of a friendship. Tweek needed the _hope_ of their relationship.

He couldn't lose Craig.

Desperate, lonely tears—because that's what this emotion was, loneliness; he'd felt it so frequently nowadays—flowed from his eyes and he trembled in _fear_. "B-but...no, no, that -_ngh-_ c-can't happen, _augh!_ I-I can't _let_ him!"

Fiendish laughter erupted from the other's mouth. **Let him? **_**Let**_** him? How do you plan to do that, freak? You can't control Craig any more than you can control yourself! Look at me! I'm the perfect example of your little **_**control**_**.**

Tweek quailed under the screeched insults, hands starting upward to twist in his hair, before he shoved one into his pocket, fingering his favorite blue and green lighter. He'd started carrying it after Craig's...attack, as a way to keep calm. Twisting it between his fingers, he gathered courage enough to force a reply.

"I-I...I can try to do s-something..." His eyes flickered in withheld anxiety, still wet with tears, tears that threatened to come back. He squeezed the lighter in his grasp slightly. "I c-can go to him! R-right now!"

Something flashed in the blood depths of the fiend's eyes, and it looked at him strangely, almost glaring. Almost angry. **You can't do that, Tweek. You can't.**

Tweek felt a quiver of fear at the dark stare, but he couldn't force his body to respond by scampering back. He was too weak from tears and sorrow. A tiny spark of heat came from the sheer force of the grip he had on the lighter, and it compelled him to speak. "I-I can. Yes I can."

Its mane of sharp blonde spikes seemed to rise, as if it were some hackling animal, and its hands tightened slightly into loose fists. **No, Tweek. You can't. You're not going to.**

This seemed important somehow, this strange anger from the demon. Tweek hesitated a little bit, then nervously stood up, shaking and quivering on the spot. He took a step toward the demon, and beyond him, the door. "I w-will. I-I'm going to Craig. _Ngh_, I'll t-tell him everything, a-and then he can do w-what he wants -_ngh-_ w-with me. H-He'll take me back. He'll be m-m-my friend again."

There was a short, barbed hiss, and the demon's eyes flickered deadly black for one infinitesimal second. Tweek felt his heart quail. ** You don't have the **_**courage**_**, Tweekie. You never did.**

The blonde winced at the statement, his shoulders hunching up in their usual scared posture. "I d-do...I do ha-have it..."

It took one step forward, toward him, causing Tweek to take one back. **No you don't. You don't have courage, Tweek. You can't do it. You can't **_**do that**_**!**

It was almost a temper tantrum, an angry protest at Tweek's small defiance. The coffee-addict sniffled, looking away and down, anywhere but at the demon. If he couldn't see it, he could keep the small kernel of heat that let him speak, that let him imagine Craig forgiving him. "I -_ngh- _w-will. I will, a-and...and you can't stop me!"

This time the monster roared, rushing forward to stab claws into Tweek's neck as it wrapped hot hands around his flesh. **No! No, Tweek, **_**no**_**!**

Tweek screamed, stabbing pain blanking his mind as his hands scrabbled at the strangling chokehold, falling to his knees again. The nightmare followed him down, shrieking in rage. _**You don't disobey, Tweek! You don't disobey ME! I WON'T LET YOU!**_

Panicked, frightened tears streamed down his pale face and Tweek knew he was going to die, knew that he was going to die this very instant, and Craig would never forgive him, not even after death.

_Craig, please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it...help me, Craig..._

The demon froze, eyes completely pitch black. Its snake whisper was garbled, harsh, changed into a real demon's soft snarl. **You want to go see Craig? You want to beg his forgiveness? You wanna get down on your knees and do whatever he tells you to, as long as he'll be your **_**friend**_** again?** It slowed down to a mere murmuring whisper. **You really want to?**

Tweek choked and coughed, still sobbing in fear. The demon loosened its grip somewhat, and Tweek managed the smallest, weakest nod, whispering pathetically, wretchedly in his choking voice. "_I want...I w-want -hkk- C-Craig..._"

The dark nightmare monster stared at him, then grinned slowly, its razor-thin lips curving upwards as it started to chuckle, then laugh. **Heh heh heh...hahahaha! HA! You want to! You really want to! Hee hee, you want to, Tweek? You do? We should go! Right now! Get up off of your fucking ass and let's GO!** It dragged him up and then let him go roughly, leaving Tweek stumbling, checking frantically for any bleeding wounds he surely had. There was nothing. The demon almost danced around his room, darting over to the door and swinging it open with a slightly insane smile on its lips. **Come on, Tweek! You're going to go beg! Let's go, don't keep me waiting!**

Tweek stayed right where he was, trembling as he stared at the demon in his threshold. "What?"

It laughed madly. **You heard me, Tweek! Let's go! Your broken-hearted savior is **_**waiting**_**!**

Tweek hesitated, suddenly afraid, but his feet took steps forward unbidden, tiny steps, one after another until he was out of his room, tiptoeing down his stairwell, forgetting his thermos and everything else besides his lighter as he emerged into the cold air of the outside.

_What am I doing?_

The thought ran through his head as he walked blindly after the demon, who was giggling at random moments and quivering in obvious, laughing hysteria. Its laughter echoed somewhere deep in the marrow of his bones, making him colder than the air around him could have possibly done.

_What am I doing?_

What _was_ he doing? What was he hoping to accomplish here? Did he really believe that if he just stepped in front of Craig and apologized, everything would be fine? After he had refused him in such a horrible way? After all the things he had done to him? After abandoning him? Craig would take one look at him and sneer, tell him that he was worthless, that he was pathetic and he wouldn't take him back, even if he was the last freak on Earth. This was insane, stupid, and wouldn't get him anything except more heartbreak and despair. He'd have to kill himself just to get rid of the pain. He was on his way to suicide.

The demon suddenly gave a louder hiccuping giggle, as if it had heard his thoughts, and ran further ahead in a desperate, raging rush. **Run, Tweek, run!**

Tweek looked up and suddenly he was there and he didn't know how he had gotten there, all he knew was that the dark-colored house of Craig's was staring him in the face and he was lifting up a hand to knock and he couldn't stop himself.

_Knock knock._

**Who's there, dearie?** Came the taunting whisper.

Tweek ignored it, heart thudding rapidly in his chest, suddenly overcome by a thick sense of dread. Here it was, this was it; Craig was going to appear and chase him of, all because he was he was such a fucking coward. A sob rose unbidden in his throat, but he clamped down on it, screwing his eyes shut. He didn't want Craig to see him crying.

But nothing happened. Seconds passed and the door remained closed, with no sign of anyone coming to open it.

**You know...** the demon drawled. **You're going on the assumption he went home when you did. Maybe he didn't skip? **It chuckled in loud mirth. **Aw, too bad. Such a waste of **_**courage**_**, right?**

"B-but...-_ngh- _why would...w-why would he..." Tweek tried to stutter through his answer, unsure of where he was going with it. "Why w-would he stay? _Erk, _I'm not...I-I'm not..._there_." He finished lamely, cheeks flushed in a dark red. Craig never stayed at the school if Tweek went home. Craig always walked him back. That was just the way things went.

It scoffed. **So egoistic, Tweekie. Do you think that Craig's world revolves around you? That if you're not there, then he's helpless? **_**You're**_** helpless! **_**You're**_** the one that needs help! Craig doesn't need you; didn't you say that he had someone else? What are you doing here? **_**He doesn't need you!**_

Tweek quailed further, but glanced again at the closed door, a weak, pulsing beat of disquiet in his chest. Now that he knew Craig wasn't chasing him off of his house and life right now, he wanted to go in. He felt like he _needed_ to go in, for some reason. His hand twitched, fighting the urge to reach inside his pocket again for the lighter. He hesitated, opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. What was he supposed to do? After a pause, he glanced back at the waiting demon, then closed his hand over the doorknob, twisting it open in one swift motion as he sucked in a deep scared breath.

It turned, but did not open.

It was somehow locked.

Tweek whimpered, trying it again, pushing against it roughly in an almost desperate attempt. This time it budged, and he tried again. It opened; it wasn't locked, just hard to open, and Tweek hadn't been expecting it.

The door slid away from the frame, opening with the softest rush of air to let him in. The coffee-addict peeked inside, clutching the door handle with all the force of someone who expected it to protect him. The house inside was dark and empty, and nobody met his eyes as they roamed around the void interior of the house. Was Craig really not home?

**You gonna go inside or just freeze your ass off here until his parents get home?**

Tweek stifled a squeak at the thought, his mind racing at the prospect of Craig's abusive parents finding him here and beating the crap out of him. Oh God, what if they killed him? They could just hide the body and no one would ever know what had happened to him, he'd just be that one twitchy kid that disappeared for no reason one day! He let out a tiny moan, his jerking twitching getting worse. Whatever he was planning to do, he had to do it quick, and not get caught. Right now. He had to move right _now_!

His feet finally listened and took a single step inside, then another, and the demon finally got tired and shoved him inside with a loud cackle. **You're either gonna do it or not, freak.** Tweek lay shivering on the ground for a couple of seconds, fear of detection making him go limp for a moment, then scrabbled together enough force to move and draw himself to his feet, glancing around anxiously.

There was still no movement of anything inside, no sign of anyone being here, but Craig's room was upstairs, so maybe he was still home. But the _silence_ of it all, the oppressive atmosphere of the empty, lonely house made him quiver and regret that he had ever come here, that he had ever stood up to that damned demon. It felt like the silence was pressing in on him, on his mouth and throat, trying to cut off all of his speech. It felt like he was suffocating.

He stepped closer, nearer to the staircase, his voice the merest whisper. "...Craig?"

He couldn't bring himself to say it an louder; to do so would be to shatter the dense silence that had a frightening grip on the house. The demon behind him grinned, prodding the small of his back with one sharp claw.

**Go up, Tweekie. You aren't scared, are you? **It chuckled scathingly. **I thought you wanted his **_**forgiveness.**_

"W-what it h-he's -_erk-_ r-r-really n-not here?" Tweek whispered. "It's s-so...quiet."

**If he'd not here, then you don't have to worry about knowing if he hates or not right now, do you? **Tweek could feel it lean in to slither it voice in his ear. **You can find him later...** it giggled.** When you find the **_**courage**_**, of course.**

The blonde gave out a whine, one hand tentatively reaching out, trembling as he lay it gently on the stair rail. It felt like he'd just touched the cold hand of death. Unyielding. Absolute. He couldn't back out now. Nothing would let him anymore. His fearful breath rattled around in his chest and he hesitantly drew forward, delicately putting a foot on the first step.

**There you go, dearie...**

Tweek climbed the stairs like a kicked dog: tail between his legs, almost curled into himself and trembling as wide, scared eyes glanced around for danger or any feasible excuse to run away. The stairs above seemed so tall and long, offering no comfort, and it took what felt to him to be drawn-out hours of forever.

But then he was done and his feet were silently treading on the flat landing. He was terrified, he didn't know what to expect. Would Craig be in his room? What if he really wasn't home? Worse...what if he was with his new fuckbuddy? What if Tweek...interrupted something? A sharp pain ran through his chest as tears prickled his eyes, and Tweek didn't know why.

He shuffled along the hallway, hands fisting in his shirt hem desperately. Then he stopped. He heard something.

It was a strange noise, pitched low like a hum, but loud and jerky and halting, stuttering and shuddering like a death rattle. It was a noise that Tweek had never heard but feared all the same, a noise that fed the pit of despair and loneliness in his body. It made him hurt inside.

Tweek didn't want to go on anymore, didn't want to confront the source of that ragged noise but he was forced to; the demon gave him another sharp prod.

**Don't chicken out on me now, Tweekie.** It suddenly lowered its voice, growling.** Don't deny me for nothing.**

The blonde stiffened at the veiled threat under its words. Nothing would let him escape anymore. He was trapped. He had to go on.

His eyes could see the threshold of Craig's door, see it only a couple of feet in front of him and he had to keep going so his feet obeyed, taking shaky terrified steps as he prepared to confront whatever creature it was that was making the noise. Hands stretched out in front of him like a blind man, he stumbled forward, toward the door, only inches left, centimeters, nothing...

His hands gingerly touched the plain white wood of the frame, curling weakly around the rounded edges as he drew his body flush against the wall, his breath coming out in short, silent pants. He had to look, he had to go in, but he couldn't do it, he couldn't, his courage had run out... He cast a pleading look back at the demon, willing it to understand. He couldn't do this anymore, please just let him go home...

It adopted a look of gentle understanding on its face, contrasting sharply with the wicked smile it gave him. The look of a saint on the face of a demon. What did that make himself, who hosted the damned thing? Tweek wanted to laugh hysterically.

Its hands stretched out like his had, only reaching toward his face, its eyes warm pools of bloody gore. **Let me help you, Tweek. Let me **_**touch**_** you. **It took a step forward, its claws gently, ever so carefully, scratched his cheeks as it cupped his face, tender like the sweetest caress of a lover. **Just like that, Tweekie. Just like that.** Its eyes hypnotized Tweek, and his fingers tightened their hold in the door frame. **Tell me what you want, sweetheart, and I'll give it to you. Let me help you.**

Tweek opened his mouth to tell him he wanted to go home, to escape, to sleep, but none of that came out.

"I-I want...to _see..._"

A terrifying grin arose at his barely whispered words, and it leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek with the point of its nose, at the same time applying pressure to its hands to turn Tweek's face. **Your wish is my command, dearie.** It forced Tweek's head to turn, gently, softly, until he was centimeters from looking inside. **Look inside, Tweek. All you have to do is look.**

Tweek's eyes slid from the demon's face to the wall in front of him, then he made the rest of the decision himself, moving to peek around the edge of the door and into Craig's room. Slightly glazed eyes took in the scene before him, and he didn't register the touch of the demon withdrawing softly.

It was in shambles. Craig's room was a horrible mess of destruction, and Tweek almost didn't know where to look to get any bearings on what he was seeing. The walls held only the faintest remains of posters, scraps of paper hanging from where they used to and fluttering weakly in a cold wind. The floor was littered with the torn remains of Craig's possessions: books, clothes, wires, the mangled remnants of his desk and broken shards of glass covered what had once been clean carpet. There was a massive hole in the middle of Craig's window, the jagged edges of the glass shining with the light of the sunny afternoon outside, throwing it into a darkly ironic clarity.

And there was Craig himself.

He was in the middle of his bed, the mattress lying thrown against the far wall, forgotten, while he was curled up painfully on the box-spring that went underneath. His body was angled away from Tweek, giving him his back, and he saw it jerk and shudder, tremble and heave as subject to the purest agony. He was making the noise.

He was crying.

Sobbing his thick, tormented low howls, legs drawn up to his chest on the other side, Craig cried pitifully, strangely, wordlessly over and over while the cold air of the outside washed over him. He cried like he didn't know how to. Like he was in permanent shock of the heart and soul. Like he was dying inside.

It was the most heart-breaking sound Tweek had ever heard.

Tweek heaved a silent, shocked breath, the sight ripping open a new scar into his heart, and his insides seemed to freeze and vanish under the arrow of torment; his vision blurred. Painful tears flooded his eyes and washed over his cheeks, and his face contorted under the tears, hands flying up to his mouth. Craig was crying. _Crying_. In all of his seventeen years of life, he'd never seen Craig cry or even have the slightest hint of watery eyes, had never seen him take off that strong, cool facade he always wore, had never seen him break.

The hurt sounds of Craig's torture washed over him, echoing somewhere deep in his body and Tweek suddenly realized what he'd done. He'd shattered Craig. He'd hurt him so badly inside, the raven was reduced to this pitiful state, mimicking one of Tweek's own crying attacks.

He'd made Craig cry.

There was nothing holding him up and Tweek collapsed on his knees, fingers curled into fists over his eyes, closing them against the agony of what he was seeing. He couldn't breathe, it wouldn't come, just helpless little wheezes escaped his mouth as his lungs fluttered weakly in some desperate attempt to get air. Body quivering on the floor, waves of pain ran through him, and Tweek felt his mind haze under the oxygen loss. He wouldn't have cared if he'd died, in fact, he wanted to. Death was the only penance he could have, there was nothing else that could save him from this horrible agony of truth, of what he had done staring him in the face. Never before in his life had he wanted to die so badly.

Somehow he felt his legs stand him up and he couldn't stop them; they carried him almost blindly from the terrible scene and down the stairs, out of the door and outside. There he stumbled around a little bit, helpless, until he finally collapsed again, and here he cried silently, unable to get enough air to scream. This was worse than what he'd felt before the memories. This was worse than anything he'd ever felt at all. His heart was dying.

A soft touch alighted on his back and he quivered. Was it death, coming to take him finally away? He looked around with blurred eyes and saw himself standing over him, his own reflection. His demon.

It kneeled down next to him, that benevolent smile on its face again. **It's not your fault, Tweek.** It cooed soothingly, its claws tracing light patterns on his clothes.

"N-Not...m-my...?"

**It's not your fault, Tweek,** came the repeated words. **It's not your fault.**

"But y-you... s-s-" he couldn't go on, more tears overflowed.

**No, no Tweekie.** A hand came up to touch his chin, making him look into dark red eyes.** It's not your fault.**

"N-Not -_ngh-_ my f-fault...not m-m-my fault...not..." Tweek mumbled, closing his eyes. He repeated the words again, the demon echoing them, and felt his tears ebb away. The demon was right. It was always right, and it wasn't his fault. He didn't make Craig like this. He hadn't hurt him that deep. It wasn't him. It was never him.

A dark, dark ember breathed itself into being in his chest, driving away the agony with each breath until he burned with it, burned with its flames. Tweek felt angry. He felt hate.

He felt _hate._

It had never been his fault, he was innocent. There was someone out there, someone who'd broken Craig slowly, horribly while he had watched in the shadows. Brian Simmons. It was him. It was all _his _ fault.

Brian had broken Craig, not Tweek.

It wasn't Tweek's fault.

Brian needed to pay.

It wasn't Tweek's fault.

It wasn't Tweek's fault and he had to make Brian pay for what he did.

The demon nodded slowly, rationally, its voice the most logical thing in the world. **Yes, sweetheart, it's not your fault. But you know who's fault it is, don't you? You know who needs to pay. I'll tell you what you should do...** And it leaned forward and whispered an idea into Tweek's ear, and it was such a glorious idea, such a logical thing and so easy to carry off that Tweek almost smiled but didn't. He only nodded along with the demon as it pulled back and stood up, offering one clawed hand down to Tweek. Tweek took it and stood up and walked down the street, only one thing hammering in the depths of his brain.

Revenge.

**It's not your fault.**

_It's not my fault. It's not my fault._

Tweek's body didn't shudder anymore, didn't twitch, but his hand reached down and found that blessed lighter, bringing it out to spin in his fingers while he walked. The demon walked next to him, grinning wonderfully. **Once you do this, Tweek, everything will be fine. Craig won't have to cry anymore, and you can tell him anything and everything. ** It laughed as it loped on ahead. **Let's go punish that fucking bastard! We'll give him a piece of our mind! Or,** it laughed hysterically.** A piece of metal, haha!**

Tweek barely heard, his eyes alighting on his destination, far away down the street, but getting closer every minute. His father's coffee shop. The people on the street went unnoticed by his blank eyes as he drew closer, then laid hands on the glass door. A little bell rang as he opened it and went inside, the warm scent of freshly-made coffee making its way sluggishly into his brain. He relaxed; all he had to do was pick something up.

His father was behind the counter, talking to a customer, barely sparing a glance toward his son as he went behind the counter, scanning the wooden surface in front of him. His father finally turned a little toward him, saying something and Tweek nodded mechanically, making his father laugh good-naturedly before turning back and immersing himself in conversation again.

**Don't waste time, Tweek. You know where it is.**

Tweek nodded shortly, turning his back on his father as he faced a particular part of the counter, reaching underneath it to grasp something kept on the underside of the wood. The smooth surfaces and cold metal in his hands made him smile slightly and he reached around, tucking it into the back of his jeans, under the big folds of his oversize shirt. No one was the wiser. No one had seen.

He left quickly, unnoticed by anyone, even his father, emerging into the cold of the outside once more, to continue his mission. He wandered around for a while, but his feet seemed to know where to go, the demon seemed to know where he was. In the park, Tweek found the one he was looking for, lounging casually on one of the benches along with his hated cronies, smoking and throwing pebbles at random small animals. The park was empty; no one was really here yet, and no one could see them.

**Look what we found...**

Brian and his friends were talking, laughing, not really paying attention to anything else, but Tweek got closer and closer, until Alan finally took notice of him and nudged Brian, muttering something. They stopped their conversation, and Brian got a wicked look on his face, smiling as Tweek stepped closer. The lighter was still in his hands and he shoved it back into his pocket, stopping and standing still a couple of feet from the bench, away from _them_.

"Well, look here, guys, it's the faggot, come back to play." He laughed. "Hey, freak, did you get bored playing with your fuckbuddy? Want us to keep you busy? I think we still got some friends from last time; you looked so happy playing with them, right?" Alan and Jerome chuckled like the good little henchmen they were, with stupid grins on their faces.

Tweek's hands clenched into fists, the thick anger in his throat trying to prevent him from speaking. "Y-you're the faggot."

Brian stopped laughing, raising one eyebrow coldly. "What?"

"_Ngh_, you're th-the faggot." Tweek said, louder, angrier. "I saw wh-what you did. You raped Craig! Y-you're the faggot!"

All three of them stood up at the same time, and the grins had left the other two's faces, they looked pale. "Shit, man," Jerome started. "No one was supposed to know about that!"

"Fuck it, we're screwed!" Alan said, his wide eyes fixed on Tweek. Brian glared at them both to shut them up and looked back at Tweek, crossing his arms defiantly.

"If you saw it, that means you were there. And you didn't do anything." The brunet narrowed his eyes. "You fucking piece of shit, I didn't even see you anywhere close. You hide like a goddamned _rat_, don't you?" Brian looked at him contemptuously, knowingly. "You didn't even _try_ to help him. The little freak's a coward, guys. Hey...I wonder if Craig knows what you saw...and what you didn't do."

Tweek said nothing, but Brian could see the answer on his face. "Well, well, well, no he doesn't." The look in his eyes got colder, turning the color to a hard, steely brown. "And you're not going to say anything, are you, if you value that face of yours, _and_ his."

Alan and Jerome seemed to gather their courage at this statement, their eyes turned determined. Jerome spoke. "Maybe we should make sure he doesn't say anything. Y'know, make him promise good and proper."

Brian grinned wickedly. "Yeah, I like that. Finish what we started the first day we met, right?" He chuckled, taking a step toward Tweek. "We won't hurt you too bad. Send you home with a couple of bruises, maybe a split lip...but you're just gonna keep this quiet...our own little secret, Tweekie."

Tweek's anger broke open and he reached behind, and in a second the gun was pulled out and in his hands, the gleaming muzzle pointed toward Brian. The three of them froze, and Brian looked surprised. Both hands on the grip, Tweek pulled back the hammer, and the little metallic click seemed to echo between them. Tweek's voice was damnably steady, damnably accusing as he settled his index finger in the curve of the trigger.

"It's not my fault...not my fault...no more secrets...you have to make up for what you did, Brian. You have to pay."

**Perfect, Tweekie, just perfect. Shoot him now.** It came up behind him, hands on his shoulders, gripping him tightly. **Do it. Make him pay. Do it **_**NOW**_**!**

Tweek stared at the three, the gun in his hands, and his determination dwindled slightly. The gun seemed to get heavier in his hands and he glanced down at it quickly, eyes darting back up to Brian and down to the gun again. He could feel it, the tense, taut power in it, all it needed was for him to pull the trigger and the bullet would be off to where he wanted it to go.

**Stop waiting, Tweek. Do it. Shoot him. What are you waiting for? **_**He broke Craig!**_

Still Tweek did not move, and his hands shook a little as his resolve wavered and started to fade away. He whimpered. The tension grew greater, darker, swirling evilly in that small loaded gun, in his hands, growing tighter and tighter until he thought he would break from the very pressure of it. His hands shook.

Brian was staring at him, intently, and he suddenly scoffed, relaxing. "He's not gonna do it. He's not gonna do anything." His face grew darker, angrier, and he stepped forward toward Tweek. "You're not gonna do shit!"

Tweek couldn't move, panicked eyes darting everywhere, hands shaking, and Brian roared in triumph, rushing forward toward him. Tweek closed his eyes.

_Help me._

**Gladly.** The demon purred. Claws slithered down his shoulders and over his arms, and the fiend pushed itself against him, its mouth right by his ear. **Let me **_**help you**_**.**

Tweek shuddered as it fitted its fingers by his own, steadying his hands and holding him steady. Tweek opened his glazed eyes, and he heard the demon laugh eagerly.

**Let's do it together...**

They pulled the trigger.

* * *

Tweek ran, out of breath, into his room, slamming the door behind him. Bracing himself against it he fell to the ground, dropping the gun, letting it fall through limp fingers. He could barely breathe, barely think, it was all going much too fast for him, he raised his bloody, splattered hands and looked at them in shock and horror and sickness, he felt like he was going to throw up. The rank scent of bile had spread through out his room and it churned his stomach, made his choke, cough, but he kept it all inside, all down in his stomach.

He could still see the look in Brian's eyes, the fear in Jerome and Alan's. He could still hear the laughter of the demon.

He still felt the power of the gun in his fingertips.

He had...

He had k—

Tweek tangled his bloodied hands in his hair and started to cry.

* * *

Brian didn't get it until he was already on the ground. The bullet had torn through his chest so easily as Tweek had watched, forcing blood to fly into the air, and the look of anger and triumph hadn't faded from the brunet's face for a couple of seconds, until he fell backwards, and only then did he looked shocked, and even a bit afraid. A massive scarlet flower bloomed on his shirt, spreading quickly and rapidly, and Brian gasped a tiny bit, his body tensing on the ground and finally going limp. The surprised look stayed in his open eyes. It had all taken only a couple of seconds. His eyes had never left Tweek's face.

Tweek lowered the gun, feeling strangely detached. His hands were splattered with Brian's blood, and the demon sighed in satisfaction, looping its arms around the blonde's waist loosely, purring in his ear.

**Look at him. Isn't he beautiful? He looks so gorgeous, just lying there.**

Brian's eyes still looked at him blankly, glazed, and as he watched a pool of blood formed underneath him, framing him in a wet, red arc around his chest.

**He looks so good dead.**

A small whine caught his attention and Tweek looked up to see Alan's eyes fixed on his dead friend, his feet slowly shuffling him forward. He stood over him, face blank but eyes confused.

"Brian...man, come on, get up, what the hell are you playing around for? Get up! Get up, dammit, get up!" He dropped to his knees, staining them with blood as he reached forward and shook the dead body, trying vainly to see some sort of life in it. "_Get up!_"

Jerome just looked shocked, incapable of even moving, incapable of even the slightest thought. Neither of them were even looking at Tweek anymore.

"Get a-away from him." Tweek's voice was soft, unheard, and he repeated it again, louder. "Get _away _from him."

Neither of them paid any attention.

"_Get away from him!_" He raised the gun once more and this time Alan responded, scrambling back and away as if Brian's body was on fire. Jerome jerked once, the light of real fear in his eyes as he took a step back, almost falling onto the bench again. Tweek stuttered, stumbling over his words, his body once more regaining his twitching. His mind was trying to tell him something, something horrible, something that he had just done but he pushed it back, trying to remain the facade of coldness.

"I-it was...it w-was his f-f-fault..._ngh_, no-not mine, not mine...he...had...to pay..." A vicious thought ran through his head. The police. They were surely coming. They would find him here, and Alan and Jerome would tell them what happened, and he'd go to jail forever. Craig would never get a chance to forgive him.

**Easily solved, Tweek. So, so easily solved. Make them **_**promise**_**.**

Tweek looked at the other two, shuddering, trembling, and quickly glanced back, silently begging the demon for help. It grinned in triumph, whispering in his ear. **Follow what I say...**

It was the demon's words that came from Tweek's mouth.

"**It was his fault. He had to die. It's the only way Craig'll forgive me.**"

Jerome trembled at the sudden ice in the blonde's voice, eyes darting from the gun to Brian's body. "You're crazy, you bastard. You're fucking crazy."

"**That doesn't matter.**" Tweek's fingers tightened on the gun, and his eyes narrowed. The demon made his voice go deadly.

"**If you tell anyone about what just happened, I'll come back and kill you both. I swear I will. The police are gonna get here soon, and you're not gonna tell them anything. I don't care how you do it, or what you say, but if you mention me or Craig, I'll come back and make sure you never say anything again.**" The demon grinned wickedly and so did Tweek. "**Or maybe I should make sure you two don't say anything. Y'know, shut you up **_**good and proper.**_"

Alan put up his hands, eyes panicked and voice almost hysterical. "I won't say anything! I swear I won't!" Jerome looked at him incredulously and Alan looked up at him from the ground, his voice breaking. "_I don't want to fucking die!_"

The monster and Tweek walked forward, a puppet and its master, stepping over the body on the ground, walking forward until Tweek was face to face with Jerome, reaching up to press the cold metal of the gun to Jerome's head. He felt so powerful.

"**You're not gonna tell anyone...are you?**"

Jerome closed his eyes, beads of nervous sweat appearing on his forehead, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed in clear fear. He took in a shuddering breath. "...no."

"**You sure?**"

"I won't...I won't say anything."

"**Good.**" Tweek stepped back and Jerome's shoulders slumped in painful defeat, his face clearly ashamed. Here the demon left, and Tweek came back into himself, his breath shivering a little bit. "Good." He stepped back, unsure of what to say, what to do now, and his hands trembled as he lowered the gun slowly. Another step back and he was backing away, more quickly now, then he turned and ran, the gun still gripped tightly in his bloodied hand, his heart thudding painfully in his chest, echoing where his bullet had torn in Brian.

The demon's mocking, triumphant laughter followed him all the way home.

* * *

**A/N: **(sigh) Nothing like a good murder to take everything you got outta you. I'm gonna take a little break to answer all the reviews I have squirreled away in my email box. Like, so, so, soooooo many of them I haven't answered...(shudders)

**Kenny:** ...

**Butters:** ...

**Cartman:** ...

**Pip: **...

**Damien:** ...

(Stan and Kyle walk in)

**Stan: **What's everybody looking at?

**Everybody:** ...

**Stan: **Whatever. Let's go play some Halo, Kyle.

**Kyle: **Sweet. But hey, remember we have to come back later so I can be a zombie.

**Stan: **Stop giving away the story, dude.

**Kyle:** Whatever.

(Stan and Kyle walk out as Craig walks in)

**Craig: **So, is it over yet?

**Me:** Shut up and go back, you're still supposed to be emo and depressed.

**Craig: **Oh. Right. Sorry.

**Everybody:** (yells) _You killed Brian?_

**Me: **(shrugs and grins evilly)

You know, my offer of the oneshot still stands. The first person who can just name me what chapters three of those memories in Ch. 17 pt. 1 were from, get a free oneshot, courtesy of me, of whatever pairing you want, even if it's the most outlandish, freakiest thing out there.

* * *

Let's start **The Countdown**...

3...


	19. Surreptitious Suspicions

Yeah, I'm trying to update faster on here. Like, seriously. I'm soooooooooooo close to finishing...

By the way, I was looking over this and I discovered that my timeline was just so seriously screwed up, it wasn't even funny. Well, no, it was funny, but it was retarded. I had it that they went to school the next day, and then the next week things happened, so I basically had them coming to school for **two straight weeks**. It was just so retarded. xDDDD but now I fixed it. I usually check to make sure my timelines are good. And now they are. Ha! Take that, universe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen**  
Surreptitious Suspicions  
****(Craig's P.O.V.)**

Craig didn't know what to think when he found out. It was so strange, so extreme, and he'd already felt like he'd lost all power to care, for any emotion other than nothing. How could he, when his heart had been completely shattered?

But it was all over school when he got back, so it was inevitable that he would find out.

Friday...it had all too much for him. But that was how they had started, and once it had started he didn't know how to stop, how to put the mask back on. It was just tears at first, hot, bitter drops that fell fitfully down his cheeks and occasionally dripping to his lips, letting him taste the bitter salts. Then he finally got home and up to his windblown cold room; once the stained, filthy mattress had been torn away, it had all crashed into him and his tears had turned into horrible, agonized howls of pain and he couldn't _stop_. It had all just hurt too much, just stabbing knives of agony that wouldn't leave him _alone _and he couldn't _stop crying_. By the time his parents got home his howls had petered off into silent tears again, and no one came up to check on him. Not even Ruby. And the weekend had passed in a pool of silent tears and utter misery, cursing him with memories, over and over again until he was sick of his own mind.

Craig walked into school early on Monday, early because sleep had never come for him and his tear-damp clothes of the weekend had roused him into some kind of action, taking a bath, eating, as if on autopilot. He walked—didn't ride the bus, no he couldn't, Tweek would be there—walked all the short way to school, alone in the morning, with only him and his thoughts for company. He fell asleep on a bench in the courtyard and dreamed black dreams, of absolutely nothing.

When he awoke, it was a minute to the bell and the school was abuzz with something, the mutters and whispers were flying from the mouths of its inhabitants like a virus, infecting everyone in the building. Craig didn't listen, didn't care about anything anyone else was saying. It felt like the real Craig was hidden, had dropped to sleep somewhere in his mind, was gone, unconscious, buried so far down he had no access to movement and he was just some cold, empty husk walking in his place; the empty husk that just kept on going.

Tweek throbbed in his heart, made it hurt and ache and yearn uselessly for relief but nothing came. All Craig wanted was to lie down somewhere and go to sleep, go somewhere where it was all okay and Tweek had never existed. Where he didn't have the feel of Tweek on his fingers and his coffee scent had never been held by his mind. Where he hadn't been rejected.

The bell rang and he went to first period and fell asleep, without caring for anything the teacher said or anything that was going on around him. He blocked the pain from his mind and fell asleep in a numb, fuzzy haze.

It was harder where he shared classes with Tweek. He saw the blonde and his heart ached and somewhere in his mind, he noticed the blonde was more anxious than usual but he didn't want to notice, didn't want to look at him and he fell asleep again.

His heart hurt every time he saw his pretty golden hair, his slender little body. It wasn't his. It never was. And it never would be.

It was during lunchtime that he finally noticed something happened, and only because someone told him. He walked, alone, to a lonely little table in the courtyard, underneath a dying tree—he considered it ironic—and lay his head down, intent on going away in sleep. And then he heard a voice.

It was familiar to him and he knew who it was, but it wasn't going through his head and he didn't get what it was saying, so he didn't raise his head and he ignored it. It came again, it was trying to talk to him but he didn't get what it wanted. Finally it shook him roughly and made him lift his head, and Craig caught a flash of blonde and his torn heart gave a rough, painful leap, but it was only Butters. His heart settled back with a pathetic '_thump_', dead again.

He stared at Butters and Butters said something again and this time it went inside a bit, but not enough. Craig just stared at him blankly. Butters slapped him.

"—dammit, Craig, I'ah'm tryin' to ask you if y'had anythin' to do with it!"

The slap hit the raven with a harshness that jolted him slightly more aware, and this time he understood. "Wh—what're you talking about?" his voice was rough, scratchy from the weekend's horrible silent sobbing and the tears that had scarred his throat.

Butters seemed taken aback at his voice, and his eyes took him in, actually seeming to take him in and _look_ at him this time. The look in his eyes melted into one of concern and pity, clear in his whisper. "Hamburgers, Craig...wha' happened t'you?"

Craig said nothing, his eyes dropping down weakly to gaze at the seat of the bench. Butter seemed gentler this time, reaching out to touch his arm with tender fingertips. "Craig...doncha know what happened? I'ah thought you would..."

"I don't know, and I don't care." The words slipped easily from his mouth and he was surprised at how true they were, how little he cared now for anything besides the hurt in his soul.

Butters gave a tiny snort. "I'ah thought you'd care for _this_."

There was a tiny moment of silence, and Craig felt those ocean-blue eyes on him, examining him carefully, and he felt that if they searched long enough, Butters would easily find the gaping wound in him, bleeding hurt and pain. "What..." he cleared his throat. "What happened?"

"Someone killed Brian." Butters replied absently, more concerned with trying to find out what was wrong with Craig.

This time the words shocked him enough that his head raised up, looking at Butters almost incredulously, almost caring. "What?"

The little blonde nodded, peering curiously into his eyes. "On Friday. Someone shot him in th' park."

Craig struggled to care, to think something about it, but couldn't do it. It was just a little bit too much effort for him. "Who did it?"

Butters shrugged. "No one knows yet. I'ah don't think th' police are lookin' very hard. They've been doin' it since th' day it happened, y'know."

The raven let that phrase sink into his numb mind and he remembered what Brian had done to Tweek, how he'd tortured the poor blonde to his body's breaking point and a flare of deep-seated anger and triumph roared up, but just as quickly as it had come it was gone, smothered by the anguish and depression in his mind, preventing him from feeling anything else. He closed his eyes, letting out a very tired breath. "That's good. Bastard deserved it."

The other was silent, and then he sighed, voice sad. "Craig...what happened t'you?"

Craig said nothing again, his chest aching as the picture of a bright-eyed, lovely blonde flashed through his mind, accompanied by the feel of his struggles against his arms and then more dark, dark pain. He couldn't speak. He wouldn't tell Butters what happened. It was his fault, for him to bear alone. This was his punishment. The anger peeked up again and he struggled to contain it, to smother it so it wouldn't show. "You asked...you asked if I had anything to do with it. Why? You think I did it?"

Butters looked down, knuckles tapping together in that little habit of his. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Craig thought it was cute. Like Tweek's twitching. Cute. His ripped heart throbbed. "Well, I'ah thought y'had a lot against 'im...with all th' things he's done t'you—" Craig pierced him with a death glare. "There's a pink flamingo in the street. Go get it."

Craig watched as Butters roared with laughter and chased after the flamingo in the middle of the street, which only roller skated away from him lazily. **(Jk, jk, now resuming where I left off...)**

Craig pierced him with a glare that Butters didn't see, the sting of fear prickling him. Butters couldn't _know_, could he? "—an' how he caused Tweek's heart attack an' everythin'." Craig relaxed. "And, well..." Butters sounded a little embarrassed at his words but didn't stop. "You an' Eric...you're the same. Y'get...dangerous. An' I'ah thought...I'ah thought y'might've done somethin'."

Craig couldn't help but chuckle; it was a dead, mirthless sound, and Butters winced at it. "No, Butters. I didn't do anything. I wanted to, I'm not gonna lie to you, I really did…but I didn't do it."

Butters' soft stare landed on him like a downy pillow, and he slowly reached forward, sliding his fingers between Craig's. The raven did nothing, allowing the blonde to do as he wished, but made no effort to react to it. His hand stayed unresponsive, his face unemotional. The raven looked down again, eyes blank. "Why're you doing this? I don't think that Cartman wants you hanging around me. He's pissed at me, right? You might as well just leave me alone."

Butters actually laughed. Lightly, but it was a laugh all the same. It made Craig look up in a tiny bit of surprise, and he saw a slightly mischievous light in his blue eyes. "Eric doesn't command all I'ah do, Craig. 'Sides, I'ah thought y'looked pretty lonely here. Eric understands that."

Craig sighed. "I'm sorry, Butters. You're nice, but...it's just not working. Go back to Cartman."

Butters said nothing, but the happy light in his ocean-blue irises dimmed a little, and his shoulders drooped. There was a sad pause, then the blonde stood up, pulling his hand away. He stood over Craig, eyes pitying. Craig, eyes fixed to the floor again, didn't see it. The sadness in Butters' voice could have broken the strongest man.

"Craig...y'don't gotta suffer alone. Okay?" He paused. "See y'later, I'ah guess."

Craig didn't look up to see him leave; the footsteps were all he needed. They vanished into the murmuring crowd, and he lay his head down on the table, desperately trying to hold in the tears that threatened to escape again. He wasn't feeling particularly strong right now.

His heart hurt.

* * *

The police came by to his house later that day to interview him about the murder. Officer Barbady had always been, for all intents and purposes, useless; he gave away more than he got in return. Brian, full name Brian Dale Simmons, age 20, shot point blank in the chest at the park, sometime around one on Friday afternoon. Two witnesses who could not provide an accurate description of what had happened, most likely due to shock. No suspects yet.

Craig had had his brushes with the law before: fighting, minor vandalism, defiance of authority (of the middle finger type); he knew Officer Barbady. For this kind of thing, the man was completely out of his depth. Barbady couldn't see the light of the sun if he was staring straight at the damned thing. All the raven had to do was stay silent and mumble a slow "I don't know" and plain "No" to all of the questions; it was all he _could_ do; his agony tied up his tongue. No, he didn't know the guy. No, he didn't know who he hung out with. As for anybody who might've had reason to do it, he didn't know.

All lies of a minor or outright nature.

He almost felt sorry for the bumbling policeman. He didn't think the investigation was going to go anywhere. And if he was totally honest with himself, he didn't want it to. He was glad Brian was dead. It was the one spot of satisfaction he had in the almost-suicidal pit of emotions he wallowed in now. Sometimes he wished he _had_ done something to him, to make him pay for all the shit he'd done, besides kick his ass. Something more permanent. Something deadly.

But he couldn't think of that for too long. His mind never let him. It would always, inevitably, painfully, turn back to the only thing missing from him. Tweek.

Barbady left soon after the interview began, giving up with a slightly whining mumble and waddling out of the front door, pausing at the end of the driveway as if wondering where to go or what to do next. It was obvious that he was only going door-to-door randomly, for something to do, in the vain hope that something important would pop up. He'd quit as soon as he got bored, or his legs got tired of walking. Whichever one came first.

Craig fell asleep early that day, trading the cold blade of consciousness for the numbing black of sleep. He'd spent all day sleeping, and it felt good. It helped. It took away his loneliness, if only for a little while. Then he would wake up and think of Tweek. Always.

People were still talking about it the next day and this time Craig listened, stayed silent as he'd always done and listened to the words of the people around him. It was all just gossip; eager retellings of what supposedly happened, who they thought embellishing it with the hungry voracity of starving sharks.

But Craig felt distant, detached from everybody else. He didn't _care._ Sure, he could almost pull smirk from his lips at the thought of Brian dead, but he couldn't feel happy. He didn't think he could feel much of anything anymore, except the pain. It was all Tweek's fault. Tweek, with his damned hazelnut eyes and pretty sun-golden hair, and his stupid smile and warm body and goddamned _twitching..!_

He wanted to shoot himself whenever he thought about Tweek.

He wanted to shoot himself whenever he was awake.

The raven didn't talk to Tweek; couldn't even look at him properly anymore. He couldn't handle any more rejection. And so he just watched from afar, and it was as if he saw him now with new eyes. The paranoia, the screams and twitching, how he never really let anyone get close enough to touch him. Craig felt disgusted with himself. He _knew_ Tweek. How could he think the blonde would have accepted him? Truly accepted him for what he wanted to be to the slender coffee-lover? Sure, Craig was his best friend, but how could he have thought that Tweek would have seen him in a different light, as more than a friend; would have needed or wanted Craig the way Craig needed and wanted him? Tweek would have never taken in that desire from Craig. At least before, he could have called his his friend.

Now, he didn't even have that.

It was a horrible revelation to the raven, as if a devout God-loving man had just found out that there really was no divine, that they were all alone in the world and there was no one up there looking down at the world with eyes of benevolence and love. It tore apart almost every belief that Craig had, let him desolate and broken inside without anything for comfort, and it _hurt_. It pained him in thick, aching throbs of the heart that stabbed and wounded him on the inside. It was his own personal Hell.

On the day of the funeral, Craig was home. He lay in bed after school and thought about how it felt like to die, and how it certainly couldn't hurt much more than what he felt like right now. He later found out that only five people attended the funeral. His mother, Alan, Jerome, and two other people who'd made the trip down from whatever state their college was in. Some friends or something like that. The investigation was called off after a while, just like Craig had knew it would have been, and Alan and Jerome went back to their college, still having never spoken a word about who had killed Brian in broad daylight. Everything seemed to go back to normal.

And then Tweek started skipping school.

No matter how hurt he was, no matter how often he wanted to just stay home from school or run away or close his eyes and never wake up and not think about this agony anymore, Craig kept up his regular attendance. It was only for one person. For Tweek. He might have been rejected, beaten down into the ground but Craig couldn't go a day without seeing the blonde, without hearing his voice and bringing up memories of how his body had felt underneath his probing fingertips. Even that horrible weekend had stretched the limits of his endurance. It fed the fires of his pain but he couldn't stop, couldn't force himself away. Tweek was his drug and Craig knew he was addicted. He knew how crazy he was, how stupid he was for only hurting himself in this way but he didn't care. He didn't care for much anymore. He just needed the coffee-addict more than ever now and this was the only way he could have him. From afar.

So he knew exactly the day that Tweek skipped school, just didn't show up for class, even when no one else seemed to care. Oh, yes, Butters gave him looks and glances throughout the day, worried but not willing to say a word without Craig being the one to make the first move, but Butters noticed. Surprisingly, Kenny did too, and even came up to him after a class and asked him why he wasn't skipping with the little guy, just as Butters tried to talk to him, but he took only one look at Kenny and scurried away in what was almost fear. Craig didn't notice, didn't care, and didn't give any of them answers. How could he, when he had none?

It was ten days after Brian's murder, on the next Monday, when it happened and in truth, Craig panicked. When the blonde wasn't there by his locker by the time the bell rang, when he didn't show up for any of their shared classes, and he didn't see him, Craig felt the sting of fear in his heart. To him it was Tweek trying to avoid him, trying to stay away from him once and for all and the raven almost threw up in the thought that Tweek would never come back. Of course, that was ridiculous, and he managed to calm himself down that day.

But then Tweek didn't show up the next day.

Or the next.

* * *

His nails cut into the flesh of his palms as Craig gritted his teeth, eyes closed as he sat in his chair with his head laying down on the desk in front of him.

_He doesn't want me. He doesn't need me. Tweek__ doesn't want me around and he's trying to say so._

His empty chest shuddered at the words and Craig tensed, forcing himself to go on.

_He doesn't want me, and it's all my fault. I raped him, blackmailed him, and I couldn't even protect him like I promised__ to. It's all my fault._ Craig took a deep, wounded breath. _I made Tweek hate me._

He hated the words, but he had to say it. It was only the truth.

_I made Tweek hate me._

The empty seat two rows in front of him nagged at his attentions, tempted him to look up and stare at the void space but he'd already done so, too many times to count now. It burned and twisted his already scarred insides, made him bleed and writhe desperately in the pool of his own shattered heart.

So much worry and anxiety had run through his thoughts, making his hands quiver and shake like Tweek's. It was three days already, five days in total since he'd seen him, tearing him apart on the inside; why was he gone? Was it really because of him? Maybe he was just sick, Craig consoled himself. Maybe he should call and see if he were able to pick up some of the broken pieces. Maybe he could fix things.

No, he knew he couldn't. Tweek would never pick up the phone for him, even if by some miraculous chance he had it charged up and not dead. He'd probably be home right now, seeing as he hated going outside, and he wouldn't open the door for anybody, on the off chance that it was an undercover gnome. Craig bit back a slightly deranged chuckle. Even now it hurt to see how well he knew Tweek.

He couldn't even visit; Tweek didn't want to talk to him, didn't want to see him.

_I made Tweek hate me._

Craig's fists clenched tighter and his throat got that now familiar lump in it. It was no use; it felt as if every day Tweek was gone, he was leaving Craig, going farther and farther away to a place the raven was not acceptable. And now, this was it, the last sign, the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. Craig couldn't take it anymore, this was the final day. Tweek would never come back to him, would never be his friend again. He'd never again hold that slender body or get to stare into gorgeous _cafe-au-lait_ eyes again. It was all over for them.

More tears prickled his eyes, and Craig buried his head in his arms, preferring numb sleep over his cruel reality.

* * *

_He was walking in a dead, grey landscape, looking for something, something he was missing, something he had lost. His feet dragged in sooty ashes, puffing up clouds of grey dust with each step he walked, and the sun was in permanent sunset on the__ horizon behind him._

_He didn't know how long he'd been searching, only that he had to continue going forward until he had found it, whatever it was that he was searching for. How could he have forgotten what it was? It was so important, after all..._

_He __looked up into grey lifeless skies and his heart throbbed, trying to remind himself of what he didn't want to remember._

_Feet forward once more, then again and again, always going forward, always looking. He didn't know how long he'd have to look. Suddenly__ it was black and he stopped, looking up to millions of stars. But he knew one was missing._

_"Tweek?"_

_The word bubbled up unbidden, strange but familiar on his tongue. And he remembered. He remembered what it was he was looking for: a beautiful, twitchy sylph who fit so perfectly in the depths of his arms._

_And then he remembered why he'd forgotten. Because Tweek was gone. Gone from any and all worlds and paths he could walk on. Vanished with no hope of coming back and he knew it, knew it because there was something missing in his heart and he could never find it, never, ever, ever because he was _gone_._

_Tweek was gone and every step he took was in vain, because he'd never find what he was looking for._

_Craig fell to his knees as five thin scars opened and bled on his cheek, facing the cold, empty, star-filled sky and howling out his pain for the one thing he could never have, for the missing part of his heart._

* * *

Craig's head snapped up, frantic, eyes wide and panicked and heart beating a mile a minute. It took him a second to understand what he was seeing.

The class room was empty.

Mr. Karol stood in the front of the classroom, putting up the new SAT question for the next class with his Airliner. "I wondered how long you'd be asleep."

Craig couldn't help but ask, "Where is everybody?"

"Gone. The bell rang, y'know. You're gonna be late for class but I figured if you sleep in mine then you sleep in theirs, so no biggie." The man finished and put the tablet down on his podium, going to sit by his desk.

An afterimage of the grey landscape of his dreams stabbed into his mind and Craig shuddered, a slow, fathomless feeling settling into his stomach. It felt like dread, like some terrifying sensation had imploded in the depths of his brain. He felt scared.

He stood and lifted his half-empty backpack—he mainly took it for appearances nowadays—that feeling twisting up the insides of his stomach. His hands shook and trembled again as he walked toward the door. The dream's heavy fear lay on him and Craig didn't know why it affected him this way, what it meant, what he was supposed to do about it.

It was only the utter desperation of his trepidation that made him turn around and force words out of his throat. "Do you think dreams mean anything?"

Mr. Karol didn't even look up from his computer screen, only giving out a loud snort. "Don't believe that dreambook garbage, Craig. Dreams are just your mind trying to get your attention about something." He glanced up, but only for the faintest second. "And your naps are really killing your grade."

Craig grunted and left, his mind still on the nightmare. He'd never felt so helpless or alone as he had in that moment of remembrance…when he remembered that Tweek was gone. His hand lifted absently to his cheeks, fingering the pale, almost invisible lines traced into his flesh by Tweek's nails. You could barely see them, but they had never left.

_My mind is trying to tell me something…_

The raven suddenly stopped in his tracks as it hit him, standing stock still in the middle of a semi-crowded hallway.

It didn't matter. It never did. It didn't matter if Tweek rejected him, or pushed him away, or didn't want to talk to him ever again. He couldn't willingly let him go. Craig was worried for him, and he hadn't been Tweek's friend for nothing. Hadn't he told Tweek once that he cared because he was his friend? That caring had never changed. Those years had not been in vain. He couldn't just leave the blonde alone right now, not while there was still a chance, he just couldn't, he had to go to him. Craig had to make sure he was alright, even if he was only sick, even if he was only faking. Even if it was the last time they ever talked, Craig had to go to him.

He started to run, for that one person that haunted his every waking moment and the bottoms of his dreams.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there we go. Another chapter.

**Butters:** What's gonna happen next!

**Pip:** So many people think it's going to end in romantic double suicide!

**Kenny:** If you killled them off that way, I wouldn't be surprised. Didn't you say there would be more death?

**Me: **I'm seriously wondering if I should change how it ends...like really. But IDK. I say nothing. And yes, more death references.

**Cartman:** God, you're really putting them through the wringer, aren't you?

**Me:** Hellz yeah.

**Craig/Tweek:** HURRY UP AND WRITE!

**Me:** Argh! No! Get back into position, dammit!

Lolz, my sister was the one who put in the pink flamingo thing. She was editing for me and shoved it in. I thought it too priceless to take out. And Mr. Karol makes a comeback! Sadly, his last one, but yeah!

* * *

On a related note, I have a winner for my little contest!

First prize goes to...**Tieza**! Congratulations, she named all three chapters: ch. 5, 8 and 16! (No, chapter 2 wasn't part of it, but you still won!) As the first person to name all three, she/he gets not only **one** oneshot of any pairing of her/his choice, but **two **oneshots of whatever pairing she/he wishes! (Seriously, are you a boy or girl? xD)\

However, two other people also made an effort, and as such, they will also get one oneshot of their choice pairing! And the prizes go to **xxxheartless** and **harmonic alchemist**! In the case of **xxxheartless**, she/he actually came in second by 23 minutes. Close, right? And as for **harmonic alchemist**, she was the first to respond, but did not name all three. But you two also get a oneshot!

Anyway, you three please PM me with pairings and possible things you wish to see in a fanfic. Congratulations!

* * *

**The Countdown:**

2...


	20. Shattered Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. But I do own the awesomeness of my story. Ha, jk jk.**

**Chapter Nineteen  
****Shattered Mirrors**

**(Tweek's P.O.V.)**

_Sunday_

There was blood.

Blood everywhere, on himself, on his walls, on his _hands_ and it wouldn't _get off_.

Tweek scrubbed more frantically at his hands, desperate groans of pleading falling from bitten lips. But it still wouldn't leave; the water turned sanguine and red as it slipped down the drain and his hands were still dripping that horrible blood.

**Out, out, damned spot!** A vicious laugh came from next to him, and eyes red as blood stared at him greedily. **Out, out!**

Tweek only whimpered, wiping his hands on wet, bloody pants and leaving dull red fingerprints before shoving his hands under the rushing water again, saturating the ends of his sleeves even further.

**I think you missed a spot there.** Another cruel laugh.

The blonde whirled on him, sinking ragged, bitten fingers into its shirt. "You told me it'd be better! You told me it'd be okay now!" He shrieked louder." I can't get it _off!_"

The nightmare in front of him tensed, then bent its head down and regurgitated a mess of blood and maggots on his hands.

Tweek screamed.

It was all supposed to be okay. Things were supposed to be better, perfect; it was all supposed to go back to normal now. But that hadn't happened.

Craig still hated him. Tweek hadn't been forgiven. It had taken him so long to finally stop crying, and wash Brian's blood from himself, stepping fully clothed into a shower of near-scalding water so he could scrub the red stains of shame from his body. Then he'd thrown his wet clothes into the outside garbage and gone to his room and cried again, his damp hair leaking into his clean clothes. The gun had been hidden under his bed, tossed there in a fit of sick disgust.

He'd killed someone. He'd taken that damned gun and shot somebody with the full intention of killing them. What did it matter that it was Brian? Who was Tweek to decide that he'd had to die? 'Had to'? Tweek only shot him because he wanted to!

He could still see the fear in the other's eyes...the terrible shock.

Tweek was a murderer.

His tears were bitter but he had one consolation. Now that the deed was done, he could be forgiven. Craig would look at him and not turn him away, would know what he'd done for him and smile, open his arms and protect him and hold him like he used to. And Tweek would never have to think about this again. About what he had done. They could forget Tweek's cowardice and what it had caused. It would be as if nothing bad had ever happened.

It would be perfect. He'd spent the weekend in hopeful despair, at once shamed at his own actions and eager for the paradise it would give him.

But wishing it hadn't been enough. When Craig had finally stepped into their first shared class on Monday, Tweek had almost burst from excitement, desperately waiting for Craig to walk up to him and thank him, hug him, _something_ to show Tweek that he had achieved his goal. But all Craig had done was walked right by him and fall asleep at his desk. Ignoring Tweek.

A little bit of him died at that point.

Tweek tried so hard to think of excuses for the raven, of reasons, to have some sort of life preserver for the despair that he now fully felt, that tried to drown him. Maybe Craig had just been tired, maybe he'd been hurt again by his parents, maybe he didn't even know what Tweek had done for him! He begged, pleaded with God to let that be the case. But as soon as he'd found out, he'd surely come up and forgive him, right? He had to!  
But Craig still did nothing. Day after day passed and the raven continued to ignore him, continued to see past him again and again, always walking by, sometimes even staring at him with dark, glaring, hateful eyes. Tweek had come so close, so many times, from going up to the raven himself and demanding of him why he hadn't been forgiven. From dropping to his knees and sobbing at the raven's feet, crying and begging of him for what he could do, for what he wanted Tweek to do or say so that he would accept him again. But he couldn't do that. The very fear of Craig rejecting him kept him silent and unsure, churning his stomach and filling his mind and demon's mouth with cruel laughter and taunts of the futileness of his wishes. He couldn't do anything. And Craig never forgave him.

Tweek hadn't just lost their friendship; he'd lost any part of Craig's kindness he'd even had a hold of.

It killed him. It tore and ripped at him brutally, snapping those last few strings of sanity Tweek possessed, and the blond could only watch in terrible horror as he realized that all of his effort had been in vain. He was alone.

And Craig hated him.

The blood came after that. Flashes at first, coating his hands at school and making him shriek in horror, shrieks that no one paid any attention to, and then disappearing as if they'd never been there. Waking up in the morning alone to a soaked bed, staining his body in crimson and slipping over his limbs in horrible slickness. No one had heard his screams.

It followed him, dripping and flowing until it was everywhere; it dropped onto his clothes and he _felt_ it, splishing and splashing under his soaked shoes, dripping from the ends of his hair and haunting his every move and _no one else could see it!_ The others at school looked at him as if he wasn't stained with red, as if nothing was there and Tweek knew that they were either blind or crazy, because it was THERE! THERE on his bed, THERE on his walls, THERE on his hands and cheeks and clothes and oh God, it wouldn't _wash off!_

How could Tweek pretend he was innocent when Brain's blood stained his every movement, going on anything and everything he touched? When it _whispered_ to him? Oh, how it whispered...

_Everyone knows what you did..._

_ ...guilty...guilty...guilty..._

_ You killed him, Tweek, you killed him and you liked it, you felt so fucking powerfu—_

_ Murderer!_

_ How can you just walk around like that? You KNOW what you did! You k—_

_ They'll catch you, Tweek. Craig won't protect you now, he'll watch as they drag you off and throw you in jail, and you'll rot there forever, you filthy bastard, you sick freak, you mur—_

_ MURDERER!_

Sibilant whispers and snarls, howls and screams, accusing him, always accusing him, always following him...Brian had kept his promise to Tweek, oh yes, he did, he kept it in a way Tweek had never imagined he could.

_**We're never gonna leave you alone, Tweekie. We're always gonna be there, always following. You're never gonna have a moment of peace, not as long as we're around...**_

_** We'll always be here for you, Tweekie.**_

Not all the flames in the world could help him now. He was all alone and drowning in a sea of Brian's blood. It poured from his throat whenever he coughed. He was turning into the reflection of his demon, blood-soaked.

Tweek flung the demon away, screaming as he stared at his newly-blooded hands He wiped at them frantically, turned the water higher and and shoved them under again but the water only became red and thick as it poured from the faucet and pooled in the white sink, ruining the ivory porcelain as it spat on his hands in scarlet.

The demon laughed as Tweek whimpered, finally breaking down and sobbing desperately, tears blurring his vision as he yanked his hands back, standing in a puddle of red, pitifully, miserably, hunched up and the dim ember of hope left in his breast died under the flood of blood. There was nothing left, nothing he could do, his heart hurt and the blood just kept on coming, laughing, whispering to him again.

_We'll never leave you, Tweekie, never leave you..._

_ Never ever ever ever..._

_ Never leave.._

_ Never..._

**I think you made a new friend, dearie...** the cold voice chuckled happily. ** I like your friend. Its very...**_**red**_**, isn't it? I **_**love**_** the color red. Its my very, very favorite color.**

"Please...p-please...s-s-stop..n-no...l-leave...leave me...l-leave m-me alone..." Tweek continued to cry in pathetic whimpers, trembling like a leaf in fall, screwing his eyes shut against all the crimson, where he could only see black instead. The demon 'tsk'ed, claws curling around his shoulders as it spoke into his ear.

**You don't look so good Tweekie...do you feel bad? **It chuckled. ** Feel a little feverish? A little...bloody? Heh heh...oh, you're shaking! Well now, that's never a good sign, is it? Hmm...whatever shall you do...? Your reflection is so pale...so...**_**pitiful**_**...**

Tweek flinched, eyes opening in spite of his will, and catching those of his reflection. Wide, dark and dilated, they were the eyes of a wild animal, of a cornered beast. His reflection shook. And then stilled completely.

Then it smiled, grinned, and parted sharp, angular fangs, leaning forward. Tweek could only stand in shock, frozen as it reached out a hand, calmly, sweetly, grinning the grin of a monster, and slipped the hand out of the mirror, touching his cheek tenderly. _Don't you wish you were away from it all? _Its voice was hollow, brittle, like thin glass shattering._ Don't you wish you weren't here?_ It bent forward some more, sliding its top half out and smiling razor sharp teeth inches away from his trembling lips, cupping his face with thin, cold fingers.

**Yes you do...you want to get away from it all...you want to **_**disappear.**_ The demon hissed slyly, tightening claws on him.

Tweek couldn't think, couldn't do anything, could only shiver and shake from the cold touch of the mirror thing, seeping into his flesh from its fingertips. It continued to smile, and its eyes and hair turned dark, dark brown as it leaned forward until it was only centimeters from his ear, breathing in freezing intimacy into his hearing. Its voice froze him as it became familiar, and Tweek's heart stuttered.

_I will break you..._

Tweek's eyes widened and he choked as Brian stabbed icy nails into his back and lunged forward, plunging piercing, dagger-like fangs into the side of his neck. The demon let go of him and pushed Tweek forward; the blond screamed and Brian's laughter rang out as the mirror flooded with blood; the dead, cold brunet dragged him back toward the mirror, into the river of scarlet. Tweek struggled, shrieking as teeth tore his flesh, terrified hands trying to pull himself away from the monster but Brian never let go and soon it was too late, Tweek's nose touched the mirror and he drowned, dragged through and falling into red and black, into thick moving liquid that stuffed his screaming mouth and throat and strangled away pleads for help.

Cold, icy, glacial rivers of hell rushed over his flailing body and the fangs and fingertips let go, Tweek fell standing and he stared though a watery, silvery square that solidified into a mirror that he was on the wrong side of; the demon stared right back at him, bloody teeth leering at him. The black darkness pressed in on him from all sides and Tweek whimpered, pushing himself against the mirror, staring at the demon.

"_Hello, Tweekie...feeling a bit claustrophobic in there?_" It laughed madly and laid a clawed hand on the surface of the mirror. "_I like it here...I think I'll stay._"

"**No! No! Let me go, l-let me out!" **Tweek shrieked and sobbed, heart stuttering and skipping frantically in painful fear, pounding on the silvered glass but it wouldn't break and the monster on the other side only laughed hysterically, pointing behind him, deeper into the glass. "_Look out, your friend is coming!_"

Tweek turned and stared terrified into black, the sight making him scream all the louder. Brian walked toward him, fanged grin in place, that blooming flower on his chest moving as he raised stiff arms and beckoned Tweek into an embrace, a frozen grip lasting an eternity.

"**No! No! **_**No! D-dont! Let me out! LET ME OUT!"**_ Tweek returned to pounding on the glass as Brian stepped closer and the demon shrieked in laughter, mimicking his movements as it landed fist after harsh fist on the reflective surface, making the entire thing tremble and shake. Tweek's chest hurt, his lungs seemed frozen and he couldn't draw breath and Brian still kept coming closer and closer and Tweek screamed as frigid fingers touched him; the demon screamed with him triumphantly and punched the glass viciously, cracking it, then it exploded and Tweek shattered into a million, gleaming, bleeding pieces.

He broke.

* * *

_ Glass shards stabbed into him and he bled, staining the carpet red as he cried, bloody tears leaking from terrified eyes as he he tugged the glass toward shallower depths...

* * *

_

_ Cold laughter whispered to him and he laughed along, unable to do anything else and feeling only the most gratifying pleasure in it...he laughed.

* * *

_

Tweek was crying and it hurt, hurt like everything else, hands tangled in his hair and crouched down, rocking back and forth like a frightened child, feeling his heart stumble and skip in painful beats. He didn't know what was real anymore, what was only in his mind...where was Brian, the demon, where was the shattered mirror? Where was he? He didn't even know where he was!

He felt so tired, so, so, so weary, he wanted to sleep, to rest, to go away; he felt so weak and shaking, beyond the shakes of his normal insanity. H didn't know why and it scared him...Tweek thought vaguely of coffee and clenched his hands, then cried out.

Agony throbbed in his hands and he felt it, felt the blood run down his palms and over his wrists, staining the flesh of his arms. Was it real? Was it really there? It hurt so, so much... Glass sounded and Tweek whimpered, keeping his eyes closed in the darkness as Brian's echoing laughter slithered into his mind, freezing the insides of his body. All was in pain and Tweek couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't _move_, and it came as a comfort when he heard that familiar voice beyond him, just like it had always been, always there with him.

**You don't have to be here.**

Tweek shuddered in relief when wet claws touched him, opening his eyes to see familiar scarlet staring back at him, out of the mirror, right in front of him. Tweek was safe; the mirror was gone. He wasn't trapped. It spoke softly, and beyond it, Tweek could feel the vague shadow of Brian's icy mirror-form on the other side of his closed door. **Your friend is calling you, Tweek...he wants you with him.**

Tweek whimpered and tears leaked from wet eyes. "I...I-I don't..."

The demon nodded knowingly, kneeling close to him. **I know you don't. He'll kill you. But you don't have to go, dearie. I'll protect you. I'll make sure you never have to go to him.** Its voice turned low, secretive, as if it imparted a great secret. **You have to go away. You have to go where he'll never catch you, and only I can.**

The blonde whined in confusion, and the demon glanced down, prompting Tweek to do the same. His eyes widened. Between his legs it lay like a sly lion, like the devil waiting to be released...

The gun.

The demon picked it up and pushed it into Tweek's bloody hands, making shuddering red fingers wrap around the freezing metal. Tweek mewled in horror as understanding came into his mind. His death was in his hands. The doorknob rattled menacingly.

He didn't want to... why did it have to be him with the gun in his hands? Why did it all come down to him? He nearly cried from the pressure of it all; it made his chest hurt. He didn't want to die. But Brian was calling him. "N-no, I w-won't, I—"

**He'll get you any other way.** The demon cut through his protests. The door leaned in and out as Brian pushed on it. **This is your only chance. Besides,** it pierced him with deep, deep red eyes, a snarl turning its thin lips down. **You know the police are looking for you...you've heard it around school, haven't you? They come for you too, and maybe if you're lucky they catch you before **_**he**_** does and you won't die, you'll only rot in jail for the rest of your pathetic life.**

"No! N-no, I d—"

**They'll all find out about everything, about the fire, the deal, your **_**murder**_**, everything...Craig'll tell them all, and they'll all hate you.**

"Craig w-wouldn't -_ngh-_ t—"

_**Craig hates you**_**! You know it, you've **_**seen**_** it, why else doesn't he give you forgiveness? He hates you. He doesn't want you anymore and you know it! **_**You've lost him.**_** Craig won't miss you if you're gone. **It forced his hands to tighten their grip. **This is the only way.**

Tears dropped down his damp cheeks, and Tweek's resolve cracked. "But..."

The demon's voice turned soothing, and it let go of one hand to tenderly touch his cheek, caressing the lines of his jaw. **Don't worry... I'll help you, sweetheart. Then I can take care of you afterwards, and you'll never have to worry again. I'll protect you. I promise.**

"R-really?"

**I promise.**

Beyond the door the shadow growled in fury, and pounding sounded at the door. Tweek flinched, looking back at the red-eyed fiend. "You s-sure?"

**Yes. It'll all be better once you're gone. Say it.**

Tweek forced the absolute words from his throat. "A-all better..._ngh,_ after I-I'm gone..."

**You won't have to worry.**

"N-No...no more worry..."

**I'll take care of you. I promise.**

Tweek sounded like a pleading animal. "You s-swear it?"

**Yes.**

The pounding got louder and a roar was calling Tweek's name, trying to claim him. Tweek bit back a sob. "H-help me, please..."

**Anything for you, dear Tweek.** The fiend smiled beatifically, claws lifting shaking hands to point the deadly muzzle toward him. One hand on the grip, one hand by the trigger, it forced death toward him. Tweek quivered, trying to hold the gun in place as it showed him to. All real doubt was gone...anything that could have saved him was gone. He was alone. It nodded. **Just like that, Tweekie, just like that. It'll all be over soon.**

Tweek tried to smile in courage, failed, and kept his eyes on the blood ones of the demon. It kept him steady. He would do this. He would escape.

**One...**

** Two...**

** Three.**

The pounding got louder and the door slammed open, that roar howling his name, but Tweek closed his eyes; he bid one silent goodbye and pulled the trigger for the last time.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, man, that one took a lot outta me. Whoo, okay then, time for one itty-bitty rest...

**Butters: **(grabs me and shakes roughly) You killed 'im! You killed Tweek! Why th' fuck did y'kill Tweek?

**Me: **Maaa, let gooooooo, wa bakaaaaa...

**Kenny: **(snatches me from Butters and continues to shake roughly) What the fuck is wrong with you?

**Me:** Ya, ya, dejame irrrrrrrrr...

(Craig comes barreling over, screaming in rage)

**Me:** Whoops, time to be goooone.. (snaps fingers and disappears in a puff of blue smoke)

* * *

Lolz, I was taking a look at the unedited chapter 18, you know, the last one, and I realized something. The times were all out of whack. Okay, so look at this: Ch. 15 takes place on a Monday, right? The weekend after Craig's rape and he goes to school on Monday, right? So, four days later in ch.18 (Friday) he seeks Tweek out and gets rejected and Tweek shoots Brian and all that good stuff. In the unedited chapter, he goes to school the next day, all broken inside and stuff and can't look at Tweek and whatnot (note that this is apparently Saturday). So this progresses onto chapter 19, which was supposed to take place next week of the murder, which would make it Friday again, and that's when Tweek starts skipping. So he skips three days, _over the weekend,_ and Craig goes to look for him on Sunday. All the while everybody else is going to school. So, I made everyone go to school for _two weeks straight _xDDDDD I think that's the most evilest thing I've ever done in a story, even besides the rape and murder. But now they're all fixed and stuff, and yes, I do make a point of it to make the timeline flow smoothly, cuz then it's just weird if it doesn't.

* * *

**The Countdown:**

1...


	21. Finally, A Resolution?

Come oooon…come on! You know I wouldn't leave you like that! Well, not on purpose, anyway! I'm a romance writer, not tragedy!...I think. xDDD

Now, I'm doing something a little different in this LAST chapter. It's not limited to one point of view. I guess my teacher would call this P.O.V, _omnipotent_.

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

**Warning! There's a reason why this thing is rated 'M', and if you're under 16, I highly suggest you shield your eyes, in concern with explicit cursing and graphic sexual themes.**

**Disclaimer: Man, if I owned this...the things I would do with it! But sadly, I don't. * tears*

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty  
Finally, A Resolution...?**

**(Tweek and Craig's P.O.V.)**

He was almost too late.

Almost too fucking late.

Craig kicked open the door with all of his strength and bolted in with Tweek's name on his screaming lips, and he almost froze at the horrifying sight before him, the sight that would remain in his thoughts and nightmares for years to come. And even much, much later he would shudder to think about what would have happened if he _had_ frozen in place, or come a second too late, or not bothered to come at all.

Tweek kneeled in the midst of shattered glass, arranged in almost sacred meticulousness in a circle around him. The gun was close, too close and held in bloody, scabbed hands, and Tweek's eyes were just closing shut, to him and to everything else and Craig just acted; thankfully he acted and didn't even think about it. His body lunged forward and tackled Tweek at the instant the gun went off and it deafened him, the loud explosion killing any other sound as his eyes saw how Tweek's body fell to the side by his force, the bullet gouging a bloody furrow in his right cheek but thankfully not in his head. He saw the air rip in front of him past his nose from the small metal shot and he recoiled uselessly; not even his fastest reflexes could have saved him had he been in the bullet's murderous path. He seemed to see everything but the bullet itself, that invisible death that would not let itself be seen.

There was a pause as Craig lay on the shivering, shocked blond underneath him who stared back up with teary hazel irises, both of them having barely missed the glass on both sides. Everything seemed to have a dull ring to it, a perpetual echo deep in his eardrums. His own blue eyes were wide and breathing shaky as sharp, stinging feelings stabbed at him from the inside of his heart. He didn't know what emotion to pay heeds to, which to ignore, which to let ravage his body. He didn't know what to do.

Then he looked down and saw that dread weapon, that hated piece of metal that was still clutched in Tweek's hands. He grabbed at it and Tweek let it go easily; Craig's body shivered at the touch of coldness on his hands and he threw it out into the hall, where it bounced but didn't go off. He scrabbled up, lifted, pulled, tugged on the coffee addict to get him standing and away from where he had almost killed himself, fingers trembling as he dug into the collar of the blonde's shirt and now he allowed himself to breathe, to relax and let his emotions flood through his body.

He punched Tweek in the face.

Tweek fell to the floor again and he looked up in fear at his enraged savior, the shock of Craig's arrival fading as the pain flared across his skin. He felt two different kinds of pain: the sharp knife of agony that stretched across his cheek, and the hollow thud of his aching heart, throbbing with the sting of Craig's punch. He couldn't believe that Craig was here…why was he here, why was he so angry? What was going on? Why hadn't he been let go?

Craig lifted him up and Tweek limply went up, set off balance by the loss of coordination the gunshot had given him, his thoughts scrambled as tears flowed down his cheeks, stinging in agony along the way. He thought Craig might explain why he was here, why he thought it so important to show Tweek physically that he hated him but Craig only punched him again and Tweek went down. And Craig started screaming; Tweek heard him over the ringing in his ears.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Why? Tell me what the fuck you thought you were doing Tweek!" The raven dropped to his knees, leaning forward to clutch Tweek's collar with angry, shaking hands. "Why the fuck would you want to do this? Why? Why would you wanna go away from _me_?" Craig slammed him down to the floor. "_What the fuck is wrong with you?_"

Tweek was sobbing fully now, throbbing hands gripping Craig's wrists as he cried out when his back hit the floor, adding more pain to his body. He couldn't get half of what Craig was saying, only that he was angry and Tweek could only cry. Suddenly he couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't do this, his mouth opened and he was crying and shrieking out words. "I-I'm sorry! _Ngh_, it w-was my fa-fault, I'm s-sorr-_augh!_ M-my fault I didn't do a-anything a-a-and you're h-_erk!_ H-hurt and I didn't s-s-see, I didn't know, you g-got hurt..." Tweek babbled on as he kept crying, shaking pathetically. "I'm s-sorry, Craig, I'm -_ngh-_ s-sorry, I'm sor—"

"What the fuck are you so sorry about?" Craig roared.

"_Gah!I saw it! I saw you get raped!"_ Craig froze and Tweek whimpered out pitifully, "a-and I didn't...didn't d-do anything...it's all m-_ngh!_ All m-my fault..."

The raven was stunned, shocked into silence. He'd...been there? He'd seen? "How?" Tweek flinched at the dead tone of the word, and he spewed out more words from his shaking form.

"I didn't...d-didn't want it -_ngh-_ n-n-not right, didn't want you to s-stop, b-but you did, you left -_mmhn!_ Y-you did, -_ngh-_ you left, y-y-you stopped touching m-me and I didn't like it..." He quivered as he choked back a sob, unable to stop the flow of words from his mouth. "I w-wanted you back, I wanted _-ngh- _you b-back! ...s-s-so I w-went...but I didn't know w-where a-and the voice said wh-where you were—"

"Voice?" Craig's voice was harsh, demanding. "Who? Who was it?"

Tweek whimpered, clutching tighter at Craig's arms, trembling fearfully. He felt cold, so freezing cold, all he wanted was to bury himself into Craig's body but he couldn't do that and all he did was keep on spitting out words to damn himself in the raven's eyes.

"M-my nightmare...my d-d-demon..._ngh,_ in m-my head, talking to me, always talking, it told me...i-it made f-fun of me, said y-you were -_ngh-_ leaving me and I didn't w-want that, no never, I didn't l-like it and I said I would g-g-go to you and ask, I wanted t-to know but I didn't kn-know where you were..._mnnnh_, it told me...wh-where you were..." If Craig was surprised to know that Tweek was completely insane, he didn't show it. He never showed anything to Tweek anymore and it hurt, it hurt and he wanted to run away and never be seen again, to die someplace where he couldn't feel Craig's hate. More tears poured from his eyes, and he closed them, fingers gripping harder and sending shocks of pain through his arms . All he knew he wanted to was to hug Craig, to cry and hug him and feel him hug back and tell him that everything would be okay and that he forgave him, but Craig could never do that. Tweek had practically ruined his life, just by existing.

Stutter after stutter came and words kept on coming; Tweek couldn't stop them, the truth had to come out now, now that it was too late. "I f-followed…and I got there…so m-many people, scary, a-a-all over me, everywhere –_ngh!_ But I st-stayed…I wanted you back!" Another tortured howl came from his throat, and it was all he could to choke on it and continue. He almost thought the demon was forcing him to say this, to damn himself further.

"I waited…waited…w-waited and I f-finally –_ngh_- s-saw you…I-I was g-gonna go…go to you…beg and beg an-and beg…I wanted y-you back…but the _demons_ came." He spat out the words hatefully, screwing his eyes shut even farther. Oh God, he wished they'd never come here, that they'd never forced him to screw up so awfully, to make him loathful in Craig's eyes. "Th-they talked to you, they –_ngh_- made you follow, made you g-go and save your other f-f-fuckbuddy…" he cried softly. "I-I…I'm not your fuckbuddy anymore…I –_erk! _I'm not…yours…I'm not…"

Tweek suddenly stiffened, remembering. "And they _raped you!_ Th-they raped you and I didn't do a-_anything_!" His body turned and twisted, and he felt suddenly angry at himself, that he was letting Craig touch him, that he was allowing his own filthy skin to come into contact with the raven's flesh. How could he even be so close to Craig? How could he let those blue eyes see his own pathetic face? After he had ruined his goddamn life!

He needed to be let go, to escape so he could run away and die like the miserable lonely bastard he was!

So he could set Craig free.

The raven's expression hardened, and he merely let go of the flailing blonde's shirt, latching onto his wrists and slamming them down over his head, making the blonde gasp in pain. His dark blue eyes seemed to shoot out dull sparks, and Tweek quivered in fear, going limp once more. Craig's lips parted in the sickest parody of a grin, but this time Tweek saw the deep, twisting, tearing agony inside.

"...and you just watched?"

Tweek heard the pain that quiet voice and he whimpered, turning his head away shamefully. "I-I...I couldn't...d-do anything...I froze." The whisper was a soft, agonizing admittance, and Tweek shook from suppressed sobs. He still heard Craig's defiant words, still remembered the _look _in his eyes when he finally realized what was going to happen. And Tweek had done nothing. "...I h-heard...th-that you had s-someone else...and I kn-knew you wouldn't -_ngh-_ s-save me i-if I...if I came out. B-Brian would finish what he -_erk-_ s-s-started, and he'd k-kill me. He'd kill me." He finally got the small courage to look Craig in the eyes, the other's expression hidden from him by the blur his tears gave him. "I f-followed...and I c-couldn't do -_ngh-_ a-anything. I _couldn't_..."

Craig stared down at the shaking coffee-addict, his eyes picking out the trails of tears that nearly scarred the other's cheeks, the small whimpers and sniffling that accompanied his many, many tears, that raw, red wound with burned edges that still bled and flowed. It was all so much to take in, too much, and the raven tried to make sense of what Tweek was telling him and it hurt. It hurt to think that Tweek had seen him at his lowest, that he'd seen his body defiled and done nothing in cowardice and fear. He struggled to understand what Tweek had been telling him, about a voice, a monster that spoke to him and told him things. He fought to comprehend what Tweek meant by 'other fuckbuddy'. Craig felt like he was drowning in a sea of things he couldn't understand, things that washed and pounded at the shores of his breaking patience, denying him from the shore of certainty.*

He saw the fear in those hazel eyes, covered with tears, and he thought that maybe one day he would understand what truly went on in his mind, and what made him do all the things that he did, or didn't, but right now all he could think was that he thought he actually blamed him. He blamed him for how he shook, how he closed his eyes from vision and wouldn't look him in the eyes, and yet when he did, it sent such a rush of pity and sorrow through him he almost cried, how he made Craig feel as if nothing mattered except the slender blonde's comfort and it was all he could do to take him into his arms and hold him so close, so tight. He blamed Tweek for how weak he made him feel.

He blamed him for everything.

"B-but I tried..." Tweek's words jolted him from his reverie, and dark irises locked onto hazel brown. "I-I tried and you -_ngh!_ Y-you didn't even care...I t-tried to make it better..."

"How?"

Tweek's mouth opened and he seemed almost eager, almost desperate to prove himself as something other than a coward. "I—!" He froze, hesitating.

"I-..."

He couldn't do it. How could he admit to murder so easily? Here, now, in the face of truth, Tweek saw his sins clearly for the fist time and they sickened him. He was disgusting.

"How?" Craig repeated the word and in a way he was desperate too, desperate for any way that he could let go of this. He wanted an excuse so he could forgive.

"I...I k-k—" Tweek stumbled over the letter but his lungs would move no more, his mouth would not let him confess. How could Craig pretend not to know what he had done?It was all over the school! Why was he forcing Tweek to say it when he'd already rejected him?

"Tell me Tweek! What did you do!"

"_I_ _killed him him! Augh, I took that gun and I killed him! __We__ killed him!_" Tweek trailed off, suddenly laughing in the sheer, hysterical relief of confession. "We k-killed him...th-the demon and me...we killed Brian...w-we did it." He looked at Craig with watery eyes, begging, pleading for him to understand. "I h-had to do it. _Ngh_...h-he made you cry. He m-made you cry...so I killed him."

He'd been there. He'd seen. With a jolt Craig remembered that horrible day that Tweek had rejected him. Hat was the day he cried for the first time, for so long and so hard he couldn't move for sheer agony of the soul. There was no other way, no other time that he'd shed tears; somehow for some reason, Tweek had come back to him, against everything, and he'd seen him in the throes of his deep pain.

He'd been so close. Right beyond the door, surely. So damned close.

Craig remembered details now. The murder had taken place some time around one in the afternoon...when everyone was either in school or working. It had been after he'd skipped, and during his long crying jag. Tweek had been so jumpy after that weekend; Craig had noticed—he had, hadn't he?—but he'd never put any thought into it. For all of his studying, observing the twitchy blonde after his heartbreak, he'd seen absolutely nothing.

And thus he'd _done_ nothing. If what Tweek had said was really true, if he'd really killed Brian—he had the gun right there, didn't he? What reason did he have to doubt? There were tests that could prove it but no, he couldn't do anything if it was _true_, if Tweek had truly killed someone, aided by a voice in his head, they'd think he was insane—then surely he'd been waiting, watching and hoping that Craig would know, and what? Forgive him? Talk to him? What did Tweek want? But Craig had done _nothing_, had—for all intents and purposes—ignored him, ad been so wrapped up n his own self-pity he'd seen nothing. And he'd left Tweek all alone.

God, Tweek must've thought he _hated_ him.

And then Craig had a scary thought. _Did I drive him to this? Did I hurt him so much, he wanted to kill himself? Did I...break him?_

Tweek was mumbling something, a couple of broken words that lingered in Craig's ears and burned as he understood them. Tweek's eyes were closed again and tears leaked out from underneath glistening, wet lashes. He just looked sad.

"I-I'm a coward...let m-me go, Craig, please..._ngh_, I'm s-sorry, let me go...let...l-let me go...please, Craig." The crying blonde shook his head slowly. "...I d-don't _-ngh-_ deserve you..."

Craig felt his barely-healing heart almost shatter again. He looked down at Tweek's utterly defeated, miserable face, and he became aware of many things at once.

There was something very wrong with Tweek. Extremely wrong, if he could talk of voices and demons in his head helping him kill somebody. How long had this been going on? Craig wondered why he'd never known. And in a way, this helped Craig to realize that he was almost relieved, grateful that it had been _him_ raped, not Tweek. He was glad Tweek had never made himself shown. Maybe he could reacted fast enough from both of them to get away, but it would have been three against one, Craig would have been busy protecting Tweek, and Brian would have still had that taser. They wouldn't have stood much of a chance. Craig shuddered in genuine fear of what might have happened; Brian was sadistic and cruel enough to rape Tweek and force Craig to watch. The thought of Tweek's pained, tortured face, his scared tears and sobs, even imaginary, was enough to send terrified shivers through Craig's heart. It would have killed the both of them, and he never could have gotten Tweek back. In a way, Craig was glad it was him that had suffered, not Tweek.

But that wasn't true either, was it? Tweek had suffered, and badly. He'd been so consumed with guilt, he couldn't face Craig. That was why he'd pushed him away in the shed, wasn't it? He felt horrible about having done absolutely nothing to save Craig.

"..._I d-don't -ngh- deserve you..._"

But he'd tried. He'd tried to fix things by himself and doing so, had killed Brian. All for Craig. And now, because Craig had done nothing this time, he'd suffered enough to want to kill himself, and would have succeeded, had the raven not come in at that exact moment.

And still, Craig wanted to blame him, because there was still a small part of him that screamed in betrayal and said that if Tweek had truly cared for him, he would have done something, _anything_ to help, to save Craig from the horror of what he had gone through. But Craig knew that he couldn't say that. If he said anything accusatory, if he even let slip the tiniest hint that that small part was inside of him, Tweek would quite literally die.

The most pressing thing he realized at that moment, however, was the sudden clear knowledge of how much he still _wanted_ him. Straddling him, feeling Tweek's body in such a vulnerable position, quivering underneath him, Craig wanted him so badly he couldn't fucking stand it. His lust and need reared up its fanged head and slid its teeth over Craig's skin, making him shiver as he stared at his bloody coffee-addict. He had him right now. And this time he wasn't going to let him get away. To hell with everything else.

Still trapping the other's wounded hands, Craig dove down, kissing Tweek hard and passionately, his need reveling in the softness of his lips, in their slightly salty taste.

There was a shocked pause and then Tweek was kissing back with an eager voracity that surprised even himself. He had just confessed to witnessing his best friend's rape, to murder, and Craig was kissing him. And all he could think was '_Oh...he feels so good..._'

He wanted to kiss Craig and he did, he ached to hold him and his body bucked and twisted under his want but the other seemed to know it wasn't to escape and his hands were freed, which reached up greedily to wrap around the raven's neck and shoulders. Tweek didn't know why Craig was kissing him, why he himself wanted it nor did he care; all he wanted was Craig's touch and now he was getting it.

And the moment their wishes became actions, the moment their lips touched they were lost. They devoured each other hungrily, each as violent as the other, and Tweek didn't even notice as his scabbed hands twinged and stung painfully, nor did Craig even become aware of the way one of Tweek's hands tangled almost painfully in his hair. The raven's tongue thrust between Tweek's waiting lips and he nearly moaned in ecstasy at the half-familiar sensation, exploring the coffee-addict's mouth with a lusty esurience.

They kissed again and again until they couldn't breathe, gasping quietly as they parted, but Craig wasted no space between them; his arms came under and around Tweek's body as he kissed him softly, taking little breaths between them as he moved to lay his lips everywhere on the blonde's mouth, jaw and neck, avoiding the bloody gash on his cheek. Tweek quivered and shook as his burning lungs gulped in air and he knew what they both wanted, what was going to happen and he reveled in it; he didn't want to think anymore and Craig wasn't pushing him away; his body arched and he tilted his head up to feel Craig's lips more. Then his traitorous mouth opened and spoke.

"I-I thought... thought you hated m-me."

Tweek wished he could have bitten off his tongue right then and there. An image of the demon's raw, bleeding muscle flashed in his mind and he shuddered.

He'd been right. The words that confirmed his suspicions made Craig's chest ache and nearly caused him to stop, but he only gave the tiniest of head-shakes, forcing his mouth to say, "No. Never."

The blonde's hands tightened and he quivered in an inexplicable mix of relief, joy and confusion. Craig didn't hate him. He didn't hate him. Tweek hadn't lost him. This time when his mouth opened, it was to speak a question he had to know the answer to, a question he dreaded the answer to.

"But..what a-about...don't you have s-someone -_ngh-_ e-else?"

Craig growled low in his throat, giving a sharp nip to the coffee-addict's neck in punishment. "No. There isn't anyone else. I don't _want_ anyone else."

There was something in the raven's voice, a message in his words, that made Tweek shudder in some unknown secret, something big and mysterious he didn't understand yet. There was something besides and beyond lust in those dark sea eyes and his heart yearned, moaned for its comprehension. It was something that would save him, he knew it.

Craig's tongue swiped over the stinging spot and instantly Tweek felt soothed, and then the raven murmured something, a quiet admittance that made the blonde's body tremble and his eyes widen in shock.

"When I followed Brian...it wasn't because he had some other person. It was because he said he had _you_."

Tweek couldn't believe it. Craig had gone to rescue..him? Him? Even during that time where Craig wouldn't touch him? Even at that point, when Tweek had been so anxiously worried over the fact that the other wouldn't fuck him anymore, Craig hadn't thought of abandoning him. Tweek had been wrong. The demon had been wrong; it had lied.

Craig had still wanted him. Craig still wanted him _now._

The dark-haired teen shuddered thickly, making up his mind at that moment, right there in that precious second. He had to tell Tweek what he felt, why he'd done all of this since the very beginning. He wouldn't let all of this happen again. He wouldn't hurt him in secret anymore. He couldn't nearly lose him again. He just couldn't. Craig pulled back a tiny bit, staring into wounded hazel, his own heart in his throat.

"Tweek, I...I-I.." Craig struggled, fought, almost growled in sheer frustration, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't do it because he couldn't even begin to explain; there were no words for him. He tried again, stuttering out his one letter word, and failed again. No matter how hard he tried, there were no words in the only language he knew to describe these overwhelming feelings: the bitter anger at the attempted suicide, the sharp sadness at his wounded face, or that deep, deep nearly tangible longing, the want and _need_ he felt for the slender blonde. How could he describe those? Where were the sounds, the letters? What sort of mere, insignificant words could be used to describe what he felt? Craig sought and found none. There was nothing he knew to fully and truly name the depths of emotions Tweek caused in his heart and mind, on his very body.

Butter's long past words ran through his head and although he hated it, though he loathed the very action, he settled for a lower word, one that he knew didn't deserve it but was the only one that tried, the only one that even began to try to describe the joy, the agony, the sheer sensations that flowed and raged in his heart. His voice came out pitiful, shamed that he could only offer this, and so damned relieved that he finally had something to say.

"I..I l-love you, Tweekie...I love you."

Tweek stared dumbfounded up at Craig, his wide eyes catching that longing blue, seeing once again that secret thing besides lust in there and he nearly cried. Nearly cried because he finally had an inkling of what it was and it made his heart ache, and for some godforsaken reason, he felt so inexplicably, unbelievably happy, and he didn't even know why.

Craig sighed deeply, suddenly feeling very, very weary as he continued. "That's why I started all this shit. That's why I blackmailed you...I wanted you so badly it hurt, and you didn't even notice...I got tired of it."

The quivering coffee-addict let go of Craig, scabbed hands wiping off tears and at the same time hiding himself from Craig in the hopes that the other wouldn't see all of the conflicting, painful, rhapsodic emotions inside of him. He tried to hide behind words, so that he wouldn't just collapse and let go and cling sobbing ecstatically in Craig's arms. "You shouldn't have d-done it..._ngh_, y-you shouldn't h-have held it over me...you s-s-still -_hnn-_ h-hold it over me..._ngh_, y-you still do..."

Craig's heart throbbed at the words and he knew he had to let that go, he had to let the secret leave and he needed to let Tweek know that it was truly gone, or this would just be something always between them, always in the way. He sat up, prompting Tweek to peek up at him through his fingers in confusion, and that tiny fear that after all of this Craig would just up and go away, just leave him all alone. But no, that wasn't what happened.

Craig took off his hat.

He took it off and, using his teeth, ripped open what Tweek now could see was a badly-sewn seam on the inside. Careful fingers pulled out well-worn, folded photographs, and Craig slowly handed them over with a melancholy expression. Tweek sat up a bit on his forearms, taking them hesitantly.

They were all of him. Eight in total, Tweek saw himself on that terrible, wonderful day that Craig first found out about his obsession with fire, seeing himself standing before the flame, seeing for his own self that blank expression on his dead face. And he thought he understood now why Craig never liked it. He wasn't himself in those pictures.

He flipped through them, and a tiny, almost hysterical laugh tried to bubble up but he tamped it down, incredulous. The thing that had plagued him for so long, here in his hands. And they had always been so close. So, so close. He remembered the day he had given Craig his hat back in naïve, careless ignorance on the day they'd gone to get coffee. If only he'd taken the time to see it, if he'd caught sight of that strange seam, if only he'd felt the edge of the photos through the woolen cloth...he looked up at Craig in hopeful, nervous expectancy. "Th...this i-is all of them? There...aren't a-any -_ngh-_ others?"

Craig shook his head slowly. "No. Those're the only ones. All the proof I have is in your hands." He bent forward, gently cupping Tweek wet cheeks in his hands, soulful blue eyes trying to capture unbelieving hazel brown. "I love you." The more he said it, the more right it felt, but he didn't believe it would ever be enough. But it was something, and right now it felt right. "I love you, Tweek. I promise you, I won't tell. I'll never tell, and now you have the only thing I could blackmail you with." He stroked a stray tear away with his thumb, trying for a smile. It came out a little sad, in his own opinion. "Tweek...you don't have to worry anymore. You don't."

Tweek's eyes welled up again and the photos fell through his shaking hands; he couldn't stop it and so he only reached up to embrace Craig, holding onto him tightly as hot tears flowed down his skin, stinging his raw gash. Craig's arms came around to hug him back and Tweek wanted to cry harder at the amazing beauty of it all, at the familiar heat of those strong, safe arms holding him once more. He pulled back to kiss him greedily, hands clenching at the fabric of Craig's jacket as he kissed him again and again, an overwhelming joy stirring his heart.

"Y-you love me? Really?"

"Yes."

"You s-swear it?"

"On my life."

"Oh, _Craig..._" Tweek moaned as the raven held him tighter and slipped his tongue between the blonde's parted lips, making his head whirl delightedly; Craig took control and it felt so wonderful to Tweek, so heavenly and sinfully luscious all at the same time. He panted for breath against Craig's mouth and the raven stole it all, leaving him breathless and weak against those firm arms. When they parted though, it was with steady, resolute eyes that Tweek fixed upon Craig, quietly gasping.

"Craig...I c-can't do this...being with you, I can't." He looked down, unable to look at Craig's terrified, broken expression. "I-I'm...I'm not right...in here." He tapped the side of his head, quivering. He hoped Craig wouldn't leave, but he had to say it, the raven had to know that Tweek was insane. "_Ngh_, th-there's something wrong w-with me."

The raven couldn't help but smile, horribly glad that it wasn't because Tweek was actually rejecting his feelings, but instead something else. He'd almost thought he was about to cry again when he heard those first words. He clutched Tweek tighter, tilting his head up and claiming his lips again. "I don't care. We'll fix it."

"_Mhhm!_" Tweek was both surprised and so beautifully pleased that Craig still wasn't deterred; he kissed back eagerly, suckling avidly on Craig's moving tongue. "Can you?" He asked when they finally parted, leaning up to give him short, esurient kisses. "Will you?" He kissed him again. "Will you -_ngh-_ f-fix me Craig?" He sat up to fully straddle him, thin legs sliding up and over Craig's hips as his body thrust against the raven's hard arousal. Tweek kissed him pleadingly, eyes begging and lusting, all at once. "Fix me, please?"

Craig's hands tightened on Tweek's flesh, sliding down to skim over his hips and toy lightly with the waistband of the blonde's underwear, fingers pushing and prodding as if to say they could go farther down but didn't, forcing an anticipatory quiver from Tweek. The coffee-addict always had worn pants that were way too big for him. "It's a big job..." he breathed, lips ghosting over the flesh of Tweek's mouth.

"I know."

The raven stole his breath once more, hands roaming over to unbutton the blonde's pants with an easy that seemed almost magical. Lips parting, he whispered, "I won't be able to do it all at once..."

"_Ngh!_" Tweek shuddered at the feel of Craig's fingers so close to him. "Alright."

Craig could hardly utter the next words, his breath coming quicker, matching Tweek's as he kissed him greedily once more. "You'll have to stay with me."

"I will."

His heart pounded in his chest and Craig felt his stomach fluttering as he heard those steady, binding words, like a sacred promise, and he knew he couldn't hold back anymore, he wanted Tweek and there was nothing holding him back now. His arms scooped the blonde up as he cast an eye around at the floor: it was still full of scattered and arranged glass, too dangerous for what he had in mind. It was with a familiar ease that Craig stood up with the coffee-addict in his arms, eliciting a startled squeak from the other as he tossed him on the bed and kneeled over him again, his fingers quickly undoing all those wonderfully mismatched buttons on Tweek's shirt.

Tweek was of the same mind; his quivering hands seemed to gain a bit of stillness to them as he pulled down Craig's jacket and successfully took it off, his fingers ached to feel Craig's skin under them again and he moaned as he felt them slide under Craig's shirt to touch the hard torso underneath, the sound lost as the raven returned to his lips.

"C-Craig..." He tried to say something, to remember to bring this to Craig's attention instead of drowning in a fuzzy haze of pleasure.

"Mmm?"

"Th-the door..."

The raven looked up to see the still open door leading out into the hallway, open to anybody who happened to walk past. He wasn't feeling particularly caring on that point right now, so he just returned to Tweek's body, parting his shirt and dipping down to press his lips against Tweek's naked collarbone. He still tasted the same, like a mixture of sugar, lightness and nervous sweat that somehow smelled of milky coffee and it turned him on so much he thought his jeans would split in half if he held off any longer. "I broke the lock." He admitted, tracing a path down the blonde's chest with his tongue.

Tweek shuddered in ecstasy, fists gripping the inside of the raven's shirt with eager fingers. He could barely feel the pain anymore. Craig had that effect on him, a pain-dulling, arousal-flying rush of a drug that he craved more than anything right now, but he still wanted that door closed. "B-but still..._ah_, close it, p-please?"

Craig growled in blocked frustrations, lunging up to close the door and in the process still saw the gun lying out there, almost innocently, in the hall. He couldn't just leave that for Tweek's parents to find. He nudged it back into Tweek's room with his foot, stowing it under Tweek's desk. He'd ask Tweek where he got it from and get rid of it later.

Tweek was busy removing his shirt and sliding down his pants when he heard the door close and Craig pounced on him again, sending them both deep into flapping covers as the raven buried his head into flyaway blonde hair, nibbling on Tweek's earlobe. "I wanna do that for you..." he hinted, hands practically ripping off the rest of Tweek's clothing, leaving him naked before Craig's ravishing eyes. Pale quivering skin met his vision and Craig almost sighed at the beautiful sight, of his Tweek lying beneath him, sprawling, waiting for him, so familiar, so sensually addictive. Tweek squealed as he felt Craig's hands, everywhere and anywhere as he touched Tweek all over, sending him into gales of lightning-sharp pleasure, his body arching under the other's fiery touch.

"Oh God..._ngh!_ D-don't think I could've -_ahh!_ Could've handled a-another weekend with you..._ngh!_"

Craig actually let out a sardonic laugh, fingers sliding down Tweek's belly and around his thighs. "I could tell..." he kissed him softly, tickling the tender skin of Tweek's inner thighs, familiarizing himself again with the wonders of touch. "I got so worried when you skipped those three days..."

Tweek rose a bit from his pleasured haze. "Three d-days? What?"

"It's Wednesday, Tweek."

"_What?_"

"Shush. Talk later." Craig's hands came together between Tweek's legs and gripped his member, causing the blonde to gasp and tense his lovely naked body underneath Craig's eyes.

_Oh God oh God oh God!_ The circle of his hands sent a lightning shock of pleasure through him and the blonde squirmed; Tweek wanted him so badly it hurt and his fingers gripped tighter, willing Craig to move, to touch, to do _something_.

Like an answer from the divine, Craig grinned at the other's expression, his fingers starting to slide up and down Tweek's erection, slowly and tortuously, tantalizing Tweek with what they both knew he could do but didn't. Tweek gasped and panted, hands tightly gripping the top of Craig's shirt as that delicious heat pooled between his legs, making his body quiver as Craig continued his luscious motions. "_Craig.._._ah_! _Nhmm, _m-more!"

Craig complied obediently, licking his lips as he stared down at the blonde's writhering body, pumping faster as his own arousal throbbed hotly, dampening his boxers and he nearly moaned as white drops leaked from Tweek's tip, giving him more slippery friction to glide up and down on him. Tweek panted until he felt he was about to die of oxygen-deprivation, that wave of sexual pleasure growing ever taller and larger, threatening to drown him in ecstasy and he groaned, gasping as Craig went faster and faster until he couldn't see straight through the wondrous sensations.

Craig gave a grunt as he stopped, biting his lip to try to keep himself in check and Tweek whined at the interruption, nails digging in slightly into the raven's back as slight punishment. "Craig, wh-"

"_Shhh_..."

Tweek's pre-cum covered his hand and the thinnest scent of sex floated around them; Craig whipped off his clothing as fast as he could manage it, unable to wait a single second longer to be inside Tweek and the blonde knew it; he spread his legs eagerly, opening himself up for Craig even more. The raven lifted Tweek's hips, settling them on his lap as he leaned forward, pushing one pale, milky leg up to give himself more room as his other hand gathered the slippery, sticky white substance on his fingers, moving to press one slowly into Tweek.

The blonde hissed, tensing up in pain. It had been a long two months and some days since the last time they'd had sex, and his body wasn't used to it anymore; Craig bit his lip again at the little protesting noise, he didn't want to cause Tweek any pain but he had to prepare him, and they didn't have any lubrication ready at hand besides this. He leaned forward to kiss the blonde gently, trying to convey some sort of soothing influence and Tweek responded back rapidly, whispering, "_Keep going._"

Craig nodded, nuzzling the other's neck as he continued to slide his finger inside; once it was in all the way he pumped it in and out a couple of times, the hitch in Tweek's breathing making him grin in satisfaction, his own leaking length aching to feel Tweek's body. After a moment he removed the slippery digit, coming back with two and Tweek moaned loudly, his hips arching up as Craig stretched him out, using twisting, scissoring motions that pressed deep onto Tweek's inner walls, sending rapturous shocks through his length. Then Craig twisted upwards, curving his fingers and Tweek almost sat up as he cried out in ecstasy, splurting out thin lines of cum as he let the raven know that he'd hit his prostate.

The raven removed his fingers and Tweek groaned at the sudden absence, the empty feeling that claimed his lower regions. He lay back down fully, panting, and Craig slid even closer, positioning himself for that moment of entry. Glancing up at Tweek, he watched to see if he'd take it well, and pushed in. Tweek gasped as his body tried to reject the large intrusion, legs tensing and body trembling as he bit back the helpless whimper he wanted to make, but he couldn't stop the pained tears that threatened to overflow from his eyes. Craig gripped his hips in tight fingers, pushing in a little farther as he leaned forward to kiss away those tears, holding back a gasp as Tweek's tight heat enveloped his tip. Tweek arced his legs around Craig's hips, commanding himself to relax, hands reaching up to clutch at Craig's shoulders as his body finally relented and surrendered in sweet release, allowing Craig to slide in all the way.

They both groaned in unison, one at the tight, gripping, rubbing sensation he felt, the other at the luscious and almost uncomfortable feeling of being so full. Tweek panted for breath, thrusting his hips forward a bit, begging Craig to move, to start fucking him and give him that glorious liberation of the body he so desperately wanted. Craig gave himself a moment to push back the urge to cum right then and there, pulling out with an almost soundless moan and then moving back in.

Tweek's breath came in huffs as Craig started up a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out in smooth, testing motions, their bodies sliding back and forth against each other as they clutched each other with tense fingers and jerking limbs.

The dark-haired raven closed his eyes as he moved, reveling in the sensuous beauty of their movement, at finally being able to touch, to stroke, to thrust into the hot enveloping heat that was Tweek. He couldn't believe that after so long, Tweek was his again, his and only his; he pushed back in again with a low grunt, hands alternately gripping and caressing the soft skin of Tweek's thighs. He heard Tweek's labored, enraptured breathing and he opened his eyes to see the blonde's flushed face, lips parted in mewling gasps as he was subject to the drowning pleasure that Craig gave him. His heart felt full enough to burst. Tweek was his again.

The moaning coffee-lover gazed through half-lidded eyes at Craig's dark sea irises, unable to believe that once again he felt Craig's touch, his warm embrace and exaltation of the flesh. After so long believing he was unwanted, abandoned, he had Craig again here with him, telling him he loved him, that he had no one else but him. Another thrust and Tweek gasped in rapture, tilting his head back under the tidal assault of sensation at the tenderly rough way Craig loved him. It all felt so good, so wonderfully right and familiar and yet not the same. Every touch felt more intimate, every look more private; Craig's movements were more easy and flowing, more like a wanton worship to his heaving flesh and it made his chest ache in beautiful indescribable longing.

Their bodies came together and apart again and again, breath twisting around each other as they explored the contours of the other's anatomy; Craig kissing down the blonde's chest, fingers skimming over quivering thighs, Tweek's fingers running over the smooth planes of the raven's broad back and sides, down to the curves of his thrusting hips. Lips met and tongues clashed as their flesh slipped and slid against the other's in wonderful friction, and their pleasure rose until it bordered on the divine, waiting for the right signal so it could overwhelm them both.

Craig wrapped strong hands around Tweek's waist and his will to go slowly broke as his peak neared; he growled and thrust in harder, faster, now trying to reach that edge of orgasm, trying with all of his body to bring Tweek the pleasure he wanted him to feel. Tweek cried out as Craig quickened their pace, thrusting in deep and hard, hitting the end of him and smacking into that nub of flesh that gave him rippling shocks of ecstasy, making his body arc and writhe in agonizing sensual bliss. "_Ahh!_ Craig! Uhnn, h-harder!"

The raven wasn't of the mind to disagree with that moaned command, and he panted harshly as he complied, the clenching, tensing muscles of Tweek driving him almost mad as he pushed in roughly, fingers leaving their mark on pale hips. Tweek felt close to that edge of drowning, of sweet release and he let out dulcet whimpers and cries as Craig pushed him higher, faster. The raven panted, swallowing Tweek's impassioned moans as he kissed him hard, and the blonde held him even tighter, mouth and tongue moving desperately as if to garner more pleasure. Tweek's eyes had closed and Craig pulled back slightly to see his flushed, sweating face, growling out lowly,

"_Open your eyes, Tweek...look at me..."_

Tweek forced open his eyes with the greatest force of will, battling against the rising tsunami and Craig was subjected to dulled, pleasure-glazed irises of dark coffee brown and his wet member throbbed painfully; he rammed himself in with a low noise that came from the deeps of his heaving chest. Tweek let out a squealing cry, his body arching against Craig's as he buried his head in the raven's shoulder, nails digging into his back.

"_Ahh!_ C-Craig, right _there, uh! Ah!_"

Craig cursed lustily as he lost what little rhythm he had left, struggling, fighting to reach that heavenly euphoria and Tweek couldn't take it anymore, he thought his body would burst into flames right there on that bedspread. He begged Craig to stop, to let him breathe through the tense fire that tormented his body inside.

"_Mmh! _W-wait, Craig, st-stop..._Ah!_ C-can't take it-_nnh! _N-no mo-_ahh!_ No more, p-plea—_nnh-ahhh!_"

The raven paid no attention and he only kissed him again as he rammed into Tweek's sweet spot, and finally, thankfully, Tweek screamed out Craig's name as he came, body tensing as orgasm ravaged his flesh, and thick white sprays of his essence stained the skin of Craig's belly and chest. Craig felt Tweek tense up around him and he was finally driven over the edge as well, Tweek's name on his lips as he dumped his load deep into the blonde, shuddering slowly as he threw his head back, gasping and panting through his peak. The raven's arms gave out and he collapsed on Tweek, who only held him gamely as they both fought for breath, lungs and chests heaving as their euphoria slowly faded into bearable bliss. Craig, after a moment, heard Tweek's labored breathing and willed himself to turn over and pull out, and he rolled around so that Tweek lay on him instead.

Naked, flesh to flesh, their sweat and fluids mixing on their bodies, Tweek and Craig lay still, and each was left to their own thoughts for a moment until they could both speak again. The raven curled his arms around the gently twitching blonde, unwilling to let him go, even if it was only for the merest second. Surprisingly, Tweek was the first to break the silence, looking up at Craig with slightly glazed eyes, although the light of adoration still shone in them as he stared at the raven. Sleep called him but still he leaned up on Craig's chest, fighting his weariness to softly kiss down Craig's left cheek, and the other knew what he was doing. The five thin scars on his flesh seemed so much more lighter after the blonde had touched his lips to them. "I-I'm sorry, Craig..." The coffee-lover kissed the corner of his waiting lips. "For hurting you...for n-not doing anything..."

The raven smiled softly, reaching up to run the pad of his thumb underneath the raw flesh of Tweek's wound. He wasn't entirely ready to forget, but he would forgive him, because it was Tweek, and to do anything else was to lose him and he wouldn't ever do that. "It's okay...as long as I have you. We'll fix each other, alright dearie?"

Tweek froze, and his voice came out hesitant. "What?"

Craig smiled again slowly, although this time it seemed a bit wicked, and his eyes shone with an odd light. "I said we'll fix each other, alright, _**dearie**_**?**"

Tweek gasped as sharp nails stabbed into his arms and Craig's eyes became pools of blood, his teeth sharpening into shark's fangs. The snake's whisper slithered into his ears, and it chuckled sadistically, triumphantly. "**We'll fix each other until we're absolutely perfect, sweetheart."** It laughed as it gazed at the perfect, burned hole in Tweek's head.** "After all, now we have...**_**eternity.**_"

Tweek screamed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha, I _wish_ that was the ending! No, no, go on.

* * *

Tweek woke up with a horrified gasp, bolting up in a rush of flying covers. A low, sleepy groan caught his ears and he looked down, terrified. Craig slept peacefully next to him, arms open in a ready embrace for when Tweek lay back down.

The blonde glanced around, heart pounding. Everything was calm. The door was closed, and the room was just as it had been. Glass still littered the floor, and Tweek resolved to pick those up later. He didn't want Craig to cut himself up; he glanced at his scabbed hands, wincing as he imagined glass still shoved inside. The light of the dying sun shone through his half-covered window, and everything was silent. Craig sighed, hands twitching as they searched in vain and Tweek smiled, laying back down in their grasp. Arms curled around him gently and Tweek sighed in relief, burying his head in Craig's chest to try and chase away the nightmare. It hadn't happened like that.

"_It's okay...as long as I have you. We'll fix each other, alright? We'll make each other better, right Tweekie?"_

_ "Okay."_

_ "...I love you, Tweek._"

Tweek had only blushed, ducked his head and curled up on Craig's naked chest, letting the sleepiness take firm grip on his body as he yawned, and he remembered Craig laughing slightly as he'd pulled the covers over them both. His heart quivered in pleased joy as he looked up at his new lover, catching the way dusky shadows made his black hair seem to glow in contrast by where the sun hit it, and he reached up to toy with a soft lock. Craig looked gorgeous laying by him, and his face didn't have that angry expression he'd lately worn, or of sadness and grief. No, he looked...at ease. Calm, as if satisfied at last with everything that had gone on.

He looked down at their naked, intertwined limbs and his twitching gave him a light reminder of the blinding pleasure he'd felt earlier, of the glorious friction between their bodies. Tweek quivered happily, and he reached up absently, scratching at his cheek. He hissed, snatching his hand away as sharp pain flashed through his skin. Damn, how did he forget about that? He glanced down at his fingertips, and saw that they were now covered in red. Shit, he was going to stain another pillow if he didn't take care of that...But Tweek only glanced up at Craig again and curled up tighter, breathing in that faint smell of sex and delicious musky scent that was Craig. He couldn't believe he had him now. He couldn't believe Craig had told him he loved him. He couldn't believe that he'd actually been idiot enough to try and kill himself and Tweek shivered in fear, thinking about how close he'd been. One more second and he'd...He shook his head. He wasn't going to think about those things now. Craig was here with him, loving him and everything was good, everything was perfect the way it was and Tweek yawned again, feeling that lovely sleepiness encroach upon his satisfied muscles again...

**"How sickeningly **_**sweet**_**."**

Tweek froze, and bolted up once more, heart pounding in his chest again, and almost screamed. The fearful shriek stayed choked in his throat and Tweek could only stare disbelievingly, horrified, at the demon that lounged on his desk chair, glaring at the quaking blonde.

This wasn't possible. It just wasn't, the demon never showed up so soon after sex and never so strongly; Tweek could practically see the glistening of the blood dripping from its jaw, it looked so _real,_ so different from what it usually looked like. But it wasn't possible!

"H-How...what...how c-can you—" Tweek stuttered over his words in horror, unable to form a coherent sentence. He'd never felt so afraid of something in his life.

"**I told you, I'm in your mind, and that's far from whole..."** It sneered at Craig's sleeping form. "**No matter what your fuckbuddy tells you."**

"He's not my fuckbuddy!"

"**Ah yes, he told you he **_**loves**_** you." **It chuckled scathingly.** "Should I offer my congratulations, or wait until your insanity chases him away?"**

"Stop it! He knows about you, a-and he still wants me!" Tweek cried out angrily, fists clenching on the covers.

It grinned slyly. **"Shh, Tweek, don't want to wake up your sleeping beauty..."**

Tweek glanced over fearfully but Craig slumbered on, giving only another sigh and turning onto his belly, unaware of the confrontation going on right next to him. The blonde turned back to the demon, trying to give it a glare through his fear.

It smiled knowingly, twisting one sharp lock between its claws. **"Well, things never do change much...do they?"** It leered at his naked body and Tweek pulled the covers higher, feeling suddenly weak and exposed. He wished Craig was awake.

The demon stood, sighing dramatically. **"Still though, I suppose things do go on occasionally."** It spared another dark glare at Craig. **"Even if they do...**_**get in the way**_**..."** It suddenly came closer and leaned over Tweek, slit-pupiled eyes closing as it breathed in in rapture. **"You smell so good after sex, Tweekie..."**

Tweek shuddered in horrified disgust, raising his bloodstained hand to push it away, figment of his imagination or not. It laughed and grabbed him.

Tweek suddenly couldn't breathe.

It gripped him with tangible strength and he could _feel_ the weight, _feel_ the sharp claws and _feel_ the curve of its fingers as it held him tightly. He felt the _reality_ of it. It wasn't just a figment of his imagination anymore, was it? It was _real_.

It brought his hand to its mouth and wrapped greedy, scabbed lips on it, suckling eagerly on the bloody digits. Tweek felt the loathsome, revolting feel of its fangs prickling his skin, its torn, bloody tongue flipping against his fingertips and his stomach heaved but he didn't throw up, only stared at the offensive sight in repulsion, unable to move away. It finally pulled away and it smiled almost benevolently at him, chuckling lowly as its mouth leaked red.

**"You taste just as good as I imagined, dearie...maybe even **_**better**_**."**

Drawing back, the demon curled a hand around Tweek's messy hair, and the blonde felt the claws tug lightly at little knots as it caressed him. Its form seemed to become shadowy, wispy, like trails of smoke and it swooped onto the bed, making a slight indent on where it sat. **"Remember, Tweek...I'll always be here. When Craig doesn't want you anymore, I'll be waiting for you. You know how to find me."** It pointed a finger at Tweek's forehead, making a little 'bang' sound and laughing loudly. It jumped off and waved gaily, eyes flashing scarlet red as its body curled further into twisting trails of foggy smoke, becoming harder to see.

**"**_**See you later, Tweek...**_**"**

And it was gone.

Tweek stared at the place where it had been and whimpered, tears coming to his eyes and he looked down at his newly bloodied hand, shoving it into the covers and wiping at the stain furiously, anxiously, trying to get it off so he couldn't feel it on him anymore, so he couldn't see its mark on him anymore. He wanted it _off!_

A low, throaty groan sounded and Tweek froze as Craig's fingers tightened and relaxed, his body shifting as hazy blue eyes opened and blinked, looking up and finding the hue of Tweek's hazel. Craig yawned, fingers reaching up to rub softly at Tweek's side, deep voice purring out softly, sweetly. "Hey, Tweek...you up already?"

Tweek hesitated, then shoved part of the blanket in front of the raven's eyes, where he'd been wiping off the demon's blood. "C-can you see that? Can you?"

Craig stared at it, focusing his eyes on the red blotch and he suddenly frowned. "What the..." He looked up and caught sight of Tweek's dripping wound; he cursed, sitting up. "Shit, you're still bleeding...lemme go get something to make it stop..."

"Wait!" Tweek clutched onto the raven's arm. He was horrified, terrified that Craig could see it, but he didn't want him to leave his side, to leave him all alone in his room. Maybe it was just his own blood, he reasoned frantically. He _had_ been scratching at his cheek, hadn't he? Maybe it was that! It didn't have to be the demon's; maybe he was just letting his paranoia take over again! Either way, he didn't want Craig to leave him, not right now.

"But Tweek—" Craig didn't get any farther before the quivering blonde latched onto his waist, burying his head into the raven's chest. Craig looked down at Tweek. He could feel the other's quaking shivers, and though Tweek didn't know it, Craig had seen the glistening of tears in his wide eyes. Craig didn't know what had happened to him while they'd been asleep, but something had obviously freaked out the little blonde. Maybe it had been a a nightmare. God only knew the slender coffee-addict had more than enough to dream a nightmare about. He sighed, gently patting Tweek's soft golden hair. Laying him back down, he kissed him tenderly, leaning slightly over him as his hand spiraled slowly over Tweek's thighs, tiptoeing around the curve of his leg. Whatever it was, he would make him forget. He would make it all better, just for him. _Because_ it was him. "Don't worry; I'll stay. Whatever scared you...it's alright. I'll make it go away."

Tweek looked up at him with adoring, almost amazed eyes and Craig kissed him again, rubbing the tips of his fingers over the blonde's length, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. He murmured on the other's lips, nuzzling his uninjured cheek. "If your parents are gone any longer, we can take a long bath...I'll get you all squeaky clean, Tweekers, and we'll have some fun while we're at it..."

The blonde nodded eagerly, arcing his body toward Craig's touch as his hands gripped the other's shoulders covetously, already the demon's cold touch of fear fading from his mind. He didn't have to worry about anything, Craig was here. The raven was strong, he'd protect him from everything and anything, even from the demons of his own mind. Nothing would hurt Tweek anymore. He was safe. Safe with Craig. Right?

...right?

**THE END**


	22. End Of The Line Peanunt Gallery

**Check out my fanart by the lovely KATAANGFOREVERanEVER! God I love her! **

http:/kataangforeveranever (dot) deviantart (dot) com/art/Here-s-your-perfect-chance-184394465?q=favby%3Anightingalelost%2F9241163&qo=160 **AND **http:/kataangforeveranever (dot) deviantart (dot) com/gallery/#/d31nn76

* * *

**End Of The Line Peanut Gallery**

**(**_**behind the scenes...)**_

**Me: **(maniacal laughter) Finished! Finally! So much time spent on this and now I'm DONE! FUCKING DONE! (_very_ maniacal laughter)

(No one cares because they all know the writer is WTF-off-her-rocker-retardedly-crazy-insane)

**Craig: **What kind of shit was that? The whole shit with the voice, what the fuck? That was the most retarded shit I've ever heard! That was a crappy end!

**Me**: (giggles madly) No, dear boy, only if it actually _was_ an end!

**Craig: **WHAT?

**Me: **(ignores him, calls out to hidden set crew) Okay, my peoplez, thank you very much, you guys were amazing! Please go to the front desk to receive your last paycheck!

(general murmur of appreciativeness as the crew jumps out of trees, bushes and shadows, packs up and moves toward a desk somehow there)

**Craig:** We get paid?

**Me: **No. Not you.

**Craig:** What?

**Kenny: **PARTY AT HER HOUSE!

**Me: **YEZZZZ!

(thirty minutes later in a party, music blasting, drinks a-flowin' and people grinding up on each other)

**Tweek:** _Augh!_ I-I can't believe I -_ngh_- a-actually went through this!

**Cartman: **Who knew the twitchy freak had it in him?

**Kenny**: Aww, don't tease the twitcher! (drapes arm around Tweek, draws him uberly close) He's too cute to tease! Ain't that right, Tweekie-baby?

**Tweek:** (major blush) _Gah!_

(Craig throws him off of Tweek and flings the pervert away)

**Drunk Damien: **Whoa, look, a birdie...

**Craig:** I'm amazing, bitches.

**Kenny****:** But still, girl, can't believe you actually ordered your OC killed.

**Me: **Uhh...yeeeah...

**Brian:** Hey, guys, what's up?

(All except me and Craig screams)

**Pip: **What are _you_ doing here, you're supposed to be dead! Be gone, demon!

**Drunk Damien:** God, Pip, you're so fucking hot when you sound all commanding.

**Pip:** (blush) W-what?

(Damien, with an evil grin, whisks Pip away to private bedroom)

**Brian: **Phht, you guys are stupider than I thought. You don't think she actually did that, do you?

**Butters:** B-but th' hospital! Me an' Eric were there, an' it was real!

**Tweek:** Uhhm...a-about that...

**Brian:** See, that's what _you_ think.

**Me:** Yay, Brian! (glomps) Come and smoke with us!

**Craig: **Aw, hell no.

(me zaps Craig with obedience ray)

**Craig: **(robotic voice) I obey, master.

**Kenny:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a fucking minute! Then chapter 14 was all—

**Craig look-alike:** Hey, boss!

**All except Craig and Me: **WTF?

**Me: **Yes, cutie?

(Craig look-alike peels off a flesh mask, revealing a strange, handsome raven-haired teen)

**Strange, Handsome Raven-haired Teen: **Woo, that was getting a little hot under there. Me and the others are 'bout to leave. You'll call if you have another job, right?

**Me: **Of course, Jakey-boy. You got your paycheck?

**Jake:** Awesome, and uh, yeah. Sweet little bonus there. Oh, hey babe! (waves to Brian) I'll see you tonight, right?

**Brian:** Like I'd ever miss out on your sweet ass.

(Jake pecks Brian on the lips and leaves an otherwise stunned group behind; all stare at Brian)

**Brian: **What? I can't have a little romance of my own? Sheesh, y'all are a bunch of prudes.

**Cartman:** (sputters) _What_ the fucking hell was _that_?

**Brian: **(sighs) Dear God, you guys are slow. How did you ever make this with this bunch of idiots?

**Craig:** Come on, how could they have known? Even I didn't until she told me.

(everyone stares at Craig)

**Craig:** (shakes his head) Yeah, I didn't know until the very last minute. Fuck, I was about to shit myself when I thought she was actually gonna put me through that. But no, then she just shoved me in a suite and told me to stay put for the chapter 14 scene.

**Cartman: **Wait...so Butters wasn't—

**Me:** Shut up! You'll ruin the story!

**Tweek:** U-uhh...I-I also have a -_ngh-_ c-confession to make...(everyone turns their gaze on him) I...I didn't really h-have a _-erk_- heart attack. I-it was just fake.

**Kenny:** What? But, but...it was so real! You were in the hospital!

**Tweek: **...yeah, b-but I was just p-pretending. Me and her -_ngh-_ practiced u-until I got it right. B-but it was fake. There were -_ngh-_ heart-slowing d-drugs involved.

**Cra****ig:** Whoa. I did _not_ know that.

**Butters:** Holy hamburgers, does anybody_ else_ have a confession?

**Kenny:** _I_ have a confession to make.

(everybody gapes at him)

**Kenny: **I'm not really a man. I'm a _woman_.

(yanks off costume, revealing a brunette woman)

**Ever****ybody:** (gasp!)

**Kenny:** And, I'm not really a woman. I'm a _horse_.

(yanks off costume, revealing a horse)

**Everybody:** (double gasp!)

**Kenny:** But, I'm not really a horse. I'm actually a _broom_.

(yanks off costume, revealing a broom; the broom falls to the ground)

**Everybody**: (triple gasp!) (so much gasping that Butters faints)

**Disclaimer: The above confession is licensed property of Family Guy and I take no credit for it. **

**Me:** AND WHILE WE ARE ON THE TOPIC OF CONFESSIONS! (voice turns deep and echoingly dangerous) I got a review for chapter 14...someone anonymous, who said only this "...you copied it from the Kite Runner" I was so shocked for a moment, I didn't even move for a second. Then I got extremely angry and deleted it right off the bat. Yes, I read The Kite Runner. Yes, I had to read that part to even have the slightest idea of what to do for a rape scene that bad. Yes, from there I took how they would subdue him, how they would hold him down. BUT I DO NOT COPY. I am NOT a copy-writer. I do not STEAL, like some pathetic thief or lowlife bastard. There is not a single sentence there that is directly from the book! I admire the fact that whoever it was that read this knew that it was from there. I admire that knowledge. But never, _never_ say that I 'copy'. My plot, my characters were created and hammered out long before I opened The Kite Runner again for help. I DO NOT COPY! (turns up to the sky, my eyes turning red and scary, roaring out and causing the whole earth to shake; all the guys run around in screaming, squealing terror)

(everything suddenly turns to normal)

**Me: **But yeah, that was all I wanted to say.

**Cartman: **Wow. That was insane.

**Kenny:** I know, right?

**Craig:** I think my head's about to explode.

**Butters:** Me too.

**Tweek:** W-what just happ—

**Hooker:** YOU!

**Tweek: **_Gah!_ _It's the monster!_

**Hooker:** That fucking thermos of yours broke my nose! How the hell am I supposed to pay for all the medical bills? And I can't go to work looking like this, I'll lose clients!

**Kenny:** Dude, looking like you, I'm surprised you got any.

**Hooker**: That's not the point! I want that bastard to pay!

**Tweek:**_You're not getting my brain fluids, you filthy monster!_

**Hooker: **What?

(Tweek throws thermos at it again, runs off)

**Tweek:** _AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDS!_

**Hooker:** Come back here, freak!

(Hooker chases Tweek)

**Craig: **...should I...?

**Brian:** Nah.

**Me: **He'll be fine. Who wants to play Ace of Death?

**Kenny/Cartman: **Meee!

**Me: **Sweet!

(Twenty minutes later, everybody except Craig and Me are passed out from the drugs I slipped into their drinks)

**Craig: **Why can't I be passed out? I don't want to talk to you anymore.

**Me:** Oh well.

(snaps fingers and Tweek appears)

**Tweek:** _ARGHHHH—_oh, h-hello.

**Me:** Take a seat, Tweekie.

(Craig and Tweek sit on a sprawling Cartman; Me sits on Kenny, props feet up on Butters)

**Me:** So, my pretty pets, what did you think?

**Craig: **(angrily)You dragged us through a whole lot of shit just for your own sick perverted gratification and everyone else who enjoyed this. You wrote about rape, death and horrible grief without blinking an eye at what we felt.

**Me:** Whoa, now, wait a minute, that's no—

**Craig:** (talks louder) When I thought you were gonna get me raped, I begged and pleaded with you to not do it, and you didn't even care.

**Me: **But that was f—

**Craig:** AND! You made me believe that Tweek could have died. You put a gun to his head and a voice in his mind and made me think I would lose him. You did some pretty terrible things to the both of us just because you _could_.

(Me fidgets shamefully)

**Craig:** ...but you didn't let us get hurt, and it ended out okay. Me and Tweek are fine, and I know for certain the sex wasn't faked. (lewd grin) _That_ was certainly real. So...it wasn't that bad, all things considering.

**Me: **(perks up gratefully) So, can I write a sequel?

**Craig:** NO!

**Me: **(mutters under breath) Like I'll listen to you.

**Tweek: **I-I liked it! _Gah!_ I actually k-k-killed somebody!

**Craig:** But it was fake.

**Tweek:** ...(petulant) But s-still...

**Me: **And now, the Voice!

(Damien walks in)

**Damien:** Hello.

**Tweek: **(shrieks loudly) _Auhhh!_ _It was you?_

**Damien:** No. But I helped.

**Me:** Yuz. And such wonderful help it was. Whenever I struggled, I thought about what Damien would say if he was trying to be really crazy and evil. (pets Damien on head) Aren't you such a good boy?

**Damien:** Yes, I was. Amazingly.

**Me:** (hands Damien a whip) There you go, your reward. Now, run along.

**Damien: **(evil grin) Thank you. Now I have to find Pip.

(vanishes in a whirl of black ash and smoke)

**Craig:** ...I feel so sorry for Pip. You're going to let him whip him? Sadist bitch.

**Me: **No, no, no, dearie. That's a _veeeery_ special kind of whip. I had to steal it from Satan's secret closet. It doesn't give you pain, and it doesn't leave a mark.

**Tweek:** Then...w-what does it -_ngh_- do?

**Me:** Hee hee...it's a _pleasure_ whip. Every time it hits you, you feel just delicious _ecstasy_ running through your whole body, and it gets you aroused like nothing else! I hear that Satan had to have it specially made, and God had to jizz on it to make it work! …But that's just rumors. But now Damien can satisfy his sadistic urges and it won't hurt Pip at all. In fact, he'll _beg_ for it.

**Craig:** ...do you think Damien'll let us borrow that?

**Tweek:** _Craig!_

(Me laughs)

Me: (suddenly sighs) Ohh, I really wanted to do a sequel to this...

**Craig/Tweek:** _NO!_

**Me: **Sheesh, don't gotta yell it out like that. (mutters) bastards...(louder) Alright then, how about a fluffy romance?

**Craig:** (stares at me warily)...like?

**Me: **I dunno. Something sweet and fluffy. I haven't really done any long-term fluff before.

**Tweek:** Th-that sounds nice.

**Me: **Sweet. Hmmm, I haven't done one where Tweek is the one that falls in love first, except that Creek oneshot I made…and then that other one...so maybe I could explore that angle?

(Craig pulls Tweek gently onto his lap, hugging him tight)

**Craig: **I think I'd like that.

(Tweek giggles as Craig starts to nibble on his neck)

**Tweek:** S-stop it, that -_ngh-_ t-tickles!

**Craig:** (evil grin) Oh really, now?

**Me:** (stands up) Alright, I'ma leave before this turns into a full makeout fest. (mutters) Still gonna write a sequel.

**Craig: **_WHAT?_

(Me giggles, runs away madly)

* * *

I wrote more of Bloodbath, as promised!

But yeah! Finally finished! Oh, God, I've been working on Tension so long, I almost don't know what to do now! Lol. _Please_ tell me what you thought of this entire thing, even if it's just a number on a scale of one to ten. (One being horrible and ten being amazing) I really do want to know! Writers _live_ off of reviews! (We really do like them) And uh, I actually do want to write a fluffy Creek, but I don't have any ideas right now. I'd ask for suggestions, but then people might think I was trying to steal y'all people's stuff.

And yes, there's a sequel. But only if you_ want_ it...tee hee.

Oh my God, I look back on this, and I looked at the reviews for ch.14, and I was like, damn, that was a real shock. I just blindsided you guys so bad. It was kind of funny, because I was entertaining the idea of something very different. Like, I could have taken the end of Brian and Craig's first confrontation, or when Tweek's head wound finally healed, and spun it totally around into a lovey-dovey ending. I could have made this into so much fluff, it would have made you rot internally. And I went back, and read it—as I said before—and it occurred to me how many instances there were that I could have changed it. I could have made this into such a different thing, like, instead of focusing on their angst, it could have been about the deal and how they both beat it and finally confessed and found love, but no, it wasn't. Shit, I could have taken the end and made it to where Tweek was stuck in Hell with the demon FOREVA! Lolz, and now I wonder what it would have been like if I had done it that way. But I guess we shall wonder, right? Uber lolz.

Just so you know, I LOVE each and every one of you, so so so much! I want to thank each and every one of you who read my story and hung on to the very end. Every view, every visit, every hit on my traffic screen made my day brighter and better than before. Every review I got made me squeal and giggle, and know that I tried my very best to review to each and every one of you. Even those of you who read but didn't review, I love y'all too. You_ all_ were part of this entire journey, each and every person, you stepped with me on this road, you helped me up whenever I fell and lost interest in writing, you gave me back my inspiration. Reviewers, thank you for taking the time to write me something, even if it was just a single word.

My fans, my readers, my friends, thank you. Thank you so much.


	23. Sneak Peek

Just in case y'all are iiiiiiiiinterested...this is a little preview for the sequel I have planned.

**Yes, there is a sequel, whether y'all want it or not. Muahahaha. Don't worry, though. I won't have it up for a bit…maybe never if I get no support...I'm gonna leave y'all to steeeeeewwww….XD

* * *

**

_**Sneak Peek at R/R**_

Tweek froze, the knife dropping from his grasp to clatter on the cutting board as his hands flew up to his head, clutching it tightly. A strangled gurgling noise came from the depths of the blond's throat as he fell forward onto his knees, his fingers tangling viciously into his hair. A croak stumbled from his twisted mouth.

"_Craig..._"

The raven had stood paralyzed when Tweek's strange fit had commenced, but now he darted forward, taking the shuddering Tweek into his arms.

"Tweek! Tweek, what's wrong, what happened? Tweek! Dammit, Tweek, answer me!"

The coffee-addict clutched onto Craig tightly, turning his face toward him, his expression agonized and pained as he panted for breath.

"C-Craig...it...it hurts..." the smaller male whimpered pitifully, "_Nghhh_...m-my head, it h-h-hurts..."

A spasm hit Tweek's body, cutting him off, and he jerked erratically, his legs kicking the floor. Craig did his best to keep him still, unable to think about doing anything else. He needed to call an ambulance, the police, _someone_, but his cell phone was on the other counter, and he didn't want to, _couldn't_, leave Tweek long enough to go and get it. Silent panic was running through his head as he held Tweek's arrhythmic body.

The blonde moaned once, a strained, horrible sound, then froze completely, going limp. His eyes became blank, flat, and he quivered in little, tiny shallow breaths. He was still. Craig's heart nearly stopped, terrible images flashing through his head of a similar event a year ago.

"...Tweek?"

At his voice, Tweek suddenly heaved in a great deep breath, his body becoming rigid and eyes focusing once more. But was Craig imagining it, or was the look in them...different? The coffee-lover looked around, relaxed, and then looked up at Craig, loosening one hand's grip off of the raven's shirt to gently touch the other's cheek. He smiled.

**"Hi, Craig."**


End file.
